Fireman
by Biomarvel740
Summary: After being captured and escaping from a Martial arts terrorist group, Furno decides to dedicate the rest of his life to fighting injustice as armored superhero named Fireman. Along with this, Furno learns of an evil plan by the infamous Fire Lord to destroy Tommyville and races against time to stop him. Along with this, he also learns past secret that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Names Biomarvel740! Anyways, here's the first chapter of many books to come! Lego owns all characters except for Joey, Starge, Ra Zu Ku & Dukan! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Run

And he ran. Ran with fear. Ran with sadness. Ran with confusion. Away from the tall monster who had just murdered his parents. This Toa sized killer had a white mask, 1 green arm, and mostly yellow armor. The child, named William, knew this murderer from the news as Starge. As far as William knew, Starge was reported on the news NUMEROUS times for murder. Until today, William didn't think much of this murderer, but along with the fear of dying, multiple questions and thoughts popped into his head: Why me? Why today? I don't want to die! I'm only TEN!

As William continued to run across the road from his parents murderer, he tried desperately to recount what had happened before he had started running from Starge. He remembered walking in the park with his parents, having a perfectly normal day, and then he heard a loud popping noise and saw his father fall to the ground. Before he had time to react, BANG & his mother fell to the ground. William had quickly turned to see Starge wielding a gun Starge pointed the gun at William who instantly knew what happened and ran. As he started, he heard Starge throw the gun to the floor and yell: I ALWAYS love a good chase!

As Starge then pursued his target, William forced himself to run faster upon hearing Starges last sentence. He KNEW how much faster an adult-aged Bionicle could run than a child-aged one, for he had often played the game tag with his dad and lost every time. He cried over this memory, knowing he would never see his father again, but overtop of this unbearable pain, was a great deal of fear. A fear of dying a scary and painful death.

William continued running for what felt like an eternity. Even now, his feet hurt worse than heck and just as he felt like his legs were about to go out, he took a quick glance to his left, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Yes!, William thought. A junkyard! Without a second of hesitation, he ran in and slid behind a dumpster. As William then took quiet breaths to refuel his oxygen supply, he took a quick look behind the dumpster to make sure Starge wasn't there or didn't catch up to him.

William quickly ducked back down as he heard loud, thumping footsteps coming into the junkyard. Starge ran into the junkyard about nine seconds after he saw William run in. Surely, he was here! He had to be! Starge took a quick look at his surroundings as he found himself centered in a ring of randomly placed piles of junk, garbage and scrap metal. Nothing. Dang., Starge thought. He was already surprised by how fast this this child was under the influence of fear, and now he was nowhere to be seen. He was clearly clever, and a surprisingly better hider than most of his victims, but he had his clever plans too.

Come on ouuuuut, little brat!, Starge called, his voice echoing across the junkyard. Starge had at least expected a scream from that one, but this kid was definitely smarter than he looked. Thirty seconds of

long waiting later, and Starge was enraged. This is just a kid!, He thought. He should be easier than

this! Finally, Starge screamed: COME ON!, and angrily started knocking around dumpsters.

Just HEARING the sound of dumpsters clattering around made William want to scream, or cry, or just

call for help, but he knew that at this point, if he did ANY of those things, he would be dead within minutes. So he decided the best decision was to stay quiet. No matter what happened. His life depended on it.

Starge was still attacking dumpsters when he suddenly saw something move behind one of the dumpsters that he hadn't token his anger out on yet. Ah!, Starge thought. There he was! He had him right where he wanted him! He thought about killing the boy now, ending this. No., he thought. At this point he didn't want to risk another chase. Wanting to get this done as soon as possible, He slowly approached the dumpster while knocking around other pieces of junk and called: Come on! It will only hurt for a second...then a little more!

But William was already worried. He heard the footsteps getting closer and prayed to God. Begging him to let him live. At that very moment, he felt the dumpster fly from behind him and saw it go airborne. He quickly turned and looked up at Starge who grinned down at him and said: AH, There you are!, while raising his now revealed sword. William tried to get up and run, but was paralyzed with fear. As His body refused to move, Williams entire life flashed before his very eyes. This is it., William thought as he hopelessly closed his eyes for what he thought would be the last time.

Finally!, Starge though as he swung his weapon in a downwards direction, hoping to deliver a killing blow to Williams skull. But just as his sword was about to do so, a red axe came out of nowhere and blocked it. Frustrated, Starge turned and saw the red-toa sized cop known as Omega. Omega then delivered a heavy blow to Starges side, knocking him completely across the junkyard. Don't touch him you punk!, Omega screamed, readying his axe for a fight.

Starge got up, full of anger. Enough anger to hopefully kill this cop in an instant. But no. Doing this would most likely compromise his gang. A powerful gang, but one that had been kept secret for years and needed to stay that way. Instead, Starge looked back at William who stared back in fear. This isn't over you meaningless child!, Starge exclaimed as he then turned and ran. Disappearing into the shadows.

Omega then turned to William who was now crying in his spot. Why would anyone want to harm this child?, Omega thought. In his view, the child was innocent. Omega immediately called the police station to get in touch with the investigation team. William looked up at Omega as he exchanged information with whoever was on the other side. This cop, this Toa had saved him. Now a days, Most Toa who lived in Tommyville were known for their utter laziness, but this one went out of his way to

save him from what would've been death if he hadn't arrived sooner. It was a God-given miracle that he even came at all.

Once Omega had finished exchanging information with the team, he turned back to The boy, intending to ask him some questions. But before he could speak, William ran to him and hugged him, whilst still crying. Th-thank you., William said. Omega didn't quite know why at the time, but an instinct in him told him together down on his knees and hug back. And he did. Don't mention it., Omega said.

Well, that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Fell free to Tell me in the form of a Review or PM, or if you have questions and concerns, that's alright too. Chapter 2, coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Crime scene

Well, here's chapter 2! In case anyone was wondering, YES. I'm using Hero Factory characters in this, but in this story, the Hero Factory is a police station and the Hero Factory characters are all Bionicles. After all, heroes aren't built, they're born (occasionally. Lol). Anyways, Lego owns all characters besides Joey, Dukan, Ra Zu Ku, Omega & Starge. All the other characters will show up later. And lastly, enjoy! :0)

Chapter 2: Crime Scene

It had token a few minutes after Omega had called, but the investigation team had finally gotten to their location. Almost as soon as they had arrived, William told them where Starge had just murdered his parents. After that, the team drove them to the said crime scene and set up a row of blockades on each side of the park. These guys worked better without an audience, so Omega decided that the blockades be set as far as possible away from any reporters or flashing cameras that may have been coming their way. After all that was said and done, Omega leaned against a nearby brick wall and watched as the team investigated, taking samples, pictures and what not. But Omegas interest soon became elsewhere as he noticed the red armored boy sit across from the crime scene on a wooden bench, watching sadly as the team tried to guess what had happened on their own. They sure as heck weren't going to ask him about it. Not now. And they already knew who the murderer was, so that question wasn't gonna pop up either.

Omega was almost startled as he heard a familiar voice ask from his right: "What have we got"? Omega turned his head to the one whom he knew as Stormer. Stormer was the boss of the police station as well as an officer himself. Pretty much the equivalent to a sheriff of a county, only each state of the country had one sheriff to manage all the other police stations. Stormer was covered in white armor and was the height of a titan. An ice axe hung down, magnetized to his back. "Earlier today, Starge assassinated this boys parents"., Omega replied, looking back at the boy who looked like he was fighting the urge to burst into tears. Who could blame him? CLEARLY he lived with a pretty good family and until his time came, he was probably never gonna see them again. "I can only IMAGINE

what that boy's going through right now".,Omega then said.

Stormer slightly nodded and quickly asked: "OK, where are his parents bodies"? "WE really need to CATCH this guy". As a police force, the TommyVille Police Department , or TVPD, had several main priorities. And Starge was one of them. He was always committing a murder whenever one wasn't expected and his kill count had confirmed at least a hundred cold-blooded murders. It was no question

as to why Starge was on their current most wanted list. But no matter what they did, no matter what they TRIED to do, he always got away. To take lives for yet another day.

"We were able to find the body of the mother"., Omega explained. "And the FATHERS"?, Stormer asked. Looking back at his boss, Omega replied: "That's the only problem sir". "They couldn't find it". "As of right now, they're still trying to figure out what happened to it". "What do YOU think happened"?, Stormer asked him. After a moment, Omega replied: "I think someone hid it". Stormer nodded. No way it could've been Starge. Starge had escaped way too soon for it to be him at all. That, and the fact that the team had found drag marks dating to earlier than the time Starge had even escaped.

"Well, until we find it, the boy's just gonna have to stay with us"., Stormer then said. By law, if a child had been found by the police, and if they had no one else to take care of them, somebody ,specifically someone on the force, had to hold onto him or her until someone tried to adopt him or her. "For the record sir-, Omega then told him:, he's not poor". "His parents are... well, WERE billionaires. Omega had just so happened to know this because Williams family was one of those families who was slightly famous due to its inheritance of money, spread around like a ghost story. Not a whole lot of Bionicles knew about them, but for some reason, Omega wanted to keep a close eye on them. He didn't know why he was drawn to this one family in particular and it DEFINETLEY wasn't because of their money. But he always had a feeling that someday, it would become important that he did.

"Oh"?, Stormer immediately asked asked him in a tone of annoyance. "So what"? "Does he have a butler too"? Omega held back a glare. He knew that most days Stormer would be a major butthole ,one of many words the Bionicles had gotten from living peacefully with the race that called itself humans,. But along with this, Omega also knew that there was a good side to him, being his friend for so many

years. So rather than start an argument, he decided to stay on his good side. He was in no way afraid of him (unlike almost everyone else at the station), but he almost couldn't stand the thought of arguing with someone whom he knew a friend. He did deserve it sometimes though. "No sir"., Omega replied.

"Then I guess it's settled"., Stormer said as he walked away. Omega quickly turned his attention back to the boy. He was still sitting on the bench with a look of sadness still on his face. This time, he watched as his mother was rolled away on a body table, into an ambulance the team had called earlier. "Poor kid"., Omega thought. Yes, he knew he wasn't LITERALY poor, but he had only said what he said to give a piece of information to his commanding officer. Emotionally, he knew William must have felt horrible, watching his parents die, and coming so close to death. He had almost wondered if that was why God had made sure they had crossed paths in the first place. Now, before the Bionicles had believed that the great beings were their Gods, but it turned out that great beings, was really a reference towards the holy trinity. And from there, the Bionicles had learned about humanity. But with that not being the case as of right now, Omega decided to comfort the boy by taking a seat next to him.

"Hi there"., Omega said in the calmest, tone he could use. Can I get you anything? William remained silent, obviously thinking of the times he had spent with his parents as he watched the body table carry his mothers corpse into the vehicle until it was completely out of sight, then looked down at the grass that was just below him. Omega actually felt bad for him. Worse than he did for anybody else he had seen experience a life of a loved one be taken from him. It could've been the fact that in most of these cases, it was just one parent, or a friend, or some other relative. But this must've felt worse than all three of those combined. Even now, William wanted to cry as the memories of the times he had actually spent with them, seemed to speed right by him. They were after all, the only parents he had.

With a sigh, Omega then said: "look kid, I'm not gonna pretend to know what you're going through". "As a matter of fact, I can't IMAGINE what you're going through". "But if I can help you with ANYTHING, please let me know". "Ok"? It might not have sounded like much, but Omega meant every word. A few more silent seconds passed before William finally looked up at Omega and asked a question that would haunt him for a long time to come: Why did he kill them sir? Omega felt something stab at his chest at hearing this question. He actually felt a sense of care for this boy that he had only felt with two other kids who would often visit or stay with him whenever their parents needed him to watch them. "I dunno"., Omega answered. "It seems like this guy kills everyday for no real reason". "We've actually been trying to catch him for a while and if you could help us, it would be great".

"Ok".,William answered. "Good"., Omega said with a grin. "Can we start with your name"?, Omega then asked. Omega knew his name, but he thought it would've been creepy to him if he had told him that he had been watching the family for the last five years. William was about to reply William, but no. he decided it would be best to go by his last name. The family name. After all, he was one of the last. "It's Furno"., he replied. Omega almost chuckled. He didn't know much about him, but he understood his reasoning for picking the name. It was a respect to his own family in a way. With another grin, Omega replied: "Ok Furno, my name's Omega". Furno made a slight grin himself, easing Omegas sense of pain for the boy. Sure, it was only a little, but at least it was progress.

"Are there any other adults in the family"?, Omega asked him. "yeah"., Furno replied. "But he's in jail". "What for"?, Omega asked him. Furno looked away, Replying: "I don't wanna talk about it". "I,m sorry"., Omega quickly said. "It's...ok".,Furno said. Omega didn't believe him, but he wouldn't go further into it than he already had. Instead he decided to ask another question, for whatever reason he felt was needed. He had already thought about it and decided Why not? He already looked after two other kids pretty often and was surprisingly good at it, so what harm would one more kid do? Right?, Omega thought. I mean, by law he has to stay with one of us anyways. Finally, he started: "You know that by law, its required that one of us looks after you, right"? Furno nodded, looking back at Omega. "How would you like to stay with me for a while"?, Omega then asked. I know two other kids who come over every so often, so you wouldn't be alone and bored. Furno looked back down at the ground in thought for a moment, then looked back up at Omega and replied: "Yeah, ok". "Alright then"., Omega said, hoping to God that this was what he was supposed to do.

Omega nearly jumped as Stormers voice came once again out of seemingly nowhere and told him: "He can stay with you as long as you keep him out of harms way". "Understood"?, Stormer asked Omega as he looked up at him. Yes Sir., Omega replied. Stormer knelt down in front of Furno as he then looked at him. "And kid"?, Stormer asked. Furno turned his head away from the now moving vehicle and over to Stormer. "You'll be ok, right"?, Stormer asked him. How can you ask him that?!, Omega quietly thought. He's spent Nobody knows how long running away from a deranged murderer, and his parents are GONE! BOTH of them. He's obviously not ok!

It made Omega so angry that he was surprised when he heard Furno reply: Yer sir. What?!, Omega thought. Now, he wasn't angry that the boy probably lied if that. But he was definitely surprised that Furno knew how to keep his cool. Especially in a moment like this. Normally, if Stormer had asked this question to a kid in this somewhat similar situation, the kid would would end up either screaming a dirty remark or Stormer would get something thrown at him. Either way, they both ended the same way. Someone would have to try his, her or in most cases, THEIR best to try to calm them both down.

"Alright"., Stormer calmly replied as he got up saying:"I'll see you two tomorrow"., and walking away. Omega looked back down at Furno and asked him: "when would you like to go"? Furno looked thoughtful for a moment as he stared back at where his parents bodies had laid on the concrete sidewalk. "I'd go now-,Furno replied: if I had my stuff with me". Omega smiled. Of course he would've wanted to get his personal belongings first. "We can get it before-", Omega was about to finish that sentence, but was quickly and almost immediately interrupted by the voice of yet another familiar cop that said: We've got Furno's stuff loaded into my van in case he wanted to stay with one of us.

Omega quickly looked up at the yellow armored cop whom he knew as Evo. Omega then looked behind him at the van which was packed with all of Furnos things. Just by looking at all of the stuff in the back, he knew Evo had gotten all of it a long time before this. He would've instantly made Evo a suspect if he hadn't known him for as long as he had. Evo was never the type to assist in anything he deemed as too negative, but somehow, he always knew about events taking place before they even happened. But that was just the way he was. "Alright"., Omega replied. "Drive it to my house and we can load everything into the guest bedroom". "Yes sir"., Evo replied in the respective manner that he always did before then walking back to his van, and driving away.

"Who's THAT"?, Furno asked as he looked back up at the red armored Toa. Omega looked back down, seeing the curiousness in his eyes. "that's Evo".,Omega replied. "He's a cop too". "How did he know my name"?, Furno asked. That was another thing. Evo would also know the place and the names of Bionicles involved in a crime along with the location before any of them happened. "I don't know"., Omega replied in an honest tone. "A few of us don't really know him that well". "personally, I think he's some kind of telepath.

This was and always had been Omega's first impression of Evo. In the first days of Evo's official recruitment, he would always be somewhere one minute, and in the next he would be somewhere else. Almost always by surprised. But one day that he had always remembered, was a day when him and his squad of other cops had been ambushed on a mission. They were outnumbered and outgunned. Then plain out of nowhere, there was Evo. Upon arrival, Evo had token the ambushing team straight down. And Omega has only counted two times that Evo actually used his cannon arm. The rest were easily knocked out or weakened. As amazed as Omega had been, one question stuck in his mind: How did he know where we were? Nobody on the team had even thought ONCE that a stress beacon would be needed, so at that point, it was impossible for anyone to find them.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, Omega looked back down at Furno. Furno watched as Evo drove off in the van with a remaining curiosity as to who he fully was, and how he knew that Furno would even be in this mess in the first place. "Would you like to go, now that all THAT'S been settled"?, Omega asked. Furno snapped out of his thoughts and simply said: "Sure"., and then humorously asking: "Do we get a ride"? Omega laughed and got up from his spot on the bench. Omega then kneeled in front of Furno, motioning him to come over to him. Furno got up, walking over to him. Omega wrapped his arms carefully around Furno saying: "Hold on". "Huh"?, Furno almost asked as Omegas wings activated, and they sped into the sky.

Well, that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Any questions?


	3. Chapter 3

Lego owns all characters except Joey, Dukan, Starge, Omega and Ra Zu Ku.

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Once he felt himself being flown high up into the air, Furno decided to take a moment to look down at the city below. He had never really feared being high up in the air at any point in his life, though this was probably because he had never been allowed onto high surfaces in which his parents had both deemed were: too dangerous. But as Furno looked down at the city in which he lived, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty below him. Everything he saw, seemed to be more beautiful than any Hollywood production would've suggested. Street lights shone off of the numerous houses and roads, vehicles drove calmly through the numerous roads, lights shone from within several apartment windows. To him, everything was breathtaking.

As Omega flew towards his home, Furno in his arms, he looked down at the boy as he stared at everything below in pure awe. Omega smiled and nearly laughed a little. Most children were likely to cry in fear from being this high, but in this one, he sensed two, currently positive emotions. One of joy, and the other without any sense of fear what-so-ever. Omega had continued his flight until slowly hovering down to what Furno assumed was his house. This is new., Furno thought.

Furno had never really lived in a house this small. After all, it was one of normal size. Before all this he lived, well... USED to live in the family mansion. Size never really bothered him. From a young age, he had always thought that a polite attitude was most necessary in situations like this, so he wouldn't complain. Again, he wasn't even bothered by the overall size of any home he had ever come across in his past nine years and seven months of life, but he still couldn't help but think about his parents. Sometimes he had actually wondered why they had considered living in a house so big. It had only been the three of them. Not enough for a house that was a total of five floors high.

Upon landing, Furno gave Omega a simple thank you, returned with a simple: "You're welcome". As the two then walked to the house before them, Omega noticed Furno looking over his new home. "I know it's not much-, Omega said:-, but this is it". "It's ok"., Furno replied. "I actually like it". Omega wasn't sure wether Furno was telling the truth or just being polite, but he wouldn't press further into it. The boy had clearly gone through enough for one night.

Once inside, Omega headed to the guest bedroom to set Furnos bed for the night. Only to be followed by an eager to help Furno. Once Omega finally agreed to let Furno help to at least finish it, he was rather surprised by how less time it had token. Starting out, he was about to give Furno instructions on what to do, only to see that it had already been done. Once they were done, Furno had explained that his parents had taught him how to set a bed at the age of seven and had been doing so himself ever since.

Once that was over with, Omega tucked Furno in and went to bed himself. After what felt like a few hours, Furno sat up as he was unable to get to sleep. He tried again and again to lay down and get the sleep he so eagerly wanted, but the memories of what had just happened earlier today, rushed through his mind faster than a waterfall would flow in its place. He tried to find something else to think of, but the memory of his parents dying, him running and Starge nearly killing him, kept replaying in his head at a constant pace.

Furno then curled into a ball and quietly cried to himself, being sure not to wake Omega as he snored in his sleep. He prayed for God to let him find a way to make these memories stop, and they seemed to just refuse to stop at all. Finally, he decided to try to think of something else. Upon doing this, the memories finally stopped, but his emotional pain only worsened. For he had thought of all the times he had actually spent with his parents. All their conversations, all their hugs, all the games they had ever played together, and all the I love yous. Furno tried his best to ignore his pain and at least focus on the positives of those last memories, closing his eyes until finally, sleeps embrace had token him.

Furno had awoken the next morning, to the alluring smell of something being fried in what Furno assumed was a pan from the sound of the said food being cooked against its metal surface. Eggs., Furno thought. Upon then hearing growl and a bothering in his stomach, he had risen back up from his place in bed and walked first around his bed to get better control of his legs. Once that was finished, Furno walked out of his room and down the hallway, finding the kitchen.

To Furno's left, Omega was standing in front of a black stove, keeping a careful eye on the several eggs centered in a green skillet. To his right, was a wooden table with four plates on four sides of it, and two other young Bionicles who looked like they were close if not directly to his age. The only other thing he could tell, was that there was a male and a female. The male, having blue armor and the female having green armor.

Omega looked up from the eggs in his skillet and took notice to a seemingly calm Furno. He didn't get it. It wasn't that he had a problem, he was just worried was all. How could this boy actually be calm when just yesterday, he saw his parents being murdered and almost being murdered himself by a mass murderer? He was either a really tough kid or He was holding whatever pain he had inside. Again, he would let this slide. It would be best to do so until maybe a few months went by, But he would have to talk to Furno about this eventually. Omega gave Furno a smile and a good morning as Furno looked back at him. "Morning Omega"., Furno calmly responded with a smile as he turned and walked to the table, sitting on the left from the green one.

"Do you usually get up this early"?, Omega decided to then ask. "Yeah"., Furno replied, quickly turning back to him, then back to the table as he then thought of all the early mornings in which his parents would wake him up and make him breakfast. After that, he would visit a tutor by the name of Vulrock, whom he had easily gotten along with. After his tutoring was finished, he would spend the rest of the day with his parents who would either help him study or take him to cool places. Furno wanted then to cry at remembering this, but since he and Omega had company, he had decided to hold it in.

"So, who are you guys"?, Furno asked them. The blue one made a short laugh as he then replied: "Just one guy". "The other one's a girl, at least I think"., The Blue one then said in a teasing voice. Furno fought the urge to laugh himself as his comment received a playful punch to the shoulder. Rubbing his shoulder a bit, he then said: "Name's Surge by the way". "I'm Breeze"., A seemingly melodic voice said to Furnos left. Furno turned to her, focusing his attention on her on sight.

Furno couldn't help but be amazed by her appearance on it's own. Upon focusing on her every detail, he almost instantly forgot about all the pain he felt from the loss of his parents. For a second, he even forgot his own name and he felt his heart pound in his chest. Immediately Ignoring these feelings, he just looked at her with a smile, saying: "Furno".

Omega was still busy with the eggs when he looked over once more, seeing Furno's first reaction upon seeing Breeze. He didn't know HOW Breeze didn't notice how Furno had obviously felt for her. Sure, they were kids, but he had seen enough romance themed movies as a kid and knew a crush look when he saw one. Omega let out a small chuckle upon seeing this, grabbing the attention of all three kids seated at the table. Omega had quickly looked back down at his eggs as he saw their heads start to turn or lift up. Once he then felt their gazes leave him, he had quietly thought to himself about how Furno was starting to remind him of himself at that age. When he was younger, he would actually get crushes all the time, but after a while he had just decided that it would be best to be alone for the rest of his life.

Every time Omega had gotten a crush on some female who seemed to have just been around the corner, there was always one of three outcomes. First, would be some sort of rejection which as he could always tell, wasn't always an honest answer. Second, and this had only happened once, he had apparently given this one girl a look that called for a restraining order. Third, they would say yes, but in the end, it never really worked out. Either he didn't like something about them (criminal activity) or they didn't really like him for who he was. He wasn't a bad person, but he guessed most girls in that day wanted someone bad or to be bad. Never the less, there was a part in Omega, a fatherly instinct if you will, that wanted this to go good for Furno.

Finally, after what felt like a few hours, he had finally finished cooking a total of eight eggs. Two for each of them. Once laying their food onto their plates and saying graces to The father, son and holy spirit, he went about the rest of the morning, watching as the kids spent theirs getting to know each other better. And if there was one thing that Omega knew from all of this, it was the fact that they were all gonna get along just fine.

Well, that's chapter 3 for you guys and girls! For Any questions, comments or concerns, please feel free to do so in a review. Also, not to give off any spoilers, the next chapter is where things will start to get more intresting as it takes place ten years after this one. God bless! :0)


	4. Chapter 4: 10 years later

Here's chapter four for y'all! Enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Starge, Dukan, Ra Zu Ku, Omega and Joey.

Chapter 4: 10 years later

Popping sounds echoed in the firing range as a now twenty year old Furno stood still, pistol in hand, firing at the moving targets, far ahead of him. Furno, Surge and Breeze were all practicing in the firing range, having gone through police training for the last three years and finally being accepted into the force. It was a goal all three of them had had for a long time. Furno in particular had tried the hardest out of everyone who had actually been accepted into the said force for... how did they put it? In the last five years. Making Furno wonder how many officers had actually cared for the people that they would be protecting.

Breeze and Surge both stood in awe behind Furno as he shot expertly at all the moving targets. One bulls eye after another, until the timer was down to eight seconds, stopping completely. An alarm buzzed as the timer reached zero and the targets all stopped moving. Each target either had a shot to the head or the chest. It was probably perfect shooting if not anything else.

"Twenty out of twenty targets, eliminated"., The announcer called.

Furno carefully set the practice pistol down on the table before him as Surge and Breeze each made a clap of congrats. "Man, that was awesome"!, He heard Surge say. "Nice job"., Breeze told him. "Thank you"., Furno simply said as he then turned to his two friends with a smile. The three of them had managed to stay together all these years, being typical friends who had just enjoyed hanging out and being there for each other in the hard times. Because of that, Furno would be more than happy to take them to places outside of Tommyville after receiving his mothers ninety-nine billion dollars. But Furno wanted to actually do something good first. Work a case, arrest a criminal, SOMETHING. After all, he felt more than ready now to take on whatever case would lie ahead.

"Now that that's done, why don't we go see if Stormer has a case that can be assigned to us"., Furno asked them.

"NO THANKS man".,Surge replied. "The boss seems to be REALLY on edge lately and I REALLY don't wanna tick him off".

Furno felt the urge to laugh at that comment. Surge was always the one to want to back out of something if Stormer, let alone anybody with a quicker temper, was involved. It wasn't really any wonder to Furno why Surge would be scared of him, despite having an expert degree on using a sniper rifle which would often include hiding.

"He's always on edge".,Furno told him. "We might as well get used to the fact that he's always gonna be a major jerk". "Besides, I've been itching to to get out there and actually do something".

Furno then thought about what he had just said about Stormer. It was true. Stormer ALWAYS seemed to be on edge for practically no reason. Whenever Stormer had actually gotten ticked off, he woul usually throw some sort of harsh insult at whoever failed or questioned him. Just LAST WEEK, a cop had reported to him after failing to catch a murderer and Stormer had REALLY put a screaming on him. Furno actually remembered walking past Stormers office door that day, hearing him scream somethin along the lines of: "Where did you get YOUR carry and conceal license"!? "A CRACKER JACK BOX"!? Furno pushed these thoughts aside as he heard Breeze laughing at his last comment.

"Alright Mr. Ventura, why don't I go see if he wants anything else"., Breeze joked.

Furno laughed at this and replied: "If you insist".

"Ok". "see ya in a few".,Breeze finished as she then turned, walking out the clear glass doors and walking down the hall towards Stormers office.

Once he was sure Breeze was gone, Surge turned to Furno, and asked: "Dude, when are you gonna tell her"?

"About what"?,Furno asked.

"About the crush you've been keeping from her for the past ten years"., Surge told him.

Furno remained silent for a few seconds. Surge was obviously expecting some fearful excuse from him, but Furno was really thinking about how she would react if he told her. He knew that under bad conditions, Breeze would get a pretty big temper of her own. To him, the way she would usually express her anger always seemed to be a little funny. But at the same time, it felt like someone was drilling a hole in his chest, so whenever he was close enough to the conflict at hand, he would try to stop it in any way he could without hurting her. He would always manage to get a few laughs out of her, cheering her up. But the jokes or wisecracks he told her would always have to be in front of her.

For one time, he saw her walking down their school hallway, obviously in a temper hotter than fire and ran up to her. The one mistake he made that day was standing directly behind her as he sarcastically asked: What crawled up YOUR butt today? Breeze quickly turned to him at a faster speed than he had managed in running, and slapped him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Upon then realizing that it was him she had instantly apologized, helping him up as he laughed. Furno had never really told anyone of that day, for again he found it more funny than painful and he didn't really ever want her to be in any sort of trouble. But the one thought he had in mind was the fact that he did NOT want to get on her bad side because of a question that could ruin their friendship.

"I don't think that would be a smart idea now that she can use a gun in here"., Furno finally replied.

Surge resisted the urge to burst out laughing as he then asked: "Have you not considered the fact that just maybe she likes you too"? "You're never really gonna know unless you ask her".

"I know, but I'm... somewhat scared"., Furno admitted.

"Scared she might break something"?, Surge teased.

"No"., Furno replied with a laugh. "I'm afraid she'll take it the wrong way". "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her already as a friend, but everday I see her, I feel like I'm whole, like I've been missing something". " Every NIGHT I think of her, and this feeling gets stronger and stronger". "Now that I think of it, I would give almost anything to be with her".

As Furno finished that last sentence, he felt his heart pound hard in his chest. Harder than any fist might pound on a door if he might add. And he quickly thought about her more and more as seconds seemed to go by. He thought about her personality. He thought of her face and the smile that would always make her day. For a second, he thought he was having a heart attack and tried to force himself to calm down. Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted by yet another sarcastic remark from his friend.

"Even a broken appendage"?

"If that's what it took, then yeah"., Furno heard himself say. Fudge!

"Then just go out there and tell her how you feel"., Surge said. "Even if she DOES take it the wrong way, well... at least you tried".

Furno looked humorously back up at his blue armored friend. "You really are trying to get me killed, aren't you"?, He jokingly asked.

Surge laughed. "Come on man"., Surge then said. "I'm sure you'll be fine".

Breeze slowly approached Stormers door and listened for something. An angry remark maybe. But all seemed calm. Then again, that white armored titans rage could almost literally come out of nowhere. She was in no way afraid of Stormer. She'd dealt with a lot worse, but she didn't exactly want to tolerate him when he was in one of his mood swings. Without thinking it any further, Breeze knocked on the wooden frame. She heard a loud and rather annoyed sigh. Great!, She thought.

"Come in"., she heard Stormer say with a sigh of anger. Without further hesitation, she entered the dark purple office, and sat down in a chair in front of Stormers stone desk. Stormer had made himself look busy on his computer while she was sitting down, but a look in the reflection of the window behind him proved otherwise. Stormer was playing some kind of war game on his computer. Great., Breeze thought to herself. While we all work 12 hours a day, trying to catch criminals, our boss gets to sit on his lazy b-. Breezes current thought was interrupted by a question from Stormer.

"Now, What do you want"?

"I was wondering if there was anything you needed us to do"., Breeze said in a simple, polite voice.

Stormer looked thoughtful for a few seconds before then replying: "Actually, yes". "You and your friends can keep practicing with your toys and stay out of my office".

Breeze resisted the urge to throw something at him and stated: "I meant as far as missions and investigations are concerned".

Instantly looking enraged, Stormer angrily responded: "Why"? "You kids WANT a case"? "Then why don't you go ask Omega about it, and get off MY case"?

With more anger slowly rising within her, she responded: "Because since you OWN this place, we just simply want your permission".

Stormer looked angrily back up from his desk and replied: "Oh, so what now"!? "Omega's not good enough for the three of you"!?

"Sir, that's not at all what I'm s"-, Breeze managed to get out before being interrupted by another remark.

"What is wrong with you kids"?, Stormer asked with a stronger rage clearly rising. "First off, just because I am BOSS, doesn't mean I am in control of EVERYTHING that goes on here"! "Secondly, Omega has practically RAISED all three of you, So you should have NO PROBLEM going to him about the missions"! "So if you want a mission or investigation so bad, go to HIM".

"Yes sir"., Breeze replied in an angry tone before getting up and turning to the door to leave. At this point, she didn't care what gotten into Stormer to make him talk like this, she wanted to get out now. How DARE he accuses us of thinking about Omega that way!, Breeze thought. "Wait"., Breeze heard Stormer say as she started to open the door. What is it?, Breeze asked, refusing to face him.

"Why do you think Furno joined the force, despite being a billionaire"?, Stormer asked.

"He tells me he doesn't want to spend his money on needless things, and cares enough about everyone here to do so"., Breeze answered.

Stormer made a small laugh of disbelief before then replying: "So you think it has nothing to do with the fact that Starge, a criminal who we for some reason cannot catch, murdered his parents and that he simply wants revenge"?

Breeze was silent for a second. It was at the age of thirteen when Furno had told her about that. And he wasn't really in a good mood when he told her about it either. But after what he had seen, she wouldn't blame him. "I guess that could be a reason, bu-", Breeze had started to say.

"There's no buts about it"., Stormer simply said. "I personally bet that if HE or someone else kills Starge, he will retire and spend all his worthless money on alcohol and maybe a few funny hats"! "HECK, he might even get wasted a few times"!

A few silent seconds passed as Breeze stood against the door with an urge to hit Stormer should he say anything else. If it was ANYONE else, she would've. She couldn't tolerate it when someone talked about her friends that way. It was SICKENING. Breeze let out a sigh of relief as she then heard her boss sit back down and say: "I've said enough... you can go now".

As Breeze then stormed out of Stormers office, she felt relief. After that, she never wanted to talk with Stormer again. But she did it for Furno, and she knew he'd do it for her. She nearly jumped as she then heard his voice behind her. "Hey Bre, do you have a second"?, she heard Furno ask her. Breeze made an angry smile as she turned back to him.

"I thought we agreed you would stop it with the nicknames"., Breeze told him.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it"., Furno told her in a sarcastic voice.

Breeze laughed and frowned a little as she thought back to her visit to Stormers office. She prayed to God to not let that memory stay in her head as she tried to hide her remaining bit of anger. But like always, Furno noticed whenever something was wrong with her. "Are you ok"?, Furno asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine"., Breeze responded.

"You sure"?, Furno asked her. "I can go talk to Stormer if you want"., He then offered.

"No, I'm fine"., Breeze assured him with a smile. As mad as she probably still was, Breeze did love how Furno always seemed to swing in for her whenever she may have needed him. Though she still wouldn't want to discuss the matter, it still cooled her off all the more to know that someone cared.

Furno remained silent for a few seconds before finally saying: "ok".

Breeze sighed now that they could get off what happened earlier and focus on what was to be the matter at hand. "So, what did you need"?, She asked him.

Furno nearly panicked once he remembered what he needed to ask her. PLEASE don't take this the wrong way., Furno thought before looking back up at his friend. "Did you ever think we could be... I dunno, more than friends"?, He asked her. Again he though, Please don't take this wrong! PLEASE!

"Well, Surge and I have been your best friends for as long as we can remember so, we already are"., Breeze answered.

Great!, Furno thought. No!, another part of his mind told him. Not great! This was torture. One part wanted Furno to just shut up and live the rest of his life with her as a friend. But the other, wanted to take the risk to be with her. Regardless of the outcome. Furno felt his metal red hands heat up and sweat as he then said: "That's not necessarily what I meant, bu-".

"Then what did you mean"?, Breeze asked him with curiosity in her voice. She REALLY wanted to know what Furno wanted to say. And she really hoped it was for what she was starting to think it was.

At this point, Furno felt his face plates burn a deep red. Great. NOW he was scared AND self humiliated! Please Just break my arm already., Furno thought. Furno made a long sigh, making Breeze laugh. Ok., Furno thought. I'm just gonna tell her. Wait, WHAT?! NOW. Bu-. NO! Dont you think you shoul-! In 1...2...-. Breeze., Furno told her. "I-".

But just as Furno was about to say it, until they both heard Omega's voice over the speaker. "Will Furno, Breeze and Surge please report to my office"?, They heard his voice ask before then hearing the sound of a phone hanging up. A part of Furno's mind sighed. Shut up!, his second part thought.

"Well-, Breeze said:-, why don't we all go see what Omega wants and have this conversation later"?

"Yeah... ok"., Furno replied.

Breeze gave him one more smile as she then turned and walked away.

Dang it!, Furno quietly said to himself.

Breeze turned back to Furno, seeing him start to sit down. "You coming"?, Breeze called out.

"Yeah"., Furno replied as he quickly got up and followed her to Omegas office.

What do you all think? Leave a review or PM me to give away any opinions or ask questions.

P.S. It might take a while for me to post my next chapter since school starts tomorrow (YES!) and I just got my permit so I'll be practice driving for a while. I'll try to get all these chapters online ASAP though. It'll take a LOT more than practice driving to get me to stop, since I do intend to do this until the day my lights go out. God bless! :0)


	5. Chapter 5

Lego owns all characters except for Starge, Dukan, Ra Zu Ku, Omega, and Joey.

Chapter 5: New Case

As Furno, Surge and Breeze then entered, they saw Omega patiently waiting in front of a currently turned off hollatable. A Hollatable, was a table that could display holograms of many things for Informative, Educational and entertainment purposes. This one in particular could display Bionicles, Humans, buildings, vehicles, weapons, maps and a whole lot more. Omega looked up from the top of the table at them with a kind smile. As they then walked in front of the table, he could tell that they were all eager to hear what he was gonna say.

After exchanging greetings, Omega told them: "Well, I guess since the three of you have had enough training, I can at least assign you to an investigation case".

Grins spread across their faces. Finally!, Furno thought. He was getting sick of coming in every day just to shoot at targets and listen to Stormer nag at other officials. Especially after he had aced all the classes that were required in order to come as close as being considered as an officer more willing to get in. And let them know that he was willing to go at this, with full effort and full concern for the city itself even when it wasn't necessary. It had been a long time coming, and that time was finally paying off.

"Let's get started".,Furno said. With another grin, Omega turned on the hollatable, which quickly displayed a location on a map, zooming in on it far enough to show where the body had been.

"This body was found at this location".,Omega explained. "Experts have already examined the body, but we still need to send in a team to investigate the crime scene". "So for now, all you need to do is take a look around". "See what you can find".

"Was the body examined for any evidence that he or she was even murdered"?, Breeze asked him.

"Yep"., Omega told her. "We scanned it and then searched it inside and out".

"And"?, Surge asked him.

Omega sighed before then replying: "He was poisoned".

A long silence passed the small group before Surge then asked: "So, who killed this guy"?

"Well, judging from THESE marks-, Omega told them as he pulled up images from the severe, reddened cuts, implying that this murderer made his victim suffer first:- The only one it could've been is Starge".

"I'm in"., Furno replied quickly upon hearing the name. As bad or selfish as it may have sounded, this was just the case he was WAITING for. After all, Starge had murdered his parents and then tried to kill him. It was something he would ALWAYS remember. The sadness. The fear. The RAGE! Ever since that day had passed, not another had gone by that he couldn't think of the day when he could give him the severe beating that he deserved. And then looking back into the eyes of his parents killer and at long last... END him.

Omega saw the anger in his adopted sons eyes. Though he would never admit it, he knew that he wanted DESPERATLY to see the Dark Toa who had killed his parents in cold blood dead. And though Omega didn't blame him for wanting to do so, it worried him. All this anger, was what he had been holding in for the past ten years. And with that in mind, a single question had begun to haunt him: If he ever saw him again, let all that rage out on him, and actually managed to kill him, what would happen then? Would he stay the good Male, that Omega knew he was, or would he become something darker?

"WE'RE in"., Breeze told him.

"Really"?, Surge quietly asked her. Breeze made sure no one was watching them, and she then gave Surge a hard but quiet punch on the shoulder. "Ow"!, Surge quietly exclaimed. "YES really"., Breeze told him. Breeze somewhat knew was Furno was going through and wanted to be there for him in any way she could.

Surge felt the same way, but at times he (Surge) could be kind of a coward. Surge knew this about himself and wasn't too happy about it. But deep down, Surge knew that he could at least TRY to have their backs in an emergency. I just hope he tries to find a way to stay out of a fight., Surge thought. At the very least a BIG fight.

Omega looked to Breeze and Surge. "Can You two wait outside"?, Omega asked them. Breeze and Surge both nodded. "Good"., Omega said. "The three of you can go after I have a private talk with Furno".

"Yes sir"., Surge and Breeze both said obediently before then leaving the room.

Omega looked back at Furno who gave him a curious look. "Furno-, Omega started:, I know what this means to you, but please trust me when I say that revenge won't give you what you need in life. Furno almost couldn't believe what Omega was telling him. He DID need this!

"Omega-, Furno told him:, they were murdered in cold blood". "No mercy, no remorse, NOTHING". "My parents deserve justice for what that Scumbag did to them". Even now, Furno felt his hatred for Starge rising as he remembered more and more, what had happened that night. If he were here right now, I'd..., Furno's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Omega ask: "Furno, are you absolutely sure that you're not after revenge"? Furno was silent for a few seconds as he thought about this. "Well, I...", was all Furno could answer.

"Ok, let's ask a different question"., Omega said and then asked: "What's the difference between justice and revenge"?

Furno looked thoughtful for a minute before saying: "I always thought they were kind of the same".

"No Furno"., Omega said with a sigh. "Regardless of the situation at hand, they're never the same".

"So... what IS the difference then"?, Furno asked him.

"Justice, is about doing things to bring peace to everyone around you".,Omega told him. "Revenge however, does not involve peace or the people, just you". This put some thought into Furno's head. Though the murder of his parents was the reason why he joined the force, it wasn't fully to please himself. He also wanted to kill Starge to keep this from happening to anyone else.

"Then I guess it's both"., Furno admitfully answered as he then turned to leave.

"Furno-, Omega said, stopping him:, When I first saw you, I saw only pain and anger". "Again, I'll admit I couldn't imagine the pain that you went through, but as I got to know you more, I FELT your pain". "Not a day goes by that I don't think about that night".

Furno thought again of that night and wanted to cry where he stood. He still remembered all those times that he had spent with his parents. All of them. As he once more had to deal with the stressful burden of still having them, he heard Omega tell him: "But remember this, while your parents are not here, I am and as your stepfather I love you".

He's right., Furno thought. Once he was made an orphan, Omega was the only one who had stepped forward to take him in. When no else was there to care for him, he did. And not because he had to either. Omega actually cared, and he would always be thankful. Furno turned to Omega with a smile and said: "I know, and I love you too Omega". "And if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to be as careful as possible".

Omega wasn't sure if Furno was telling the truth there, but he definitely knew he was telling the truth about everything else. "Ok"., Omega told him with a smile, pretending to believe him. "You can go now". "And please remember what I said"., Omega told him.

"I will"., Furno told him. After a few seconds, Furno then said: "And also, I never did thank you for being there for me, so thank you for helping me the way you did". "I MEAN that"., Furno finished before then walking out to his friends. "You're very welcome"., Omega said.

As Furno then exited Omegas office, he looked over to his right to see Breeze and Surge both patiently waiting for him. Surge noticed Furno as he then walked over to them. "So, are we ready to go now"?, Surge asked him.

"Yep"., Furno replied, motioning for his friends to follow him as he then walked towards the clear glass exit doors.

Furno stopped as he felt Breezes hand touch his shoulder and then heard her say: "Before we go, just know that if you need help with anything, we're both here for you".

Furno blushed alittle before then hearing Surge say: "Yeah man, we're here for you.

"Thanks guys"., Furno told them as they all walked towards the exit of the building. Alright Starge, Furno thought. Come and get me.

What do you guys think? BTW, prepare to see the return of Starge next chapter. Thanks for reading!Please post a review and feel free to tell everyone you know (inside or outside fanfiction) about this novel. God Bless! :0)


	6. Chapter 6

Well, since is my my first free weekend, here's chapter 6. Things are about to get a little intense. So sit forward, in a relaxing posture, and enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra Zu Ku and Joey.

Chapter 6: YOU

After what had felt like one of those REALLY LONG walks off of the Lord of the Rings movies, Furno, Breeze and Surge had eventually made it to the crime scene that Omega had told them about earlier. Only this crime scene wasn't what most Bionicle's or humans would normaly think of. It wasn't your average alley, street corner, house or backyard where there normally WOULD be a murder.. Instead, it was an old, rusted up neighborhood in a currently crappy condition.

As to why this neighborhood was so messed up, no one really knew. Rumor had it, that The Government had originally used it for weapons testing until one of the bombs they made, created an explosion that had killed most of the officials in the area and left at least fifty of the houses in ruins. All the others were just rusting in their place never to be used again in fear that they could collapse on literally any day. And this was also one of the main reason why the Bionicles and Humans created a new political system: The turaga council. This council composed of twenty five members, all having equal power, but that's for another story.

And though most cops wouldn't expect a place like this to be a murder scene, The trio knew better. Furno had expected this. This was Starge after all. Killing and sometimes robbing and THEN killing others in often unvisited properties. Furno had actually done enough research on Starge to know this. There was that and the fact that this place was massive and to most cops who had EVER come here, complained that it was like being in a labyrinth.

"Any Idea where we should actually try to start examining the place"?, Surge asked Furno. Like previously mentioned (in CH5), Omega's team had already searched the body so it was up to Furno, Surge and Breeze to do a full search of the area. This would often help investigation teams, find out where the criminal went and the identity along with who he, she or they was or were associated with.

Furno looked thoughtful, taking a quick look around the area until then replying: "We'll start right here". "Breeze and I will examine the area while you take a rooftop in case we get attacked and need backup".

"You really trust me with that order"?, Surge humorously asked him.

With a laugh, Furno replied: "Well aside from your sense of humor, you DO have a pretty good snipers degree".

"Alrighty then sir"., Surge replied again in a humorous tone as he ran to the side of a building, attempting to climb up the wall through the numerous cracks and creases on the side.

As Surge then found a place after jumping across roofs that shattered if you made a wrong move, Furno walked through the area, Breeze behind him in case he missed something. They were both armed with their visors on night vision. Furno carried a rifle and a flame shaped knife, while Breeze carried a pistol and a green colored knife. As they walked through, Furno found himself quietly hoping that he would find Starge coming out of nowhere so he could finish him. Furno wanted to heed Omegas advice, but that experience was too painful for him to even TRY to forget.

As Furno silently started to argue with himself, he heard Breezes footsteps come to a complete stop behind him. Worried, Furno instantly turned, praying she was ok. She was. Shoo., Furno thought. But She was staring strangely to her right.

"Find anything"?, Furno asked her.

Breeze nodded. "Look at this wall"., Breeze told him.

Furno turned to it, instantly with widened eyes. He felt amazed and surprised by what Breeze had found. And even more amazed that he wasn't the first to notice it. It was a wall of hieroglyphics. And what Furno found even more amazing, is that thew were GLOWING a dark blue. But they were also suspicious. This didn't look like any language they had ever seen before. Human OR Bionicle. And they had certainly not found any GLOWING symbols. Or at least, none of them had. The only bionicle who had really discovered anything like this was Toa Mata Nui. But that was AGES ago. Almost a century.

"Recognize any of it"?, Furno asked her.

"No-,Breeze answered as she took out a small camera:, but I can run this by Evo and see what he thinks of it".

"Evo"?, Furno asked.

Furno instantly knew how stupid that question sounded once it came out of his mouth. As far as anyone really knew, Evo had multiple degrees in multiple subjects. Most of them involving combat and high forms of intelligence, but he was also quite a mystery for most of the cops who had worked with him to figure out. And though he had friends, there weren't very many. He had only seen him with two other cops. Since Breeze and Surge weren't Furno's only friends, it actually made him feel bad for him. But it often did make Furno wonder: Does Evo actually enjoy being the mysterious one at the station?

Seeming not to notice the stupidity of Furno's question, Breeze replied: "He has a masters degree in reading all kinds of hieroglyphics". Snapping a few pictures, she then replied: "Hopefully he'll recognize THIS".

"And YOU need a masters degree in KNOWING people"., Furno joked, earning a laugh from Breeze. With that, Furno felt his heart beat faster and harder in his chest. For some reason, her laugh had always made his day. Whenever he DID hear her laugh it made him feel... more ALIVE somehow.

As these thoughts raced through Furnos head, Surge had finally found a stable spot on one of the annoying rooftops and set up his rifle. Zooming close enough to Furno and Breeze to still see everything around them. He too, marveled at the glowing glyphs on the rusty and arguably old wall in front of them. He also noticed Furno blushing after hearing a laugh from Breeze. He had obviously made a flirtatious joke. Upon noticing this, Surge had to try his hardest to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

And as he was about to give in to the humor, before then seeing something move in the upper corner of his scope. What the?, Surge thought to himself as he immediately moved his scope to the left upper corner. Upon doing this, he instantly saw four thugs sitting behind piles of scrap metal. All armed. Uh oh., Surge thought, quickly turning on his mic as quickly as his fingers would allow him to. These Mics were technically earpieces that all worked on the volume of which the people on it would speak.

As Breeze took more pictures of the hieroglyphics, Furno instantly felt his earpiece vibrate and touched the side of it. "Dude, we got a serious problem"., Furno heard Surge tell him. "What is it"?, Furno was about to ask, before hearing Surge exclaim: "GET DOWN"! "Ow"!, Furno was about to exclaim before he saw three green lights pointing through the metal wall. Furno's heart nearly stopped when he saw that Three of the dots were pointed at Breeze. In that instant, Furno grabbed Breeze and ducked down onto the floor. They both layed still on the ground as popping sounds echoed through the area. It had all lasted for at least ten seconds, but in their situation, it felt like hours. And in those ten seconds, Surge had managed to shoot all of them in the head killing them. And just as Surge thought it might be over, he saw more, an ARMY.

Breeze also saw this through a hole from her place on the floor.

"Let's get the heck out of here"., Breeze told Furno.

"Good Plan"., Furno agreed, helping her up. "Stay close to me"., Furno almost ordered, looking deep into her eyes. Furno wasn't always one with being direct, but he was NOT willing to lose her. Not ever.

"Aww"., Furno heard A painfully familiar voice say behind him. Furnos look of loving concern instantly turned to hatred as he slowly turned to face him.

"How sweet"., Starge told him with a wicked grin.

Furno stared at him, his anger getting increasingly stronger. "YOU"., Furno angrily said.

"Hello... little brat"., Starge tauntingly greeted. "Long time no see right"? "How long HAS it been"? "Ten years, right"? "Since I killed THEM"?

Furnos glare burned hotter into Starges eyes. "SHUT UP"!, Furno exclaimed.

Starge's smile grew wider. "Aw, what's the matter"?, He asked. "PARENT SICK"?

That's it!, Furno thought as he then charged at Starge, dropping his rifle and wielding his knife. At this point, his anger was in full control of him. The anger he had held inside for all those years, and Starge was right where he wanted him. If he had anything to do with this, Starge was NOT gonna get out alive. Not this time.

"Furno NO"!, he heard Breeze exclaim, but Furno kept running. Full of hate, full of anger and with the full will to kill. And right as Fu8rno was getting ready to tackle him to the ground, he heard Starge say: "here, let me HEAL you"!, and at the right moment, picked Furno up, and threw him hard onto the ground. Furno groaned as he slowly got up, using the muscles in his back which started to ache.

Starge laughed as he looked down at his attempt to get back up. "Look at you"., Starge said, walking around Furno. "All grown up... and STILL you're nothing". Furno felt his anger rise all the more as he quickly turned towards Starge, punching him, full force in the face. A red scar showed on Starges face, yet he didn't flinch. He turned his head back to Furno saying: "But, at least this will be more FUN than easy"! Furno swung another fist. Starge turned around, grabbing Furnos arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Furno attempted to get up again. Starge picked him up and threw him right through one of the metal walls of the old apartments.

At that, pain SEARED through Furno's body, but he quickly ignored it. At this point, Furno was angry to the point where he just didn't care. As long as he could kill Starge here and now, he didn't care about what would happen to him or whatever strong move would be thrown at him. Furno picked himself back up, lokking towards his opponent.

"Is that your best shot"?, Furno taunted.

Starge laughed, replying: "Boy, you have NO IDEA".

"Good to hear"., Furno told himself as he and Starge charged at each other once more. As their fight continued, Surge and Breeze were still trying to hold their ground. Or at least SURGE was. He sniped at any thug who aimed at Breeze as she slowly ran to Surges location on the roof. And not that they were keeping score in a situation like this, but Surge had already managed to take down at least ten more of them and Breeze had killed five with her pistol. Along with the other four that Surge had sniped, that added up to nineteen thugs dead. But they still kept coming. No matter how many they took down, they seemed no more closer to success than a snail would be to winning a race. There were just too many. But as long as they were still able to stay alive, they would stay calm, trying their absolute hardest to get their job done.

Finally, after what had felt like hours, Surge and Breeze had managed to shoot so many, that the others were forced to retreat. Finally! It was done! And they had managed to survive this attack without taking any injuries! But Breeze and Surge's victories were short lived as they then saw Furno fly backwards through yet another metal wall, leaving a gaping hole.

Furno was hurting EVERYWHERE now. His back ached, his arm had been cut numerous times and his vision had started going blurry. But he still got back up, DESPERATE to end this once and for all. Furno coughed as he got up, staring at Starge who slowly walked towards him, pulling the flame shaped knife from his shoulder with a short grunt.

"Is that the best you've got"!, Furno angrily taunted as Starge got closer. "You death worshiping piece of cr-"!

Furno's sentence was interrupted as Starge then jumped and side kicked Furno through yet another metal wall and into a small pile of rusted metal with a loud THOOM! Starge walked up to Furno who was now too weak to get back up, and yet he still tried. Surge and Breeze watched from the rooftop in horror as Starge walked up to Furno's still form, fearing that the worse had just happened. Starge came to a complete stop as he was now right in front of Furno's weakened form.

"So, are you ready to accept the truth"?, Starge asked him

"I've already accepted the fact that you're a monster"., Furno weakly admitted.

Starge laughed. "No, the truth about your parents".

Furno wasn't sure wether Starge was being serious or not, but he DID sound serious. "What truth"?, Furno asked him.

"The fact that they were cowards"., Starge told him.

Now Furno was ENRAGED. He tried again to get up, but this time his body wouldn't support him. COME ON!, Furno though. But nothing. Starge grinned at this, seeing as he now had the easiest opportunity to kill this annoying child. But no. He was given different orders. Instead he picked Furno up by his neck and balled his fist.

"FURNO"!, Furno heard Breeze exclaim as he felt Starge's fist make hard impact with his face. And everything went black.

Bum bum buuum! And the mysteries begin! I kno I labeled this book with Action and Humor, but this novel is actually multi-themed. The themes being: Action, Humor, Hurt/comfort, Romance and Mystery. Any questions? Feel free to post a review, and God bless! :0)


	7. Chapter 7

Lego owns all characters except for Dukan, Starge, Ra Zu Ku, Omega and Joey.

Chapter 7: MARL

Furno's eye jolted open as he heard the sound of a metal door closing in its place. Furno quickly sat up, realizing that he was laying down on a piece of hay. What the heck?, Furno thought. Unsure of where he was, Furno quickly got up, looking around at his surroundings for the source of which the sound had come from. Far to his right, he saw a solid protodermis door, closed and surrounded by dark stone walls. This and the small barred window in the high ceiling, proved one thing to him. He was in some sort of prison cell. But Why was he here? And where was HERE?

"Where am I"?, Furno decided to ask aloud. His question just echoed across the cell, not receiving anything close to a reply. What Furno did get, was a sense of relaxation from the window above, warming his skin. Furno looked first up through the ceiling window, staring at the sun. He instantly turned away in sadness as this warming sensation, as it reminded him of the relaxing sensation he had normally gotten whenever he would wrap Breeze in a hug to comfort her in a time of need.

Instantly he started to remember what had happened before getting locked in here. The crime scene... The wall... The Fight against... "STARGE"., Furno said aloud. Furno felt his tounge burn at saying that name. The same anger from before, returned to him at an even faster rate than even Stormers own temper. And now, he was ready for a round 2!

"WHERE IS STARGE"!?, Furno exclaimed.

"He's not here"., Furno heard a voice say from behind him. "Not yet"., The voice added as Furno then turned to the source of which it had originally came. Out of a dark corner, came a bionicle, about as tall as Furno, a yellow maskless face, an orange chestplate, blue arms and green legs. Furno had also token notice of the clear-colored sword, magnatized to his back.

"Who are you"?, Furno asked him.

"My name is Dukan"., the bionicle replied with an expressionless face.

"DUKAN"?, Furno humorously asked him, looking back up at the ceiling-window. "Now, not to be mean or anything, but what kind of a name is Dukan"?

Dukan chuckled a little before then answering: "I dunno". "What kind of name is William Furno"?

Furno quickly looked back at him. NOW he was curious. YES, Furno was pretty famous for his inheritance of money from his parents, but as far as he knew, the only bionicles who knew his real name, were his parents, Breeze, Surge and Omega. Plus, his name had been legally changed to Furno before an actual news report was made of the murder. But this bionicle was a complete stranger to him. Bearing that in mind, he HAD to know the answer to his next question: "How do you know my name"?

"We've been watching you for a VERY long time"., Dukan explained, stepping closer to Furno. "Ever since you were a baby".

Where were you the night my parents were murdered?!, Furno wanted to ask, but he resisted the urge to ask it. He wanted to know as much as possible and the best way to do it, was to do so with apositive attitude. "who's WE"?, Furno asked.

"The MARL"., Dukan answered. "Or as most like to call it, Martial Arts Resistance League".

Furno almost laughed as he then asked: "So you're criminals"?

But Furno HAD to know more. Now he knew WHO they were, or at least he thought, but with every question Furno asked, Dukan seemed to provide an answer that demanded at least a hundred more questions. Again, Furno didn't know much about these guys, but he wanted to learn as much as possible before surely leaving.

"No"., Dukan answered. "Criminals are people or Bionicles who commit evil deeds with full pleasure, a desire for power and no remorse". Amen to THAT., Furno thought. "But we-,Dukan told him: are something more".

"More how"?, Furno asked almost immediately.

"In time, you'll see"., Dukan responded.

Furno was about to ask more, but he stayed silent, figuring that it would be better to stay quiet awaiting further explanations instead of asking fifty something questions.

"Anyways, I came to inform you that I have currently been assigned to train you"., Dukan then told him. "You will learn all of our skills and when your training is complete, you can either join us, (Like THAT'll ever happen., Furno thought) Or you can simply return home and act like none of this ever happened".

You don't know anything about these people., Furno thought. What if this all ends up being some sort of gang or terrorist organization? HECK, they could even be something worse! Whatever it was, Furno didn't want to take the risk.

"And if I don't"?, Furno decided to ask.

Dukan gave Furno a simple look and asked: "Well, why wouldn't you"?

Furno looked sarcastically thoughtful before then saying: "Well, for one thing, you guys are associated with the monster who killed my parents".

Dukan sighed and mumered something in another language before then telling him: "Look, I don't like Starge any more than you do, but I'm afraid that if you refuse to train us, you will be executed by our leaders". "Just like that one over there"., Dukan told him, pointing to a dark corner.

Furno looked carefully into this corner, seeing a swarm of flies hovering over a headless Bionicle. Furno nearly gagged as he smelled the stench that seemed to roar into his nose with each breath he took. Dead bionicles weren't as gruesome as dead humans, but they did smell a WHOLE LOT WORSE. But Furno didn't flinch. He'd seen enough investigation photos for this one to seem like nothing. Looking back at Dukan, Furno then told him: "I don't fear death".

"THAT'S because you haven't thought of your friends back home, and the consequences it will bring to them"., Dukan told him. "If you die here and now, you will never see each other again".

NOW he had him. Furno didn't want to do this, but he knew Dukan was right. If he died here, the same emotional pain that took him when his parents died, would overtake everyone he knew and loved in Tommyville. He had also never been able to tell Breeze how he really felt about her. So for his friends, he would do this.

"Fine"., Furno said, earning a smile from Dukan. "How long will it take"?, Furno then asked.

"One year"., Dukan answered.

Furno sighed. GREAT., He thought. Another reason for people to assume I'm dead!

"All good"?, Dukan asked him.

"Yeah"., Furno forced himself to say, staying silent for a few more seconds before then asking: "So when do we start"?

Dukan made a face and said: "Now". In that very moment, Furno felt something grab his ankle and send him flying back into a wall. Completely Unaware of what was happening, he quickly looked up, seeing Dukan pointing his clear sword at his neck. Whoa!, Furno thought. He was both amazed and a little terrified.

"Lesson One: Always pay attention to your environment"., Dukan told him, before putting his sword back onto his back in a spining motion and holding out his other hand. Furno took it, replying; "Lesson learned". Dukan smiled, knowing a constant wisecracker when he saw one. "So, what's next"?, Furno asked

Well that's chapter 7. Expect chapter 8 to come either sometime this weekend or the next. Have a good day and God bless! :0)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! Heres Chapter 8 for you, please enjoy and have a God blessed day! Lego owns all characters except for Dukan, Starge, Omega, Joey and Ra Zu Ku. And the story. Its mine too! Lol!

Chapter 8: Training

As the months slowly passed, Furno felt himself missing his friends more than anything else on the planet. Breeze most of all. In a desperate urge to go back home, he forced himself harder than he ever had in his entire life. Every day, it was push ups, pull ups, free running, Parkour, Acrobatics, almost every kind of training having to do with the way they fought. At first he REALLY hated having to do all of this. But in due time, he began to become grateful for it. All of the training had also made him faster, smarter and stronger than he had EVER been.

Among all of these, he was first taught ,by Dukan of course, to use his own environment as a weapon. And as Dukan had told him while going over every crevice and or object to use to hide or fight or in this case both,: "The very best way to do this, to destroy your enemies when they should not expect it, is in the darkness".

Furno actually laughed when he remembered that day. As a matter of fact, right after he said this, he humorously asked him: "You mean like wax on, wax off". Like always, his sarcastic remarks earned a chuckle from Dukan who on that day, then tripped him and saying: "No"., in a serious tone before then helping him up. After all, they were constantly going over always expect the unexpected or something like that.

But like he said, Furno had learned a lot through the time he spent training and paying attention. He had learned agility through Freerunning. Furno had actually surprised himself whenever he would always run or jump over the small huts and houses without hurting himself. During his time here, Dukan and Furno had also managed to get along real easy. Dukan was quite a fan to comedy whenever it suited him. Even if his show of appreciation were still just small chuckles. Furno had still missed all his friends back home, but he was also glad to at least have one here. And in time, he had even told him of the time Starge killed his parents. Even though Dukan had refused to reveal anything about his past, it still seemed like there wasn't anything wrong to share this with a friend.

Today, eleven months and twenty eight days later, Furno would show Dukan just what he had learned in training by combating him in the MARL's make shift arena. This arena, was centered in the training facility and was made mostly out of what looked like carefully cut logs. Some of the Marlikas (or in this case, ninjas) would actually come here every once in a while to either train, entertain the other Marlikas who sat in the audience, or because two Marlikas were just really ticked off at each other. The fighting could either be with fists, swords or ,in rare cases, their own hand made weapons. Dukan and Furno had both decided that it would be best to just use their swords, but were allowed to use their fists if necessary.

Once in the arena, both said their greetings and begun their see-what-I-can-do match. Before the two had actually started, Furno noticed that they had both seemed to arrive just in time to attract a pretty big audience. Furno had gone to the audience to watch the Marlikas fight each other like Glatorians would in an arena. But compared to how big it usually was, this was HUGE. And once their fighting started, it became clear that Dukan was pretty popular around here. As the two continued to fight, he could hear the crowd roaring: DUKAN! DUKAN! DUKAN!

But none the less, Furno concentrated more on wherever Dukan was. He knew from their training that he was pretty fast, so he had to try his hardest to see his moves before they even came. Something else, Dukan had taught him. Through the first five minutes, the crowds wowed at the grace and skill that both of them displayed. There were midair strikes, slide-ducks, flips, kicks, they were throwing the best that they COULD at each other, and the audience was as entertained as an audience would be for a trailer at comicon. But after a few more seconds, the fight had made a short hold as Dukan told him: "You didn't kill your parents Furno".

As curious as Furno was that this had just now come up, He tried his hardest to just resume this fight. Furno swung at Dukan again, but he jumped up into the air, offering a roundhouse kick to Furnos face. It made impact, nearly knocking Furno onto his side before fliping back onto his feet and continuing to fight an even harder to fight Dukan. Again and again he attacked, But now Dukan was blocking, dodging and turning Furnos moves right back at him, with a set of NEW skills. The two had gotten to a point where Dukan had gotten a short hold of Furnos sword with a blade proof glove and told him: "They killed themselves".

WHAT DID HE SAY?!, Furno thought. Now in a powerful rage, Furno tried again to attack Dukan with an even faster swing, but Dukan dodged again. Another hard swing, Dukan blocked. Again and again, with nothing but anger and rage in his heart, Furno attacked him, but it didn't bring him any closer to winning than before. Eventually, he made a wrong move and Dukan was able to grab him and throw him across the arena.

Landing hard on his side, Furno heard Dukan say: "Starge pointed a gun and in return, they showed nothing"!

"They were DEFENSELESS"!, Furno exclaimed in anger, slowly getting back up as Dukan patiently waited.

With a scoff, Dukan told him: "That wouldn't have stopped ME"!

Back on his feet, Furno screamed: "How could THEY have fought him off without any skills or weapons"!?

"Weapons-, Dukan told him as he slowly walked towards him.

Furno swung his sword, Dukan knocked it out of his hand saying: , And skills don't MATTER"! Then, while Furno swung his fists, Dukan stealthily dodged and blocked them while continuing: "It's one's emotional strength that make's him or her the strongest"!

Furno dodged Dukans sword, rolling to his own. Furno grabbed the handle and held the sword menacingly towards Dukan as he told him: "Focus on the will WITHIN you"! "It gives you Strength"! "It makes you stronger"! "It makes you feel like you're WORTH something"!

Once Furno heard the words, Makes you feel like you're WORTH something, he instantly thought of Breeze. Her laugh. Her smile. Her EVERYTHING. As Furno attacked again, Dukan noticed an increase of skill and determination in his student.

"Yes"!, Dukan told him. "There it is, USE that feeling"! "Use it to your best"! Furno thought again of Breeze and the fight seemed to be easier. It was WORKING. He felt stronger and he was faster. If anything, this feeling combined with his skills and determination felt AMAZING. Then finally, after a few minuites only, using nothing but his skills and a constant thought of the female he loved, he caught Dukan off guard, knocking him to the ground, knocking the sword from his hand, and pointing his sword at Dukans neck. He couldn't believe it. It actually worked. "Concede"., Furno told him

Dukan then made a joyful laugh and told him: "You've learned WELL Furno"!

Furno gave Dukan a nod of thanks and helped Dukan off the ground, saying: "I don't aim to please".

"And yet, you please everyone here with your excellence"!, Dukan told him as the two walked out of the arena ,now filled with amazed cheers for Furno, and back into one of the four halls leading back to the training facility. "I'm just trying hard because I want to get back home".,Furno told him. "To Bre".

"Girlfriend"?, Dukan asked him.

I WISH., Furno thought before replying: "No, Breeze is a friend of mine". "One of my BEST friends".

"What about everyone else"?, Dukan asked him. "Do you miss THEM"?

"Yeah, I miss them too"., Furno admitted. "But I can't take being away from her, I mean THEM for this long".

Noticing the change and nervousness in Furno's voice, he asked: "So you love her"?

The word love made Furno think of Breeze every time he heard it. YES, he missed all of his friends DEARLY, but the constant fact that he was away from the female he knew he'd always love, made him feel like there was a dagger in his heart. And the dagger was digging deeper and deeper as each day passed by. He couldn't hide this any longer than he already had.

"Yes"., Furno admitted. "And I still can't believe that I didn't even tell her how I felt before all of this". Furno swore he felt a tear come up out of his eye at that point and made sure to quickly wipe it away before Dukan saw it. But he saw it anyways.

"Get some rest"., Dukan told him. "We have a big day tomorrow".

And with that, Furno said his thanks and byes to Dukan before then walking into the same room in which he always slept. These guys were a little old school, so every room had a stack of hay for a bed. It was either that, or a board. Furno had stuck with the hay option, deciding that he'd rather wake up with itches in his back instead of splinters. Now, like all Bionicles, Furno had an organic compound mixed with metal as his skin, simply called Min, but like human skin was to a sword, Min was to any of their weapons. Min could also be penetrated by their own wood so for them, splinters were very possible.

As he laid his back on his wide piece of hay, he slipped out a photo from an armor compartment in his leg, just looking at it. It was a picture of Breeze from the day they all graduated from their college. On that same day, He, Breeze and Surge had gotten jobs at the police station and after doing so, went to celebrate by going to their (Or more specifically Breeze's) favorite restraunt: Alexanders.

The resteraunt was called Alexanders, because the walls were covered in weapons that were used by Alexander the great and his army. These weapons were obviously worth a lot of money, but rumor had it that these weapons had somehow been in the owners family for years. BREEZE had known what all these weapons were, for she had a masters degree for History and yes, combat. Furno was never really good at history himself, so Breeze would often have to help him study. And while Furno admitted that needing a girls help might have been a little embarassing, He was at least happy to be able to spend time with her for whatever reason he could.

And because of this, Furno's feelings for Breeze grew stronger with each passing day. As Furno then looked back up at the barred window in the roof, he noticed that the sun had started to go down and he thought of how beautiful she looked under the moonlight when they dined of the roof that night. Out of all the Bionicles Furno had truly missed, he missed Breeze the most. He thought of all of the memories of the times the two spent together, again and again until finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Well, there's Chapter eight for you guys! Enjoy it? If you did, please feel free to post a review or PM me if you have any questions or concerns. Be prepared to see chapter 9 possibly this weekend and have a God blessed day! :0)


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9! Things are about to get intense so Please enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Dukan, Starge, Ra Zu Ku, Omega and Joey (Joey will appear in chapter 15).

Chapter 9: Ra Zu Ku

Furno awoke the next day upon hearing a loud, hurried knock on his door. Furno knew this was Dukan. It was a common routine for all the Marlikas to all the wake up upon hearing a knock on the door. To all Marlikas in the facility, it basically meant be ready ASAP. And not even Furno dared to disobey this order. Especially not after seeing a Marlika get a leather whip to the back for staying on it.

Furno jumped off the stack, put on the excess armor they had given him, and shoved Breezes photo into his leg slit. This was great! Just one more test and Furno could go home. But many questions had popped into his head as the days had passed, as this was pretty close to a harsh environment. And All of these had started with the one that had haunted him from day one: Would they even LET me leave? But Furno decided to hide all these questions and thoughts as he then opened his door to a clearly waiting Dukan.

"Guten Morgen Furno"., Dukan said.

"Guten Morgen to du to"., Furno simply replied. Along with the many skills that the Marlikas possessed, They also spoke a secret language that was a combination of Spanish, German and English. And Furno was able to learn this language over time. After all, he had already spent a while here so why not? "What's happening today"?, he then asked.

Dukan laughed a little. He had always admired Furno's determination in the training they had done for the past eleven months. Even if it WAS for a female he cared so deeply for.

"Today, we travel to the Orion mountains"., Dukan explained.

According to what Furno had heard, The Orion Mountains was believed to be an un-inhabitant state in the country of New Karada Nui, but the MARL was secret enough to keep their leaders base a secret. And all The other bases and training facilities were also in New Karada Nui. And as Furno had also learned from past discussions with Dukan, the leaders name was Ra Zu Ku. That and the fact that The Marlikas would only only go to Ra to either deliver messages or to be given their final tests. No one in the training facilities were allowed to talk about it so Furno had no idea what would be in store next.

From there, Furno and Dukan traveled most of the way on an amish carrige pulled by creatures that the humans called Horses. Furno still didn't know much about the state of Anderson (The state where one of the MARL facility he had trained in was), but he had been around long enough to know that they always used whatever they found to their advantage. For example, the Marlikas would often pull the same amish carriges around the base as many times as they could in order to develop strength in their arms and legs. And the new recruits were required to do this at least once on their first day, and those things were NOT as light as their image suggested.

As They had finally crossed the border at sunrise, Dukan decided it would be necessary to speed up the horses. The Orion mountians were vast, but like Dukan said in another discussion, visitors would come here very rarely, so he didn't watch for any oncoming traffic. Nor was there any.

They had then continued down this snowy path until finally coming to a stop.

"We're here"., Dukan told him, nodding to his right.

Furno looked this way and saw a wooden staircase that must've been at least fifty or so feet high, leading up to what appeared to be an old and massive wooden mansion. As Furno then exited the carrage and observed the craftmanship on the outside of this mansion, Dukan tied the horses to a wooden pole and disconnected the carrage, getting a laugh when Furno didn't even notice the very thing he was inside tilting downwards and nearly falling off. After that, he helped Dukan put the carrage next to the said staircase and started up the mountain of stairs.

Furno couldn't really put his finger on it, but as he and Dukan proceeded up the stairs, he had gotten a rather strange feeling in his gut. Like something that would happen here wasn't gonna end well. This feeling got bigger and bigger as they stepped closer and closer to whatever fate lied ahead for him. This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Now you will face your ultimate challenge"., Dukan told him.

Furno looked over to his mentor. "What kind of test IS this exactly"?, Furno asked him.

Then, with a smile, Dukan turned to him, replying: "You'll see".

As the two finally reached the top and opened the large wooden door, a blast of warm air hit them, relaxing them from the cold weather that started outside. As Furno stepped in, he saw what looked like one of those long, wooden hallways that served as a sort of balcony from the movies. Only, there were mazes of hallways at the end of this one, next to and behind what looked like an old, but muscular Toa of silver armor all over sitting in a wooden throne.

This old Toa kept his head down as the two entered, but as they then closed the doors, making a quiet, wooden echo through the large room, He looked up with blazing red eyes, full of an anger and hate like Furno had never seen. He had only seen him and assumed that It would most likley be wise not to tick this Toa off.

"Who goes there"?, This bionicle asked in a voice that Furno knew would send shivers down the spines of most, but he dared not to show any signs of fear.

Dukan stepped forward, until being directly in front of the figures throne and bowed down on a single knee. This was clearly Ra Zu Ku.

"Master, this is William Furno"., Dukan told him. The direction of Ra's eyes darted towards Furno as he stood still, clearly paying attention to their conversation, then back to Dukan awaiting further explanation. "He's been training with us this year and has passed every single test thus far"., Dukan continued. "If he stays, he might be our best Marlika yet". Like THAT'LL ever happen., Furno thought in his head.

Yet he refuses to bow., Ra thought as he then said aloud: "I'LL be the one who makes THAT decision". Ra's eyes sped back to Furnos form. Furno stared back, angering Ra. The stare Furno gave him showed no signs of disrespect, but what it didn't show angered him all the more. Furno was staring at Ra, without fear. Should he really not be afraid in my very PRESENCE!, Ra thought.

And Ra was right. Furno DIDN'T fear him. Matter of fact, he was rarely afraid of anything. Even Dukan knew that Furno seemed to carry a rather constant container of fearlessness. As far as he knew, Furno didn't even fear death, as he had clearly shown in all their training sessions once they had started getting dangerous.

"WILLIAM, is it"?, Ra asked.

Furno stepped forward, saying: "Yes, bet I've prefered the name Furno since my parents died".

At least he had the common sense to explain himself., Ra thought as he then asked: "Ok then FURNO, what have you learned thus far from the training that the MARL and Dukan have bestowed upon you"?

"I have learned many skills from them-, Furno told him:-, such as Stealth, Freerunning, Combat and close range weapons". "I have also learned that will power is the ultimate strength against our foes".

After a few seconds, the look in Ra's eyes eased a little as he complimented: "You listen WELL".

"Thank You"., Furno told him.

Ra nodded andthen asked: "But what emotional power SPECIFICLY"?

Furno thought to himself, recounting all the emotions he had felt yesterday when he had fought and beaten Dukan in the arena. He had thought of his parents death and the anger it brought, but that didn't do crap. It wasn't until he thought of Breeze that he had won that match. Finally, Furno answered: "Courage and love".

With a rather aggrivated sigh, Ra replied: "NO".

Now Furno was confused. It MUST have been love. Again, That was the only emotion that had helped him win against Dukan. That, and the fact that he loved Breeze more than anything else on the earth. But this emotion gave him just the amount of strength and determination he needed to beat him. He had beaten his MASTER with it for crying out loud.

Ra saw the confusion in Furno's face and annoyingly replied: "Anger and hate". "To become stronger, we let our anger take control of us". "Let the faults and burdens of our past consume us in the power that is anger, and show no mercy to anyone around us when it IS in control". "THAT Furno, is how we become stronger than our enemies".

NO!, Furno thought. That couldn't have been right! Anger was what had kept him from winning in his fights against both Dukan AND Starge! If anger and hate WERE supposed to give him strenght over his enemies, why didn't it?! He looked to Dukan, who was now standing and looking at him in a mixed emotion of confusion and anger.

"Dukan... is that true"?, Furno asked him.

"Did you not learn this in the arena"?, Dukan asked. "Is that not what you used to finally defeat me"?!

Ra broke this conversation with a loud cough and waited as Furno and Dukan looked back to him, gaining their full attention. "We should stop trading words of this matter and proceed to the test at hand"., Ra told them.

Furno nearly let out a sigh of relief. He was ready to get this thing over with and finally go back home.

"Sounds good to me"., Furno agreed.

"Very good"., Ra replied as then looked to his right and yelled: "Bring him here"!

Furno then watched as a frightened matoran was carried in like a potato sack by... "Starge"., Furno said upon seeing him once again.

Starge looked to him with a smile, saying: "Hello again, you little brat". "Miss me"?

"STARGE"!, Ra yelled, nearly startling him. "Enough"., Ra finished as he then though: I swear, one of these days I'm gonna stitch his moth shut! Though Starge was a good (skill-wise) and loyal Marlika to their cause, he would often become extremly annoying. For he was always trying to push other bionicles buttons whenever a chance was provided for him to do so.

Starge sighed and replied: "Yes sir"., as he put the ta-matoran down onto his knees.

Ra looked to Furno, ordering: "Kill him".

"Which one"?, Furno asked.

Ra sighed again, replying: "That matoran"! "Impale his head with you blade"!

Furno looked curiously at the ta-matoran as he let out a scream of terror. Then, looking over at a currently waiting Ra, he asked: "What did he do"?

"Nothing, I swear"!, the ta-matoran screamed.

Starge smacked the back of the matorans head and Ra looked at him with disgust as he then replied: "It's not what he's done, it's what he is".

"What are you talking about"?, Furno quickly asked him.

Ra glared at him, replying: "He's a citizen of Tommyville"!

NOW Furno was confused. Furno looked down at the ground with a currious anger, asking: "Wait a minute, I'M a citizen of Tommyville too, why wasn't I killed when he brought me in"?, pointing at Starge.

Ra then replied in a voice so calm that it nearly made Furno sick: "Because then you wouldn't be able to lead a dedicated army of my men against Tommyville". "As one of their very citizens".

Furnos eyes widened in his sudden realization. NOW he understood what this organization really was. This wasn't some sort of secretive army of protectors as he had originally thought. Dukan had told him himself that they were something more than a group of vigalanties. NOW he knew what MORE meant, for this was more than just an organization of normal, everyday criminals. This was a heavily trained terrorist group.

"What do you even HAVE against Tommyville"?, Furno asked

"It has become corrupt"., Ra explained. "ALL OF IT".

"As a citizen of Tommyville myself, the only corrupt thing I find about it, are it's criminals"., Furno told him.

"Soon ALL of the citizens will follow their ways and do more harm than ANY good they've ever done in the past"., Ra said

"And you think when... IF-, Furno said, correcting himself:- Tommyville is blown up or destroyed, that ALL evil will VANISH"?

"It will teach all men, women and children to fear us"., Ra told him. "It will show all who watch that we have no limits and permit every action possible in order to destroy corruption"!

Permitting everything... teaching fear, killing innocents?!, Furno thought. THIS is where people AND Bionicles like Starge come from! Households and organizations of evil! "That thought ALONE-, Furno told him:-, makes you no better than the criminals"!

Ra was angered. Who does this CHILD think he is?!, Ra thought. Questioning my ways, Questioning my Reasonings, calling me a hypocrite and questioning my AUTHORITY!?

"Well I guess I'm open to suggestions"!, Ra exclaimed.

"This evil apocalypse of yours can be stopped, but not by punishing innocent civilians for the mistakes of CRIMINALS"!, Furno told him.

"MISTAKES", Ra asked, then laughing and continued: "Boy, if the cops are barley doing a good enough job decreasing the rapid amount of crime that takes place, the WHO at this point could stop evil from overcoming all the citizens in TOMMYVILLE."!?

Dukan, Ra and Starge all looked to Furno, awaiting an answer. Now Furno thought: He was right. Who had enough courage or care for everyone to defend them from evil in every shape and form? Wait. I tried to go after my parents killer. Ten years after the day I ran, I charged back. I care deeply for my friends, for they were there for me when my parents died. And despite being a billionaire, I joined the police force. Why? Because I was actually WILLING to protect people from the bad side of life in that place. With a full realization, Furno looked back at Ra replying: "Me".

Ra laughed. "I doubt it"., Ra told him. "Tommyville is already beyond saving". "There's crime, there's filth, and MANY despicable things that have no reasoning for existence".

"You may be right when you say the life of a criminal is without purpose-, Furno told him:-, But we make ourselves the better person by pointing the violence to the ones responsible and in the end, being willing to forgive".

"Think as you will, but I will NEVER forgive those purposeless pigs"!, Ra told him.

Furno was disgusted by this Toa's words. He was at least ten times worse than Starge,. And to make matters more convincing, it didn't surprise him. Dark things, almost always came from darker places.

"Now, KILL HIM"!, Ra ordered.

"Please Furno, for your own sake"., Dukan said, turning to him.

"You said when this was over, I could leave"., Furno told Dukan.

"Yes-,Dukan replied:-, but not until you complete your training by killing a bionicle who is already doomed"!

"Please"!, The matoran cried out once more. "Please spare me"! I follow the will of God, I've been faithful and I've been peaceful"! Then, looking up at Furno with a look of fear, he said: "Sir, if you have any good in your heart, then spare me". "For he's always watching"., he finished, nodding his head to the sky.

Furno understood him. He was a christian himself, and with all that he was, Furno knew that what Ra was doing, wasn't right. Not even in the slightest. Furno knew now what to do as he placed a hand on the sword handle and displaced the sword from the magnetic slot on his back.

"Kill him... NOW!", Ra screamed in his current rage.

Furno then looked deep into the eyes of the one they called Ra Zu Ku, leader of the MARl as he dropped his sword onto the ground, causing a loud echo in the room and simply replied: "No". Furno saw the searing anger in Ra's face. This face made DUKAN shiver, but Furno continued, not breaking eye contact with the ruthless leader: "I will return now to Tommyville and I will fight against every criminal I com across, but I WILL NOT harm an innocent bionicle or human for the mistakes of a sinner". "And I certainly won't do something like this just because you don't have the guts to do it yourself". "God certainly would never allow it"., Furno finished as he turned and started to walk away.

Ra quickly stood up in full rage, unwilling to be questioned, unwilling to be humiliated in front of his students and VERY unwilling to let Furno leave alive.

Then taking out his own sword, Ra said: "Then you, will, DIE!"

Furno turned back just in time to see Ra speeding towards him and readying his arms to swing. Furno quickly ducked and rolled on his back, grabbing his sword as he flipped back to his feet. Then, rising to full height, he pointed his sword at a now turning Ra and told him: "I'm going home, NOW".

"NO"!, Ra screamed as his eyes glew redder. "YOU WILL DIE TODAY"!

Furno took a stance, glaring forward at Ra and challenging: "Bring it".

With that being said, Furno and Ra charged at each other, swords readied and with the wills that kept them going. Ra swung his blade, Furno ducked in a forward position, dodging the swing of the blade. Then, turning with a jump, Furno swung his own sword, cutting through Ra's old back armor and seperating the min underneath. Ra quickly howled in pain as blood slowly leaked through the cut in the armor. But this was short as Ra turned quickly back at Furno who readied himself for the next attack.

Ra charged again and swung again only to have his sword come into contact with Furno's own. Ra punched Furno back and swung again. Furno twirled and kicked Ra across the face, both dodging the sword and hitting him back. Ra swung again, swinging his sword in a downwards motion, but Furno was quick enough to block the fatal blow that would've come if he wasn't.

The two then continued in a constant motion. Ra swung, Furno dodged of blocked it. This continued until Ra exclaimed: "Enough"!, and swung faster at Furnos neck. The two had moved around so much the Furno had actually started to plan this. Furno flipped to his right as Ra's sword cut a rope that was holding a can of gasoline, and hit the floor, rolling into a fireplace and exploding, sending sparks everywhere and catching the mansions interior on fire.

Furno took another quick look at his surroundings as he continued to fight Ra. Ra was clearly running out of breath and was exhausted, yet his anger gave him the determination to keep going. Furno was almost worried that Ra was gonna have a light attack. But the swinging, dodging, clashing of swords and blocking finally ended when the two fighters were at a ledge, over a large fire. Or once Furno was standing courageously at the ledge to speak more truthfully.

Ra charged and swung his sword once more as Furno jumped forward with a front flip, dodging Ra's sword. Now, behind Ra, Furno turned as he also turned in an open position. Furno saw his chance. Furno quickly rushed forward, sword pointing straight ahead, and dashed forward. In just a short second, he felt his sword go through something hard and stop. Furno looked up from his swords handle to see the clear blade that had dug itself deep into Ra's chest. Ra's sword made an echo across the burning mansion as it quickly hit the ground.

"Wh-what are... you"?, Ra managed to get out.

Furno looked at one of the spreading flames that further consumed the mansion. He saw a God-made inspiration as he looked back to the now dying leader of the MARL who felt the life draining from his body.

"I'm a spreading flame of justice"., Furno said as he then pulled the sword from Ra's chest and kicked his now dead body into the flames below.

And thus, the name Fireman is born! What do you guys think? Feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions or concerns. Also, my moms cat might be sick so feel free to pray for her to be ok too. Thank you and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaaaaack! Lol! Anyway, here's chapter 10! Enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Ra Zu Ku, Dukan, Starge, Omega and Joey.

Chapter 10: Escape

Dukan had managed to come around a corner as Furno kicked Ra's body into the fire beneath them. Upon seeing this, Dukan was angered. Furno had betrayed him, burned the MARL command central and let his weaker emotions take control of him! Dukan did as he was taught now. Furno was a friend, but he would NOT stand traitorism from anyone. He focused on his anger, let it take control and charged as Furno was still turned around. Dukan gathered up all his strength and readied to swing, but a board quickly fell too fast for him to see, hitting him in the head.

Furno turned around as he a loud wooden clank and saw Dukan underneath a large wooden board, and unconcious. Furno also saw the sword near Dukans arm. Dukan was gonna kill him! But in a way, Furno couldn't really blame him. Ra was like a father to Dukan so it actually would've been a little odd to him if he hadn't tried to. But this was still his friend and he wasn't gonna let him die. After everything Dukan had done for him, he had owed him that much.

Furno quickly rushed to Dukans body, pulling the board off of his body and throwing him onto his shoulder. Furno then ran to the hostage, seeing an open window nearby, indicating that Starge had escaped. Ignoring his current rage against him, Furno cut the hostage lose from the restraints that held him and helped him onto his feet.

"Come on"!, Furno screamed as he then motioned for him follow and ran fast, towards the shut wooden doors. Once there, Furno quickly turned around, making sure that the Ta-matoran was still behind him before turning back to the door and kicked it open, continuing to run down the massive staircase, leading into a snowy forest. After what felt like hours within a few horrifying seconds, Furno and the Ta-matoran ducked onto the snow covered grass and covered the backs of their heads as they had finally reached the bottom of the staircase. A few more seconds passed and they felt the ground shake followed by a light and a loud THOOM!, directly behind them.

Already, the explosion felt like it had lasted for hours, but they both decided in their heads that they'd rather wait for the ground to stop shaking instead of getting up only to be hit by something thrown at them from the explosion. Once the shaking had finally stopped, Furno was the first to get up, looking down at the Ta-matoran who was still covering his head on the ground and Dukan who was sprawled out on the floor, still unconcious.

Now, to make sure nothing would by flying at them in the very last second, Furno decided to take a look at where the mansion used to be. Yep, used to be alright.,Furno thought as he saw what looked close to a whole bunch of burning nothing. The mansion was gone and the top of the stairs weren't so lucky either. Bright orange embers floated in the sky, originating from the burning and crackling load of wood that was spread out pretty much everywhere.

Furno didn't have to ask himself what was gonna happen once the mansion caught on fire when he saw the barrels of oil widening from the air pressure inside. THAT, and the (at least) fourty boxes of C4 that were nearby. Furno then turned to the matoran he had just saved, who had also decided to get up and take a look at his surroundings.

"You ok"?, Furno asked him.

The matoran looked at Furno, saying: "Yes sir, I am" "Hey, thanks for saving me by the way".

Wow., Furno quietly thought to himself. He had never really saved a life before ,at least not in this kind of case, but along with the thanks that came afterwards, the fact alone that he saved an innocent matoran felt... good. Like it was somewhat meant to happen. Like he had found yet another god-given purpose on this earth.

"No problem"., Furno simply replied. "Hey, when we get back home, can you do me a favor by acting like you never saw this"?

"Of course, but mark my words, I will not forget this kindness that you have shown me today"., He told him.

"Point taken"., Furno replied as he picked up Dukans body and slumped him back over his shoulder.

"I also have to say-, The matoran said as he followed Furno to the forest ahead:-, They told me about you". "The MARL". "They had told me that you were a billionaire"?

Furno nodded.

"So you have all this money-,the Ta Matoran stated:-, enough to do almost anything you want, yet you choose today to use what you have learned to protect us". "Why"?

"Because I don't want to waste my money on useless things"., Furno told him. "In fact, I'd rather do what I need to do with it, than use it for my own personal gain". "And with God on my side, I refuse to fall to any corruption it would offer".

It was all true. Ever since he was little, he had known about the dumb things most self obsessed billionaires would do with their money. They would often buy too many things for their house or houses to contain, get drunk for no reason (Which Furno found to be a sin), and even get numerous girls pregnant (Also a sin) without even staying with them. Furno didn't want that life. He was to faithful to God to do ANY of those things. He just wanted to live a good and healthy christian life with Breeze who was also a christian. So he stayed with the good crowds in his schools and said no to every kid who wanted him to buy something for them or himself that he found useless.

He even got hit in the face once by a bully in high school under the name of Nexus (No, not Nex). What for? He refused to buy him cocaine. But this same kid got sent to jail for a case of assult and theft of a strange purple crystal. But that crystal thing was a story for another time. Furno knew what he was. He was the bright light in a dark crowd. He had never let corruption end then, and he wasn't gonna let it win now.

The matoran made a small laugh before then saying: "You're awfully good willed for a rich bionicle". "If there's anybody who DESERVES to be a hero, it's most certainly you".

"Thank you"., Furno told him, looking back at the unconcious body on his shoulder to make sure Dukan was still out.

The matoran looked at this body with a sense of untrusting concern, asking: "What are we gonna do with HIM"?

Furno looked straight ahead as he answered: "Just in case Dukan agrees with Ra's analogy on tommyville, I'll drop him off at that village over there"., then pointing a finger at a small circular area containing log cabins and huts. "Hopefully they'll take care of him".

Dukan had told Furno that The Orion mountains were an uninhabbited area, he didn't say anything about a visitors area. Dukan was indeed a good friend to him, but greatly now to his knowledge, Dukan was also dangerous. If Furno DID take Dukan with him to Tommyville, and Dukan DID in fact agree that Tommyville was a means to an end, then he would try his best to destroy it. And that was something that Furno could never allow.

Well, thats chapter 10! Enjoy? Feel free to leave a review or PM me for any thoughts, questions and concerns. Thanks for reading and have a god-blessed day! :0)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again ladies and gentlemen, I'm back with yet another chapter! Please Enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Dukan, Ra, Starge, Omega and Joey.

Chapter 11: Travel

Upon walking into the village Furno and the matoran (Whose name he had found to be Brock) tried to find someone to come to about watching Dukan until he awoke. Eventually finding a Le-matoran, Furno asked him: "Is anybody here a doctor"?

"Indeed I am firespitters"., the villager answered.

As Furno then lifted the unconcious body off of his shoulder, handing it to him, he told him: "My friend here needs medical attention and we can't stay".

The Le-Matoran gave him a curious look and asked: "What happened to him"?

"I... think he was hit in the head"., Furno answered. "By a board".

After Furno's brief explanation, the matoran rushed Dukans body into one of the wooden cabins and set him down on a bed, putting a moist cloth on his forehead to "Ease the pain" as he had told them. After this, Furno and Brock decided to give the Le-matoran some space by waiting outside as he tended to his patient. After a few minutes, he had come outside, telling them that Dukan hadn't taken any severe damage to the head, just some bruising and that he would gladly take care of him while he was out. Great., Furno humorously thought. Another reason to drive him mad.

"Thank you"., Furno told him. "Like I said, I can't stay long, but I at least wanted to make sure that he was ok before we left".

"I was well-certain that you did firespitter"., The matoran told them. "And when he awakens, I will tell him that you saved him".

Furno thanked him and gave him a God bless before he and Brock then headed back to the desolation that was the MARLs command central. They found the carraige and the two horses from earlier, heading to the state of Karmiko. Again, Furno didn't know much about this country, but he at least managed to memorize a few things about it. One of those being, that this place had a few cheap airport stations.

Now, in a deep desire to get back home as soon as Bionically possible, he made the horses speed down the road to their destination. Furno was desperate to get back home now to his friends, and to Breeze. Like he had previously said, He loved all of his friends dearly, but even to this day, he loved and missed Breeze the most. And everyday he was away from her, felt like a dagger was cutting deeper and deeper in his chest, screaming in agony for repair.

Furno had talked to Brock about this a couple times on their way to the airport. He knew this was a total stranger, but he could not get her out of his mind. It was all he could think about. But Brock seemed to understand. Over their next few days of travel, he actually told Furno that before he was kidnapped himself, he had actually had a wife and child whom he cherished everyday of their lives together.

Furno hoped that he could have that with Breeze someday. As long as Breeze was with him, he wouldn't even mind fathering a kid or two. Besides, since he was also her best friend, he was sure that they would be good role models for them. They would also be safe from harm since there was only one war taking place in one country and the selective services act was dropped. Ever since the world of Humans and Bionicles collided, there was really no more need from it.

The travel to Karmico ALONE took about three days, but Furno and Brock quickly found a blue sign that led to an airport once they had gotten back on the road the next early morning. They read the sign, slowed their speed after getting pulled over and followed instructions to where it was supposed to be. Instead, after all those miles they had come across what looked like a giant, empty parking lot.

As Furno then stopped the carrage and fed the horses, Brock exited the carrage and took a look at his surroundings. Brock was gone for a few minutes, returning in said time later with a look of disapointment.

"Crap"., Brock said.

"What's the problem"?, Furno asked, praying: Lord God, please let this problem be a fixable one. He had done been away from his friends for almost a year and he was NOT willing to be kept here any longer.

"This is an airport, just not the kind we wanted"., Brock told him. "A plane will only be sent here if we call one from another country or if we call a friend ,also from another country, to pick us up in one".

Furno grinned. "I can get this done in no time"., Furno said, walking out of the carrage.

"How"?, Brock decided to ask him.

"I'm gonna make a call and pay someone to fly the plane here"., Furno answered as he then walked to the old phone-both.

"As good of a plan as that is, do you even have your wallet with you"?, Brock asked him.

Instantly taking it out of his leg slit, Furno replied: "I don't leave home without it".

And Furno would easily be able to use this booth with the money he already had in it. One of the many earth changes made by both human and bionicle leaders was a system of universal money. Because of this, only one type of paper money and coin money could be used worldwide.

After then inserting four quarters into the coin slit, he typed in a number and put the phone to his ear. He heard a few rings before hearing the other side pick up and a familiar voice ask: "Hello"?

"Hey, we're at an airport in Karmico, can you send a plane to pick us up"?, Furno asked.

"Of course sir"., the voice said. "May I have your names"?

"My friend's name is Brock, he has a family down there somewhere"., Furno told him.

"Yes, we got a missing report about him a while back"., The voice said and then asked: "And yours"?

"William Furno"., Furno replied.

Omega nearly dropped the phone from hearing that. Was it really him? He stayed silent for a few seconds before replying: "I swear, if this is another one of those phone pranks, I'm gonna-

"Omega-, Furnos voice interrupted:-, I swear this is not a prank call". "It's really me".

Omega suddenly remembered the sound of his voice and found himself in astonishment."F-Furno"?, Omega managed to get out.

"It's me dad"., Furno told him. "And I'm ready to come home".

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but at least Furno's finally going back home! Enjoy this? Feel free to post a review or PM me about any questions or concerns you may have of this story so far. Thank you, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	12. Chapter 12

Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey, Dukan, Ra, Brock, Starge and the image of Fireman in both the book and on the cover. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Going Home

It took a few hours for Omega to finally get there with the plane, but Furno and Brock were just happy to at least see the plane land when it did. The two then waited for the planes side hatch to open before they started to approach it. Furno had seen that guys death in Indiana Jones enough times to know to not just walk up to a plane before in actually stopped and he not willing to bet cut in however many halfs by the very thing that would take him and Brock back home. As the two then walked up the small flight of stairs, (Thank goodness a case of stairs was SMALL this time., Furno thought) Furno was immediately stopped by Omega who nearly came rushing out of the plane.

Upon stopping, Omega instantly wrapped Furno in a tight hug. Furno hugged back, replying: "Hi Omega"., as he felt his spine start to hurt a bit. He felt like saying: Hey, take it easy big guy!, but he couldn't force himself to do it. Besides, Furno knew darn well that If it was Omega in his situation, he would've done the same. And Furno missed him too. He was his foster dad after all.

Exiting the hug, Omega instantly asked: "Where on earth have you been"?

Thinking over everything that had happened in the past year, Furno couldn't really give him a brief explanation, so he just said: "It's a REALLY long story".

"You can explain everything inside then"., Omega told him, wrapping his arm around him as the three then walked inside, closed the hatch and sat down as the plane took off. Heading back to Tommyville.

After a quick bite, Furno explained to Omega everything that had occurred after his kidnapping. Omega just sat and listened as Furno tried to go over every single detail in the few hours they had on the plane. Furno also mentioned that he'd rather have this info not revealed to the public. Furno needed it to stay that way for what he was gonna do as soon as he got back home, not mentioning THAT PART to him.

Omega remained speechless for a few long seconds before then asking: "So let me get this straight, this terrorist organization called the MARL agreed to give you training for a whole year, and then you killed their leader and let one of them live"?

"Omega, he was my only friend at the time"., Furno told him. "I couldn't just let him die". Furno was all in for killing a criminal if the time to do so became necessary, but he wasn't willing to do so if that said criminal was a friend of his. "Unfortunately, Starge was with them too and I think he escaped"., Furno added.

"So why didn't you kill him when you had the chance"?, Omega asked.

"Because I had to kill Ra"., Furno responded. "And believe me, he was a lot worse".

"Worse than STARGE"?, Omega asked.

Furno nodded. "This guy was gonna blow up Tommyville-, Furno continued:-, And he probably WOULD'VE if I hadn't done so then and there". "I'd rather kill a terrorist leader than try to get revenge".

Furno still admittingly had a powerful hatred towards Starge for mercilessly murdering his parents, but this experience made him realize that there were indeed other Bionicles and other people who were a lot worse out there. Probably somewhere in the city too. And Furno had heard of and seen terrorists on the news, but to actually meet one. That was almost unbearable. He remembered Ra's malice and hatred towards all those innocent civilians and it made Furno want to vomit just thinking of it. He had also hated the way Ra tried to make his cause sound heroic and just, for it was the exact opposite of those two in every way. If there was any Bionicle who sat on a throne of lies, it was Ra.

Furno's thoughts were interupted when Omega then asked: "You sure you want to come back to the force after all this"?

"Sure"., Furno answered, thinking: Why not? I have new skills, I'm faster, stronger. I'm practically better now than I was before. "I'm more ready, willing and able"., Furno then told him.

Not only for the force, but also to keep the MARL from succeeding in their attempts to destroy Tommyville. He knew all of their skills, all their methods and even knew how to counteract them. He was probably the only one on EARTH who knew how too. This was officially, now and forever, his destiny. That wasn't the only reason he wanted to go back home though. He was glad to see Omega again, now he needed to see how everyone else was doing. Everyone had most likely missed him. And most of all Breeze, the best female friend who he endlessly fell in love with.

Furno wanted her in his life. There was always a part of him that told him he couldn't live without her. HECK. Whenever he had nothing else to think of, the addicting thought of Breeze always popped into his head. He would even dream about her whenever he went to sleep. With all that evidence layed out in front of him, He knew that he loved her.

A few seconds passed before Omega finally replied: "Ok". "But please try to be more careful". "THIS TIME". "You may be tough, but you're not invincible". Omega didn't really want to let Furno back into the force, but it was still the job that he wanted and it wasn't like he had any authority over him anymore. He was grown up and living in the family mansion. If that didn't take away all the fatherly authority he used to have over him, then quite frankly he didn't know what did.

With a laugh, Furno replied: "Believe me". "I will".

"Promise"?, Omega asked him.

"I promise"., Furno said.

"Good"., Omega replied with a smile.

Unless it's nighttime., Furno thought.

Bum bum buuum, clifthanger! Lol! Enjoy? Feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions or concerns. Yeah, I know that's getting old but it's all I've got. Lol! Anyways, have a good rest of the day and God bless! :0)


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter takes place when Furno and Omega are just now arriving home. Brock won't appear in any other chapters, but at least I've still got the main cast, right?

Starge: We will if you pay us more!

Me: Be quiet you! I'll think about it. Anyway, lean forward, relax and enjoy the chapter!

Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey (he'll be in chapter 15), Dakan, Ra, Brock, Starge, Firemans design and this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Welcome back

It was a busy day at the station like always. Each cop was getting eighty to a hundred calls a day and Stormer was spending HIS day, really not giving a crap by playing war games on his computer while everyone outside of his office was clearly working their butts off. Stormer would've SEEN it too if he had cared to take the time to notice. But everybody knew he wouldn't. Ever since he started as boss, he would just act like this was a school he couldn't stand and just wanted to go home.

Meanwhile, Evo was sitting in his workspace, patiently waiting for something in a relaxed posture with his eyes closed. Now, not very many cops knew much about Evo, but they all eventually learned to deal with the fact that they probably wouldn't get very much personal information from him. Some actually WONDERED if he had a past, But like previously stated, they'd probably never know.

Evo was actually making a quick prayer while the cop sitting next to him was arguing with some woman who had clearly gotten 911 mixed up with a party planning, company number. Evo somehow felt this happening through whatever senses he had and nearly laughed out of his chair, but something else had caught his attention as he kept his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, this silver armored cop was losing his patience with this woman and said: "Ma'am, I don't know who told you otherwise, but the number you just called is for the police station, not a party planning company"., before then hanging up the phone with a long sigh of relief before the woman could say anything else. The cop then looked over, noticing as Evo's eyes jolted open.

"Did I interrupt anything"?, the cop asked him.

"No"., Evo replied. "But thanks for asking".

The cop stayed silent in return as he looked back at his computer to study the criminal files that Stormer had sent him. At least he managed to do THAT., he thought.

The cop turned his attention back to Evo a few minutes latter when he then heard him say: "He's coming back today".

The cop looked confused. "Who"?, he asked.

Evo answered his question by simply nodding to the 12 month old missing poster of Furno.

The cop looked first at the poster, then back at Evo with a laugh.

"Evo-, He said:-, We haven't seen Furno for a year". "I personally think that if the boy was still alive, he would've come back WAY before now".

"Well he IS coming back"., Evo told him. "Today in fact".

The cop felt the urge to laugh again. HARDER this time, but knowing how much Stormer hated it when somebody accidentally "Disturbed his peace" and how much of a butthole he was afterwards, he decided to stay quiet in order to keep this job. As crappy as it was, he needed good money from SOMEWHERE, so now he just decided to ask the mysterious yellow cop a question.

"Ok, and uh... how would YOU of all bionicle know this"?

"I'm Clairvoyant"., Evo immediately answered. (For any of you who don't know this, Clairvoyance is the ability to see into the future.)

Now the cop laughed. He was CONVINCED that this guy was some kind of crazy loon and was about to make a sarcastic remark, until he was startled by Stormers voice.

"I'm curious, is this comedy central or the police station"?, Stormer asked.

The cop wanted to say: That's just what I was about to ask HIM. But instead, he stayed the obedient buttkisser that he was and replied: "The police station sir".

Stormer looked angrily into this cops eyes, leaning dangerously forward as he said: "THEN. ACT. LIKE. IT".

As Stormer then brought the literal term into his name by angrily storming away, the cop looked kindly back at Evo. Let's see how he likes THIS., he grudgingly thought.

"Ok"., The cop said, getting Evo's attention. "I'll tell you what". "Why don't we bet $100 on it"?

Evo looked thoughtful for a second before replying: "I've never really been one to bet". "But seeing as you won't back down, consider it a bet"., Evo finished, holding out his hand for the cop to shake on it.

"Alright"., The cop agreed, shaking Evo's hand.

The cop quietly laughed to himself, thinking: This'll be the easiest $100 I've ever made.

Evo simply smiled as he gazed back at the entrance doors. "May the best cop win"., The cop was about to say before seeing the front doors swing open as Omega suddenly rushed in. Omega had rarely ever gotten this exited about ANYTHING so whatever this was, it must've been important.

"Everybody"!, Omega yelled in a loud joy.

At that point, everybody heard Stormer jump up from his desk and enragingly storm back outside, nearly screaming: "Could anybody possibly be any louder"?! Stormer stared across the room at Omega.

"Oh, Omega"., Stormer hatefully said. "What do you want"?

"Furno's back"!, Omega exclaimed.

The crowd laughed.

I'll believe it when I see it., The cop thought.

Stormers face glew an angry red as he yelled: "That's not funny". "I should put you, and the rest of the cops in here in a HOLE for that"!

Stormer think much of Furno. Nor did he like him, but it didn't mean he was gonna let the other cops joke about him like that. Especialy not when he's probably dead!, Stormer thought.

"I'm serious"!, Omega exclaimed. "He's back home"! "I picked him up from an airport in Karmico"! "He's here, and he's still alive"!

OK-, The cop humorously thought:-, Maybe this IS comedy central., as he looked back at Evo who STILL had that answer-knowing grin on his face, leading the cop to believe even further that Evo was a loon.

As for Stormer, he was even madder than before. But at the same time, he wasn't really sure wether or not Omega was telling the truth. He'd known Omega for YEARS and that was long enough to know whenever he looked very convinced in what he was saying. He was showing that look right now. He could've been crazy, but either way he decided to calm down as he looked Omega straight in the eye.

"Prove it"., Stormer told him.

The Cops jaw gaped open in awe as Omega stepped out of the doorway, letting Furno walk inside, causing a wave of gasps from the other cops. And Stormer couldn't believe this HIMSELF. For eleven months they had been searching for him for eleven months! And another month later, he was back!?

"Furno, is that really you"?, Stormer asked in a negative tone.

"Yes Sir"., Furno obediently told him with a nod.

A few seconds passed before Stormer had reached a point inbetween his disbelief and his anger to then say: "Boy, right now I don't know wether I should hit you or welcome you back". "We all thought you were dead".

It was 12 months!, The cop thought. A YEAR!

"Hate to disapoint"., Furno told Stormer.

Before Stormer could speak again, Surge rushed through the side door that led to the shooting range.

"What the heck is all the yelling abou-", Was all Surge managed to get out before widening his eyes upon seeing his red armored friend who stood at the entrance door with a grin.

"Furno"?, Surge asked.

"Hey bud"., Furno said.

"Holy crap"!, Surge said, walking to Furno. "Welcome back man"!

After Furno and Surge shared what Humans called a man hug, Furno responded: "Good to BE back".

Surge was actually pretty glad to see Furno back home. Not only was He was his best friend, but in many ways Furno was like a brother to him. Espescially since they had also grown up together. Well them and...

"Man, Breeze is gonna be so THRILLED to see you"!, Surge exclaimed.

Furno was sure. But how would she take his OTHER news? After all this time away, Furno DESPERATELEY wanted to see her beautiful face. Wanted to see her smile. But would it stay once she knew his emberasing secret? But either way, he still wanted to see her.

Furno smiled once more and said: "Let's go surprise her".

As Furno and Surge then left the room, Evo leaned to the cop who had just lost the bet.

"You owe me $100"., Evo told him.

"Shut up man"., The Cop told him.

This cop then took out his wallet with a grin, planning to tease him about the said money.

The cop opened it, starting to say: "I wasn't gonna give it to you anyw-", But he couldn't finish his sentence. Upon opening the said wallet, he noticed that the $100 bill he had put in early this morning was missing. He instantly looked up and glared over at Evo who was holding the said $100 bill in his hand.

"I told you I was clairvoyant"., Evo told him with a grin.

A Few Minutes later...

Breeze was walking around in one of the side offices nearby, as a black armored cop turned his chair out of a cubical, seeing her coming.

"Hey Breeze"!, He yelled. "You hear about Furno"?

Breeze stopped dead in her tracks. A few seconds went by as she began to process what he had just asked her. She turned back to him at a speed quicker than he had predicted she would.

"What about him"?, Breeze asked him.

"He's back".

Breeze just gave him a deadly glare telling him that she wasn't convinced. Nor did she want to hear that another time this year. Ever since Furno had disapeared, She, Surge and Omega were all getting teased about it. Sure, it would happen every once in a while, but it didn't make it any less wrong to them. Breeze was still infuriated with herself for letting Furno get taken that night. In a way, she felt like it was her fault. And it had REALLY gotten to her. She had even punched one of the other cops after one of their teasings. And She didn't even get in trouble when Stormer saw it. He actually laughed at it. A secondary reason for her to enjoy that day since nobody even thought to think what Stormer looked like as a fan of slapstick (Which he wasn't unless it was real).

"Yeah, nice try jerk"., Breeze said as she started to walk away.

This cop got out of his seat, and ran in front of Breeze, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm SERIOUS"., He promised. "He's in the front workstation right now".

To Breeze, a look in the eyes was usually an indication that someone was telling the truth. But still, this guy could just be trying to get a laugh out of everybody else. But ever since she gave that other cop the black eye, everybody instantly decided to stop targeting her for Furno jokes. At this point, she didn't know wether or not this was true. But if it wasn't at least she'd know where to find another punching bag.

"You better not be joking about this"., Breeze threatened with an intense glare before then storming into the workstation.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

All the other Cops looked up as Breeze came in, slamming the door shut loud enough to get everybody's attention. Taking a quick look around, Breeze asked: "Where is he"?

"Who"?, one of the cops asked.

Almost taking notice to a monkey in the middle between Evo, the cop who lost the hundred (middle), and Nex, Breeze released a loud sigh and said: "Furno, where the heck is he"?

In saying that, Breeze finally realized how much of a thought that had become as she asked it. Every day and night she would often ponder this question in her head, wondering where he was. What Starge was doing to him. It was usually enough to either make her cry or stay up for endless hours sulking in the sadness that intensely wrapped around her light.

But she should've known as soon as she heard it that this was obviously some sort of prank. She was about to go back to slap the crap out of that cop before hearing that familiar voice.

"Behind you"., Furno told her.

Breeze turned quickly to her red armored friend. Eyes widening as she saw him. Was this real'?, she thought. No. It couldn't be.

"Furno"., Breeze asked in her breathless unbelievability.

Furno smiled, replying: "Hi Bre".

Breeze couldn't believe this. It WAS him!

Furno then saw Breeze make a face that a character in a movie would have before slapping someone. At that instantanious moment, Furno started to remember that night. Regreting the actions that took him away. By attacking Starge, he left his friends to wallow in sorrow of their probable loss. Furno instantly hated himself, wishing he could've gone back and changed everything. But even if he had that ability now, he'd rather take whatever painful blow that would surely come from the green armored friend he loved the most. He deserved it after displaying all that arrogance and uncarefulness that night.

Furno waited now for a blow that would knock him off of his red plated feet. Instead, Breeze rushed forward faster than he could blink and was instantly wrapped in a tight hug, making Furno feel even worse when he heard her sob against him. Furno hugged back, trying to comfort her in his unbearable forgiveness. He felt like he had just been forgiven for slitting her throat. What he did to her was horrible, but he had her forgiveness anyways. He couldn't even forgive HIMSELF. The only thing that was keeping him here now was the fact that she was in pain. And if there was any promise he would keep in their childhood day, it was that he'd always stand by her. No matter what.

"How can you forgive me"?, Furno thought aloud.

"Because you came back"., Breeze managed to respond.

"Awww"., Surge said in a teasing voice, coming straight out of nowhere.

Furno and Breeze both blushed.

"Shut up Surge"., she said.

Furno managed a small chuckle and Surge burst out laughing.

And from this day, Furno quietly promised in his head: I'll never leave you again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What do you think? Feel free to leave a review to tell me or PM me about any questions and/or concerns. Also, I've decided to leave weekly questions for my novel. Just for fun.

Q: What song by who starts with these lyrics?

L: I'm, sinking inside. And the massing lines are broken down tonight.

Anyone? Anyways, Thank you all so much for getting me to 153 views! I'm kinda overwhelmed. I never expected it to get that many this soon. So again, Thank you and have a God-blessed day. :0)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again my fellow readers! Here's chapter 14. Please Enjoy! :0) Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey, Ra, Dukan and Starge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: Fighting Injustice

The next day, Furno and Surge had a conversation in one of the many hallways of the TVPD. It had started as a discussion over what had happened with the MARL, but then Surge decided to ask: "Hey man, I HAVE to ask: Now that you have all of these skills, what are you going to do with them"?

Furno nearly panicked upon hearing that question be asked. He wanted to keep the answer a secret, but somehow Surge would always manage to find out Furnos secret answers to any questions that were left unanswered. It was in one of these various ways how he managed to find out about Furno's secret crush on Breeze.

Finally, Furno replied: "If I tell you the answer, you cannot tell anyone".

"No one"?, Surge asked.

"NO ONE"., Furno told him in deep clarification. "Not even Breeze".

Surge REALLY had to think about this. He was already keeping ONE of Furnos secrets from Breeze, but now he'd have to keep a secret from the WORLD? Surge did indeed trust him ,this was his best friend he was talking to after all, but if this was one of those bad street corner secrets, there was no way he would EVER keep it. But then again, he had known Furno long enough to know that he would never do anything along the lines of an action made purely out of dark emotions.

With a sigh, Surge said: "Alright man, whatever your secret is, is safe with me".

Furno took a few seconds to consider this, but finally answered: "Good". Furno then took a look over Surge's shoulder, then his own, then around the corners on both sides to make sure nobody was snooping or would be close enough to hear it on accident. Once Furno was sure the coast was clear before then leaning in close to Surge's ear, whispering: "I plan to use these skills to fight high forms of injustice".

Surge was confused. Furno was already a member of the police force, so... wasn't he already fighting crime?

"Fight higher forms of injustice how"?, Surge asked him.

"In a new way"., Furno replied. "A way where I am a symbol of hope". "As a crusader who is selfless and willing to give his life for the innocent".

YES, Furno knew that he was already a cop, but he also knew that he couldn't always be there for others in danger as a cop. Most of the crime occurred at night since the Police Station was only open seventeen hours a day. PLUS, the MARL was still out there somewhere and he was still the only capable of protecting all of Tommyville and the people and Bionicles who lived in it from whatever insidious plots they had in mind. This wasn't just something he WANTED to do. It was something he HAD to do.

"What, you mean like a SUPERHERO"?, Surge asked, resisting an urge to laugh.

"Kind of"., Furno told him with a bit of a shrug.

Now Surge was a little more worried about Furno than anything. Normally, if someone caught somebody else walking around and talking like this, they'd make a call and the person of interest would be put in an asylum if indeed proved to be crazy. But Surge knew Furno long enough to know that he wasn't really crazy either. Well ok, maybe a LITTLE crazy., Surge thought. But definetly not crazy enough to be living in an asylum.

After a few frightening seconds, Surge finally said: "Ok, I'll keep this secret, but I'm not sure that this is something that you SHOULD be doing".

Furno looked thoughtful for a few seconds before replying: "Fair enough".

Furno didn't care if Surge liked this or not, it was something Tommyville needed from him. Surge was one of his best friends and he wouldn't try to change his opinion. But Furno knew that he could always trust him. That and the fact that they were still friends was all that mattered to him most at this point.

"I can help you as well"., A voice said from behind Surge who then turned around, seeing the yellow armored cop named Evo.

As surprised as Furno and Surge were of Evo's sudden appearance, they were even more surprised that Evo had even token interest in their conversation. He barley talked to anyone in the force, usually only speaking when a squad was formulating a plan (Even more commonly coming out of nowhere.).

"How did y-", Surge managed to get out, still quite shocked for words.

"I'm clairvoyant"., Evo told them.

"Cool"., Furno commented. Ever since Furno was a child, the subject of Bionicles containing rare abilities had always seemed to be an interesting one to him. Even now, he was glad he could finally get to meet one of these bionicles, but there was still an important matter at hand so Furno continued the conversation.

"So how are you gonna help me"?

"I have trained in modern martial arts ever since I was a boy"., Evo told him. "If you allow me to teach you everything I can, I am most certain that you will be a better fighter".

Furno had to think about this. He didn't want very many bionicles knowing what he was going to do with the rest of his life (Which is actually a LOT LONGER than human years), but even if he wanted to refuse, he would still need all the help he could get at this point. And since Evo was a master of mixed martial arts and clairvoyant, he would prove to be a very useful ally.

"Ok"., Furno agreed. "But please, don't tell anyone".

"The thought was never in mind"., Evo truthfully told him.

Surges eyes widened as he then said: "If you want, I can also give you the adress of a friend of mine who could supply you with gadgets that aren't sold anywhere else in the world, but they're AMAZING".

Furno nearly laughed in the unexpected realization of how easy this was going to be. First, he had gotten one of his best friends to keep this a secret, then he had gotten a clairvoyant trainer out of nowhere, and NOW he was probably get a secret weapons supplier. He didn't want to let all of this get to his head though. Everything that was happening right now were only giving him opportunities to get the things that he NEEDED in order to make Tommyville a safer place. This was for tommyvile. "Not YOU"., Furno thought.

"So where is he"?, Furno asked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Like this story so far? If you do or don't, please leave a review telling me what you think, or if you have any questions that you'd like to ask on it (It doesn't matter what, I'll try my best to answer), please send me a PM. If you're starting to miss explosions from chapter 9, don't worry. Things are about to get pretty awesome from here. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	15. Chapter 15

Like I promised, Joeys character will finally be in this story. Enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Joey, Omega, Ra, Starge, Dukan, Computer and Firemans design.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Joey

Once Stormer had let Furno go on break (Surprising), Furno had decided to take a short drive to the location of the address that Surge had told him about. Parking up front, it didn't look like much. All it really looked like was a small modern day apartment complex for both humans and Bionicles. It was likely to be mistakend as one too.

Furno turned off his car, walked up to the front door and gave it a simple knock. A matoran who was near his height answered the door. This matoran had a white metus mask (masks are their faces), Green armor, green legs and white arms, indicating that he was half Le half Ko matoran.

"Can I help you"?, he asked.

"Yes, do you know a matoran by the name of Joey"?, Furno asked.

"You're talking to him"., The matoran kindly answered as he opened the door, allowing Furno to enter what looked like one of those home offices you saw on television. Only a little different. There was a white, stone desk and some sort of unbranded super-advanced computer centered on it. And a picture of him with a female Ga-matoran.

"Name"?, Joey asked as he then sat down in the rolling chair in front of it. "Full please".

"William Furno"., Furno replied.

Joey rapidly typed into his computer upon hearing his name and a profile along with a picture instantly popped up. Joey looked then at the computer screen, reading aloud the descripive pointers next to the said photo.

"William Furno, born in the year 7890". "Billionaire, cop and adopted by Omega in the year of 7900". "THAT William Furno"?, Joey asked, turning back to Furno.

"That's me"., Furno replied.

"With a smile, Joey then said: "Then by all means, welcome".

"Thank you"., Furno replied.

Furno was already starting to become quite amazed with the place. It didn't look too suspicious and Joey was in possession of ,though he had most likely built it himself, a computer so advanced, that it could identify anyone at the speed of an airbag. But DID he build it?

"Where did you buy that computer"?, Furno asked.

Joey glanced back at the computer and replied: "I made her myself".

WOW, Furno was righ... wait a minute.

"HER"?, Furno asked.

Joey laughed. "Say hi computer"., Joey told it.

Immediately, an electronic female voice replied: "Hello and welcome to Joey's weapon facility, William Furno".

"WOW"., Furno said. "And a good hello to you too Computer".

"Now, what do you want"?, Joey asked him.

Furno had already thought long and hard about the answer to that question and prayed to God that Joey would have everything he needed.

"What do you have as far as wings, weapons and armor are concerned"?, Furno asked him.

"Things that would be fascinating to the world today"., Joey replied. Most of this stuff, Joey had made himself. The reason he was able to do this was for two main reasons. One: He had a significantly high IQ. Two: He had token an interest in technology at a young age and started inventing things both at school, and at home. In enough time, Joey had earned a masters degree in inventing (Which actually was considered a job) and started to work for the TVPD as their weapons builder and designer. But along with the weapons he HAD agreed to give the police, he also had a secret stash of weapons, armor and other materials that he didn't really want falling into the wrong hands, so he kept it underground and off every map or book there was. And though he had already shown this stash to Surge, he was willing to show it to at least one more bionicle. Provided having a good sense of right and wrong. And a billionaire as a cop, well that had to be something.

"Shall we take a look"?, Joey decided to ask him.

Furno nodded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Joy had then led Furno into a basement which looked similar to one of those home libraries. Joey walked up to one of the many bookshelves that consumed it's space on the wall and pulled a metal book down like a lever. The bookshelf immediately opened like that of a door and Furno tried his best to get a peek inside as lights flickered on, revealing literally HUNDREDS of silver shelves laced with weapons that were either familiar or unlike any he had ever seen at any point in his life before.

Grenades, Guns that looked like they had come from a video games and others that he simply didn't recognize. As Joey then led Furno through the maze of hi-tech weapons, he simply stared at each mechanical creation that they passed, trying to guess what they did in his head. And to think that most Bionicles didn't believe that anything like this could possibly exist!, Furno thought.

At one point, Joey stopped next to a drawer, gripping the handle and pulling it outwards to reveal what looked like a white and green armor made for the forearm with a thin, blade down knife on the top.

Taking it out of the silver drawer, he said: "Right here, we have a newly invented firing mechanism that fires knifes from the forearm armor".

Furno just stared at this mechanism in amazement, then asking: "Does it have a name"?

"Yeah"., Joey told him. "I call them knife gauntlets".

Joey then looked up, seeing as Furno was staring down at this thing in a look of amazement and wonder. Joey nearly laughed. This was exactly what Surge did upon seeing this. Sometimes, Joey had even amazed himself. But in a way, Furno had seemed to take more interest in this thing than Surge had. It didn't really matter at this point, so Joey decided to ask him another question.

"Would you like to try it out"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few minutes later, Furno and Joey were standing in a target practice area, also in the weapons storage, with a brick set up on it's thinner side. After Joey had showed Furno how to put it on, and actually got it on, he walked behind a small table that put just enough distance between him and the brick for a licensed shooter (Refering to gun licence) to practice with it.

Furno pointed his right arm forward, aimed and pulled one of the four triggers wrapped around his fingers. Before Furno could blink, the knife zoomed off of the gauntlet and hit the brick, completely obliterating it into chunks that fell to the floor.

"Awesome"., Furno commented.

"You think so"?, Joey asked him.

"Yeah"., Furno commented, looking back at the gauntlet.

"I also constructed it to where it can fire four classifications of knifes"., Joey explained. "Of course there's the regular knife round you just fired, the rounds also include: String atatchment, poison, and explosive".

"NICE"., Furno said, further admiring the glove. "Now I can't wait to see what else you've got".

"I'll show you the armor first".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Joey led Furno into yet another lit up room with a suit of armor on display. Well, it was really just leg and body armor, but to Furno, it looked pretty cool the way it was. The chest guard was a light red, over a shimmering black, the belly guard was completely silver, along with the upper leg guards while the shin guards were also a shimmering black.

Joey walked over to this piece of armor, saying: "Though the alloy is unknown, I have done several tests on it, and in the end of each and every one, I have officialy deemed it, Indestructible". "I've got a whole bunch of it. Enough to make hundreds of these".

"How indestructible"?, Furno asked him.

"This sucker won't even get a dent from the blast of a nuclear bomb"., Joey responded.

Furno's eyes widened. Furno's gaze turned curious as Joey then walked over to a light switch.

"It can also-, Joey said as he turned the light off:-, turn invisible in darkness".

Furno turned back to where the armom had been displayed. The armor and the bioqin underneath were in fact invisible. It looked as if a display had never been there in the first place. Joey flipped the light back on and the suit instantly reappeared in the empty void Furno had been staring at.

"Cool"., Furno commented.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once again, Joey was leading Furno through the massive maze of metal shelves and weapons as he then stopped next to what looked like a cross between a file cabinet and a safe. Joey typed in a combination and pulled the cabinet drawer out to reveal a pair of curved up silver wings with booster on the inside.

"I haven't tested these out yet-, Joey told him:-, but if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, once attached, these wings would make one fly faster than any jet ever could".

Furno was impressed. He only had to come here once and already, he was being shown everything he needed. But would Joey even give these powerful weapons to me?, Furno thought. Would he even trust me to use them for a moral cause such as the one I am about to enter? To stop a terrorist organization capable of destroying everything our ancestors worked for? The only way to know for sure, was to ask, so...

"How much"?, Furno asked him.

"For what"?, Joey asked.

"For the armor, the knife gauntlets, the wings and if possible, an AI"?

Joey looked back at Furno with utmost curiosity.

"What are you planning on doing with all of this"?, Joey asked him.

NOW Furno was worried. He had the chance to get the supplies he needed to stop as many MARL plots as he could in a much quicker fashion and he did NOT want to screw it up. And besides, how could he protect all these helpless people without at least SOME sort of gadgets? Screw it., Furno thought. I'm telling him the truth. He already seems to trust me for whatever reason and if it's to a good soul like his, I'm not gonna disobey one of God's simplest rules.

"Let's just say I'll be the new sheriff around these parts"., Furno humorously told him  
(not in a corny way).

Joey laughed, then looked back at Furno and said: "I guess I could just give them to you".

Furno's eyes widened. Furno was very surprised and confused as to why Joey had just said what he did. What he really expected was for Joey to ask for about 40,000 dollars for all the gadgets he had asked for.

"Really"?, was all Furno could manage.

"Why not"?, Joey asked. "I used to be a good friend with your father after all and I would be more than willing to give these to someone who I've been told is very responsible and good lighted".

Joey was telling the truth. He had begun building mechanical devices at the age of seven and the year he had turned 19, Gordan Furno (Williams dad) had built his new home and gave it to him. And it was from there, he had started supplying the police with guns and grenades.

As surprised as Furno was that Joey had known his father, he had always wondered why he had accidentally found a stash of guns and bombs in one of the bedrooms. Was he doing something else with them? No., Furno thought. My father was a good male. No way he'd ever do anything bad. And he WAS killed by Starge. A member of the MARL. But Furno still had his wonders. Why had Starge killed his parents? What had his parents done to deserve this? Nothing., Furno thought. Starge is just a cold blooded murderer.

"And the weapons weren't for sale anyways"., Joey told him in a jokingly serious voice.

Furno laughed, giving him a thank you.

"No problemo man"., Joey told him.

As Furno then turned his head to a wider space, his eyes lit in curiosity at the vehicle in front of him.

"What the heck is that"?, Furno asked nodding to an average sized car with several weapons on it. The windshield and windows were two way mirrors and the paint job was done in silver.

"That in an X1-52 equipted with missiles, machine guns, and other gadgets that would take too long to explain"., Joey informed him.

"Sweet"., Furno said.

"Do you want that too"?, Joey asked him.

Along with all of the weapons and gadgets, it looked like a pretty cool car or truck or... whatever it was. Either way, it had a sense of style and looked ready to fight a war. It would also have been very useful if Furno had come across a freakishly large gang. Now, Furno colud probably take on up to ten bionicles all simaltaniously, and had a suit of indestructible armor, but there were still creases where bionicles could pull at to rip it off. And in that case, he WOULD need a vehicle like this.

"It depends"., Furno told him.

"On what"?, Joey asked.

With a grin, Furno turned back to Joey and answered: "Does it come in hot rod red"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, that's chapter 15. What do you guys think? Leave a review or PM me for questions and concerns, and prepare to see more interesting stuff, cause in the next chapter, I'm revealing one of the two main villains: Fire Lord. If you're a hero factory lover or hater, forget everything about that Fire Lord, cause this one will be darker and more clever. Again, Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a God-blessed day. :0)


	16. Chapter 16

What's up readers. It's Biomarvel740 again with another chapter to my novel Fireman. In this chapter, we'll be meeting one of the two main villains: Fire Lord. And I know that I've already said this, but this will NOT be the Fire Lord from lego. This one will be more determined and a bit more twisted with a sense of intelligence. But I won't spoil this any further. Enjoy! Lego owns all characters except for Starge, Dukan, Ra, Omega, Joey, Computer1, and Firemans design. All that, and the story belongs to me.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter: New Villian

Starge was sitting in a bar, waiting to take yet another helpless victim, when he got a text from MARL headquarters, telling him to meet up with and talk to Tommyvilles biggest crime lord who had apparently been working with them too. They told Starge to meet up with Fire Lord about his secretive plan to help them achieve their goals. Starge grunted in annoyance as he exited the bar and proceeded towards the place of interest. Normally, he didn't like it whenever someone had called him out of a bar (Unless it was to get into a bar fight and murder his opponent.), but since this was MARL related he would try not to complain much. More than anything, Starge did want to see this city burn to the ground.

As Starge then arrived at what looked like a storage container, he opened the massive doors, entering them and sitting down in a chair that was placed on one side of a newly cleaned conference table. As Starge then looked up, expecting to be waiting for him, the crime lord was already standing on the other side, looking at some sort of photo. This crime lord had mostly muscular black armor, carried a delicately sharpened fire staff, and wore a lead colored helmet, concealing his true identity.

And Starge didn't need to take a guess as to who this friend of theirs was. This wasn't just ANY crime lord. It was one of the worse criminals in this entire state. He was sadistic, brutal, and was number ONE on the TVPD's most wanted list. He was sitting before the one crime lord they had actually TRAINED. And those who knew of him would normally refer to him as the infamous Fire Lord.

Although he seemed to be a mere member of the MARL, he was a lot tougher and faster than he looked and was always demanding something whenever he could. Though Starge personally believed that Fire Lord was an excellent co leader and strategist, others thought that sometimes he would get a little TOO aggressive. But that's what they were ALL trained to do. Wield the power of anger, further proving Fire Lord to be a more than loyal member to their cause.

"I need you at the weapons vault, tonight"., Fire Lord told him.

With a cough, Starge simply replied: "Of course sir"., almost surprised by Fire Lords eagerness.

Good., Fire Lord thought. He was indeed loyal to their cause, but before attempting to take anything from anywhere, he always wanted to make sure that the job he would assign to each member was possible by their standards. This would always tell him, wether he could get a job done. Besides that, he hated having his time wasted.

"But what exactly do you need from there"?, Starge asked.

Turning to him, Fire Lord answered: "I'm trying to steal a piece of equipment that will help us to our greatest of satisfactions, considering our common goals".

Starge smiled, knowing that they and all members of the MARL at least had THIS in common.

"Excellent"., Starge told him. "But what exactly IS this piece of equipment"?

Fire Lord then slammed the picture on the desk and slid to him, making the picture go across the table until it stopped in a perfect enough distance for Starge to simply pick it up.

"I think you'll be impressed with what I have in mind".

Starge picked it up and turned it around, looking with great satisfaction at the side containing the image.

"That's a big target"., Starge commented gaining a grin from Fire Lord. "But with a target THIS big, how will nobody suspect us up to something"?

"Starge, I've been here long enough to know that the police barely ever suspect ANYTHING before it happens". "It's one of the many ways how I've always managed to get past so many"."Well it's either that or kill them, and I've killed MANY cops". "Other than that, we have the equipment necessary to do as much as BLOW the vault open, so I'm DEAD SURE that we'll be fine".

"Once again, I have to congratulate you with your brilliance"., Starge told him.

Not only was Fire Lord intensely skilled, but he had always had MARLs back with fullproof plans for all bad case scenarios. Because of that, Fire Lord had also earned the title of MARL master strategist.

"Thanks, but I didn't even have to THINK to make this possible"., Fire Lord told him. "I'm just THAT good".

Starge agreed that Fire Lord was GOOD, but he did disagree with the part of the statement where Fire Lord told him that he didn't even have to think for something like this. To him, if it was THAT simple, he already would've thought of it. He HAD to have had some sort of thought on this., Starge thought. But for now, Starge would drop it and continue their conversation.

"Well, it is always an honor to have someone like you on our side"., Starge told him.

"Again, thank you"., Fire Lord told him. "But I DID get the skills from YOU guys, and I'll thank you guys for that too, but this intelligence of mine is why the rest of you really needed me". "THIS and my skills-, Fire Lord said, stabbing the table with the glowing, orange blade on his staff, nearly making Starge jump:- are what make me Invincible, as your men so graciously call me".

Starge swallowed, then telling him: "Noted".

There was always something about Fire Lord that had frightened Starge. And deep down, he didn't fully know why. It wasn't so much as his skills, even though Fire Lords skills out matched his in every way, but he always knew that a part of it was his superior intelligence. Over the years, Fire Lord had proven himself to be so unpredictable, that no one in the entire city knew when or how he would strike, making Starge wonder if Fire Lord was hiding anything from the MARL itself. Ever since the masked crime lord had come in, excelling in everything they had to teach, Starge had always been a bit suspicious of him. For he knew that if he were to betray the MARL, he would be unstoppable to any of the Marlikas. And throughout MARL history, this had happened several times so if he were to do as much as overthrow a single leader, it wouldn't be TOO surprising. Besides, Starge had always thought that the MARL needed a better leader.

"So, will you be ready by the time my forces arrive"?, Starge asked him.

"By the time they get here, I'll be MORE than ready"., Fire Lord told him. Fire Lord would want to get the supplies from the guarded storage as soon as possible. He could easily kill off the guards, that was no problem to him. But the more thugs and Marlikas that came with him, the faster they could all fulfill their master plan for this state.

"Sure"?, Starge asked. "Like I said, this target is heavily guarded".

How DARE he doubts me!, Fire Lord thought as he threw three glowing knifes, each hitting the wall behind Starge. How DARE, he questions my abilities!

Starge nearly smiled, for this proved he was determined to get the task done, so he just sat and waited for Fire Lord to finish his next sentence.

"And like I'VE said-, Fire Lord told him in an angry tone:-, we have the necessary equipment to finish this job and I've altready eaten guards like this for BREAKFAST"!

Starge couldn't hold back the ready-sure grin now as he saw the anger course through Fire Lord.

"So if you REALLY don't have any faith in my abilities, then please Starge... show me ONE bionicle who can stop me".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bum bum buuuuuuuum, foreshadow! Lol. Anyways, enjoy? Feel free to tell me wether you did or didn't by posting a review or PM me for any questions. Also, weekly question based entirely on opinion: Who do you think would be good at voicing who in this story? Thank you so much for getting me so many views, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	17. Chapter 17

Here's chapter 17. Prepare to be amazed. :0) Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey, Computer1, Ra, Starge, Dukan and Firemans design.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Tests

Furno and Joey had spent the rest of the day building the suit that Furno had thought of after his visit to Joey's secret weapons storage. Overall, the build had token shorter than expected and Furno was now standing on the roof of the family mansion wearing his newly built suit. The chest armor was black with another piece of red chest armor on top, Silver wings, upper leg guards and belly guard, two knife launchers on his forearms (one was red and silver, while the other was white with a stripe of blue and green) and a yellow helmet guarding the top of Funo head and covering the front of his face just enough for no one to recognize him.

Concealing his identity was one of the main reasons Furno had Joey build this mask, and to his surprise, Joey had also built the visor to where it would switch to other visions if need be. As Joey had explained, these visions included: Night vision, infared, signal vision, detective vision and X-ray vision. Along with this, Joey had also managed to build in a computer program similar to his AI into the suit so it could inform him of incoming danger whenever he couldn't expect it.

As Furno stood now on top of the mansion under the night sky, his armor starting to go invisible, he had started to think of a conversation he had had with Joey when they were in the middle of building the suit inside. This conversation had started when Joey had given Furno the helmet as he was attaching the wings onto the upper part of the arms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks for the mask"., Furno had told him.

"You're welcome"., Joey told him. "Anything else you need"?

Furno was about to say no thanks, but then Furno had thought back to the moment when Joey had told him that he had known his father. After THAT statement, he had thought of many questions that he was now DESPERATE to ask, but as of today, he had only decided to ask one.

"Yeah, what was my father like when you were around him"?, Furno had asked.

"He was a kind soul to most everyone including me, but other than that, VERY BUSY"., Joey responded.

"I mean, do you know if there was something that he kept from me and mom"?, Furno asked.

Joey looked thoughtful for a second before then replying: "Well, not to say that I didn't know him very well, but he was always pretty secretive". "Even around me".

"Why"?, Furno asked.

As a kid, he had never thought of his father as that kind of person, but he was always curious when his father went out on "trips". And what if these TRIPS, had something to do with his assassination? Ever since yesterday, Furno had not only been finding himself trying to stop the MARL. Now, he was after his own past secrets. Or FAMILY secrets if his mother was keeping something too.

"Even to this day, I'm still not sure"., Joey told him.

Even JOEY wondered why Gordan (Furno's dad) was secretive. It made him a little mad that knowing that Gordan was hiding something not only from one of his friends, but his own FAMILY as well. But for now, Joey would drop it and focus on any other questions Furno might have.

Making sure, Joey was paying attention, Furno then asked: "Do you ever wonder why he was murdered"?

"Starge is just a sick dark Toa"., Joey told him. "And though I personally think Starge did it for sick kicks, if there wasin fact a reason, I hope you find it".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ok-, Furno now told himself as he noticed the moon finally held up in it's place in the sky:-, time to test this baby out". Furno made a small cough as he then touched the earpiece attached to his helmet and said: "Computer1, turn on all systems".

"Acknowledged"., a female, computerized voice said.

Furno heard and felt all of the devices and machines on his suit, turn on, all finishing within just a few seconds. After Furno was sure this was done, he positioned himself to a running stance as he stared forward at the edge of the rooftop. His plan: to jump off the building and let the wings do the rest. He figured that before taking off, he would need a good headstart, so hopefully this would provide the start that he needed.

But this jump by itself was risky. If the wings had failed to support his weight, which as far as he knew wasn't that much, then gravity would claim a victim falling from over two hundred feet towards the grassy surface below. The armor would no doubt survive the impact, but since there wasn't really any padding in this thing, he would squash like a rotten tomato on the inside. Furno wasn't afraid of dying, for he was a Christian. He KNEW where he would be going when he died, but a part of him really didn't want him to go for falling off of a mansion.

And now, Furno was starting to argue with himself.

1: This totally isn't worth it!

2: It's for Tommyville you dirtbag!

1: Earth is not your home! (He means this in the christian sense)

2: I'm not doing this for the state itself! I'm doing it for the PEOPLE and BIONICLES of Tommyville! Besides, the MARL is an army of terrorists with skills of which I am the only one who knows. If I don't try to stop them, who will? If I don't take these risks for the good of bionicle and human kind, who will? Face it man, if I don't try my best to protect the ones I've come to love from the MARL, no one will.

1: Why?

2: Because I'm the only one who CAN. And even if there IS a life hazardous risk, I'm not abandoning them! Especially not now.

Then he ran, ignoring all of the thoughts and impulses that tried to prevent him from doing so. Ignoring the nerves in his body, telling him to stop. And as he ran, time seemed to slow down. In these slow seconds he made a quick prayer to God and Jesus that he would make it out ok. And he prayed harder and harder as he inched closer and closer to the edge of the roof, while at the same time, thinking of the citizens, his friends, and Breeze as well.

Furno then looked further ahead as he felt his feet go pass the edge of the mansion roof and a sudden thrill went through him as he felt his body lift and fly in a forwards position, never falling. Furno almost couldn't believe this. He was actually FLYING. The feeling of the air brushing past him as he soared through the air felt amazing. He immediately thanked God for answering his prayers and making this all possible.

"WOOOHOOO"!, Furno joyfully screamed, the emotional thrill rising within him as he flew faster and faster. Who ever thought flying would be THIS fun., Furno thought.

Furno then flew downwards towards an outside practice range. The target range was closed so practicing his skills without getting caught wouldn't be a problem. Then landing with a short skid, he fired a knife from his gauntlet at a few of the target boards ahead, hitting a bullseye on all tries.

Deciding to try out the other knifes, he shot a string knife at another target. The knife hit the target, and Furno pulled hard, pulling the board out of place and detaching the string and instantly growing another knife. Furno used his other gauntlet, pointing and firing. The knife hit the target, exploding on impact and destroying the target.

Furno took off into the sky once more to try out some midair stunts. He tried turns, then flips, then twirls. Furno decided to finish this with a move he had seen once in an action movie. He flew in a downwards position towards the ground in a spinning position. Then, with the time being just right, he disabled the wings and made front flip, skidding on the ground and bringing up dirt, until coming to a full stop in a crouching position in what appeared to be a storage area.

"I. LOVE. THIS. SUIT!, Furno quietly said to himself. He was filled with complete joy. The suit worked., he thought. It actually worked! The wings, the gauntlets, everything!

But Furno's quiet moment of joy was interrupted with a thought of wonder as he heard a distant voice yell: "Alright you, get the doors open"!

Furno turned around, seeing nothing but crates.

"Computer1, put visor to X-ray vision"., Furno quietly commanded.

"Acknowledged"., the system responded.

Once the visor then displayed its X-ray vision, Furno looked once more at his surroundings, until finally seeing what looked like two biotons. Both armed, and standing at least thirty feet away, in front of another crate. Three dead bodies in front. Furno turned his visor back to normal as he then snuck towards their current locations, being sure to stay in the shadows to stay invisible. Once he had gotten close enough, he noticed that from where they were both wearing night vision goggles. Good., Furno thought. If he could get close enough to them, he could knock them out while staying invisible.

"Hurry up with the freaking door"!, He heard the first thug yell.

The second thug looked up at him as he tried to continue picking the lock, saying: "I'm working as fast as I can"!

This was clearly a restricted area so it was pretty clear to Furno as to why they wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Well HURRY UP before someone sees us"!, the first thug quietly yelled back.

"No one will see you"., A voice said a few feet, behind them.

Both thugs turned to face a slowly approaching Fire Lord who told them: "The guards are dead, the camera's are destroyed and the front gate is locked". "So unless someone is stupid enough to do so, NO ONE is coming in". "Now BOTH of you, stop chatting and open the doors, or you'll be put in a cage, where you will never see the light of day again".

Chills went down their spines as they then said: "Yes sir"., picked the lock and opened the front of the crate. Inside, were shelves holding boxes of parts that looked like they part of a giant weapon. And not just ANY weapon. Whatever these parts helped build was gonna be BIG. The thugs had started to stare in wonder at the boxes and didn't ask any more questions as Fire Lord stepped inside. This way their cue to help him get the boxes out.

Furno readied his knife gauntlets, preparing for a fight. He had heard everything and was indeed curious. Not just about the boxes, but about Fire Lord as well. He didn't really know who he was or why he wore that metal mask, but as he continued to observe, something about him seemed oddly familiar. But what was it?

As thoughts raced through his head, he heard his computer system make a quiet beep and say: "Hostages, twenty yards to your right".

What?, Furno was about to ask as he looked to his right, seeing a warehouse of some sort. Using his X-ray vision. His visor zoomed in, seeing three hostages tied to chairs, one thug in the room with them. Furno looked back at the masked crime lord who helped his men carry one of the larger boxes.

"I'll deal with you later"., Furno quietly said as he then took off flying towards the warehouse.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What did you all think? Please feel free to leave a review or PM me for any questions you may have. Thank you all again for taking the time to read this, thank you for getting me to 186 views, and have a God-blessed day. :0)


	18. Chapter 18

Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey, Computer1, Ra, Dukan, Starge and Firemans design.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 18: I'm Fireman

"Somebody help"!, one of the hostages screamed (not in a corny way).

This hostage, a Po-matoran, had just woken up a few minutes ago, finding himself and two other matoran tied tightly into wooden chairs (How cliche., one of them thought). The Po-matoran was not at all sure what was going on, but he was already pretty petrified, for it became clear that once he saw their holder, he was sure that the dark-toa wasn't carrying his AK-59 just for looks.

Pointing it at the Po-matoran who had just called for help, he then told him: "Shut up or I'll unload a couple rounds into your head"!

Now, this thug knew that they were in a restricted storage facility, but all the guards were dead. This however, had nothing to do with his problem. Again, he knew that all the guards were dead, but if he was told to watch the hostages, he'd at least prefer some peace and quiet while he was doing so.

"The guards are dead-, he continued:-,and your all gonna be dead when we're finished here".

"REALLY"?, another hostage (a Ko-matoran") asked him. "What makes you think you know that for sure"?

The thug laughed and then replied: "Hey, um... Sir"? "Just try to keep this one simple thing in mind".  
"the guards. Are. DEAD". "No-one's coming to help you"! "So when we're done here-, the thug finished as he cocked his rifle:-, your all finished".

The thug saw enough fear in the other two hostages eyes to see that they were actually starting to believe him. He saw the deep sorrow and hopelessness in their eyes and tried in his head to think whatever fearful thoughts they were thinking. Maybe it was: yep, We're dead., or: We're never gonna get out!, or his favorite: We don't want to die, we want to live!

But now the thug was getting bored. He pointed his gun at the one who didn't seem to fear him. He would go first. This matoran just closed his eyes and put his head on the barrel of the rifle, ready for the embrace of eternal life that awaited him up in heaven. The other two matoran watched in sadness and awe as this matoran simply waited for a bullet to pierce his skull like it wasn't as bad as they saw it.

But as the Thug just grinned and was about to pull the trigger, he heard a deep voice directly behind him say: "Not on MY watch dirtbag".

The thug took his finger off the trigger and turned to the armored bionicle behind him. The thug was caught speechless as a metal fist then made impact with his face, knocking him through a wooden wall and onto the gravel ground next to it, unconscious. The hostages looked up in awestruck wonder at their yellow-masked savior who simply looked back.

Furno had just decided to deepen his voice as he had actually come in, surprisingly unnoticed. And it had already seemed to work pretty well. No one recognized his voice or who he was and that was just the way he needed it. If any of his enemies knew who he was, then he could only wonder what horrible fate would await his friends.

Keeping this in mind, Furno cut the ropes that had held the hostages in their places in the chair, while continuing in his deep voice: "Get out of here as fast as you can, try not to be seen and call the police".

"O-okay".,the Po-matoran told him, still in a bit of shock.

The hostages said their thank yous and ran out of the warehouse that held them. Furno waited for a few seconds as he watched them run away in his X-ray vision. Once he was then sure that they were far enough away, he returned to his regular voice, asking: "Computer1, are those thugs still at the storage crate"?

He heard the AI whirr a bit before replying: "Affirmative sir".

As Furno then felt the warehouse, using the hole he had just made, and headed back towards the crate, he deepened his voice once more, saying to himself: "Time to have some fun".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Outside the crate of parts, two thugs guarded the entrance as a few other thugs would go in and out, getting boxes and carrying them to the silver truck that was farther away than any of them would've wished. As of right now, there was another thug inside, looking around at the numerous shelves to see if anybody had forgotten anything, under Fire Lords orders.

The first guard looked over to the other one, asking: "Hey man, you think anybody else knows we're here"?

The other thug looked over to him with an angry look that basically said: Are you REALLY that stupid?, and said aloud: "Seriously"? "How many times do I have to say: no, I don't"?

Fire Lord had told them earlier that he had killed all of the guards and that the hostages were being kept somewhere else, so he had really found that question as nothing BUT stupid. THAT, and the fact that were both wearing kevlar and carried a shotgun(T1) and an SMG(T2), both containing armor piercing rounds.

As the first thug seemed to search his head for an answer, Furno was standing carefully on top of a turned off light pole, watching them and already having some of his important questions answered while doing so. Questions such as: Who were these thugs, what did they want, and why did they want it? Though question one was already answered when one of the thugs had mentioned this as: "The Fire Lord gang"., but another question had remained stapled to his mind ever since he had seen the Fire Lord: Who, or what was he?

Already getting bored with the thug's somehow continuing conversation, he quietly jumped down and started slowly sneaking towards them. He had seen the night goggles on their min faces earlier, but he knew that in this armor, they would never see him. The darkness made his entire body and suit impossible to see.

"Dude-, the first thug said:- I'm serious". "What if-"

Dude-, The second thug interrupted:-, Fire Lord just destroyed the cameras and killed every single guard out here, so we have NOTHING to worry about". "And NEITHER do YOU".

"Yeah I know, but I've still got this feeling that someone is".

"That's just dumb".

"Why"?

"Because of the reasons that I JUST STATED"! "So before I decide to pop you, please tell me who on EARTH could be watching us right now"?!

"ME"!, Furnos deeper voice bellowed from the shadows.

Both thugs looked to the source of the voice and were instantly paralized with fear as the armored figure ran fastley towards them. Seeing his chance, Furno quickly grabbed the sides of their heads and smacked them hard against each other, knocking them unconscious. Furno leaned down and checked them to make sure they were really unconscious, giving both a light punch in the face (Because of the armor) for good measure. Furno then got back on his feet, looked towards the opening of the storage, and entered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Furno then entered the seemingly massive vault, he climbed on top of one of the many shelves and silently freeran, jumping from shelf to shelf and sneaking closer towards the thug at the bottom of one of the few shelves in front of the one he was on now. Once finally getting there, he noticed that the shelf that the said thug was standing in front of, was completely empty. As Furno then saw this thug take out a walkie talkie, he leaned closer towards the darkest edge of the shelf to listen.

"It's done"., the Thug said, WT close to his mouth. "We have the cargo you asked for". "Need us to get anything else"?

The Thug and Fireman both heard Fire Lord reply: "Take what you want". "You might need it".

"Yes sir"., the Thug told him with a smile, shutting the WT off and clipping it to his belt.

As the thug then ran to a shelf to his left, Furno silently jumped down from the shelf he had currently been crouching on and walked quietly behind him as the Thug then opened a large metal container. Inside, they both saw one of the newest models of a bazooka.

"Happy birthday to ME"., The Thug said to himself as he reached inside.

This action was stopped when he heard the deep voice behind him say: "Now here's your present"!

The Thug instantly turned, seeing the armored figure preform a spiral kick. The black metal foot made hard impact with the thugs face, knocking it into the closest iron pole and colapsing onto the hard ground, unconscious.

Furno then turned back to the entrance as he heard a voice. Outside, four thugs were getting the remaining cargo into the back trailer of a semi trunk. But not just boxes of parts. Some of these boxes also contained several types of firearms and explosives. Furno grinned to himself.

"Now we get to have some REAL fun".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You got it all in"?, One of the four thugs asked.

As another thug loaded the last crate into the back of the truck, then jumping out, he replied: "Yep" "We're all set to roll".

"Hey-, another thug asked:-, you guys wonder what Fire Lord intends to do with all of this"?

The other thugs looked thoughtful for a while. TRUE, they were very royal to the Fire Lord. This was mostly because they were afraid of him, and never even DARED questioning his orders. But tonight made them suspicious. As of right now, they were stealing more weapons crates than usual, which could only lead up to one question: What was Fire Lord planning?

Finally, one of them spoke up: "Well, judging from the amount of parts in these things, I may have a few guesses.

Everyone nearly jumped at hearing a deep voice say: "Do tell".

Instantly turning to see an armored figure running at them, they all raised their guns and prepared to fire only to then see his mere image vanish in the shadows. The Thugs were frightened now. They knew he was coming, but from where? And when?

In their panick, one of the thugs silently grabbed the keys to another escape vehicle that was just nearby. Suddenly, two of the Thugs heads made a loud SMACK, hitting each other and collapsing. As this thug ran, the fourth pointed his AK in a forwards position, trying to remember where this guy was. BOOM!, this thug took a massive blow to the face, being knocked back and langing onto the hard gravel road with a loud thud.

Still running, the third thug turned around, seeing the now visible armored figure run towards him at a speed that frightened him, forcing him to just look ahead and run faster. Finally, after what felt like hours, the thug got to the front door, unlocked it and jumped inside, closing the door while doing so. After then locking it, the thug tried frantically to start the engine, looking out the window.

At a first glance, it seemed like nothing was there, so he quickly turned back to the wheel as the car made a constant refusal to start. Now terrified beyond his own comprehension, The Thug took another look out the window, this time seeing glowing yellow eyes behind a yellow helmet GLARING at him. The Thug screamed as the armored thug took the door, ripping it off with ease. The thugs eyes widened as his spine tingled as the figure then grabbed the thug, holding him up in the air.

In an overwhelming fear, the Thug screamed: "WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU"?!

Now holding him lower and looking him DEEPER in the eyes, Furno gave the thug a menacing grin, replying once more with his deep voice: "I'm Fireman"., hitting him hard in the face and knocking him out.

Fireman (Furno) then waited a few more seconds, before then touching his earpiece and asking: "Computer, find Fire Lord".

Fireman heard the systems in his helmet whirr a bit before then replying: "Subject Fire Lord, not found".

Firemans eyes widened. He looked back over to where the truck had been parked. It was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So, what do you guys think? Please review to tell me what you think of the story so far and PM me for any questions. And if you noticed that there were no Marlikas in this chapter, this was actually for a reason that will be explained later on. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	19. Chapter 19

Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey, Computer1, Ra, Starge, Dukan and Fireman.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: Everyone's after you

As Stormer then drove into the TVPD parking lot, and parked his vehicle, he let out a sigh of anger. Every morning, he had to come here and unlock the front doors for the others to get in. This had especially irritated Stormer, for two main reasons. First, he was a lazy dirtbag who was usually asking other cops to do all of this kind of stuff for him. Second, he felt that it was too early for him to get out of the peaceful environment he called sleep.

"Another boring day at work"., Stormer said to himself as he then turned off the ignition, removed the keys and exited his vehicle, closing the door behind him as he did so. Then walking to the front doors of the TVPD building, he looked down at his keys, searching through them to find the bronze key that opened them.

Stormer looked slightly up from the key chain to see where he was going. Of course he saw the front doors, so he looked back down at his keys. Wait a minute., Stormer silently thought. He could've SWORN that he saw something else. He looked up again, this time KNOWING that he saw something in front of the doors.

Stormer instantly ran closer towards the scene stopping once finally having a full view to what was there for him to see. Stormers eyes widened as he saw the eight thugs tied up and unconscious. Each with a rather harsh mark on their faces.

Omega had also arrived pretty early and had just seen Stormer in his uneasy state. Omega quickly walked up to him and was about to ask what was wrong until he too saw the tied up FL (Fire Lord) thugs.

"Whoa"., Was all he could say.

Omega instantly saw Stormer tense up in a sort of rage.

"Omega, Office"., Stormer told him. "NOW"!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

30 minutes later, Omega and at least five other cops were gathered in a conference room, just being informed of the situation by Stormer. To Omega, it still just seemed like another one of his angry over reactments, but he stayed quiet in his opinion since the other cops seemed to be taking this almost as serious as he was. And gatherings like this were usually only made in dire situations, giving him even more of an upper hand.

"Now, I don't care if this was an Assassin, Cult, or some superhero wannabe like the thugs are SAYING he is"!, Stormer told them. "I want him OUT of this state"!

Now Omega was about to laugh. Normally, this would be the point where the other cops would try their best to calm him down, but in a fear that it would increase Stormers thunderous behavior, they stayed quiet. They also wanted to catch this guy too. If there was really someone trying to take the law into their own hands, there would be a lesser amount of criminals. And THAT could put a pretty big dent on their checks, possibly putting the station out of work.

Omega quickly raised his hand, stating: "Sir, with all due respect and in his defense, he just helped us catch eight thugs who just so happened to be on out top 100 most wanted list.

It was true. These eight thugs had robbed more than one weapons storage and they MOSTLY stole from TVPD vaults. This in turn, caused the cops to get a short amount of weapons and ammo. As far as Omega was concerned, This guy had just done them a favor.

"I don't care"!, Stormer screamed. "This is OUR job"! "Not his or hers or theirs or it's"!

"I Understand Sir, but-"

"There will be NO BUTS ABOUT IT"! "Just do what I say"!

"But sir-"!

Stormer slammed his fist on his side of the table, asking: "Do you want me to dock your pay"?!

Now Omega was getting pretty mad at Stormer. CLEARLY, he didn't know when to be thankful for anything good whenever it happened. But he still didn't want to start anything by making him any angrier then he already was. Omega just decided that now would be the best time to drop it and put up with Stormers crappy attitude.

"No sir"., Omega told him.

"Then SHUT UP and follow my orders or I'll fire you"!, Stormer told him. Looking at the other cops, he said: "Same goes for the rest of you". "Give me any excuses, and I'll either dock your pay, fire you or both"! "Do I make myself crystal clear"!?

"Yes sir"., all the cops agreed in an urge to keep their jobs. After all, it would be a shame if any of them had gotten fired over what some of them would consider a small issue.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Surge kept his ear to the door, listening in on the topic that was currently at hand. Surge finally pulled away once Stormer started to ask for strategies and like ALWAYS, calling a few of them stupid idiots upon finding ANY flaws in them. And just when it was getting interesting!, Surge thought, their current conversation boring him. Well, it was either that, or the fact that he just saw Furno come down that way.

Upon then reaching each other, Surge was the first to talk: "DUDE, someome made Stormer MAD today".

"Isn't he ALWAYS mad"?, Furno asked him.

"Yeah, but I RARELY see him THIS mad".

Stormer had normally gotten like this under the situation of a terrorist attack, but stuff like that rarely happened around Tommyville. While there WAS criminal activity, it was what they considered to be minor crimes like theft. Furno wanted to gag at this though. He had always hated the way the TVPD compared different crimes to each other. In his view, no crime was worse or close to bad as each other. Thought he could understand comparing them based on their physical traits, to him saying that all crimes were different from each other was like saying there were different kinds of lies.

"So what's wrong with him"?, Furno asked him.

"Somebody dropped off a tied up and unconscious group of thugs who Stormer had been after for YEARS"., Surge told him.

Furno had already known who these criminals were and was more than happy to at least do Stormer a favor. The big guy had been through enough in his earlier years. But NOW, Stormer was even madder than ever before. Over HELP!? Goodness., Furno angrily thought. I thought he'd be happy about this! I mean, he's finally gotten these thugs via help from a mysterious stranger, and he acts like THIS?!

"Man, I'm telling you, this guy's AMAZING"., Surge told him.

Leaning close to Surge, he asked: "What if I told you that I was that amazing guy who dropped off those thugs"?

Furno leaned back to a normal stance as Surge's eyes widened.

"YOU"?, Surge asked.

Furno nodded.

Leaning to Furno's ear, he said: "DUDE, if they catch up to you, you're gonna be in some deep crap". "You, and everybody associated with you".

"Who's THEY"?

"Everyone"!, Surge whispered. "Omega, Stormer, Breeze". "Everyone is after you".

"I can take care of them when the time comes".,

Stormer was pretty big (he's a titan), but in most situations he would resort to anger so in his opinion, he would be the easiest to deal with. Omega could fly and was a pretty good second in command, but with the training that Furno had had at the MARL in new karada nui, getting away from the cops was gonna be pretty easy too. He would have to wait and see what he would do about Omega. Breeze would be the hardest for him. Not because of her intelligence or expertise in using a gun, but because he was hopelessly in love with her and wouldn't want to harm her in ANY WAY. She was way too precious to him.

"Dude, listen to yourself"., Surge told him. "You need to stop this before you make it a whole lot worse on yourself". With Breeze also persueing whatever the masked Furno called himself, he knew it would start trouble with him. Both mental and physical.

"I can't man"., Furno told him.

"Why not"?

"When I ran into those thugs, I learned that they worked for some guy who calls himself Fire Lord".

Surges eyes instantly took a shift from concern to fear.

"FURNO, be careful around him"., Surge told him.

"Why"?, Furno asked.

"I know you have some pretty good skills yourself, but I've personally seen this guy take down an army of cops like it was childs play".

"Sounds like a fun opponent"., Furno joked.

"Seriously man, that guy is dangerous".

"Then it'll be dangerously fun".

Surge just stared at Furno for a couple of seconds before saying: "Dude, you're crazy".

"I admit, I can be a LITTLE crazy". Furno paused for a moment. "But I have this strong feeling that he's involved with the MARL".

"Do you have any evidence to this theory"?

"No, but it's... just something in my gut telling me that he's somehow involved with them... and my past". Furno's eyes widened when he said that. He in no way had any idea where that came from, but he DID have a feeling that he was right on both. And again, something did feel oddly familiar about him. But what was it?

Surge gave Furno a simple pat on the shoulder, then saying: "Hey bud, I really hope that you find your answers one day, but PLEASE be careful. There are bionicles here who still care for you".

"I know man". "Thanks".

"No problem".

Furno started to walk away before Surge quietly stopped him with a question: "So what do you call yourself when you're out at night"?

"Fireman"., Furno answered.

"The spreading flame of justice"?, Surge asked, remembering their other conversation.

"Exactly"., Furno told him with a smile before then walking down the hall and into Evo's training room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Foreshadow and rising tentions? What do you think? Feel free to tell me in the form of a review or if you have a question, in the form of either one (PM or Review). Thanks for taking the time to read this and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	20. Chapter 20

Lego owns all characters except for Omega, Joey, Computer1, Fireman, Dukin, Ra and Starge

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Will Power

As Furno had been meeting Evo in the training area to train like Evo had promised, Furno had actually started to learn some new stuff. New attacks, and skills having to do with agility. From the start, Furno had actually started to see Evo as a pretty good teacher in martial arts and the Bionicle senses. And as of right now, Furno was balancing himself on a pole that was at least fifteen feet off the ground. Now, a normal everyday Matoran would probably complain a little about something like this, but Furno had had enough training in parkour to catch himself if he fell, so really he saw no issue with trying to balance on higher surfaces.

"I see you're doing well as of right now"., Evo told him. "But if you are ever overwhelmed by your foes, will power and your faith in the lord are everything".

Furno was indeed thankful for the training he was currently receiving. Not that he had always aspired to be a heroic vigalanty, but if it was what he had to be in order to save the millions of lives that lived in this state, he would always need all the help he could possibly get. So along with the help that he had as of right now, he would also pray to God for guidance. That, and a life with Breeze.

He felt his heart ache as he thought of her again. The ways she had been there for him was probably something he could never repay after what he did in that rusty neighborhood. He felt that in attacking Starge unprepared, he had abandoned her. Now, more than anything, he wanted to be there for her.

Then remembering the time he killed Ra, he asked: "What about love"?

"Though there are other emotional strenghts such as Joy, serenity and rage, love has proven to be the strongest of them all"., Evo explained. "But remember the fact that there are numerous others as well".

"I will master"., Furno told him.

He heard Evo chuckle a bit. "What"?, Furno asked.

"It's a bit strange"., Evo told him. "Even with all of my skills, I never really saw myself as a master with an apprentice". "Especially one that is in fact a superhero".

Furno was silent for a bit. "I'm not sure that I'd consider myself a SUPERhero, but thanks anyways". "For thinking of me as one". "And of course, for the training".

"You're quite welcome"., Evo told him.

Feeling that a few hours was enough training for today, Furno stealthily jumped down from the pole, landing on the ground with a flip. As Furno and Evo then walked towards the exit, Evo had decided to ask Furno: "By the way, when are you gonna tell Breeze that secret of yours"?

Furno paused for a moment. At this point, he didn't know which secret Evo was referring to. And as far as knew right now, he was keeping TWO secrets. One: He loved her. Two: He was an armored super-vigilanty fighting for the safety of everyone who lived there.

In the midst of these thoughts, he replied: "I'm not sure it would be a good idea to tell her that I'm Fireman".

"I actually meant your OTHER secret"., Evo told him. "The one that makes you nervous when she smiles at you". "The secret you hold in your Light".

Furno nearly felt his heart stop.

"How did you kn-"?, Furno started to ask.

"I've seen the way you look at her when she isn't watching"., Evo told him. "And TRUST ME, I know an in love look when I see one".

Furno stood still. He had never really expected anyone besides Surge to know that he was in love with Breeze. Not just by WATCHING him or having visions as he often did. In a way, he had always expected it to come out through some massive outburst or something a little crazier. But Evo just FIGURED IT OUT.

"I'm not really sure I should tell her about THAT one either"., Furno told him.

Ever since childhood, Furno had loved Breeze to DEATH. Everything ABOUT her seemed to amaze and overall fulfill him. But as good as he would admit this may have felt (Besides the fact that he felt like knives were piercing his Light), he was also greatly afraid of them. Along with being the forever love of his life, she was also his best friend and Furno didn't want to have THAT damaged in any possible way. No. No way he could tell her. He didn't want to risk it.

"You NEED to"., Evo told him.

Furno looked up at him.

"I've seen this happen before"., Evo continued. "I know you're afraid of ruining your friendship, but if you keep an emotion as powerful as love a secret, all it will do is slowly destroy you inside". "A painful lesson I've seen others learn the hard way". "So don't keep this from her". "Do it for too long, and you'll regret it".

Furno remained silent for a couple of seconds before then saying: "I uh, guess I'll take it into consideration".

As much as Furno didn't want to tell her, he had to admit, Evo was right. If Furno decided to wait any longer, he might never get the chance to have her. All of his opportunities, token away. Furno thanked Evo who simply told him: "No problem"., as they both proceeded towards the exit.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry the chapter's too short. What do you all think of this chapter or the story in general though? Leave a Review or PM me for any thoughts, questions or concerns. Again, I thank you all for reading this and have a God blessed day! :0)


	21. Chapter 21

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Joey, Omega, Computer1, Starge, Ra and Dukin.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Who I missed the most

Furno went through the rest of the day as usual, talking with friends and showing off in the firing range. Only the ending was a little different and Furno was currently trying to process it in his mind. He had finally done something he probably shouldn't have for the sake of his light, for the sake of Fireman not being discovered by anyone else.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few minutes after that training session with Evo, Furno sat then in a bench, staring at Breeze as she talked and laughed with a few other cops, making him smile. For some reason, he always loved to see her laugh. It was enough for him to smile to himself. Whenever he was having any sort of bad day, her smile would always make the world seem like a better place or just give him an instantly better mood. But not today. Today it actually made him feel bad as he thought of how much he wanted her in his life. No. How much he NEEDED her.

Now, with yet another light ache, Furno clasped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer. Dear Lord-, he prayed:-, Please help me to find a way to make Breeze understand how much I truly care for her and in return, let me have her heart as well. Furno had repeated this prayer a couple more times before then turning once more to his side to stare at her again.

She was still carrying on in conversation with them over a mysterious conversation in which he was too far away to hear. Furno had quickly tried to figure out something to say, or better yet how and where to say it. He thought about getting up and asking her to talk in private. It was cli'che, but at this point, it was still the best he could really come up with. So he tried getting up, but a sudden nervousness made his legs go numb. Frustrated with his emotions, he looked down at the silver, reflective floor in anger and sadness.

In mid conversation, Breeze had looked to Furno, seeing him in his Gollymoped state on the wooden bench. This made Breeze pretty curious, since it didn't really make much sense to her. Furno had just come back home a week ago, happy and funny as before the kidnapping. Now, he looked like he was going through his parents death again. But overall, she wasn't used to seeing him this way. The look of sorrow on Furno's red and yellow face made her light ache like nothing she had ever gone through before.

Finishing the conversation she was having with her other friends, she walked over to Furno was was too hopeless to even hear her coming. He WANTED to tell her how he felt, but even now he was afraid of losing the close friendship that they already had. But what if she DID like him and he was just wasting time in not telling her? Furno had started to silently argue with himself until being immediately interrupted by her voice.

"Hey Furno"?

"Wh-"?, Furno started to ask as he then looked up at her, instantly caught up in her beautiful red eyes. Furno almost went into a trance, instantly deciding to snap out of it, silently telling himself: Play it cool you dim wit!

"Hey Bre"., Furno told her as she simply nodded to him and sat directly next to him.

"Is your day going good so far"?, Breeze asked him.

Furno almost didn't answer under the influence of the curiosity that he saw in her face. He was so close. He wanted to slide his hand down her cheek just to see how it felt. I said keep it cool!, his mind screamed.

"Uhhh, yeah"., Furno told her. "Everything's fine". His mind and his light were caught into yet another bet.

Mind: Just act normal. You're gonna blow your cover!

Light: Hey, I can't really help it!

M: Well JUST TRY.

A long silence passed as Breeze looked into Furno's face, still seeing some sort of sadness. There's no WAY he's fine., She thought. But he SHOULD BE. He's back home surrounded by bionicles who care for him like FAMILY. There HAD to be something wrong with him. And if there was, she was gonna get it out of him. One way or another.

"Furno, what's wrong with you"?, Breeze finally asked him.

Mind: Great... you TOTALLY blew it!

"What do you mean"?, Furno asked in an effort to escape this question.

Breeze let out a sigh and replied: "Furno, you know that I've known you long enough to just look at you in order to TELL whenever something's wrong with you". "And lately, you look like you've been hiding something". "So again, what's wrong"?

Furno looked back down at the shining silver floor, replying: "I'm honestly not sure".

Aside from having a terribly misunderstood alter ego, he had troubles with telling Breeze that he desired her to the extent where he would die for her if he had to. And as afraid as he was, deep down, he was tired of keeping this secret bottled inside of his light from her. Everyday he thought of her, his feelings would only get stronger. Ever since they were ten, he knew that he loved her. Ever since he had first met her, he could never get her beautiful face out of his mind. Sometimes he would try to feel his chest for a lightbeat and not hear anything unless hearing the name: Breeze. It was just like Evo had said: If you keep something like love inside, all it will do is hurt you. And this hurt was becoming more painful than anything he had previously felt in a long time.

In yet another effort to try and change the subject, Furno then told her: "Although, I will admit that the fact that I hated staying at that cult base for as long as I did".

But Breeze wasn't ready to let up just yet. "Was there any specific reason you hated it"?, she asked him. "I mean, besides being forced to stay"?

That was another thing that he just HAD to love about her. Whenever he or any of her other friends were feeling down, she would always show a great sense of concern for them. Whenever HE was feeling down, it had always cheered him up to see the curiousness that laid deep into her concerning gaze. For some reason, he had always thought it made her look cute.

"Yes actually"., Furno told her. "I had to sleep in itchy hay with chicken crap around it every night".

Breeze laughed.

"I also missed everyone here"., Furno admitted. "And the pain that I felt from being away from all of you was almost too unbearable". "I guess it really goes to show that you don't really know how much you care for people until you're caught up in that kind of situation".

Furno felt a tear go down his right cheek as he thought back to all of those nights he was held in the MARL. I was such a fool!, he angrily thought to himself. If I had just had the courage to let it go, I wouldn't have brought any of my friends the humiliation or pain that had come to them that past year. I wouldn't have been away from her...

Not seeing the tear, Breeze asked him: "Well, who did you miss the most"?

"Huh"?, Furno instantly asked her. "I mean, uhhh"., was all that Furno could say once he realized what they had asked.

"I can imagine Omega"., Breeze told him.

Furno's mind went blank once more as he gazed into her precious eyes. He could barely think. He could barely breathe. His light pounded harder now than it had before. If he wasn't sitting down at this point, he probably would've fallen down from the loss of feeling in his legs. But despite his mixture of feelings, he continued: "Well I DID miss him, but... I uh".

M: Keep this conservation normal!

At this point, Furno was emberassed to the point of making an excuse and getting up to leave, but him legs still wouldn't move. His mind and Light were still at war with each other like bombing planes.

"Ok, not him"., Breeze stated. "So WHO then"?

Furno made a loud sigh, making Breeze laugh. As much as he still loved her, he kinda hated it when Breeze was a little persistant in order to have a question answered. But with the stupidity that he was currently displaying, he guessed he deserved it. THIS time.

Breeze noticed the trouble in Furno's face towards answering this question and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Furno"., she promised him.

Furno turned his head, looking deep into Breezes eyes as she told him: "You can tell me anything".

Ignoring all the thoughts in his head screaming: NO!, he looked as honest as he truly could into the center of her eyes and replied: "You".

The look on Breezes face instantly changed into an expression of which he had never seen nor knew what it meant. He didn't know if she was scared, sad, or angry or happy, but he didn't care anymore. It had to come out, and it had to come out now.

"I'm sorry if it disturbs you, but I can't hold it in any longer"., Furno told her, never taking his eyes off of hers. "I've had a crush on you, pretty much ever since the first day I met you and this feeling is only getting stronger". "EVERYDAY I was in that base, I thought of you more than I did anyone else". "And even now, I can't help but know for a definite fact, that I'm... I'm in love with you".

As Furno had finally finished that last sentence, he noticed that Breeze had stayed silent, never changing the facial expression that Furno still didn't recognize. Furno didn't really expect silence. Overall, he had expected to get punched in the face for what he was keeping from her. But as of right now, he didn't know WHAT to expect.

After a long silence, Furno told her in a pleadingly quiet voice: "Please say something".

Breezes strange look then changed back to that of a normal expression as she looked down at the silver floor, saying: "Wow, you really have a way with words".

They both laughed, Furno keeping a smile on his face.

Breeze looked back up at Furno with a joyful smile, saying: "But, I've... kinda had a crush on you too".

Furno's eyes widened as he felt his light go ablaze and asked: "Really"? "You're not joking are you"?

Breeze laughed and then replied: "No". "I really love you too".

Furno almost couldn't believe this! He liked her and she liked him! Furno STILL couldn't figure out how this was possible, but right now, Furno felt like the happiest male in the world.

"Like you, I was afraid to tell you"., Breeze told him.

"Well I guess we don't have to be afraid anymore"., Furno told her.

They both blushed, Furno's cheeks turning red and Breezes turning green. There was a sense of relief and exitement between them now as the silent seconds passed. They both knew each others feelings and were both happy with each others answers.

After these few seconds, Furno asked her: "How would you like to go out on friday"?

"I would love to"., A still smiling Breeze told him.

After yet another awkward silence, Furno then asked: "Well uh... I guess I'll see you then"?

"Definitely"., Breeze told him as she then got up from her spot on the bench. "See ya Furno"., Breeze told him with another smile before then walking away.

"See ya Bre"., Furno told her, already starting to miss her presence.

Thank you LORD., Furno prayed. Thank you SO much.

Furno instantly felt his blush glow hotter as he saw Surge peek out of a nearby room with a smirk on his face. Furno looked emberassingly away as Surge sat next to him.

"Aww"., Surge teased.

"Shut up Surge"., Furno said as he and his friend then shared a laugh.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

See the word Gollymope? Guess what other universe is involved! Also, weekly question: Who do you think would be good at casting Fire Lord if this was a movie? In my opinion, James Spader would bring the full on evil in his voice, but again, what's your opinion on this matter? Please post your options or questions on this or the story thus far in a Review or PM and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	22. Chapter 22

If you wanted the action to return, here you guys go. :0))) Lego owns all characters except for: Omega, Joey, Computer1, Fireman, Starge, Dukan and Ra.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: Hey butthole!

As Fireman then landed on the dirt road from the sky, he looked up, checking his surroundings in order to make sure he was where he was intending to go. And sure enough, it was. Fireman stood now in the same metal neighbor hood in which he was captured last year. There were the same rusted up houses and the streetlights that were now flickering a bit as he passed them, looking now for that wall with the glowing hieroglyphics. He didn't come here to remember sorrowful memories, not now that Breeze knew one of his two secrets. But because he felt he needed to investigate the area. If he was gonna stop the MARL, he was gonna need to know what they were doing before they did it. Just like Ackar had taught Toa mata nui: know your opponents next move before it happens.

Touching the side of his helmet, Fireman said: "Computer1, scan the area for signs of life".

After what happened the last time, he wasn't gonna take any chances.

"Yes sir"., The AI responded.

As his AI then scanned the old, rusted up neighborhood, Fireman decided to take the time to take a closer look at the buildings as he passed them. Eyes scanning the walls for any hints or clues of MARL activity. But by the time he had gotten to the wall, he had found none.

As Furno looked closer at the wall, he started to remember the pain that he had felt from being away from his friends and the rage he had felt towards Starge upon seeing him again. He still thought of himself as an idiot for letting his anger get the best of him. But right now, he couldn't focus on that. As of right now, there were matters of much more importance.

Fireman stopped himself from thinking of that night any further and looked back hieroglyphics. Since he had been with the MARL for as long as he did, he was taught how to write in their language and in turn, how to read it. In the MARL language, this wall read: To any who wishes for the destruction of Tommyville and the death of it's inhabitants, come and join our cause, for we will see it through.

If only I could've been able to read this earlier., Fireman thought.

Eventually, Furno had looked to the left of this wall and noticed a sort of opening near it. Slowly walking to it, he found himself staring at an opening to the house. And inside, he saw a few more glowing glyphs. Fireman quickly readied his knife gauntlets as he then entered what looked like a small, century old living room with a long coffee table made of hardened protodermis.

He also saw an old poster on the wall reading: MARL, the way to a better world. Under this reading, was a computerized drawing of a city in fiery ruins. The buildings were on fire, explosions were erupting from the road and matorans severed hand was at the front of all of it as if to be one of the many horrifying centers of focus. As horrified as he was of all the millions of deaths that the MARL was heck bent on causing, it also confirmed another fear he had in mind. The reason he was captured was now clearly because this was one of their meet up places.

"Computer1"., Fireman said, touching the side of his helmet once more. "Mark this place on the map as a base of operations for the MARL".

"Acknowledged"., The system replied, then making a few quick whirring noises.

Fireman then looked back down to the coffee table, remembering to see one of the MARL symbols on it. Of course he was right. There was a MARL symbol glowing in a dark red instead of blue like the others. He knew that this was a MARL marking because he recognized similar patterns in it where spaces were left. Only, he didn't recognize it's meaning. Whatever this symbol was, it was never taught to him. What was even stranger about it, was he remembered seeing it on the side of Fire Lords helmet. It wasn't glowing THEN. But it was carved pretty deep in it.

"And take a picture of that symbol"., Fireman told his AI.

Computer1 responded by snapping a light on the other side of his helmet, acknowledging that the picture had been taken.

"Thanks"., Fireman told it.

"You're welcome sir".

As Fireman was then about to leave, the inside of his helmet beeped a warning beep twice before then saying: "Eight Life signatures found".

Fireman stopped. "Identify them"., Fireman told it.

"Six unknown hostiles"., It responded. "LF7: Starge".

What?!, Fireman nearly asked. As bad as the MARL was, he probably hated Starge the most. Starge killed his parent, tried to kill him, acted like their death was a JOKE and took him away from his friends! For a YEAR! Over the past eleven years, Starge had caused him too much pain. Too much to get away now!, Fireman angrily thought. No matter what the reason was for killing his parents was, Starge HAD to pay!

"LF8: Omega"., Computer1 finished.

"Crap"., Fireman said.

He knew that Surge had told him that everyone was after him. THAT MUCH was already pretty clear. But not once did he think he would have to risk running into them. And although Omega was indeed one of the cops who would be after him, he did NOT want to get into a fight with him. He would probably hurt him. And one of the many things he did NOT want to do, under any circumstances, was Hurt his adoptive father.

Then walking outside, he decided that he would have to be careful as to not run into Omega. Then pulling up a map on his visor, he started towards Starges location, stopping upon hearing a voice behind him.

"HEY"! "You're not supposed to be here"!

Fireman turned around, seeing a Marlika in black armor who's eyes widened upon realizing that this was Fireman.

"Really"?, Fireman asked him, readying his knife gauntlets. "Give me a reason why"., Fireman then taunted.

The Marlika removed the sword from his holster and then charged in a scream of anger. Now Fireman knew that the Marlikas sword would most likely break upon impact with his armor, but he decided to just have a little fun with him, stealthily dodging with flips and jumps as the Marlika swung his sword. The Marlika swung left, and Fireman leaned back, dodging it like it was the simplest thing in the world, making the Marlika a little angry.

Now was the time for Fireman to make his move as the Marlika swung in a downwards position. Fireman blocked this with his left knife gauntlet and used his armored right fist to punch the Marlikas hands, knocking the sword into one of the walls. But this Marlika wasn't done yet. He resorted to iron spinning stars, throwing them. Fireman did a back flip, simeltaniously dodging the stars and shooting a knife into the Marlikas chest. As Fireman landed on his armored black feet, the Marlika collapsed to the ground, dead.

"You should've had a better teacher"., Fireman humorously told him as he then turned and ran, jumping and activating his wings, flying to Starges location.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fireman quietly landed behind a small metal apartment and peeked around the corner to see five Marlikas loading boxes similar to the ones in the weapons storage into the back of what seemed to be a military class vehicle. Now how did they get their hands on THAT?, Fireman thought. A closer look showed Starge at the center of it, shouting orders.

"There you are"., Fireman quietly told himself as he then proceeded out from behind the metal apartment and snuck quietly through the darkness, turning his armor invisible, towards Starges position.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Starge stood and watched his apprentices obediently carry boxes into the truck, he looked over to his right with a grin, seeing the city within this cursed state of Tommyville. He thought happily of the time that would come when this state would be nothing but ashes. Once they had fully asembeled their weapon, this state would burn to the ground.

One of the Marlikas came running up to him, saying: "We've gotten all the suplies you wanted into the truck master".

"Good"., Starge told him with a nod. Then, feeling that a presence was nearby, he turned to his other Marlikas, screaming: "The rest of you, kill anyone who comes in here"! "That's an order"!

"HEY BUTTHOLE"!, A deep voice screamed from behind him.

As Starge then turned around, he saw a metal fist come fast to his face, making hard impact. Starge went flying backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Upon landing, Starge got up, seeing his armored attacker.

"Ah, YOU"., Starge told him.

Everyone who currently knew of this figure was calling him Fireman, but he knew it was Furno. Upon killing Ra, Furno had referred to himself as a spreading flame of justice. That had to make SOME sort of sense. Plus, who else would stand against them and actually WIN against a few of them"?

"Marlikas, kill him"!, Starge ordered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Being right next to Fireman, the Marlika (The one who was standing next to Starge) swung a blade. Fireman ducked and knocked him out with a massive uppercut. The other four charged at him, taking out their swords as well. Fireman let the first one come close enough to him to swing his sword and expect for it to make impact. Fireman dodged this. the Marlika swung again and Fireman grabbed his wrist with his right hand, punching him in the head with his left, knocking HIM out.

Two more Marlikas swung at him. Fireman dodged this with a back flip, at the same time, firing two string knifes that made impact with their shoulders. He quickly pulled them in a way where the two flew at each other, the sides of their heads hitting each other, knocking them both out.

Two more left., Fireman thought. Upon then landing and disconnecting the strings with ease, he taunted them. One charged and swung his sword. Fireman blocked this, kicking it from his grasp, jumping up to catch the blade part of the sword in his armored hand. He caught it, flipping over this Marlika and landing behind him. The Marlika turned to make another attack, but he was too late. Fireman quickly twirled back, knocking the Marlika out with the handle of his sword.

Then breaking the blade on his armored knee and dropping the two pieces, he turned to the last Marlika who stared in horror. Fireman grinned, taking a step forward. The Marlika instantly dropped his sword and ran away.

"Is that the best you've got, you coward"?!, Fireman asked as he turned around to where Starge had previously laid. But he wasn't even there. There was a place in the dirt where Starge had landed and behind it, was a trail of footprints leading back to where the vehicle had been.

"Crap"., Fireman said to himself.

He searched his surroundings to see if Starge had maybe decided to use it to run over him? But no. Starge was definitely gone. However, Fireman DID see someone standing on top of a nearby building. This wasn't Starge, his body shape didn't match his. And It wasn't Omega either. This Toa didn't have wings. Who was this?

"Hey"!, Fireman screamed.

The figure instantly turned and ran out of view.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, there's that action I promised you guys. Tune in to see a little more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, Leave a review or PM me for questions and concerns, and have a God blessed day! :0)


	23. Chapter 23

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Ra, Starge and Dukan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Who peed in HIS cheerios?

Fireman had instantly took flight for the top of the building as this mysterious figure had disapeared. He HAD to know why this guy was here. Even if he was just here for looks, he still had to know the reason why his scanner didn't see him. Was this Toa equipted with some sort of hacking device?

Upon then landing on top of the building, he took a long look around himself and the ends of the dark rooftop to see if he could find him or her or it. He turned his visor to night vision. Nope. Infared. Still nothing. This was strange.

"Hello"?, Fireman called out. No reply.

Oh so you wanna play THAT game, huh?, He thought.

"Marko"?, Fireman humorously called out. "Markooo"? No reply.

Well, he had to give this guy a hand. He had actually managed to get away so he was either very intelligent or a coward.

"POLO"!, a familiar voice called from behind him.

Fireman was about to turn around but he felt something hard make impact with the back of his head. Whatever force was behind this object, knocked him off of the top of the building. As he turned his wings on, pointing the boosters down, still hitting the ground, he instantly knew who had knocked him off of the building. Omega.

Luckily nothing had broken and his armor was still in tact. But it still hurt a little. He used his wings to slow down his fall, but still. He was armored! Not indestructible!

Dang., Fireman groaned as he got back up. "Who peed in HIS cheerios"?

Suddenly, WHAM! He went down again. He quickly turned his head, seeing Omega stand over him, wielding his dull red axe. And YES he knew it was dull. Omega had told him so. Said he wanted to prevent as many casualties as he could.

"Unfortunately, STORMER did"., Omega told him, readying his axe.

Fireman quickly rolled, getting up and flipping back as Omega swung again. Fireman landed on his feet, looking up at Omega as he got out a pair of handcuffs and spoke again.

"Listen, I don't really want to do this to you". "You're trying to help us and I respect that". "But Stormer will have my head in a JAR if I don't turn you in".

"Really"?, Fireman jokingly asked. "Just your head"?

"Oh, wow"!, Omega commented. "He has a sense of humor too"!

Omega swung again. Miss. Come on!, Omega thought. With Stormer as mad as he was already was, he didn't want to increase that rage by coming back empty handed! Fireman was still trying his best to dodge Omegas attacks. If he dodged for just long enough, Omega would probably just get too tired to keep swinging and pass out or something like that. That was all he really wanted to happen to Omega at this point. He wouldn't hurt him. He owed him THAT much.

After what had felt like hours of swinging, Omega WAS getting tired. Tired of both constantly swinging and having ANY patience with this armored crusader. That's it!, Omega though, deciding it was time to pull out the big guns. Eventually finding the right moment, Omega threw the automatic cuffs which instantly attached to Fireman wrists, cuffing his hands together and giving Omega enough of a provided distraction to knock him back down, this time, knocking Fireman onto his back.

"Well"., Omega said as he put his axe back on the magnetizer on his back and walked up to Fireman who was still lying on the ground. "Before we go to the station, let's see who this comedian IS"., quickly placing a hand on the top of his head, removing his mask. Omega's eyes widened as he saw the familiar face that lied underneath.

"FURNO"?, Omega asked him.

Furno broke the cuffs and stood back up, facing Omega.

"You look surprised"., Furno told him.

"Well, YEAH"., Omega told him. "I mean how-"?

"I've had martial arts training from that terrorist group, whom I will assume you now know is the MARL"., Furno explained. "How could I just stand by when I know their every move and also know that they intend on destroying Tommyville"?

Omega looked first at Furno, then back at the yellow mask he held in his hands. He then looked back up at Furno, seeing the Matoran he had adopted all those years ago and asked a question that was already in mind: "Are you sure you should be doing this"? "This sounds more dangerous than the job you have right NOW".

"Very"., Furno told him.

"Why"?, Omega asked him. "This is a TERRORIST league". "Why are YOU standing against THEM"?

Furno looked confidently into Omegas eyes, replying: "Because no one else can".

He had the skills, the equipment, and a question that he NEEDED to find the answer to. And in a way, he also felt like this was what he was born to do. And even if he wasn't, He had to stop them.

"I'm the only one who CAN stop them"., Furno told him.

Omega looked back down at the mask, knowing now that Furno was right. Being the only one to stop whatever the MARL had planned, he DID have to save Tommyville. Yeah, Stormer would be madder than heck at Omega for coming in empty handed, but at this point he didn't care. This was his son and he was gonna help him out in any way he could. For he was sure now more than ever, that Furno was giving the citizens of Tommyville something heroic to believe in.

Omega made a loud sigh, handing the mask back and replying: "Ok".

Furno took the mask back.

"Lets just pretend that I never met uhh, what do you call yourself in that thing again"?, Omega asked him.

"Fireman"., Furno answered.

"Ok, I'll go back to the station, act like I never saw FIREMAN, and if you want, I can help you out, being your mission advisor".

"Fair enough"., Furno told him, putting his mask back on and flying away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

What do you guys think? Leave a Review of send me PM if you want to tell me or if you just have any questions over the story in general. Again, I thank you all for taking the time to read this and have a God blessed day! :0)


	24. Chapter 24

I decided to put in a little more drama and comedy than usual. Tell me what you guys think. Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Computer1, Joey, Ra, Dukan and Starge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Where's Bre?

As Furno then walked back into the police station that morning, he walked over to his best friend Surge, with a question that had instantly come into mind.

"Hey man, do you know where Breeze is"?

"Yeah"., Surge told him. "She's in her office getting ready for some kind of mission that Stormer assigned her". "He refuses to give us any details on it so that's all I really know".

"Well he better not have said anything to offend her"., Furno thought aloud.

Furno loved and cared very deeply about Breeze more than anyone else on this earth. More precious to him than a power relic. The absolute last thing he wanted to see in Breeze was a shed of sadness. If Stormer had ever done anything to her, he would always be there for her. Especially since she already knew his feelings for her and he had already left her sadly alone once. That last fact, being the one He'd never be able to forgive himself for.

Furno was also having a little trouble with making another decision that had currently crossed his mind. Breeze had already known about his first secret, but what about the other one he was keeping from her. Half his friends already knew, so what would the harm be in telling her?

Mind: Ummm, a LOT! First off, she's a cop so who's to say she wouldn't at LEAST turn you in?! Second, she's your girlfriend! If you told her and she was ok with it, that means your enemies would eventually get a hold of her! And at this point, I don't even want to THINK about what would happen to her if they DID get a hold of her!

Light: So, you're saying I shouldn't trust her?

Mind: ...No...

"Thanks man"., Furno told him before running past him, towards the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, a few other cops peeked out from behind a doorway that was right next to Surge. Surge looked over to the other cops who glared back at him. Ever since the betting thing between Evo and that other cop, betting seemed to be a daily activity whenever nobody was getting any calls. In a way, it just seemed fun. The bet Surge had made with the other cops was when they were reluctant to believe that Furno had actually grown the balls to ask Breeze out, leading to yet another bet. What was the bet? Surge bet them that Breeze would be the first bionicle he asked about.

Surge grinned happily at them. "Hey, You guys wanted to bet $20 each"!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Furno walked up to the door of Breezes office, and was about to attempt a knock, he noticed that the door was already cracked open. Was she still here? Furno quietly opened the door, walking inside the dark green office, taking a good look around him as he entered. No one inside.

Furno was instantly worried. Did she leave already? Furno paced around the room. He didn't know where she was or where she was going, and since they both worked for the police, he HAD to be worried. What if he had never gotten to see her again?

Mind 1: If she knows how to use a gun, why wouldn't she be fine?

Mind 2: Dude, I know martial arts and I got knocked off of a rooftop last night! I don't think a gun is gonna make a difference!

Mind 1:...

As Furno was now in front of Breezes desk, he took notice to the stand up framed picture on her desk. Picking it up, he noticed that it was a picture of him, Breeze and Surge as kids. Furno smiled at it, thinking of how innocent they were.

Still looking down, his attention was drawn elsewhere as he saw what appeared to be a cracked desk drawer with a file sticking out. It was a rather curious sight as he didn't exactly recall seeing any files like this being given around. Normally it was a binder. But Still, Furno thought it was best to just leave it there.

Probably for the best., Furno thought. Some secrets were best kept than others. Besides, he didn't really feel comfortable with getting into any of his friends businesses like that. Especially not if it included snooping around in their personal belongings. He had seen enough drama shows, Action movies and horror movies to know that doing so never really ended well.

And he was already trying to find out his own FAMILY secrets. He wouldn't try to get into anyone else's secrets. Ever since he had found out that his parents killer worked for the MARL, it had to make Furno wonder if his dad was doing the same thing he was now. To HIM, that seemed like a reasonable explanation, and if it was indeed that, he would accept it. And although he knew that Starge was pretty sick in the head, he also knew that everything happened for a reason.

He quickly put the photo down and looked up as saw the door start to open. It was Breeze, carrying a binder and a box of ammo for her pistol. Furno moved quickly to the side of her office so she would just suspect that he was waiting for her. Instead, she looked up, surprised.

"Furno"?, she asked.

"Hey Bre"., Furno replied as usual.

"What are you doing here"?, Breeze asked as she put the small box down on the table, opening it and loading the bullets into her pistol.

Upon seeing this, Furno instantly thought: OK, I'm DEFINETLEY not telling her that I'm Fireman today.

"I came down here because I was just wondering".

"About what"?, Breeze asked as he cocked the gun, put it in her holster.

"Your mission"., Furno answered. "What is it"?

Breeze turned back to Furno, smiling at him. She had always loved the ways that he showed concern for her. In a way, it made her feel like she was really worth something. Better yet, now that she really thought of it, almost everything he did for her, made her feel good or somewhat happy.

"I'm afraid that's confidential information"., Breeze told him. "Stormer made it very strict that I don't tell anyone". "Sorry"?

"He didn't hurt you did he"?, Furno decided to ask her.

Furno and EVERYONE else who worked here, knew that Stormer had a pretty quick temper. It made him a little worried for everyone around him too. And the few times he sent to Stormers office, he had noticed that he had actually held some sort of resentment towards him. For what reason? He didn't know. But if Stormer had already had a reasonless resentment towards HIM, why wouldn't he have any for his friends?

"No Furno"., Breeze told him. "I think he'd have to be a little crazier than he already is to do THAT".

"Note taken"., Furno agreed as Breeze then opened the window blinds, instantly lighting up the room.

Furno felt his light go ablaze as he saw the sun rays reflect off of Breeze's min and her armor. A smile quickly formed on his face as he gazed upon her reflective beauty. She was so beautiful to him now that he nearly started to wonder if she was one of Gods angels.

"Can you PLEASE make sure that no one walks in here while I'm gone"?, Breeze asked him.

"Wouldn't that mean I'm not inside to watch"?, Furno humorously asked her, still not ridding himself of his smile or wanting to.

Breeze laughed as she turned back around, seeing his smile.

Breeze smiled herself, asking: "What"?

"You look SO beautiful in the sunlight"., Furno told her.

Breezes smile grew wider as she felt a blush burn on her cheeks.

"Shut up Furno"., Breeze told him, still smiling.

For what felt like minutes, the two seemed to stare into each others souls. They both felt their light beat hard in their chests as they continued.

Breeze decided to break the silence, by then asking him a question: "Why do you like me so much"?

Furno's eyes widened. "What do you mean"?, he asked her. "You light up my world like no one else, You get me through each and every day and you are a REASON for me to feel good about myself". "You're one of the reasons for me to live in life".

Breezes green blush burned hotter on her checks as she decided to return the favor, saying: "You too".

Furno cheeks glew a bright red and his light was in a ragingly happy fire for her. Ever since he was ten he had always known that he loved her. Between ages seven and nine, he had gotten crushes on other girls that he had known. But what he had originally felt for those other girls, was NOTHING like what he had always felt for Breeze upon meeting her.

Then picking up a bag with a shotgun inside, she told him: "Well, I've gotta go now".

"Please be careful, for me"?, Furno asked her.

Breeze smiled back at Furno. "Shouldn't I be the one asking YOU that"?

They both laughed.

"But I'll try"., Breeze promised him.

"Ok"., Furno simply said.

"We good"?

"Yeah".

"OK"., Breeze playfully mocked, wrapping Furno in a hug.

"I love you"., Breeze told him.

Furno hugged back, putting a small tracker on her which then turned invisible.

"I love you too"., Furno told her as they then finished their hug and Breeze walked out of her office.

"More than you will ever know"., Furno quietly said.

A familiar overhead speaker then spoke: "Hey, will Furno please report to my office?

Omega.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter to come soon and have a god blessed day! :0)


	25. Chapter 25

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Ra, Starge and Dukan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: MARL bases

As Omega waited in his office with the window blinds closed, he had started to mentally worry more and more for his adoptive son. He had started out as a seemingly normal kid, then he was a cop full out on taking revenge for his parents death. And if being a cop wasn't dangerous enough? Now he was going out, fighting crime as an armored super-vigalanty. Risking his life even further than he was before.

Even if it WAS for justice this time, It was still a very risky route to persue. If a superhero was around for long enough, a supervillian would be there to match his power and maybe even OVERpower him. But knowing how important this currently was, he had to let him do it. At this point, he was the only one who actually stood a chance at stopping them. That, and the fact that some bionicles and even humans were actually starting to look up to him. Not as a threat or a menace like Stormer was always calling him, but as a symbol of hope. Omega at least admired THAT in what Furno was doing.

He looked up the, casting aside his current thoughts as Furno walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"Hey Omega, what's up"?, Furno asked him.

"Just a question"., Omega answered and then asked: "What exactly is you EGO looking for"?

"Any locations that have anything to do with the MARL"., Furno explained.

Walking then, from behind his desk and over to the hollatable, He flipped a switch, logged in and did a search for "suspicious activity". A sideways map popped up and red dots were shown on at least twenty locations area-wide.

"At first, we never really knew who these guys were, but believe it or not, we've been trying to catch them for the past fourty years and we still have YET to catch ANY of them"., Omega explained.

Furno looked up at Omega in curiosity.

"Why wasn't I or any of the other cops informed of this"?, Furno asked him.

"These UO missions were extremely classified and told about to only the VERY BEST cops"., Omega answered. "But every cop we've ever sent after them has either been found dead or shipped back to us in pieces".

Omega's worries would've increased at this point if he didn't know what Furno or Fireman could do. To further prove his explanation, he changed the hologram of the map, into a holographic set of pictures of the dead cops in parks of pieces in miniature cardboard boxes.

"Holy crap"., Furno said.

"Yup"., Omega agreed.

Furno suddenly looked closer at these at these boxes, seeing some sort of logo on one of it's walls. Now where did he see this before? Furno began to think back for a moment until finally remembering the very place of which he had seen it. The storage. Leading Furno to ask something he hoped wouldn't give his adoptive father a light attack.

"Wait, what about Fire Lord"?

Omega's eyes widened.

"HIM"?, Omega asked. "He's on our top THREE most wanted list".

"What number"?

"ONE". "Thus far, almost no one we've ever sent after him has EVER survived THREE seconds against him".

Omega began to desperately hope and pray that Furno, even as Fireman, would never go after this powerful crime lord. Next to the MARL, Fire Lord was one of the most dangerous criminals they had EVER come across. He brutal, ruthless and nine times out of ten would never hesitate, not even for a SECOND, to kill anyone. And he DID mean anyone. In the years of which they had tried to take him down, Fire Lord had always shown a remarkable set of skills.

"It was always a God-given miracle if anyone had actually gotten away ALIVE"., Omega told him.

"Sound's like a fun guy"., Furno joked, leading to a concerning glare from Omega. Deciding to change the subject, Furno asked: "Now what of the MARL locations"?

"Well I don't know much myself-, Omega told him, pulling the map back up from earlier, pointing to one of the red dots:-, but I DO KNOW that Breeze was recently sent HERE".

Furno's eyes widened and he felt his light horrifically skip a beat.

"To a MARL base"?, Furno breathlessly asked.

"Yeah, Stormer told her to go there this afternoon"., Omega told him.

That IDIOT!, Furno thought.

Then, standing up straight and resisting the urge to go back to Stormer and throw insults at him, asked: "Where did you say it was"? "I have to go NOW".

"Right here"., Omega told him, pointing back to the red dot on the map.

Turning around, Furno told him: "I can't let her go out there". He started for the door. "Not alone". "She has NO IDEA what they are".

"I agree, but this is a pretty dangerous base"., Omega told him. "And as much as I DO hate the fact that Stormer even sent her THERE of all places, I don't think YOU should go there too".

Furno turned to Omega with a sideways glare, stating: "I HAVE to".

Suddenly, the door opened from the other side, and in walked Surge.

Then closing the door behind himself, he said: "Hey guys, what's going on"?

Omega glanced at Surge, saying: "Surge, this is really none of your-".

"It's Ok Omega"., Furno told him. "He knows".

Omega looked back at Surge, then at Furno.

"Ok Surge, you can stay in"., Omega told him.

Omega didn't exactly agree with Furno on the decision of telling more then one bionicle who he really was, but on the POSITIVE factual side, he would need all the help he could get. Especially now if he was gonna take on the MARL and the Fire Lord.

"But anyway, why do you HAVE to go after her"?, Omega asked. "Does she know too"?

"It's because I love her"., Furno told him, rather firmly.

Furn thought now of the danger that Breeze could've been in right now with every second he wasted talking. They could've been holding her captive. They could be torturing her, he didn't know. Nor did he want to think about it. But he DID know that right now, was the fact that Breeze was most likely in big trouble. And if they had harmed her, If they had... He would never be able to forgive himself.

"I uh... I knew that you LIKED her, but I didn't think you cared THAT much for her"., Omega admited.

Omega had always seen the ways that Furno had looked at her as a child, but until now, he had never really thought about how much care these looks really held for her.

"It may have started as a crush-, Furno told him:-, but with each passing day, my feelings for her got stronger". "And now that she knows how much I've always cared, I can't just stand back and let her die". "I WONT let her die".

Omega was still concerned for Furno's well being, but he knew from the honesty in his eyes, that he loved Breeze as much as he just told him. She gave him a reason to be good. A reason to be happy. A reason to still be alive even after the MARL had threatened to kill him. And even though this would most likley be a dangerous task, he wouldn't stop him from saving the ones he loved.

"You can go, I'll follow"., Omega told him. "And Furno-, Omega told him as he then put a hand on his shoulder:, be careful". "If not for me, then for her".

"I will"., Furno promised before then running out the office door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Believe it or not, I've been planning most of the fanfictions I'm gonna write for the rest of my life for the past seven or five years. Most of these ideas actually come from my childhood MOCs that I still have to this very day. Anyways, prepare to see a little more action in the next chapter. PM me or leave a review, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	26. Chapter 26

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Starge, Dukan and Ra.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Getting Breeze back

"Please Lord God-, Fireman prayed aloud as he flew closer towards Breezes location on the MARL map, displayed on his visor:-, please let Breeze be ok".

Firemans mind was burning in anger as he thought of why Breeze had even come there in the first place. How could Stormer even THINK to send out there!?, he thought. Surely, he had known how dangerous these places were! What the MARL normally did with their tresspassers! How could Stormer, the leader of the TommyVille Police Department, be so inconsiderate of her well being?! I mean, I KNOW it's Stormer, but STILL!

"Fly straight for a few more seconds, and then you have reached your destination"., Computer1 told him in the earpiece of his helmet.

Fireman quickly looked down in the storage containment facility for a spot to land. Eventually, he saw a dark spot on the ground. Perfect., he though. He would at least get close without anybody seeing him. Fireman hovered quietly to the ground, turning on the silencers to his boosters so he wouldn't be heard either.

Upon then landing, he pressed a finger on his earpiece, saying: "Ok, I'm here".

"Good"., Omega's voice responded. "You see anything"?

Fireman looked around, seeing what looked similar to one of those animal parks, only the Animals weren't there to receive a scolding for the little Presents they left everywhere. But it wasn't an animal park. This was a junkyard, so there were even a few "presents" in the piles of scrap metal.

"Just huge piles or crap so far, but I'll keep you posted"., Fireman responded.

"OK, now remember, I'm on my way there too, so if you need me for backup, I'll try to pick up the pace and get there as soon as possible".

"Alright". "And Omega". "Thanks for helping me out".

"No problem son"

"Son"., Fireman repeated to himself as he thought back to the times Omega had been there for him. From the time he was adopted, Omega had stood up for him and protected him whenever he actually DID need protecting. When he stayed up as a kid, crying late at night, Omega was there almost immediately to comfort him in any way he could. And ever since his first day there, he knew that if there was any good bionicle who could properly raise a child without being related to him, it was Omega.

But thinking now of the matter at hand, he said: "Computer1, search the area for life signatures".

"Yes sir"., it responded. Just a few seconds later, it beeped twice, replying: "Nine life signatures detected".

"Identify"., Fireman instructed as he continued walking through the storage/junk facility, the sun still up.

"LS1: Fire Lord". "LS's 2-4: Fire Lord thugs". "LS's 5-8: "Marlikas". "LS9: Breeze".

She was alive! Thank you lord, Fireman prayed. But now he had to hurry. Wherever she was, he had to get... wait a minute. Fireman instantly remembered the tracking device he had put on Breeze.

"Computer1, find tracking chip 1857 and program the wings to automatically fly me there"., Fireman told it.

The AI responded: "Acknowledged"., and Fireman took flight. A few seconds of flying later, and Fireman had landed about ten feet in front of two closed, titanium doors which led into a long storage. No one guarding. Well, not on the outside at least.

"Computer1, how far is Omega"?, Fireman asked it.

"I'm just about there"., Omega told him, via earpiece. "But..."

"But what"?, Fireman asked.

Fireman instantly heard distant gunfire as Omega then said: "But I've run into some gunfire".

Uh-oh., Fireman thought, then asking his AI: "Computer1, are there any other Life signatures over at Omega's position"?

"Twenty Eight new LS's detected"., It responded. "Twelve are police officers and the remaining sixteen are Fire Lord thugs".

Police officers?, Fireman thought.

"I'm sorry Furno"., Omega told him. "But on the bright side, all they know is that Breeze has been taken hostage".

"Good"., Fireman tol him.

If the TVPD were in the same area Fireman was, He wanted them to know as less as possible. Otherwise, they would more than likely cause some sort of interference to a mission of great importance. All because they were trying to take him in. But he didn't really want to start any fights with them. They were all just doing their jobs and following orders.

"How long until they expect to finish"?, Fireman asked Omega.

"I'm not sure"., Omega answered. "But at the rate that everything's going right now, my money says thirty minutes".

"Hopefully that'll be enough time"., Fireman told him as he walked closer to the silver-green doors. "And, thanks again".

"You're welcome"., Omega told him before turning off his earpiece.

Fireman did the same, now standing face to door. He had to hurry.

"HEY"!, Fireman heard a voice scream behind him. "What are you do-"!?, was all this Marlika cold get out before Fireman quickly turned around, offering a massive uppercut. His fist made impact, knocking the Marlika unconscious.

"Shut up"., Fireman said before turning back to the doors. It was just now that he realized that this door was reinforced with chains by the handles, keeping anyone from getting in. Not for long., Fireman thought with a grin before then kicking the doors from their hinges, into the storage.

Inside, two thugs and two Marlikas watched as the doors flew in, skidding across the concrete floor with a loud screech. As orange sparks stopped flying and the doors stopped directly in front of them, they looked angrily up at the armored vigilanty as he walked slowly and confidently inside. Fireman just stared ahead at them, readying his knife gauntlets.

"Big mistake fella"!, The first thug screamed, wielding a wooden baseball bat.

"Great, more punching bags"!, Fireman jokingly exclaimed.

The two thugs charged ahead at Fireman. Fireman pointed his left knife gauntlet forward, firing a poison knife into the second thug's shoulder. He collapsed instantly. The second thug took a massive swung at him with his wooden bat. Fireman just held still as The bat made impact with his armor, breaking into several wooden pieces.

"A BAT"?, Fireman asked. "You're funny".

Fireman his this thug in the forehead, knocking him out. The two Marlikas stared ahead, removing their swords from their holsters and positioning for attack. Fireman used the hand movement, taunting them to come closer. Both ran at him. Fireman shot a string knife into the first Marlikas ankle, pulling him off of his feet. The string disconnected and another knife instantly reloaded on the top of the gauntlet.

The other Marlika swung his sword, Fireman ducked and rolled behind him. The Marlika swung behind himself as Fireman stood up with a jump, punching his sword hand. Fireman saw from his X-ray vision that three of the human Marlikas fingers instantly broke, making an echoing snap. The Marlika screamed in pain, distracting him long enough for Fireman to offer another punch to his face, knocking him out.

The other Marlika quickly pulled the knife out of his ankle, snapping it back into place as he flipped up, grabbing his sword. Fireman then waited as the Marlika charged at him. Then, as he took a swing. Fireman ducked quick, punching this one in the chest, breaking four of his ribs. After this, Fireman proceeded by jumping up and spiral kicking this Marlika in the face, knocking him down and out.

"Now that THAT's finished"., Fireman said to himself as he walked towards a silver door on the far wall ahead. Fireman ran to it, quickly opening the doors and running inside. Fireman walked a little slower as he entered, taking the time to notice everything inside. All he mostly saw were a few lab tables laced with several hospital materials, viles holding chemicals and a few knifes. Fireman let out a sigh of relief as a quick scan showed that this knife hadn't been used on Breeze, but it HAD been brutally used on others, as the scan had also told him.

Now, if this were a different mission entirely, everything in this room would make him ask himself questions, but today, he was only here for one thing: Breeze. So Fireman continued his self investigation. Trying to find any signs that Breeze was only captured and still alive. Finally, he had caught sight of her. She was unconscious and chained to a metal chair.

"Breeze"!, He instantly yelled as he then ran up to her unconscious, and tied up form.

Sliding behind her, he stopped himself, standing up and looking down at the rope that tightly held her hands together, so she couldn't do anything. Fireman leaned down, reaching for the rope to untie it. To set her free from whatever chasm this was. Suddenly, Fireman saw something glowing orange in the corner of his eye. Instantly, faster than even Fireman could turn, he felt a hard impact in his side and he went flying into a metal wall, denting it as his back made a loud and thunderous impact. He then fell to the floor, being sure to catch himself so he could look up at the enemy who had somehow proven himself to be an equal within an amount of seconds. Fire Lord.

Wielding a staff with a glowing orange blade at the end, he looked down at Fireman, offering a laugh of amusement and saying: "What do we have here"?, as he simply walked around Breezes chair, dragging the blade part of the staff against the concrete floor, making a metal against stone sound as sparks flew upwards, further lighting the dark room.

Looking up at Fire Lord with eyes of pure anger, he asked him: "What have you done with her Fire Lord"?

"That is none of your concern boy"., Fire Lord menacingly replied.

"BOY"?, Fireman asked him. "Are you on drugs"?

Fireman saw Fire Lord smile from behind his helmet as he replied: "Funny, but I don't want to waste my time with you". "So leave-, Fire Lord said as he quickly spun his staff, then wielding it in a battle ready position:-, NOW".

Readying his knife gauntlets, Fireman replied: "Not without her".

Fireman charged Fire Lord who remained still, waiting for whatever blow would come. Once close enough, Fireman offered the fastest fist he could throw. Fire Lord caught it with a single hand, stopping it in it's place. What!?, Fireman thought. Still holding onto his fist, Fire Lord flung Fireman into yet another metal wall.

Firemans side made hard impact with the wall and he fell, catching himself again on his own two feet. Fireman got back up, gazing at the glowing red/orange eyes that shone brightly from the eye holes. So you wanna play dirty?, Fireman thought. Fireman readied the trigger that shot a regular knife, pointing the gauntlet forward.

Fire Lord laughed upon seeing this. "What is THAT gonna do to me"?, Fire Lord asked him.

"Why don't I show you"?, Fireman asked, then pulling the trigger. The knife flew fast from his gauntlet, coming at Fire Lords chest. When it was JUST close enough, Fire Lord grabbed it, jumping in the air with a twirl and throwing the knife back. Fireman made a painful grunt as the knife made impact with the crease in his shoulder, causing red to slowly leak from the hole it made in his min.

Fire Lord zoomed quickly at Fireman who was currently attempting to yank it out. But Fireman looked up, seeing this and ducking just in time as the blade was about to make impact with his neck. The glowing blade sliced through the metal of the wall like a knife would butter. Fireman rolled behind him, jumping with a twirl to hit him again. Fire Lords fist collided with his, causing no damage to either of the fighters.

Fire Lord swung his staff again. Fireman ducked, flying forward. Fire Lord dodged this, swirl/jumping out of the way. Fireman quickly turned in mid flight and tried punching him across the face. Fire Lord blocked this, swinging again with his staff. Fireman used his left knife gauntlet to block this. Fire Lord gave Fireman a hard kick to the gut, knocking him back, nearly catching him off balance. Fireman recaught his balance by making a back flip and punching his fist into the ground as he skidded back, finally coming to a stop with a loud screech.

Fireman and Fire Lord stood across from each other, staring for a few more seconds before then charging at each other. Fireman slid under Fire Lord on his back, jumping up and firing more regular knifes. Quickly turning, Fire Lord walked closer towards Fireman at a regular pace, deflecting the flying knifes with spins from his staff. In the process, Fire Lord even sent a few knifes back at Fireman who deflected some of them with his gauntlets, sending knifes in a back and forth motion.

Finally, Fireman sent a knife flying into Fire Lords knee, causing a leak of blood and a snapping sound. Now with an opportunity, Fireman charged at Fire Lord. As he charged, he saw Fire Lord do a total of three things in five seconds. First, he yanked the knife out, throwing it past Fireman. Then, he quickly snapped his leg back into place, keeping a crouched position. Finally, once Fireman had gotten close enough, Fire Lord picked Fireman up off the ground, throwing him harder, back onto the floor.

As Fire Lord then started to pick him back up, Fireman thought enough was enough, readying the trigger for an explosive knife.

Fire Lord held Fireman high above him, asking: "Do you have any idea who you really are, BOY"?

"Yeah"., He said, shooting the knife silently behind Fire Lord, punching himself quickly out of Fire Lords grip and flipping behind him. "I'm Fireman".

And with those words being said, the knife exploded, sending Fire Lord through a metal wall, making a large hole where the light of the setting sun shone in. Fireman shielded his eyes for a second from the light, not seeing it in a short while. Then, uncovering them, he tried to see if Fire Lord was still there. Nope.

"Urg"!, Fireman grunted as he suddenly remembered about the knife in his shoulder, feeling a sharp pain in the said shoulder. He grunted once more as he quickly made a tight grab for the end that was still sticking out, yanking it from it's place. Fireman then put this knife in a slot in the back of his armor. Now that Cops could read criminals based on their DNA or BNA, he would have to tread down that road very carefully, as to not have his secret identity released to the public.

After this, Fireman ran to Breeze's still, tied up body and used the sharp edge of on one of his knifes to cut the ropes with ease. After this, he cut the rest of the restraints and picked her up, holding her close to his chest.

In his normal voice, he held his head near her's, whispering: "It's ok Bre, you're saf-".

It was then, that Fireman noticed that Breeze was lying still in his arms. Not moving or doing anything. Instantly beginning to worry, he prayed in his head: "God PLEASE let her be ok". He was nearly scared out of his mind. He knew she was only unconscious, but if that was the case, then why wasn't she waking up?

"Computer1, what's wrong with her"?, He asked his AI.

"Subject: Breeze, has been poisoned with an unknown mixture of toxins"., It replied.

Firemans eyes widened in horror. "Oh crap".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Not to give off any spoilers, but I would like to inform all readers that that was the first of four fights to occur between Fireman and Fire Lord. All of them being more mysterious and emotionally epic as the last. Also, what do you guys think is wrong with Breeze? Leave a review or PM me and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	27. Chapter 27

Remember when Joey showed Furno that vehicle? Just wait till you see what Furno did to it. :0))) Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Computer1, Joey, Omega, Ra, Dukan and Starge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Firebolt

As Omega then ran to the front of the shelter (volunteering to go in alone), he saw the weakened thugs and the two front metal doors that rested in their spots. Omega didn't have to think long about how THAT got there since he saw the skid marks behind it, embedded in the concrete floor. What he wasn't prepared for, was the opening of the small door on the wall ahead. Omega took out his fire axe, readying himself for anything to happen next.

Instead, he saw an image that both worried and concerned him. He saw Fireman with a slight amount of blood on his right shoulder. Carrying Breeze in his arms. But was the blood HIS or hers? Either way, he was deeply concerned for the both of them. And the look on Fireman's face also told him that this was not a situation to be happy about. Omega ran up to him, still looking at Breezes unconscious form and hoping she was ok. Knowing how much she meant to Furno and in a way seeing himself as a secondary father to her.

"What's wrong with her"?, Omega asked him. "Is she-"?

"Breeze had been poisoned with a BNT (Bio and Neurotoxin) of unknown origin"., Fireman answered. "And to make matters worse, she needs to stay asleep so it won't take affect". "If the toxin senses her wake up, it will eat away at her life reserves and cause her to hallucinate". "Killing her by either suffering or fear"., Fireman hopelessly finished.

Fireman closed his eyes in the emotional pain that started to consume his Light. He wasn't gonna ask himself: How could they do something like this, because he had already knew WHY. Still, he didn't want Breeze to pay for any of his actions. She wasn't even INVOLVED with this conflict! And now she was gonna die if he didn't hurry. He loved her a lot more than he loved himself so letting her die would be the LAST thing he would EVER do.

"So what's your plan now"?, Omega asked him.

"I just called Joey, I'm gonna drive her home and pray he can make an antidote before she wakes back up"., Fireman told him, then walking next to the shadowed side of the said storage, disapearing.

"Joey?" Omega asked. "How many bionicles do you have involved with your cause"?

"Counting you, four"., Fireman told him, still in the darkness.

Omega was about to give Fireman a scolding, but seeing as there wasn't enough time to keep talking about this, he thought more about how he was gonna get them both out of here without letting Fireman get seen. He sure as heck wasn't gonna let him fly over a large crowd of armed cops. He simply started: "Ok". "Hey, seeing as you don't have a ride-".

"Actually, I do"., Fireman told him, still in the shadows.

"Wait, what"?, Omega asked.

Suddenly, he saw four bright, yellow colored headlights shine from the darkness. Omega shielded his eyes as he quickly stepped out of the way (Fireman giving him a humorous wave of thanks). Then, Omega saw a bright red, heavily armored car, zoom past him. Omega didn't really get a good enough look at the whole thing to identify just what it was, but he noticed that the vehicle was mostly red with black windows (They're one way glass), purple and yellow flames partially on the hood and the sides, cannons on the sides (also looking like fire) and a backplate with a name that he couldn't fully make out just yet.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few miles away, a cop stood at the entrance gate, guarding his car and keeping careful hands on an SMG as he was told. Quickly, he saw four LED lights coming his way. And they were coming FAST. In a hurry, the cop took out his keys and ran into his car, shoving the keys into the ignition and praying that the car would start so he could get out of the way. Now he realized that getting in the car was a dumb idea. Why didn't he just run?!

But it didn't matter. Fireman saw the cop car, knowing immediately what to do. After pressing a yellow button on a game controller shaped wheel, four holes opened up underneath the car, lighting up orange as fire shot from them, sending the car flying upwards and completely over the cop car, landing safely back onto the dirt ground.

As Fireman accelerated further, He heard Omega on his earpiece ask: "What the heck is THAT"?!

"Another gift from Joey"., Fireman answered. "I call it the Firebolt".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile back at the cop car, the officer remained still, simply amazed by what he had just seen. Somehow, the driver SAW him! He made his car jump over his! He saved his life in a way. The cop leaned back into his seat, letting out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, two armored hands reached out from behind the seat, grabbing the officers head and twisting it with a snap. It was Fire Lord. Quickly afterwards, he took the mini radio out from it's sitting place in the front and held it to his mouth.

"I know where your armored crusader is".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As he continued to speed down a highway, he tried to think about what would happen once he had gotten the unconscious green bionicle in his side passenger seat to Joey who was most likely on his way now. With this parasite of a drug inside of her, would Joey know what to do? Would he even AGREE to help him? All he could do right now was pray to the Lord that he wouldn't be too late to save her by the time he got home. His life was MEANINGLESS without her.

Just then, he heard police sirens blare from behind his vehicle. Fireman quickly turned on a screen inside of the vehicle, looking down at the screen that gave him a feed of his back blind spot. Sure enough, there was a cop car. No, FOUR cop cars behind him, following closely.

Great!, Fireman thought. He could handle all of this, already having at least a hundred escape methods. But Breeze was dying! He couldn't waste anymore time than he already had. And this wasn't just a race against time either. It was also bad for his public image. He was just trying to do the right thing and the police were acting like he was a city wide menace!

"Pull over"!, He heard a cop scream from his microphone.

Fireman turned on a mic in his vehicle and humorously replied: "No thanks, I'm good"!, speeding up a little.

"Pull, over, now"!, the cop yelled, clearly agrivated as he sped closer, preparing to hit his back bumper.

Fireman nearly grinned to himself as he turned the mic back on and replied: "For what"? "Speeding"? "Hypocrites".

Fireman then pulled a lever in between him and Breeze, causing five small holes in the back to ignite in a yellow/orange color. Fireman felt a thrill go through him as he kept the lever on the speed booster. Speeding in a vehicle was actually a lot more fun than it looked now that he was starting to think about it. But he decided to think about getting Breeze back home, giving whatever part of him wanted to have fun in a situation like this a mental kick in the balls.

He then looked back at the screen, seeing the cops in hot pursuit. He quickly looked out his windshield, seeing that he was currently on on a bridge high over the city. He knew what to do now. He released the lever and turned the remote/wheel left, skidding on the road as his car also turned left pointing the front of the firebolt towards the guard rails on the left side of the road. A hatch opened, and out came a cannon. Fireman pulled a trigger on his remote/wheel and the cannon fired, making an entrance big enough for Fireman to drive through. Or at least he prayed the hole was big enough.

Fireman pushed down on the gas and the firebolt accelerated through the hole, once again turning on the booster on the bottom, sending the firebolt flying upwards for long enough for Fireman to pull two triggers and two grappling hooks launched from the front of his vehicle, hitting the floor of a rooftop. The grapple guns in front of the car, instantly pulled it towards the said rooftop, giving him a perfect landing as he then continued to speed from rooftop to rooftop.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, the other cops had braked far behind Firemans hole in the guard rail. Some of the cops got out of their vehicles, looking at the rail in amazement, others remained seated inside. Some had also become amazed by the fact that the firebolt was driving from rooftop to rooftop with complete ease. But others were currently madder than heck.

"Who in the freaking heck is this guy"?!, One cop exclaimed in anger.

"On of those prisoners he caught said his name was Fireman"., Another cop told him.

The first cop glared back at the second one, saying: "Not a literal question"!

"Sorry".

The first cop immediately took out a walkie talkie, putting it to his mouth and saying: "I need a chopper up ther, now"

"Already arranged"., the voice on the opposite side told him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fireman was still speeding across rooftops, as he let out a sigh of relief, thinking the cops were finally gonna leave him alone. He then took a quick second to look at Breeze who was luckily still asleep in her seat. Good., he thought. The last thing he needed was her waking up to someone she was hunting down while at the same time, about to die herself. Overall he was relieved as he was almost home.

Suddenly, he heard a series of loud dings echo across the metal roof. What the heck was that?!, Fireman thought. Suddenly he heard the whirring of helicopter blades right above him. Great, just what I needed!, Fireman angrily thought. Helicopters. ARMED helicopters.

Right there, Fireman wanted to scream in anger. He had little time for this. Close to NONE as a matter of fact. And as of right now, he was multitasking in his head. He had to save Breeze, Stop the MARL, Figure out who Fire Lord was along with why he was working with them, and NOW he had to figure out a way to escape without looking like a criminal (to the public) while doing so.

Suddenly, Fireman got an idea as he then spotted an orange button titled: Stealth mode. Fireman grinned, pressing it almost immediately. All the lights around him, including the helicopter spotlight went out and the Firebolt drove itself off the edge of the building, wheels making steady impact with the road and driving down it as all the lights around him went out randomly so the cops wouldn't follow behind.

Just to be extra sure, Fireman re checked the live video feed coming from behind him. Fireman instantly thanked God for giving him that chance to get away in time and continued down the road. A few long minutes passed as Fireman had finally reached the mansion, parking the Firebolt in the massive side garage as the door then closed behind him.

Fireman grabbed Breeze, holding her in his arms as he pushed another button on the remote/wheel, seperating the side of the vehicle into several sliding metal fragments. He got her out, pressing a button on a remote that made the metal fragments slide back into place. Once inside, Fireman gently laid Breeze down on her back on a crimson colored couch, trying to put her in a comfortable position where she would want to go back to sleep if she ever did wake up.

Then taking off his mask, Furno let out a sigh of relief. He had finally succeeded in getting Breeze out as safely as he possibly could. Now all he could do was unsuit, and wait for Joeys arrival. Hoping that Joey would get here in time to find out what was wrong with her and compose an antidote.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Like? Leave a review or PM me if you did, or if you just have any questions to ask. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and have a God blessed day! :0)


	28. Chapter 28

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Joey, Omega, Computer1, Dukan, Starge and Ra.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 28: What's wrong?

Furno looked out his window, almost impatiently as he waited for Joeys arrival. He HAS to come., Furno thought. He has to! All of this made Furno want to cry like he never had as he looked back at Breezes unconscious face. Furno quickly looked away. While he had been driving home, he imagined seeing Breeze slowly die. He imagined seeing her gravestone in a cemetary. There was no way he was gonna let that happen.

Furno finally let out a sigh of relief as he then saw a blue vehicle pull into his driveway, Joey in the drivers seat. As soon as Joey had arrived, Furno unlocked his front door, nearly throwing it open. He already felt like hours had gone by and he did NOT want to waste any more time than the amount that already HAD been. And to decrease the time even further, he quickly shut the door right after he saw Joey enter with a case of what he assumed were medical supplies.

"I got in my car as soon as I got your call"., Joey told him. "What's wrong"?

Furno turned to Joey with a terrified expression on his face, then saying: "I REALLY need your help"

"I got THAT, but with what"?

Furno nodded to the unconscious green body lying down on the crimson colored couch in his living room. Upon seeing this female on his couch, Joey was about to ask Furno something, but was interrupted when Furno then said: "I need you to take a blood sample and try to find an antidote".

Joeys eyes widened. He was always concerned for others well being, but THIS seemed like a little too much. He had just gotten here and he was already being asked to make an antidote that probably didn't exist. Joey had worked with medicines before, but this would take HOURS.

"Furno, even if I do take a blood sample, this could take a while"., Joey explained.

"How soon could you get it done"?, Furno asked him.

"That all depends on her condition". "And in the most severe of cases, it could take up to five hours".

Five hours?!, Furno nearly asked in his frustration. He REALLY hoped that this wouldn't take that long. With the unknown amount of remaining time before whatever Fire Lord gave her allowed her to wake up, he might be too late by then. If Breeze had woken up as Joey was making this said antidote, the neurotoxins parasitic effects would take place almost immediately, killing her within hours.

"Please Joey"., Furno begged. "Just do what you have to do in order to make this cure and please do it as fast as you can". "And I usually don't rush Bionicles, but again, please try and hurry". "I NEED her".

Joey gave Furno a curious look.

"What exactly do you need her for"?, Joey asked him. "Because I don't think she's gonna offer your EGO any mercy upon meeting him".

Furno looked down at the ground, as tear sliding from one of his dimly lit and almost depressed eyes. Joey began to understand as Furno then walked over to Breezes body, squeezing her hand in desperation.

"For the rest of my life"., Furno told him. "I... I can't live without her".

Joey instantly felt a great pity for the boy who stood over her in deep despair, for he knew what he was going through. He had a girlfriend himself, a female Ga-matoran who also had a job as a news reporter. One day, she had gotten in a severe car wreck, springing Joey into action. She was ok now, but this made him remember all those feelings he had felt for his said girlfriend while he had waited every day and night for her in a hospital room. For he was seeing that same sadness in Furno now. And he didn't want to see anyone feel the pain he had felt back then either. Especially not a good friend.

Joey let out a long sigh, replying: "OK Furno, I'll try my best".

Furno quickly looked back at Joey with an expression of mixed sadness and thanks.

"Thank you Joey"., Furno told him. "I MEAN that".

Joey nodded, taking out a needle from his case and gently shoving the pointed end int Breezes arm, taking a small enough amount of blood for research. After this, Joey then walked back to his case, putting the needle back and closing the case. As he then walked back towards the front door, he told Furno: "I need to go back home to take a closer look at this".

"I'll meet you there"., Furno told him.

Joey gave him another nod as he then left, closing the front door behind himself after walking out.

Before leaving, Furno bowed his head in deep prayer, thanking God for coming through to him by giving him the help he needed. In truth, he was VERY grateful that God had allowed Joey to at least agree to help him. But another question plagued his mind as he looked back at her: Would he even be able to make this cure before time officially ran out? He prayed so.

Looking at Breeze one before then picking her up and carrying her to his car, he quietly told her: "Please, now that you know how I feel for you, please don't die on me".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Leave a Review or PM me and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	29. Chapter 29

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukin, Starge and Ra.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 29: Stormers office

"What do you idiots MAEN he got away"?!, Stormer angrily asked them.

After the failure from the team of cops to capture Fireman, Stormer had called each and every one of them in three at a time since he was literally too angry to just get any more chairs from the outside of the office and bring them in there. And so here were the last three, sitting in front of Stormers desk. All sitting very terrified in front of Stormer as they saw him CLEARLY in a ticked off mood. For any cop who had to endure having Stormer scream his lungs out at them, would rather be humans standing naked in a parking lot.

"We're sorry sir"., One of the cops told him. "But-"

"There are no BUTS"!, Stormer screamed. "I had ALL of you TRAINED for a situation like this"! "So please tell me what went wrong before I... you know what"? "I'll leave that as a surprise for all of you".

Stormer stared angrily still down at the sitting cops who had just failed him, awaiting any further explanations they could offer. Unless it was yet another excuse. He knew all these cops were terrified of him. After all that had happened he WANTED that. But he also didn't want this superhero wannabe roaming the streets any longer than he already had. He wanted him caught! And he didn't want to hear any lame excuses whatsoever!

"Stormer-, One of the cops said:-, whoever Fireman is-".

A small laugh from Stormer interrupted him, as Stormer then said: "THAT'S what he calls himself"?! "FIREMAN"!? "Son, that's gotta be the stupidest name I've heard in all my life's years"! "I'm sorry, did I interrupt"? "CONTINUE".

"Sir, as pathetic as he may sound, as of right now, he's proven himself to be more unpredictable than ANY vigilanty we've ever tried to catch thus far"., the same cop told him.

"I don't CARE how UNPREDICTABLE he is"!, Stormer yelled. "You had ONE job to do, and you blew it"!

At this point, Stormer REALLY didn't want to hear any childish excuses. At this point, in all cases involving Fireman, all he really wanted to hear about or see, was the job getting done the right way. Especially when when some whack job tries to take our laws into HIS own hands!, Stormer thought as he continued his scoldings.

"JUST. CATCH. HIM"!, Stormer yelled. "Or you're all fired"!

With that being said, most of the cops shook in their seats. Not only with what Stormer had said, but also with the increasing rage that coursed through their leader. To them, it wasn't exactly a pretty sight. Stormer could swear that he even heard one of the cops make a corny gulp in fear, almost making him laugh.

"Are we clear"?!, Stormer asked them.

"Yes sir"., He heard all three of them say in a similtanious tone.

"GOOD"!, Stormer yelled, turning to the window that displayed part of the city behind him. "Now get the crap out of my office before I either change my mind or decide to throw you out"!

With that being said, all three cops instantly got up from their seats, opening the door and leaving in a hurry. Why are they so unable to do what the freak I tell them, when I TELL IT to them?!, Stormer thought in his rage. He's just ONE GUY! It shouldn't be THAT hard to catch him! Why WOULD it be?! Suddenly, there was a knock on Stormers door.

"WHAT"!?, Stormer angrily asked, not bothering to turn around.

"It's Evo sir"., Stormer heard him say, still refusing to turn to him.

"Well, what the heck do you want"?, Stormer asked him.

"Simply to talk"., Evo told him.

Evo had just read up a little on Stormers file to confirm one of those visions he had earlier today. Apparently before all of this, Stormer had barely EVER gotten mad at anyone. Before this, he would apparently give cops a moral boost or comfort them in a friendly manner. All he found really, was a name. No report or anything. But he had to ask about it if it was the reason why Stormer was the butt hole he was today.

Stormer made a loud sigh, asking: "About what"?

Evo hesitated for a second, but then responded: "Thresher".

Storers eyes widened. How did he know that name. Again, instead of turning to him, he tightly clenched his fist and shut his eyes even more tightly.

"WHY"?, Stormer asked with a tone of angry sadness rising in him instead of just anger alone.

"Sir, I know what happened and I know it hurt you"., Evo told him. "I've been here long enough to know that it would affect anyone". "But anger won't put you over them or make you forget". "Not in a salutary way".

Evo saw Stormer quickly wipe something away from his eyes, Clearly remembering now all that had happened.

"I... don't want to talk about that Evo"., Stormer told him.

Evo was silent for a moment before then saying: "I understand sir"., and walking out of Stormers office. If Stormer didn't want to talk about what happened, he wouldn't try to make him.

As Stormer then felt Evo leave his presence, Stormer turned, sitting back down at his desk, looking at the war game that was currently on pause. What happened to me back then is MY business and MY business alone., Stormer thought in anger as he turned his game back on. It was clear now that what ever happened to him was something that he was NOT going to share with ANYONE. Especially not with an officer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ohhh! Stormers hiding something! But what is it? And if know who Thresher is, forget about that too. What happened to THAT Thresher will be nothing like what happens in this story. Also, thanks for reading! Leave me a review for any thoughts or questions or if you found any examples of symbolism in this story. I didn't see any of it myself when I wrote all of this on paper first, but it does relate to the message this story offers in the end. Again, thanks for reading and have a God Blessed day! :0)


	30. Chapter 30

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukan, Ra and Starge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 30: Thanks

Furno sat now in Joeys underground layer, holding Breezes unconscious hand tightly in his own, constantly hoping that Joey would come up with something that would help him make the cure at a faster pace than he probably was now. This nearly started to become too much to Furno as he then thought of all the times he had spent with her. He remembered them like he was watching an internet video of montages of emotionally painful videos. Only this montage seemed to constantly replay the time where he focused more on revenge instead of her.

Now, more than anything he could possibly ask for at this point, all he wanted was for Breeze to be ok and forever out of harms way. Furno looked back at her again to make sure she was still asleep. She was. He took a moment to let go of her hand, and put his hands together, bowing his head in prayer.

"Dear Father, Son and holy spirit-, Furno prayed:-, Forgive me please for my already commited sins, for by hating my enemies alone, I have sinned greatly". "Please help me now Lord". Please help me to forgive all of my enemies for all they have done to me and all they WILL do". "Please help me to be a better Bionicle, to see the better side of myself". "And I beg of you Lord to heal Breeze". "For she is the one who is innocent while I remain guilty". "Punish ME Lord in any way you may desire to do so". "But please Lord God, please don't make her or anyone else I love pay for my mistakes".

As Furno finished this prayer, he then heard Joey running inside the room of which they were held, with an injection needle carrying a blue liquid. Was it the cure though?, Furno thought. Joey stopped in front of Breezes still body, putting his fingers into the holes of the injection needle as he explained.

"Ok, after some very hard blood examinations, I've found and made a small dose of the cure she needs"., Joey told him. "And YES, the cure's permanent".

Furno was overjoyed. God had actually answered Furno's prayer and came through to him once more. THANK YOU SO MUCH LORD!, Furno joyfully and quietly prayed before then giving Joey his needed attention.

"Please hurry"., Furno told him.

"You didn't even have to ask"., Joey told him, quickly injecting the blue liquid into Breeze's body. "Another minute and it would REALLY have started to take affect"., Then injecting another liquid to keep Breeze asleep.

"Thank you so much Joey"., Furno told him. "For this, you'll always have my respect".

"You're very welcome Furno"., Joey told him with a smile as he then turned away to leave. But Furno had something else in mind now.

"I do have something else to ask though"., Furno told him.

"Shoot"., Joey told him as he quickly turned back to him.

"How long would it take to put this cure into mass production"?

After a few seconds in thought, Joey answered: "Well with MY equipment it would probably take a few days". "May I ask why"?

"I suspect that if whatever the MARL is planning does take affect, and Bionicles and humans start evacuating, they wight weaponize this, targeting the escaping citizens"., Furno explained. "If that's what happens, we'll need as much of the cure as we can get".

Joey was instantly convinced. Whoever this MARL was, they clearly wanted Tommyville destroyed. This was quickly becoming a race against time to preserve the safety of the and city and it's inhabitants. For all he knew, the race was probably coming close to a closing. Whatever the MARL was contriving for the city was only gonna end in disaster if they didn't try and stop them.

"I'll get my machines on it right away"., Joey told him. "I need some sleep as it is"., he continued, gazing at the electronic clock that now said 2:00 am. "If your theory proves correct and I don't get as much done as I can, we're all in deep doo doo".

Furno nodded. "I'll get her home, explain what happened"., he said.

"As You or...", Joey nearly asked.

"At this point I think it'd be safer to tell her as Fireman in case she wanted to blow ME away for what I was gonna tell her"., Furno explained.

"Well, whatever you do, try and be careful"., Joey told him.

"You too".

Joey laughed, leaving the room as Furno then picked Breezes still body off of the table. Provided Furno had enough time, he was gonna fly Breeze home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that's chapter 30. Sorry it's short. The next two chapters are gonna be pretty short too but I'll at least try to make them a little longer. Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a review or PM and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	31. Chapter 31

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukan, Starge and Ra. And the MARL, the plot and Tommyville. Those are mine too.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 31: Small Talk

As Breeze then awoke from her sleep, quickly sitting up, she expected to see the inside a warehouse with Fire Lord and MARL goons all around her. Instead, she saw the inside of her bedroom. She saw the same light green walls, the same white ceiling and even the shelf at the very front of the room containing framed, stand up pictures. What was she doing here? First she was tied to a chair, injected with some sort of needle and knocked out as she heard a loud metal clanging sound. But here she was. Seemingly safe and sound. And mysteriously, all of the lights were on too.

As she quickly looked around her room, she saw the armored bionicle in red, black, silver and yellow standing in a corner directly to the left of her bed. Standing there with crossed arms like he had been WAITING for her to wake up. Fireman. Instantly frightened, she grabbed frantically for the gun next to her on the stand that was also to her left. In that very same instance, Fireman grabbed it by the front, setting it gently down on the floor.

"Don't worry"., Fireman told her. "You're safe now".

Breeze looked up at him, confused. He SAVED her? No, she was a cop who was after him under Stormers orders. There was no way that this had been any sort of rescue.

"What happened"?, Breeze asked, deciding to play along with whatever game she thought Fireman had in mind.

"You were poisoned with a BNT and I had to bring you to Joey so he could make a cure for you"., Fireman explained.

Breeze was confused. "Are you honestly expecting me to believe that Joey is a friend of yours"?, she then asked him.

"I'm expecting you to know that despite our differences, I went out of my way to save you"., Fireman told her in an honest tone. "And yes, in a way, Joey IS my friend".

Knowing that Joey was the one who supplied the force with weapons, she was still a little hesitant to believe him. But based on the way he was telling her all of this, she knew he wasn't lying about being allied with Joey. And if that was true, then Fireman must not have been as much of a city menace as Stormer had told her.

"What specifically was I poisoned with"?, Breeze asked him. "I need to warn Stormer". "If Fire Lord weaponizes this, there's no telling what he'll do".

As Breeze then reached for her cell phone, her hand was swiftly stopped with a rather gentle grab by Fireman. She glared up at him.

"What are you doing"?, Breeze asked him. "I need to tell Stormer about this".

"If that happens, I'll handle it"., Fireman told her. "Beside that, I don't really think you should tell him".

"Why"?, Breeze asked him.

"Knowing how he thinks, he may suspect that you're working with me and fire you instantly". "Either that or arrest you". "Maybe both".

"As true as that is, how would YOU know how he thinks"?

Crap!, Fireman thought. For a second, he had been so caught up in Breezes beauty that he had forgotten that he wasn't Furno right now. Snapping out of it, he responded: "In a way, I'm also a friend of some of the cops who work at the station".

Breeze still had a curious and answer demanding look on her face. At this point, she KNEW he was hiding something else from her. She wasn't dumb. She knew that his answer had to mean something more. Even if it was just his secret behind his mask, she felt a need to know just what that secret was.

"Just TRUST me with this, OK"?, Fireman told her.

Breeze looked thoughtful for a few seconds, considering the sense that Fireman's answer had actually held and replied: "Alright".

But she still wouldn't trust him. Not fully. And No, it wasn't because of how dangerous Stormer had told her he was, but because of what he could actually do. She had seen those thugs and was STILL in great wonder of what he could do. Then again, he HAD just saved her from Fire Lord. And more than likely, if someone was that much of a threat to the police, he or she would never save the live of any of the said cops.

"Good"., Fireman told her as he then got up, realizing he had been leaning down for the last two answers, and walking to the window in the wall. Fireman unlocked it and opened it, allowing a morning breeze to flow inside and the light of a rising sun to shine in.

"I need to go now, so please stay safe"., Fireman told her.

But just then, Breeze thought of another question and said: "Wait"., making Fireman stop from jumping out and wait for whatever she would ask him.

"Why did you save me, knowing that I, a cop, was after you"?, she asked him.

Fireman wanted to tell Breeze now that behind this yellow mask was the face of her boyfriend, but no. That would only increase the danger that she may have already been in. He didn't want to cause her any more pain. He didn't want her to get hurt again. If that happened AGAIN, because of him, how could he ever live with himself? With that thought in mind, Fireman would tell Breeze whatever he had to in order to keep her out of harms way.

"Because one of those friends I just mentioned is Furno"., Fireman lied. Turning to her one last time, he told her: "He found out where you were going and had me go after you". "He really cares for you Breeze". "Remember that".

And with that, Fireman turned back to the opening of wide open window and jumped out, with a flip, then activating his two silver wings and flying away. In truth, it took almost everything he had to lie to her and even now he couldn't bear it. He just LIED to her! But it was in an effort to keep her protected. So no matter how much he hated to do so, he had to keep this one lie going. For her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Thanks again for reading everyone! Even though I don't really have that many reviews, it still means a lot that I've gotten so many views for this story. It truly amazes me since I didn't really expect to get very far at this point. So again, thanks for reading and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	32. Chapter 32

About to get real intense everybody! :0))) Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukan, Starge and Ra.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 32: Fire Lords threat

As Furno then walked into the police station that morning, he saw Surge standing next to the door to the target practice range, waiting for him with crossed arms and an expression on his face that told him that he wasn't happy. This said expression must have been somewhat of a cross in between a mad expression and a worried expression. Furno just let out a sigh, as he walked up to Surge and waited for him to say whatever he was going to say.

"DUDE, I don't know what you did, but it REALLY ticked Stormer off"., Surge told him.

"How much"?, Furno asked him.

"To the point where he's making us all work double time"., Surge told him.

"It's not even that bad then"., Furno told him as the two then walked through the building.

"I wasn't even finished"., Surge told him."Stormer's also mad to the point where if you don't stop this, we could ALL lose our jobs". "Our JOBS, Furno".

"I'm sorry Surge, but even if Stormer threatens to blow up the station, I cant stop this now".

"Why not"?, Surge asked, grabbing Furno by the shoulder and turning him around. "What on earth has made you so desperate, that you're willing to risk all of these cops, going into unemployment"?

"Listen Surge-, Furno close to yelled:-, Fire Lord has just created a BNT strong enough to kill ANYONE within twelve hours and he's gonna WEAPONIZE it".

Furno quickly thought back to what had happened last night when he had rescued Breeze. He remembered how hopeless he was when he had discovered just what that masked monster did to her. The poisonous parasite he willingly put inside the female he loved, bringing the fear that it did. He couldn't let that happen again. Not to her and not to anyone else.

"So if I stop now, I'm only gonna make it worse for EVERYONE else"., Furno told him.

Suddenly, he heard a loud screeching sound and turned to his right. The TV was scrambling. No, ALL of the TV's were scrambling. One after the other started to scramble and offer an unbearable sound to everyone's ears. As the TVs continued in their errored symphony, all the lights went out and a loud commotion went loudly about.

Both the commotion and the noise stopped as the Fire Lords masked, metal face appeared on all of the TV screens and glared at them through the glass of the TV's

Furno heard Surge gulp and say: "I think you may have done that already".

"Hello citizens of Tommyville"., Fire Lord said on the said TV's. "For those of you who may not already know me, I am the Fire Lord". "As of right now, I am one of the highest ranking criminals in the state of Tommyville itself".

The TV quickly cut to a video of Fire Lord and his thugs easily and stealthily killing a squad of cops in an alley. After the gruesome segment, the TV cut back To Fire Lords masked face as he then said: "You think THAT was bad"?, he asked in a tone of anger. "I have done NOTHING but go EASY on all who have ever stood in my way". "But now, I will offer no more".

"Here-, Fire Lord said as the recording cut to a video of Fire Lord thugs constructing a nuclear weapon. "Here, I have constructed a nuclear bomb"., Fire Lord narrated. "If the blast radius doesn't kill you-, Fire Lord narrated as a segment was shown of thugs installing a large orange cylinder into the said bomb and others of thugs putting orange bullets into their AK's:-, the toxin I have placed inside and the same toxin I have placed into my soldiers weapons WILL".

The BNT!, Furno thought.

"Unless Fireman-, Fire Lord narrated, as a recently token photo of Fireman was shown on the TV:-, is captured by any one of you and brought back to ME". "Dead or alive, I don't care". The TV shifted back to Fire Lord as he menacingly continued: "Until time runs out, the streets your children take to walk home from school will not be safe". A segment showed of an exploding street. "Your everyday comfort zones will not be safe" A segment showed of a house burning until finally crumbling to the ground. A returning segment of Fire Lord as he said: "YOU will NOT be SAFE"!

"You have 72 hours"., Fire Lord finished. "Tick Tock Tick Tock". A segment showed of a city burning to the ground. Then one of a murder via sniper rifle. Finally, Fire Lords mask was displayed behind a fire before the TVs returned to their regular programming and the lights came back on.

"So uhh, what's your plan NOW Mr. Holmes"?, Surge sarcastically asked him, fear in his voice.

Furno looked confidently back to Surge, and replied: "I'm gonna find HIM". Then touching his earpiece, he said: "Computer1, trace that signal back to it's point of origin".

"Acknowledged"., Computer1 responded from the said earpiece.

"Oh"., Surge responded.

"It's ok Surge"., Furno assured his friend seeing the unshown fear and worry in his face. Then turning to the front doors, he told him: "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a city to save"., then running out the front door as Surge lowered his head in prayer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Told you. LOL. Just wait until the next few chapters though. Revelations will be given, secrets will be discovered and more epicness will ensue. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review or PM me and have a God-blessed day!


	33. Chapter 33

Prepare for a pretty big surprise guys! :0) Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Starge, Dukan and Ra.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 33: Dukan returns

The tracking didn't take too long. Computer1 was actually able to pinpoint the source of Fire Lords threat to an old warehouse with satelites sticking out of the top. Probably a MARL base., Fireman thought as he then silently landed on the dirt ground in front of the metal doors leading inside. Fireman didn't waste any more time. He kicked the metal doors down and raised his knife gauntlets, expecting an attack of some sort.

Fireman was almost shocked to see what looked like a dark room with tables and walls laced with TV equipment. Teleprompters, Computers, Tapes, Cameras, those overhead lights. Almost any piece of Television equipment anybody could (Or to be more specific, Computer1 as it was displaying their names of Fireman's visor) name. This HAD to be it! The message came from HERE!

"Alright Fire Lord"!, Fireman exclaimed as he slowly entered. "You wanted me"?! "Well, you have me"! "Now it's time to END this"!

Silence. Although, Fireman could've sworn he heard a laugh of amusement from somewhere inside. He wasn't taking any chances on leaving now. First off, he needed to find the source of that laugh. Second, a part of him wasn't quite ready to believe that no one was there at all. His AI had lead him here and he was gonna find out who sent that message. One way or another.

"Hello"?, Fireman called.

Still, there was silence. (Sigh), just come on out already., Fireman thought, already bored of whatever Fire Lord was doing right now. But that threat he made, it terrified him. Made him afraid for everyone in the state. If there was any time of which he absolutely HAD to stop Fire Lord, it was right here and right now. Fireman had come to far to fail now. He wasn't planning on ending his career as a crime fighter anytime soon.

"Are you trying to hide"?, Fireman tauntingly asked as he searched throughout the room, hoping that he would find something soon. "Because if so, then I should warn you: I'm the wrong guy to play hide and seek with"!

"I'm not hiding"., a familiar voice responded from a dark corner behind him.

Fireman quickly turned to this said corner and was almost surprised to see a familiar bionicle step out from the darkness. He recognized the yellow face. The orange armor. And that clear sword he had always carried with him.

"And I'm not the Fire Lord either Furno"., He told him.

"Dukan"!, Fireman close to exclaimed.

Then, he took in all of what Dukan had said. He called him by his NAME. His REAL name.

"How-"?, Fireman started to ask before then being interrupted by Dukan.

"How do I know who you are"? "Honestly Furno, who else could move or fight the way YOU do". "In TOMMYVILLE none the less"?

"Really"?, Fireman humorously asked him. "THAT gave me away"?

Dukan made that small and familiar laugh of his as he then sat down in a wooden chair behind a desk of hardened protodermis. This was in the dark so Fireman had to close to squint to still see him. Leaning forward in this said chair, Dukan continued: "Let's get to the main point as to why I wanted you to come here in the first place". "What did you learn while you were with us"?

Of COURSE that was why Dukan had called him here! To rejoin the MARL. Wether it was because Dukan was still trying to be his friend or because he was that much of a threat to them at this point, he didn't know. But no matter the reason, he would never turn away from the very place of which he was born.

"I'm not going back to the MARL"., Fireman told him. "Especially not after what happened last time".

As Fireman then started to turn and walk away, he heard Dukan angrily rise from his desk and ask: "Why not"!? "After EVERYTHING I've ever taught you"?!

Fireman turned back to his former master, saying: "Let's not focus on THAT right now, OK"? "Because as of right now, there are a lot bigger things happening than whatever conflict remains between you and me".

"Oh"., Dukan said. "So now I'm not of any importance to you"?

"Dukan, that's not at ALL what I'm saying".

"Then just what IS your problem"?!

Fireman glared at Dukan, responding: "MY problem"!? "It's not just MY PROBLEM Dukan"! "It's THEIRS"! "Because if I don't find and stop Fire Lord before he sets off whatever plan he's got, this city is fi..."!

Fireman stopped mid sentence, forgetting the personal conflict between them and overall remembering the MARLs goal: The destruction of Tommyville. He also thought of the fact that Dukan was HERE. Instead of Fire Lord. It suddenly became clear now that the threat wasn't sent live from a base. The threat had already been recorded! And aired via TV equipment!

"YOU"., Fireman realizingly said. "You have something to do with this, don't you"?

A laugh came from Dukan, followed by: "Of course I do"! "Did really you think that if Ra Zu Ku was truly dead, that I would be standing here right now"?

How COULDN'T he be?!, Fireman thought. I had killed him and kicked him into a fire! I saw his body burn! NO ONE could survive something like that! Unless...

"So Fire Lord is Ra Zu Ku"?, Fireman asked.

Dukan laughed harder this time, as if he just saw one of the funniest things a television show had ever offered towards a comedy enjoying audience.

"No Furno"., Dukan told him. "No, no, no, that wouldn't have made any sense". "For their leader would've had to have been at base at some certain point in time and not resisting the urge to kill while undercover". "However, I will tell you that as of right now, you're technically looking at him".

Firemans eyes nearly widened. How could this have ever been possible?!

"YOU"?, Fireman asked.

"Yes Furno"., Dukan responded in the most honest tone he could muster. "Only Ra Zu Ku was never even a real bionicle to begin with".

"What"?, Fireman both thought and asked. "But... what abou-"?

"That other guy"?, Dukan asked. "There was actually a few reasons why I picked him to be the real me, replacing his name with what should have been an obvious rip off of Ra's Al Ghul from the DC comics". "But the main reason was this: I wanted to stay hidden in case you turned on us". "Leave you in the dark, JUST for a year". "So obviously to keep this any more believable, I simply told an expert student of mine to act like the real me and just call himself Ra Zu Ku". "A pawn to our plan".

Upon hearing all of this, Fireman instantly felt an intensely powerful rage rise within him at an incredibly fast rate. He couldn't believe the evil or insanity in the things Dukan admitted doing. How could one do this to somebody? Right now, he could barely stand to look at the face of one who was willing to destroy a state of cities containing innocent men, women and children.

Still in this glaring and painful anger, Fireman instantly raised his right knife gauntlet, pointing it at Dukan head who's facial expression showed no fear whatsoever.

"Well what's to keep me from killing you right here and now"?!, Fireman angrily asked his former master. He then readied an explosive knife, waiting for whatever Dukan had to say before justice was carried out.

Fireman was surprised to hear a perfectly normal laugh come from Dukan who then responded: "It's you friend".

What?, Fireman thought in a confusion to the meaning of his answer.

"I've known you for a year Furno"., He continued. "And that's more than long enough to figure out how someone like you truly thinks". "Because of that, I know for a FACT that you will always lack the courage to kill someone who may have still been your friend". "And I'll be honest with you, through the time I got to know you, I DID see you as a true friend". "So go ahead". "Kill me". "Kill me only to regret it for all of your later days to come". "Besides, if you couldn't kill me before when I tried to kill you in that mansion, what makes you think that you'll kill me NOW"?

A few seconds of thought passed through Fireman's mind as he took in all of what Dukan had just told him. After those seconds of thought were over, he lowered his gauntlet, taking his finger off of the E trigger. At this point, he kinda DID want to kill Dukan, but he was right. While he was at the MARL camp, Dukan WAS actually one of the closest things he had to a friend. A few times, Dukan had even spared him a lecture from Starge. Meaning that there had to be at least SOME good in him. As much as he wanted to, Fireman knew that deep down, he COULDN'T kill him.

"You're right"., Fireman admitted. "I don't even HAVE to kill you"., He then said as he turned and started to walk away, but then stopped, turning back to the one he called a friend and said: "But regardless of everything good you've done for me, it still wont keep me from stopping you".

"Sure it will"., Dukan told him with a grin as the metal wall behind him exploded.

Fireman shielded his eyes from the flood of sunlight that came in from the resulting hole. Fireman then uncovered his eyes as he heard a mechanical whirr that sounded equivalent to a paper being installed into the opening of a shredder. On the other side, blocking a part of the suns rays and making a shadow on the inside, was a metal ship of some sort. And it wasn't small either. Fireman looked at Dukan, wondering for a second how he could've survived that until Dukan turned to the ship and removed an armor that was laced on the back of him, covering the back of his head and everything.

"So let this be a warning HERO"!, Dukan called back as he walked into an open hatch on the front of the ship. "If you want to live, tell that alter ego of yours to stay out of my way".

With that sentence ended, the hatch closed and the ship backed up, hovering over the warehouse and zooming away.

Flicking a piece of dirt off of his armored shoulder, Fireman humorously replied: "Warning denied butthole".

Suddenly he felt his earpiece vibrate while playing Far Away by nickelback.

"Incoming call sir"., Computer1 told him. "Caller ID is: Breeze".

Crap., Fireman thought and then replied: "Answer please".

"Acknowledged"., Computer1 responded.

Once answering, Breezes photo was displayed on his visor so he would remember who he was talking to.

"Hello"?, Furno asked. He asked her in his regular voice. The reason he did this was because he hadn't really told her yet that he was Fireman, and if he was gonna keep her safe, he needed to keep this a secret for as long as possible.

"Hey Furno"., He heard Breeze's gleeful voice reply from her cell phone.

"Hey Bre, what's up"?

"Well, last night a little birdie told me that you sent a superhero to save me from certain death".

Fireman didn't know that he'd consider himself a superhero, but he just decided to keep THAT option to himself.

Furno gulped a little as he replied: "Yeah, that was me". "I mean, I knew where you were after I asked Omega and with HIM standing around, I couldn't just let you go in alone". "And yeah, I'm a big jerk for not coming in myself, but-"., Furno stopped upon then hearing a laugh from Breeze.

"Don't apologize Furno"., she said. "I DO find it sweet that you at least sent SOMEONE to save me".

"Well, I'd pretty much be lost without you in my life so...".

Although Furno was already dating Breeze, he would still get a little nervous upon talking to her. Only NOW, he was afraid of what would come out of his mouth. He didn't want to say anything that would make her mad. Not unless he was teasing her at least. Whenever she was angry over a teasing, Furno ,and eventually Breeze, would find it hilarious. But no matter what, Furno didn't want to say anything that would cause him to lose her.

"Furno, shut up"., Breeze told him. "You're making me blush and there are others watching me"!

"I know, I'm charming, aren't I"?, Furno humorously asked her, earning a laugh.

"Ok jerk, can we meet at Alexanders later tonight and talk more about this THEN"?, Breeze teasingly asked.

The date!, Furno thought. He had nearly forgotten all about it! But it wasn't on purpose. He so caught up in this superhero act of his that he had already started to forget stuff that should've been permanently glued to his mind. One minute, he was being flirtatious. The next, he was a cop. Then the next SECOND, he was Fireman taking on an ARMY of Marlikas.

"I'll be there"., Furno told her. "I promise".

"Can't wait"., Breeze told him.

"Hey, I'll pick you up, ok"?

"Alright". "Love you, bye".

"Bye, I lo-"., Before Furno could finish, he heard Breezes phone hang up. "Love you too".

Fireman checked the time on his visor. Judging by the time displayed, he had at least 57 minutes to get her there. With limited time not exactly being his ally at the moment, he had to hurry.

"Computer1, autopilot the suit back home"., Fireman said.

Immediately obeying his command, flying Fireman through the door and in the direction of his home, Computer1 then asked: "And what of your date sir"?

"Dont worry Computer1, I'll get in my car once we get home and I'll pick her up that way". "Everything should be fine".

Or at least he hoped it would be.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yeah, I thought at least some of you guys would figure that Ra name part was a rip off, and it was totally on purpose too. :0) Anyways, DC comics owns everything on Ra's Al Ghul and I still own the story and the fictional characters I have created thus far. Also the sunlight through the 'resulting' hole is also an accidental form of symbolism that I placed in here for the lesson to be learned in the end. Also, Nickelback owns their songs (Including Far Away) and yes, while I was creating the character, I decided to make Nickelback Fireman's favorite rock band. In later books, this will create a little humor. But anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review or PM me. Feel free to follow my story too if you want, and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	34. Chapter 34

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Computer1, Omega, Joey, Starge, Dukan and Ra.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 34: Dukans past

As Fireman then landed in front of his mansion, he ran quickly and stealthily to the right side, seeing a blue, glowing lock safety system. Fireman put in a code and a small slit opened in the said wall. Pulling it open, Fireman walked inside, quickly closing the door behind himself. Then turning to the large section of stairs below him, he walked down them, stepping into the very same room that he and Joey had used to create the suit of armor that Furno was wearing right now. Only now, it was filled with metal shelves of weapons and boxes of what seemed to be parts of metal pieces.

Furno removed his mask, placing it onto a metal panel that sunk into the floor as he stepped on one of those mechanical stair sliding things and mechanical arms emerged from the walls, slowly removing several pieces of Fireman's armor. As Furno still felt himself slowly descend, he heard the door open again. Footsteps slowly echoed down the stairs as a familiar voice spoke to him.

"You called me"?, Evo asked him.

"Yeah"., Furno responded, stepping off of the mechanical stair as his Firanium (Yes, Furno came up with the name) armor was now completely removed. Then walking over to a desk, Furno picked up a picture. One of the many pictures he had token of the glowing symbols in that old house. Particularly the one he took of the red symbol.

Evo had once told Furno that he could read a series of different languages, including that of the MARL, as Evo recognized how they at least spoke with each other just by listening to audio clips. And Furno still wasn't sure why, but ever since he had first seen this symbol on Fire Lords helmet, he had been extremely drawn to it like one wouldn't believe. And if internet searches weren't gonna tell him what it meant, who better else to tell him than Evo?

"What exactly does this look like to you"?, Furno asked Evo, handing him the picture.

Evo took the picture in his hands, closely examining it, and with a set of wide eyes, responded: "Wow, this is a VERY ancient symbol". "Uh, where did you find it"?

"At a MARL base"., Furno responded.

"Then the MARL has a better way to communicate in writing than with words".

Evo was clearly fascinated by this ancient marking. But how COULDN'T he be? This symbol had gone back to at least five thousand years. As Evo had immediately told him.

"What does it mean"?, Furno asked him.

Evo turned away from the photo, looking at him and answering: "It's the symbol that was created by the ancients the very day Teridax overthrew Mata Nui". "It's the symbol for family traitor". "Why do you ask"?

"Because I saw that symbol on Fire Lords helmet". "I think he knows why my parents were killed". "I think he has something to do with it too". "He... he might have something to do with ME".

A long silence passed before Evo then asked: "You mean... you believe that monster could be RELATED to you"?

Furno looked up at the ceiling then in deep thought to Evo's question. WAS he? It would definitely explain why he had such an intrest upon first glace. And not like a childs glance when he saw something for the first time, that he knew would interest him greatly. This was something more. But the relation thing would also explain why Furno seemed to feel a strangely familiar presence whenever he was around him.

"Maybe"., Furno answered him and then thought: But WHO?!

Deciding to push this matter aside, Evo then asked him: "Anything else you need"?

Furno thought for a bit before then answering: "What do you know of a bionicle named Dukan"?

Evo quickly gave Furno a look that seemed to ask him: Where did you hear that name?

Instead, Evo told him: "That's supposed to be classified information, but since you're already after the MARL, Dukan is one of their many leaders". "One of the founding members as a matter of fact". "Why"?

Furno walked to a stool in front of a computer, sitting down as he took in all of what Evo had just said. Dukan clearly wasn't lying the last time they had talked. He WAS one of the MARL leaders.

"He trained me"., Furno told him. "He... claimed to be my friend". "And then he turned on me".

Furno was feeling mixed emotions of sadness, anger and yes, surprise. But mostly anger. How could someone do something like that? How could somebody willingly act like he was a friend for one second and give them a fatal stab in the back in the next? As Furno looked down at nothing, bearing the facts of his past betrayals, Evo walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Furno, I know what it feels like to be betrayed by a friend"., Evo told him. "And NORMALY, I'd forgive them, but this bionicle is a ruthless killer and a terrorist". "So when the time come, you need to do what you know is right". "And I'm not saying you have to kill him, but if there has to be an ending, give him one that will make him see the error of his ways before God makes the final judgment". "It may just save his afterlife".

Furno looked up at Evo, knowing that he was right. Dukan had to be ended eventually, but he was the only one who could truly do that. And he still didn't know if he could do that. But if the time came for him to absolutely need to, could he do in that way? Where Dukan would know he was wrong all along and accept it in his imaginary heart? If he could, then just HOW would he do it?

"Thanks Evo, but there's one more question I have to ask"., Furno told him.

"What is it"?, Evo asked him.

"Why does Dukan hate Tommyville as much as he does"?, Furno asked, thinking still: What would make someone like Dukan hate Tommyville so much that he wanted to see it burn to the ground? Even if it meant killing several innocent people with it?

"Because Dukan had a dark past here"., Evo responded.

"Really"?, Furno asked him.

"OH yeah"., Evo told him.

"well, what happened"?, Furno asked him.

A long silence passed, clearly telling Furno that whatever happened wasn't exactly very pleasant. Still, Evo decided to tell him. Maybe it would serve some sort of importance later on to stopping him. It had to count for SOMETHING. Evo made a loud sigh before beginning the story.

"As a child-, Evo told him:-, his parents showed no sort of affection of love towards him". "From Dukans time of birth, he realized that his parents were the kinds of Bionicles who only cared for their own well being instead of his". "They... they beat him". "And not like most abusive parents would". "Teachers reported seeing him come in with scars that looked like someone had token a slice at him". "Or a stone club towards his bones". "And to make it worse, it all started when he was five".

Furno almost couldn't believe this. Dukan had seemed somewhat normal when they first met. And very calm in difficult situations. But then again, Dukan wasn't being the real him and more than likely, he wasn't even trying to be his friend in the first place. Or at least he thought.

Evo continued: "And every time". "Every DAY he had stepped outside, he was beaten even further by bullies and gangs". "But his parents didn't give anything for their suffering child". "Everyday he came back with the rest of those bruises or scars, his parents would laugh at him, as he said in his private journal: Like it was nothing for them to care about".

"That's just... EVIL"., Furno told him in his disbelief.

"Eventually, Dukan had gotten tired of it and became increasingly more aggressive with his peers, violently attacking a few". "Eventually, he had gotten a small group of friends together in a gathering, officially forming the MARL". "The very next day, these kids bombed their middle school without warning". "Everyone but MARL was inside". "Dukan came home with the rest of his friends, later that day, knowing what his parents had done". "They tied them both to a table and cut them into pieces". "And as Dukan said in his very last notes of his last journal, he laughed at their gruesome pain, like they did his". "After that, there was a killing spree, the other children doing the same to their parents, and disappeared". "Intending never to be seen again".

WOW., Furno thought now in his absolute pity. He knew now that Dukan had a very sick personality. THAT much was already clear, but now there wasn't a single wonder in his mind as to why. He war RAISED by evil bionicles. Who could blame him now?

"Poor guy"., Furno heard himself say aloud.

"Yeah, pretty much"., Evo told him.

Furno's eyes widened. He was so caught up in the information he was just now learning that he nearly forgot about his date. Crap!, He thought.

"I have to go now"., Furno told him. Taking one more look at his yellow armored friend with a smile, before he then said: "Thanks again for the info, master"., and turned to a small yellow disk, picking it up and putting it into the containment slit in his back.

"You're very welcome, my student"., Evo said as he and Furno then left his mansion, once again taking the way in the side to get out. Just before the two said their goodbyes, Furno made extra sure that his mansion was on full lock down. No one else going in, no one else going out. But as Evo walked home and Furno entered his vehicle, Furno never noticed the device that was blinking red, atatched to his back now and slowly moving.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Fire Lord was sitting in a throne-like chair composed of stone in the center of a room composed entirely of metal. He stared across from himself, eying the worktable that sat in front of him with a grin. He had recently finished an upgrade to the systems in his armor to better combat Fireman when the time came. Then staring at the orange glow that radiated from the blade, he went into angry thought. He was impatiently waiting for a report from one of his many thugs.

But at the same time, Fire Lord felt that he could wait just a short while longer. For he knew his plan would work just fine. When he had first fought against Fireman in the area that had held that snooping cop, he had managed to get a tracking device on him. He remembered now back to the time when Fireman had foolishly shot that knife at him. He had put the mobile tracker (A tracked that could crawl on someone without notice) on it just before throwing it back into his shoulder.

As of right now, his men were trying to hack into one of the many satellites that was orbiting the earth. If his men could hack even ONE of those satellites, they would be able to use it properly, not having to go through very much trouble. Not as much trouble as Fireman would be in at least., Fire Lord thought. Once he got the chance, he would take the hero by surprise and kill him.

The metal door that was far in front of him suddenly flew open as one of Fire Lords thugs came running in. Clearly enough, he had found something. And hopefully it would be SOME sort of news that he was willing to share with his master. The thug gave Fire Lord a humble bow as he stood in his presence and spoke.

"Sir, we've got the signal and we've been able to calculate his current route".

In an immediate interest, Fire Lord got up from his chair, pushing the work table aside with ease, then leaning forward in interest, replying: "Do tell..."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Like? Leave a review or follow my story if you like it so far. Thanks for reading and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	35. Chapter 35

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukan, Starge and Ra... oh wait, he's fake. Lol!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 35: Alexanders

For their first date as an official couple, Furno (after some long thought yesterday) had eventually figured that the best place for it was the restraunt Alexanders. Why not? Ever since they were kids, Alexanders had always been her favorite. Furno could never really tell if it was the food or the few century old weapons that were always hanging on the walls. Maybe it was both. But overall, Furno was happy to be somewhere with Breeze where he wouldn't have to worry about the MARL or Fire Lord. At least not right now.

Furno saw Breezes face light up as they both then walked inside. The tables were all covered in white cloths and what looked like vines (Fake) on the walls for purpose of decoration. Furno didn't know how Breeze would feel if the weapons were token down as well, so he decided to leave those up, putting the vines where they weren't in the way of wherever weapon Breeze would be looking at. And even FURNO knew that the unwisest thing to do for their first date was to do something that would tick her off.

"What did you do"?, Breeze asked him in obvious admiration.

"What do you mean what did I do"?, Furno jokingly asked her.

Breeze smiled up at Furno, replying: "The restraunt usually isn't set up this way". Then giving Furno one of those curious looks of hers, Breeze then asked him: "Did you pay them to do all of this"?

"Of course I did"., Furno told her, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm rich enough". "And besides, how else was I gonna impress my beautiful best friend"?

Breeze nearly hid her face as the sides of it burned a deep green. She decided to then have a back at you moment when she saw his smile upon seeing this. Oh, so you wanna play THAT way huh?, Breeze humorously thought as she then told him: "I don't know, but you've already done so for the past eleven years".

Breeze then made a small laugh, resisting the urge to laugh too loud as she saw Furno's blush glowing obviously brighter than hers was.

Upon seeing THAT, Furno joked: "Now that's not fair".

"I know"

They both laughed as they then walked to a table in the center of the restraunt, sitting down and picking up their menus. Furno smiled to himself now as he thought of the fact that the most beautiful female he had ever seen was actually on a date with him. And they were already having fun, sharing jokes and wisecracks (A few Furno would pick up to expand Firemans list of said wisecracks). What was I thinking before?, Furno thought. Everything's gonna be just fine.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, atop of the glass roof, a Fire Lord thug was trying as carefully as he could to climb the clear glass roof. There were many issues upon doing this. First, the roof was clear glass. So to keep himself hidden in the night sky above himself, he wore black armor. THAT issue was taken care of. The second issue? Not so much. He had a constant need to watch his step now as this was actually one of those side roofs pointing up in a 45 degree angle. One wrong move and he would slip, falling to his death.

As frightened as this thug may have been, he had tried hard to keep his two given tasks stapled to his mind. His first task was to try to follow the tracker to Fireman. Or whoever he REALLY was for THAT matter. After finding Fireman, he was to bring him in and kill him if needed. His second task was to set mini bombs onto four corners of certain glass sections on this same roof. In case he needed backup as he was briefly told.

But of course, he had already put the bombs on first so all he would have to worry about right now was finding Fireman's alter ego. As of right now, he was looking into a mini screen on his arm following a compass-like device, while looking back down every few seconds to see which waiting bionicle was closer to the trackers signal. Of course this thing didn't have a distance marker, so he never truly knew wether or not he was getting close, making this task more irritating than anything else that he could think of.

After a while, the thug lightly tapped his earpiece to see if it was working and said: "I'm here sir, and I'm trying to follow this thing, but I don't see him".

A long silence passed before Fire Lord responded: "He's there". "Just KEEP LOOKING".

"Yes sir"., the Thug responded, then hanging up and continuing to search the restraunt underneath him and the tracker that still didn't want to give the thug proper directions".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the restraunt, Furno and Breeze were still waiting for the food that they ordered while quietly laughing at each others jokes. Furno, currently laughing at a joke Breeze had told him. It still rang like a tornado alarm in his head. This joke usually wasn't told in public areas for it sounded dirty, but really they would joke from time to time making fun of sexually obsessed people.

"Ok"., Furno laughingly said. "I never knew you were THAT much of a jokester".

"Thank Jerk"., Breeze sarcastically replied.

A few more seconds of laughing passed and Furno thought of a question that he wasn't surprised he had asked anytime earlier.

"So, if you've had a crush on me this whole time, why wasn't it you who told me first"?

In an instance, Breezes expression changed to one that made her look a little uneasy.

"Oh, I uh... well don't take this the wrong way, but I never really wanted to get this close to anyone"., She told him. "At least not before I met you".

What?, Furno thought and then asked: "Why not Bre"?

"When I was little I... didn't get along with males very well". "Mostly thanks to dad".

"How little are we talking"?, Furno asked her.

A long silence passed.

"Seven"., She answered.

NOW Furno was concerned. A lot more than he was before, due to the good time they were having. And as much as Furno wanted her to be happy, he wanted to talk about this. Not for him, for her. To help her get over what happened. Like he was trying to get over his parents death now.

"What happened"?, Furno asked her.

Breeze took a long and heavy breath, staying silent for a moment before starting: "When I was four, my dad acted like he was a normal everyday, unconditionally loving father". "He acted nice, he understood me, and he was nice to me". "But at age seven everything changed". "I began to see who, WHAT he really was". "All of his true ways made him a monster". "At first he would throw unreasonable insults at me and cuss all the time". "F your this". "F your that". "But as I got older, he had become increasingly more violent". "Mostly over the smallest things".

As Breeze said that, she turned her head, exposing what appeared to be a visible crimson cut on the green min of her throat. Furno's hand shook in his rage. Rage that her FATHER was willing to HURT her like THAT. And as a KID no less! Whoever her father was, deserved whatever bad things would happen to him.

"The last time I ever saw him-, Breeze continued:-, was at the age of ten". "My birthday to be more precise". "Know what I got"? "Nothing". "And my day had only got worse once my bus dropped me off in my driveway". "I had h-heard arguing, s-s-so I looked through one of the windows". "My parents were arguing". "They argued for a while"., Breezes voice was starting to crack. "After that while... I saw my father point a gun at mom". "And without a SECOND of hesitation... h-he pulled the trigger". "Laughing".

Furno saw a tear slide down Breezes cheek as she tightly shut her eyes and Furno's chest hurt at the sight of the female he loved breaking down in front of him. Overall he felt anger. How could someone do that?, Furno thought. How could someone kill his wife like that?! Someone he vowed to love and protect no matter what?! And over a stupid argument?! It all made him want to vomit.

"And he kept shooting"., Breeze told him. "He keeps shooting her and I see red". "I see red EVERYWHERE". "Everything is... I couldn't stand it so I ran away". "Must've ran for days". "That was how long I remembered being on the road". "I was too afraid to stop running". "I was afraid he would find me and unload my next birthday present into my head". "Once he had told me he'd always wanted to". "I was running like always, until I ran into Omega". "He took me in and fed me, telling me I could come back any time I wanted to". "So I did, but I didn't go back often and whenever I told him that I was going home, that home was a BOX". "I did NOT want to get close to anyone ever again".

Breeze looked up at Furno with a sad smile. "But then YOU came into my life". "And for a reason I didn't quite know yet, I could NEVER keep myself away from you". "So I decided to start trusting again". "And I'm glad you came into my life and made it better for me". "For that, I'll never disrespect you". " I love you". "But as far as MY family life was concerned, I was a worthless failure".

Upon hearing all of this, Furno thought more of how awful it must've been for her. She saw one of her parents being murdered by ANOTHER. Furno couldn't IMAGINE trying to recover from seeing something like that. It was definitely not a sight for ANYONE to see. At least HIS parents had died together.

But what hurt Furno the most was hearing Breeze say the words: Worthless failure, as she then started to cry harder than she was crying before. Furno wanted to cry with her. He couldn't STAND to see her like this. It made his chest ache with an intense, emotional storm of pain.

Furno immediately placed his hand atop of hers, causing the sobbing to stop a little. She looked at him as he said the very first words that came into his mind.

"Don't ever think you a failure at ANYTHING"., Furno told her, a part of his voice breaking now. "You succeeded in saving me in my time of greatest need". "And you have done SO MANY good things with your life". "I know this because I Know YOU". "And that's because you are FAR more important to me than everyone else on this earth". "And it KILLS me to see you this way". "Knowing you as someone who is smart and too beautiful for any pain".

"Why do you care for me the way you do"?, Breeze asked him.

Furno smiled at her, replying: "Because what I love more than your beauty, is YOU". "Because we were inseparable as friends". "Because you were there for me when MY parents died". "So I can bet with ALL of my money, that as a couple we will only become stronger". "And I'm willing to do that, because I've loved you ever since the first day I met you".

Breeze was still for a second before rushing forward and wrapping Furno in a tight hug. He hugged her back keeping his smile. Breeze was also smiling with tears still falling down her cheeks. Deep down, she had always known that Furno had loved her. This proved that no matter what, he would always be there for her.

"Thank you Furno"., Breeze told him.

"You're always welcome Bre"., Furno responded.

His smile stayed the same now as he had the moral pleasure of comforting her as she had always comforted him. He was comforted by this and the warmth that radiated from Breeze in his arms. Only now he DID feel like he deserved her. He made her feel better. The Female who loved him.

But Furno's smile quickly faded as he then felt something on his arm. Something small, and made of metal. What was THAT?

As soon as the pair finished their hug, Furno asked: "Will you excuse me for a second"?

"Yeah"., Breeze noddingly said.

Furno slowly got up from his chair, walking like any calm male would into the Males bathroom. He would've run, not even knowing what was on him, but he would've rather not risked it only to raise some form of suspicion. With Stormer, Dukan and Fire Lord on his tail, he'd rather not have anyone else discovering his secret identity anytime soon.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once Furno had entered the said bathroom, he rushed into the closest metal bathroom stall, first making sure no one was watching him. Then closing the door and locking it, He looked under his shoulder armor, seeing a small, metal, circular device. Upon seeing the blinking red light, common sense immediately told him that this was a tracking device. A model R34 tracker!

"Crap"!, Furno whispered to himself.

Furno instantly took it off making that part of his skin sting a little. He had to get rid of this thing! He was on a date with BREEZE for goodness gratious sakes alive! And he did NOT want to put Breeze in any more danger than he already had! In his worryous anger, Furno threw it on the ground, stomping on it with his red foot, completely destroying it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The thug was still walking around on the glass roof, STILL trying to pinpoint Fireman's position on the mini radar. With each passing second, he had started to only get angrier. WHERE WAS HE?! Suddenly, the thugs thoughts changed from angry to fearful as the red dot on his mini radar disapeared and made a beeping sound. NO!, The thug thought in a panic. No no no no NO! I had just HAD him! Sighing, and hoping that Fire Lord wouldn't kill him upon hearing this as he pressed his earpiece, turning it on.

"Sir, the target just disappeared off my radar"., The Thug told him.

"What"?!, Fire Lord screamed.

"I-I said he's gone sir"., the Thug told him in a fearful tone. "If we're gonna catch him, you're gonna have to get here fast".

"Oh don't worry"., Fire Lord told him in a suddenly calm voice.

The Thug heard static on his mic. What the fudge?, he thought.

"I'm already here"., the thug heard Fire Lord whisper from directly behind him.

In a quick instance, Fire Lord grabbed the sides of the Thugs head. A loud cracking sound was made as Fire Lord then snapped his neck in a 180 degree angle with ease. The thugs body collapsed onto the roof face first, making a loud thud. Fire Lord then spat on the dead corpse before him, saying: "Failure".

Fire Lord then turned to the crew of thugs and marlikas who stood on different points of the roof. All ready to obey his next command.

"Ok"., Fire Lord told them with a smile, then looking down at the other humans and bionicles who sat underneath them. "Let's blow the roof".

Each Marlika and thug then held up a trigger, pushing hard onto the top button, causing several of the glass frames to explode. As the glass fell from their original places on the said roof, The crowded customers ran in full out fear towards the front doors. Two marlikas jumped into two square shaped holes, right in front of the doors, removing their swords and blocking the only way out.

Good., Fire Lord thought with a smile as he and five other marlikas jumped in as well, surrounding the customers and trapping them in a circle. NOW, NO ONE was gonna get in. And NO ONE was gonna get out. Wherever Fireman was, he had him right where he WANTED him. And now he WOULD find him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In his stall, Furno turned his head, hearing the commotion outside. The explosions. The screaming. Once again, common sense spoke to him as he was still hearing the screaming from outside. They had come for him and they were willing to put several lives in danger in order to succeed in doing so.

"Crap"., Furno quietly said to himself.

NOW he had to go back out there and up keep the silent promise he had made for them. But how? THE DISK!, Furno remembered with a huge grin. He pulled the metal disk from the slit in his back. You want me?, Furno thought, looking down at his reflection in the said disk. You've GOT me!

Furno then shoved the disk hard onto his chest. The disk made mechanical whirrs and other electronic noises as it transformed onto him. Parts shifted, opened, turned, flipped, widened, shrank and wrapped, giving him two metal wings, black and red leg armor, two red knife launching gauntlets, and the same type of yellow mask from his other suit.

Furno figured that in due time, he would get a bunch of suits of armor to take on different types of foes and opponents. Maybe YEARS if not in any shorter amount of time. So in his head, he thought of names for them. THIS one, being called the Spandex disk suit. It wasn't really made of spandex but in seeing that it could expand itself over him if he needed it, he thought the name fit. In a funny kind of way.

"Thanks Joey"., Fireman said to himself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fire Lord sure knows how to ruin the moment, doesn't he? Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, please follow, review or PM and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	36. Chapter 36

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukan, Starge, and Ra

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 36: Ambush

The crowd of Matoran and Humans running and screaming through the restraunt, came to a halt as Fire Lord made a sigh of annoyment, shooting up at the ceiling with a pistol. Instantly getting the message, everyone in the room stilled and quieted, directing their attention to the helmeted crime lord before them.

"Well alright then"., Fire Lord told them. "First off, good evening the sky is lovely isn't it"?

Then throwing his pistol to the ground, one of his thugs to obediently pick up for him. This imparticularly unloaded a round of fear into them. For they now knew that if they did anything wrong or funny, all it would take was a few words from him to get his men to kill them all. Fire Lord grinned from behind his helmet, seeing the fear in their eyes. He always LOVED seeing this in his victims. To him, it made his life all the more fun.

He continued: "Yeah, it's me". "I'm the one who issued that threat early this morning on this unacceptably pathetic waste of resources". "Waste of a city". "And believe me, I intend to keep this promise unless one of you tells me ONE, SIMPLE, ANSWER". The blade on Fire Lords staff glew a bright orange as he then asked in the most menacingly fearful tone he could manage: "Where, is, FIREMAN"?

He walked slowly through the crowd, obviously and impatiently waiting for an answer. But they stayed in a deafening silence and a fearful confusion. THEY didn't know who Fireman was. How COULD they?!

"Well"?!, Fire Lord yelled in his impatient anger.

No response. NOW Fire Lord was getting VERY ticked off. The signal led HERE. Surely ONE of these Matoran or people knew where this superhero wannabe was! Maybe he was hiding?!

Fire Lord sighed angrily, replying in an even angrier tone: "Alright then"., as he then took out an SMG pointing it at the crowd. "I swear, if not even ONE of you tells me WHERE Fireman IS, I'm gonna close my eyes and pull this trigger which would be a real shame since I won't know what I'm shooting at"!

"HALT"!, Fire Lord heard a female voice yell far to his right side.

Fire Lord turned to sounds point of origin, seeing the familiar green armored cop pointing a rifle at him. Obviously an attempt to get him to surrender. It was to be either that or get shot at, as Breeze hoped he would soon find out for himself.

"YOU"., Fire Lord said in his instant recognization. "Everyone see this cop"? "Right here"? Then looking at Breeze, he said: "I tied you to a chair and kept you as a hostage meant only to die". Throwing his SMG to the ground, letting a marlika pick it up. "Did I not, young girl"?

Fire Lord walked slowly towards her, hoping for either two outcomes. A scare or a courageous but at the same time meaningless last stand. As he started to walk closer, Breeze loaded a round into her rifle, cocking it and pointing it once more. Of course it was gonna be the courage option., Fire Lord thought. Stupid cops.

"I said HALT"!, Breeze yelled.

Fire Lord stopped, turning to his thugs and marlikas. Turning back to Breeze, he and his gang shared a short laugh, Fire Lord laughing in a way that made shivers go down the spines of all the hostages.

Then glaring at her from behind his helmet, Fire Lord asked: "Do you really think that something as simple as a GUN is gonna kill me"? "Because that's exactly what those other cops tried before I ripped them to pieces".

Breeze didn't waste any more time. She aimed at Fire Lords leg, pulling the trigger. Breeze saw the bullet zoom towards Fire Lords leg and expected to see a small explosion of blood followed by a howl of pain. Instead, it stopped at the plating on his leg, dropping to the floor with a clank. Crap.

"Kevlar"?, Breeze asked him.

Fire Lord laughed. "No I'm afraid not"., Fire Lord told her. "In fact it's something much much stronger than kevlar, and I'd tell all of you what it is, but I'm a little too bored to start explaining things".

Fire Lord slowly walked closer to Breeze, making her back away.

"Oh by the way, that TICKLED"., Fire Lord told her in his menacing tone.

"Then THIS is gonna HURT"!, Fire Lord heard another familiar voice say to his right.

Fire Lord quickly turned as a white metal fist collided with his mask and knocked him far across from where his attacker was standing. His back made impact with the floor, making a loud thudding sound that echoed across the room. Flipping up, he looked towards the direction of his attacker. Just as he predicted! It was truly none other than the armored crusader himself. Fireman.

"Kill him"., Fire Lord commanded.

Fireman turned to the charging four thugs and three marlikas, bracing himself for the fight to come. The first thug swung a fist, Fireman blocked it with his arm, then hitting the thug in the center of his face, knocking him across and out.

The second thug swung HIS fist. Fireman pointed the front of his left fist in the direction of the thugs fist. The Thugs fist made impact with Firemans, then pulling back and screaming in pain as his bare fingers turned purple. Fireman then punched the thug hard in the gut, making him bend down so Fireman could knock him out with a lethal kick to the face.

The third thug swung a pipe. The pipe did nothing as fireman stood still, giving him a look of amusement. As the thug looked up at Fireman in the confusion of the failure of his weapon, Fireman rushed his head forward. THUNK! The top of Firemans mask hit the forehead of the thug, knocking him out instantly.

Three marlikas and one thug left, still CHARGING at him. Fireman sighed as he waited for their next attacks. Didn't these guys EVER know when they were outmatched? The first Marlika swung his sword. Fireman grabbed his wrist, twisting it and pulling him over his shoulder, hard onto the ground and kicking him in the head, then using his unconscious body as a club, making sure it kicked the next thug hard in the face, knocking him out.

Fireman dropped the marlika and grabbed his sword as the last two Marlikas charged at him. Both swung their sword and Fireman jumped over them, holding onto the blade of the sword and swinging the handle of the said sword across the back of one of their heads, knocking him out. Fireman twirled before landing, so he could face the last Marlika before he swung at him.

When he swung, Fireman jumped up, flipping forward and landing on the Marlikas blade, then kicking him in the face with a backflip, knocking the Marlika back as fireman silently landed back on the ground.

"Well, That was easy"., Fireman thought aloud. He turned first to the bionicles and people who stared at him in awe. He just SAVED them! They were all told that Fireman was a criminal, but now it was clear that Fireman was just someone who wanted to help. A few gave him a nod of thanks and Fireman quickly nodded back before then turning to the source of Breezes voice screaming: "Let me go"!

Fireman saw Fire Lord holding Breeze like any criminal would a hostage if they thought that hostage was a sack of potatoes. Fire Lord quickly began to run up the stairs and Fireman followed. Not again Fire Lord., Fireman thought, quickly running up the stairs after him. You ruined my date, now I'm gonna ruin your FACE! Fire Lord had to go down at some point. And that point had to be NOW.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once Fireman had then made it to the top of the stairs, he quickly looked to his left. His heart nearly stopped as he saw a smiling Fire Lord holding the sizzling orange blade his staff, close to Breeze's neck. Fire Lords smile widened as he saw the look of horror in Firemans face. To him, that was good. It meant he had his attention.

"Tell me, how far are willing to go to bring me to your false definition of justice"?, Fire Lord asked in a menacing tone. "How far are you willing to go to best me"? "How far are you willing to go, to find the truth"?

Firemans mind completely ignored the fact that Fire Lord had just said the truth as if he knew what happened, and replied: "Let her go Fire Lord"!

"Oh, you mean THIS one, right"?, Fire Lord asked him, then laughing. "She got into my business, and you expect to let her go"?

"She was just following orders"!, Fireman told him.

Fire Lord looked down at Breeze, saying: "Maybe so". Then looking back up at Fireman: "But just like all those other meaningless citizens, this thing is as meaningless as your lost cause".

Did he just call her a THING?!, Fireman thought. CALM DOWN please., he then thought to himself. Just try your best to stay calm and you might get her out of this ok. Please Furno, for HER.

"It's easy to dismiss what you don't understand"., Fireman told him. "But this fight is between you and me so let her go". "These citizens have almost nothing to do with this".

Fireman saw Fire Lord move the blade of his staff dangerously closer to Breezes neck, then screaming: "Do you not know who the MARL is you stupid boy"?! "They have EVERYTHING to do with our little conflict"!

In an instant anger, Fireman pointed both gauntlets forward, screaming: "LET HER GO"!

Fire Lord smiled, saying: "Very well"., then throwing her off the edge of the roof.

NO!, Fireman thought, instantly activating his wings and zooming past Fire Lord. Fireman made himself go downwards and made the boosters of his wing work harder, hoping Breeze wasn't dead yet. No, not yet. But as of right now, she was falling and screaming. And the ground was quickly getting closer. COME ON, PLEASE!, Fireman nearly screamed.

Fireman made a silent prayer before then feeling his arms wrap around her. Yes!, Fireman thought. He had caught her! He quickly turned off his wings, flipping upwards in the air before then turning his wings back on, flying quickly upwards so they wouldn't hit the ground. Just then, Fireman was able to fly up into the air, Breeze still in his arms.

"I've got you"., Fireman assured her as he then flew towards another rooftop. One that would hopefully be high enough to keep her away from Fireman and Fire Lords fight. He had to get her to one quickly too! If there was one thing he had managed to figure out as of right now, it was that their fight was far from over.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fire Lord just stood on that place of the hard stone roof where he was, watching as Fireman carried Breeze to another rooftop. He had just seen the whole thing. He SAW how Fireman rescued her. How he held her. As interesting as this seemed to him, he now had to focus on the advantages he had over his enemy. One, he knew his weakness. Two, he currently had a distractive advantage over him.

"Impressive toys"., Fire Lord said aloud. "Now it's about time I showed MINE".

Fire Lord punched something on his legs, making the metal armor on his legs, shift into flight boosters. Fire Lord jumped then off of the edge of the roof as the boosters ignited, spitting a fire that balanced him in flight. Then, looking forward to make sure he didn't lose him, Fire Lord flew fast into Firemans direction...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ohhh, craps gonna get next chapter guys! Enjoy this chapter? Please be sure to click the follow button below if you did and leave a Review or PM me for any questions or concerns. Thanks once again for reading and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	37. Chapter 37

Ding ding ding ding ding! It's ROUND 2 Everybody! LOL! Please sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter. Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Starge, Dukan and Ra

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 37: Fly fight

Fireman quickly flew to the top of the tallest and closest building he could find, wanting to keep Breeze out of harms way. As he looked back down at the woman in his arms, he saw fear in her. Not much, but enough to get him to notice. With each shiver she made, a dagger or regret dug deeper into his light. This alone more than proved to him that He had to keep her out of this conflict. Somehow, he had to keep any criminal or terrorist from getting their Min or Skin hands on her. He didn't quite know how he would do so yet, but everything in his light and mind told him that he HAD to. In order to keep her safe.

Finally reaching the top, he lowered the thrust of his boosters to a hover-like flight move, slowly lowering himself to the roof of the building. Finally, upon being close enough, he was finally able to put Breeze safely down on her two feet. Fireman then hovered himself over the end of the said rooftop, getting first her attention before then asking: "You ok"?

Breeze turned back to her savior and was about to thank him once more, but her gaze shifted elsewhere as she spotted Fire Lord... FLYING?! But that didn't really matter at the moment. Fire Lord was heading fast towards Fireman's position, wielding his fire staff in attack formation.

"LOOK OUT"!, Breeze screamed.

Fireman immediately understood, turning quickly in midflight only able to see Fire Lords shoulder make a hard crashing impact with his chest, knocking him back. Now Fireman was falling fast towards the ground, Fire Lord flying towards him. Fireman to find a way to reposition himself. And QUICKLY. At this point, he couldn't tell where up or down was, so he had to be careful with his next move keeping in mind that since he was still wearing a heavy armor, gravity was having a much greater pull on him.

Once Fireman was sure his body position was up, he made a prayer and punched into one of the large windows of glass, breaking into it as gravity continued it's attempt at dragging him down. Finally, Fireman came to a stop, looking up to see shards of glass falling down as Fire Lord seemed to stare down at him in his position over the roof. After a few seconds of staring, Fire Lord positioned his body downward, flying towards him. Fireman pulled his arm free from the side of the building and began flying up fast towards Fire Lord. If Fire Lord wants a fight, then he's gonna get a BIG one., Fireman thought. If it meant saving only God knew how many lives, he would never run.

Both made a hard impact with each other, causing a loud metal clattering sound to echo across the sky, and in addition, causing them both to fall. But none the less, they continued their fight. Wether it was to be on land or in the air, both would still be determined to win. Fireman punched Fire Lord in the mask. Fire Lord returned Fireman's punch with a kick, flipping backwards. Fireman shot a sting knife at Fire Lord. Fire Lord caught this, pulling Fireman forward and punching him hard enough to disconnect the string from the gauntlet and send him back a little. Firemans feet made impact with the wall and he began sliding down at Fire Lord hovered away a bit, TAUNTING him.

Fireman simply jumped off of his downwards surface, also taking the time to notice the humans and bionicles below trying to get everything they could onto their phone cameras, and activated his silver wings, flying towards Fire Lord. Fireman made impact and grabbed Fire Lord around the body, still flying straight to try and deliver a pretty big blow. Fire Lord continued to punch at Fireman and even kicked him in the gut at one point, but Fireman wasn't gonna stop now. Not unless Fire Lord was somehow gonna get out of his g-.

Suddenly, Fire Lord flipped himself into several directions, using his boosters to make his attempt go a little faster. Eventually Fireman HAD to let go after seeing a bunch of floating silver objects in front of his eyes. But the second he DID, Fire Lord grabbed Fireman by the throat and flung him towards a dimly lit up building.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As a human worker got up from a work desk and prepared to leave the building, he heard a loud crashing sound and ducked as Fireman flew over him into a wall. Fireman fell hard to the ground, coughing a bit before quickly getting up and looking up to notice this said workers widened eyes underneath a pair of glasses. Clearly the news of an armored vigilante had gotten out pretty far.

"I'd say hi, but somebody's about to come in to try and kill me so if I were you I'd get out of here"., Fireman told him.

The employee nodded and ran out quietly saying to himself: "Now why do I feel like I KNOW this guy from somewhere"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fireman looked back into the large hole he came in and saw Fire Lord come flying in with a raised staff, the blade glowing bright orange. Fireman flipped to his left and ducking to dodge Fire Lords blade that cut through the wall that was behind him with ease. Fireman jumped up, offering a 540 kick to Fire Lords helmet making two loud metal clanking sounds. Fireman then tried to offer a hard triple jab to Fire Lord but he dodged this and gave Fireman a butterfly kick, knocking him back down to the floor.

Fire Lord then picked Fireman up by the back, throwing him through a window and landing into what looked like a managers office. Fireman quickly flipped up as Fire Lord appeared in front of him. Fire Lord swung a fist. Fireman flipped over him, narrowly dodging his fist and landing behind him in a crouching down position. Fireman quickly punched forward. Fire Lord turned quicker, raising his forearm to block it. In that same split second, Fire Lord grabbed the back of Fireman's head, pulling it down and kicking it, sending Fireman forward, first hitting the ceiling then making a hard landing up against a wall.

Fireman looked up again, quickly twirling away as Fire Lords right fist made impact with the wall, creating a hole. Fireman took this opportunity to punch Fire Lord in the mask twice, being sure to make it faster than one could blink. Then as Fireman went in for a third punch, Fire Lord blocked it with his staff and kicked him back down again, on his back.

Fire lord quickly pulled his right fist from the wall, putting his staff on the magnetizer on his back before then picking Fireman up by the top of the chest with one hand and by his midsection with the other. Fire Lord lifted him up then and threw him down, breaking the wooden desk in half.

Fireman tried again to get back up, but Fire Lord grabbed the back of Fireman's armor, picking him back up and kicking him out the window, making another hole in it before it completely shattering it into shards of glass that seemed to make a melody of tiny echoes as they sped down towards whatever lied below.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As he then fell, feeling himself growing weak, he re activated the thrusters in his wings and flipped back up into a straight up body posture. Fireman quickly put the thrusters to hovering once he was sure he was high enough in the sky. He then looked to the window, expecting to see Fire Lord either standing there or gone. Instead, he saw the side of Fire Lords staff hit him in the side of the face. The force of the impact instantly sent Fireman flying back into yet another dizzy bringing twirl.

Now this is just going nowhere!, Fireman thought. Again, he repositioned himself and waited for Fire Lords next attack. While doing so, he was also trying to look for a weak spot on Fire Lords armor. ANYWHERE would've worked at this point. But his eyes couldn't tell him anything.

"Computer1, scan Fire Lords armor for any weaknesses".,Fireman quietly told it.

"Scanning"., the system told him.

Fireman quickly dodged as Fire Lord swung again with his fire staff. Another swing, Fireman blocked it with a knife gauntlet. Fireman went in for a swing. Fire Lord blocked it with his fire staff. And this motion continued as they fought. Staff hit knife gauntlet, Fist his staff. For a while it seemed to never stop. As Fireman then saw the orange blade come at him, he was right back to dodging like he was earlier.

In truth, Fireman didn't know if the edge of that thing would cut through his armor, but at this point, he REALLY didn't want to find the answer to that question. At this point, all he wanted was for this fight to be over as soon as possible. He still had to find out what the MARL was planning and on top of that, he still had to get back to(As Furno) Breeze. If he didn't get her off the roof anytime soon, he would once more make himself look live a huge butthole.

Then as Fireman was still dodging, his AI told him: "Weakness found in leg thrusters sir".

With that being said, he saw the systems that made them work being displayed on the inside of his visor. From what the readings told him, the thrusters weren't even armored, making them an easy target. Fireman nearly grinned as he then put his thrusters to a fast speed, sending him closer and closer towards Fire Lord who was also still flying at him. As they then got closer and closer one thought remained primary in his head: If he didn't time this right, he'd miss and in result, waste more time.

Fireman waited until Fire Lord was a few feet in front of him until he turned off his thrusters, letting gravity do what it was made to do. He fell, dodging Fire lord and then turned around. Fire Lord was right over him. Fireman aimed for one of Fire Lord's booster legs, shooting off a knife. The knife made impact, dis-activating the booster and causing smoke to erupt from it like soda would erupt from an overturned bottle.

Fire Lord looked down at this in a sense of confusion and then in a sense of anger as he spiraled out of control. Fireman dodged then as Fire Lord nearly hit him in the air, turning back on the thrusters in his wings as he continued to watch Fire Lord slowly fly towards a building.

"You'll see me again FIREMAN"!, He heard Fire Lord yell. "That's a PROMISE"! , then disappearing into the side of the said building.

"And I'll be waiting"., Fireman said as he then flew away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Who wants to guess who The human cameo in the glasses is? Lol! Anyways, I thank you all once more for reading this story for this long and for all the views I've gotten and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	38. Chapter 38

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Starge, Ra and Dukan.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 38: I'm glad you're ok

Furno had been driving around in his car, looking for Breeze as he had gotten a call from her, telling him where she was. Immediately he drove where she told him and he found her standing there, waiting for him. After all, their plan was to get back to the police station as soon as their date was finished. Stormer was so caught up in trying to catch Fireman, that if they got back too late, they would both either get a scolding or fired.

But as Breeze walked up to his car, he felt a regret tighten up like a boa around his light. Furno actually felt really bad for saving Breeze as Fireman instead of as himself. And not in a good way. More than likely she was mad at him and he couldn't blame her if she was. But she was too precious to him to see hurt. If he had left her or she left him, he was more than sure that if she ever ran into Fire lord again, she would die.

He had to protect her now. Fire Lord knew now what Fireman's weakness was so now he couldn't let Breeze out of his sight. But as much as he wanted to protect her, he also wanted her to stay in his life in the romantic fashion she was now. If she was to die in front of him, he could never be able to live with himself ever again. But among all these thoughts rang another question: Could I EVER tell her who I really was? Would she be able to accept the fact that I ,William Furno, the one she loves, am Fireman?

Furno pulled in closer to her and upon getting close enough, stretched across the passenger seat and opened the door for her. She stepped inside, sat down and closer the door behind her. All in an extremely calm manner. But she COULDN'T have been ok!, Furno thought. She was put in danger JUST as he left, and he had made himself look like he couldn't be there for her.

These thoughts continued to painfully go through his head as he watched the road, being completely silent, not wanting to upset her any more than she probably already was. Breeze looked over to him and asked: "Did you get Fireman to save me again or do I have a stalker"?

Furno quietly laughed at her jokefully filled question and with a rather nervous nod, answered: "I heard the explosion outside and I called him, telling him to get in there ASAP".

"Wait, so now you have his number"?, Breeze asked him.

"He gave it to me before he saved you, telling me that if I needed him to save you again, to call that number". "I'm glad he did, but he had also told me what happened tonight and I couldn't help but feel like a jerk". "And believe me, I'm sorry for making myself look like a terrible person for not trying to save you myself". "But if it make you feel any better, I'm glad you're ok".

As pain continued to spread through him, Furno thought more about why he didn't think he deserved her. In his mind now, he was a TERRIBLE male for her to have a relationship with. How could he keep doing this, abandoning Breeze and not expect her to be angry with him. But Breeze was watching and listening to him, then seeing the pain in his face, feeling pain in her chest.

As Furno continued driving with this look on his face, his expression changed as he felt Breeze put her head on his shoulder and wrap an arm around him. They were at a stop sign so it was safe for her to do this as of right now. But Furno looked down at her, surprised.

"It's ok Furno"., Breeze told him. "There was nothing else you could've done so don't you worry, OK"? "I still love you".

Why?, was what Furno wanted to ask her, but all that came out of his mouth was: "I love you too"., kissing her on top of the head.

Suddenly, Furno felt his phone ring and vibrate in the metal armor slit in his leg. Furno looked down into Breezes face as she looked up at him. Furno was giving her a look as if he was asking for permission to answer his phone. Breeze Instantly read his expression and nodded as she got off of him, sitting up straight.

With that, Furno took out his phone, pressed the answering button and put the phone to his ear, asking: "Hello"?

"Furno"!, He heard Surges voice scream. "Where are you right now"?

"Breeze and I are already heading back from our date"., Furno answered.

"Well get back quickly"!, He heard Omega's voice tell him. "We just found something that I think you NEED to see".

"OMEGA"?, Furno asked. "What's going on"?

"I'm here too"., Joey told him, also on the other side of the phone.

Obviously, Surge was using the speaker on his cell phone, at least THAT much was clear. But whatever they were calling him about must've been of great urgency. For two main reasons. One, Surge rarely EVER used the speaker on his phone. Two, whatever he had found, was obviously important enough to get all of Fireman's allies together. But what was it?

"Like I said we...well I, accidentally made a pretty scary discovery"., Surge told him.

"YOU CAN STOP IT"., Furno heard a merciful loving voice say in his head. Every instinct he had, told him that that was GOD. The loving creator of the UNIVERSE and LIFE itself just spoke to him. He HEARD him tell him he could stop it. Meaning only one thing: God believed in him. And that was all he needed to hear from him to know that this was why God made him. He knew now that he was born to stop the evil that was the MARL. And he WOULD.

With a smile on his face, he replied: "I'll be there soon"., before then hanging up and putting his phone back into the slit in his leg, continuing to drive as the light then turned green.

"What's wrong"?, Breeze asked him.

"My friends need me for something"., He told her.

Whatever his friends had found, he knew now in his heart, that he would help to stop it and win. For his Lord had deemed it so.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Crap's about to get REAL guys! You just wait! :0) Anyways, thanks for reading and have a God blessed day! :0)


	39. Chapter 39

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Dukan, Starge and Ra.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 39: Respect

As Furno and Breeze ran into the police station, Breeze had told him that that the second they got in, they needed to get back to their workstations as quickly as they possibly could. But Furno had only pretended to agree. He still needed to get to Omega's office and talk with his allies over whatever Surge had stumbled into. So the second he knew Breeze wasn't watching, he headed straight for Omegas office where he was sure that his friends were waiting.

As of right now, Furno was walking down the hallway of which Omega's office was set. The window blinds were closed and the door was shut. Obviously to keep the cops from seeing whatever awaited inside. But as Furno looked away from the door, continuing to look straight and up to nothing in particular, he quickly saw Stormer waiting at the end of the hall next to the window in his office with a rather furious look planted on his face.

"Furno"!, Stormer yelled.

"Yes sir"?, Furno politely asked him.

"My office, now"!, Stormer screamed, motioning for Furno to come to him.

Furno obeyed, never taking his gaze off of Stormer who continued STILL with a hand motion that said get the heck inside before I REALLY lose it. Furno didn't really know what Stormers problem was at this point. It COULD'VE been the fact that he had left without permission, but there was close to no way that Stormer would've known that he did that. Never the less, Furno decided to be as polite as he possibly could. He already had ENOUGH enemies as Fireman, he didn't need any more as Furno.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Ko-titan stepped aside, letting Furno enter first before then walking in himself and slamming the door shut. Furno remained standing in front of Stormers desk, clearly waiting for whatever Stormer would order of him next.

"SIT"., Stormer angrily ordered.

As Stormer continued to walk to his desk, Furno politely sat down in one of the three chairs that stood on their pillars behind him. Stormer sat down in his own chair, behind the white stone desk that sat in a position in the office where Stormers back would be against the wall upon sitting down.

Now, whenever Furno was in a situation suck as this he would begin with a sarcastic remark. More than likely it would get the bionicle or human in the desk in front of him to start laughing. He was wanting to do the same here. Maybe if I can get him to laugh-, Furno thought:-, to just calm down a little, this conversation might start out fine and we can get through whatever issue he has with a positive attitude.

"So, what crawled up YOUR butt today"?, Furno jokingly asked him.

Stormer just glared at him from behind his desk responding: "Let's not play any games Furno". "NOT today".

Furno remained silent in his chair, letting Stormer know that he was listening. Good., Stormer thought as he then continued: "I have a question to ask and I expect you to answer it with COMPLETE HONESTY".

Crap., Furno thought. Did Stormer just somehow figure out the fact that William Furno was Fireman? He sincerely hoped not. The TommyVille Police Department was one of the closest things Furno had to getting any sort of information over any crime in the city as of right now. At this point, being fired was the absolute LAST thing that he needed to happen.

"Ok then, shoot"., Furno told him.

Stormer leaned forward in his desk as if to show off more anger and asked: "What on EARTH, makes you think that you can take a small break while the rest of us, are in the middle of a crisis"!?

What do you MEAN a crisis!?, Furno felt the urge to ask. Fire Lord and MARL were clearly the enemies here! Not Fireman! But Furno didn't say that. If Furno were to accidentally reveal the fact that he knew about the MARL and what it was, he would become an instant suspect since Stormer didn't know that Omega was giving him any information. So instead he stated: "Sir, I can assure you, it was NOT a SMALL break". "I was on a date with Br-".

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS"!, Stormer yelled.

Furno's eyes nearly widened at this. Although he had always known that Stormer could get angry, it didn't take him long to realize that this was the angry side of Stormer that NO ONE wanted to see or even be on.

"You DON'T leave work without MY permission"!, Stormer continued.

"Sir-"., Furno tried to say, but was interrupted once more.

"You wanna keep this job and take revenge for what happened to you, how long ago was it"? "ELEVEN YEARS now"?! "Then focus more on FIREMAN and FIRE LORD instead of Breeze"! "Granted, she may be a good cop, but she's collateral damage none the less"! "And I-"!

"Wait a minute"., Furno suddenly interrupted. "You're calling BREEZE collateral damage"?!, now in a rage himself. "You say that she's a GOOD cop, and then you say she's COLLATERAL DAMAGE"?! "Don't you EVER say that about her"! "Because I care more about her than YOU could IMAGINE"!

"Now, Furno-"., Stormer tried to interrupt, but Furno wasn't done. For the first time in his life, he was TOO enraged at Stormer. But how COULDN'T he be? He had just INSULTED Breeze! The female he held dear to his light! And he wasn't about to let that go very easily.

"ALSO-, Furno continued as he then rose angrily from his seat:-,you think STARGE is the ONLY reason I came here"?! "Not even close Stormer"! "I came here to protect everyone alike from the pain I experienced as a child"! "AND because of Breeze"!

"FURNO"!

"FINALLY, you are an IDIOT if you really think that Fireman is the bad guy here"! "Wanna know why I know that"? "It's because the first day that we even found out about him, he turned those thugs IN"! "To YOU of all cops"! "He's saved the female I love"! "TWICE"! "So maybe once you start respecting not just me, but EVERYONE here instead of taking your anger out on US for what happened to YOU, I'LL respect you"! "Because I sure as heck have been a lot better at this job than you will EVER be".

A long silence passed between the two before Furno turned to the door and opened it saying: "NOW I'm done"!, before walking out and slamming the door shut behind himself.

Now, normally if someone did something like that to Stormer, he would've either given chase or an even louder scolding. But this time, he remained still. Still with a look that consisted completely of a painful realization. As insulting as Furno's word had been, Stormer knew in his light, that Furno was right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OHHH! Stormer got BURNED. But anyways, like the story so far? Please feel free to leave a review or PM and if you like it enough, please click the link below to follow this story and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	40. Chapter 40

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Starge, Ra and Dukan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 40: Dukan's master plan

As Furno then continued walking towards Omega's office through the hallway in which it was held, he had seen some of the other cops giving him looks that said: DUDE, what did you DO? Furno had just smarted off to Stormer in his office, throwing a few insults even before then storming out of his office. But Furno did have a reason for acting the way he did while in front of him. Stormer had called his girlfriend collateral damage. And there was no way he would let any bionicle or human say that about her.

Furno quickly walked into Omega's office, closing the door behind himself, then looking up and seeing everyone,except Evo, looking at him with widened eyes. In truth, they were actually amazed by how Furno stood up to Stormer in the way he did. All of the other cops who ever did as much as insult him were thrown out of the station like a sack of potatoes. Because of that, this was the first time in YEARS that ANYONE had ever dared to yell at him. This, without a doubt, would be a day that stuck in the minds of the officers for a long time to come.

As Furno then locked the door, he heard Surge say: "Dude".

"Yeah"?, Furno asked as he turned to him.

"You must have REALLY ticked Stormer off, because I think he just got SERVED"!, Surge told him. "BIG TIME"!

"I'LL say"!, Joey agreed.

"OK-, Omega told them:-we really shouldn't get off task".

The others were silent.

"But I DO think that Stormer deserved it"., Omega agreed.

Furno, Joey, Surge and Omega were in a short commotion of agreement, but Evo had remained silent. Deciding in his head not to celebrate or gloat about the pain of another. In his eyes, it wasn't right to do so. Furno saw this through the silence that Evo offered and decided that that was enough of that. NOW it was time to get to business.

"So, what do you guys need to show me"?, Furno asked.

Omega motioned for everyone ,including Furno, to come closer as he activated the hollatable. Omega's eyes seemed to be filled with a recently absent fear and Surge's body language displayed severe stress. Whatever Surge had found, must've been pretty powerful. And with that, a powerful force that Furno could only HOPE to destroy.

"THIS"., Omega told him as he then slid a picture to him.

Furno reached out then to grab the photo. Upon doing so, he pulled it to himself, then fliping it to see whatever horror lied within it. Furno paused for a moment, taking in the shape of it. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he started to realize JUST what the main focus in this picture was. "Is this what I think it is"?, Furno asked Omega.

"Yep"., Omega told him, then enlarging the picture in a hologram that hovered over the table.

Evo's eyes widened a little too upon seeing this. The picture displayed the inside of a huge storage facility. There were Marlikas and Fire Lord thugs walking left and right, talking and moving something into the said plane. And they looked as if they were in a hurry. But what Furno was primarily focused on, was what he now knew to be a white bombing plane, centered in the storage room.

"Surge, where exactly did you take this photo"?, Furno asked him.

"I snuck into one of the MARL bases displayed on Omega's hollamap from the other day and found this just earlier today"., Surge explained.

Joey stepped forward: "Judging from the looks and works of this said plane, THIS one is designed to hold a nuclear weapon powerful enough to desinigrate the entire state".

Furno's eyes widened even more. Dukan what have you done?, Furno thought.

"If we don't stop them here and now, we're ALL in deep crap"., Joey told them.

Evo nodded in agreement.

"Where did they even get the parts to build this"., Omega asked aloud.

"Where indeed"., Joey said.

Evo looked to Furno, as if knowing he had the answer. Furno tried now to think of this answer. Where could Dukan have gotten the parts to create a weapon as devastating as this? Wait... Furno immediately though back to the first night he had tested out the suit. On that same night, he remembered running into Fire Lords thugs as they were loading those boxes into the truck. Furno then looked back at the photo, realizing that he had already seen those boxes. They were the same ones from that same night! Why didn't he see this earlier?!

"The storages"., Furno then replied.

Everyone else looked at him.

"What"?, Surge asked him.

"The night I first tested out my suit, I caught a gang of Fire Lord thugs robbing the weapons storage that I had landed in". "I also know this because as the news has told us, storage robberies have skyrocketed". "The total amount of them thus far, is over fourteen hundred".

Omega nodded in agreement, stating: "And NO ONE would try to steal from THAT MANY storages in the entire city unless they were planning on building something BIG".

"Dang"., Surge commented.

Furno pointed to another part of the displayed picture stating: "And Fire Lords thugs have been helping them".

Surge looked at him in confusion, stating: "Man, that makes NO sense"!

"Why not"?, Omega asked.

"Because Fire Lord is a Tommyville crime lord"., Surge told them. "He sorta lives here".

"He's right, why would Fire Lord be working with Dukan"?, Joey asked.

Furno's head lowered in a realization. "It's because of ME".

Everyone looked at him once more in confusion.

"The MARL's most likley planned this for years"., Furno explained. "What if I was a part of iot from the beginning"? "They killed my Parents to give me anger, they trained me to give me the skills, they put Fire Lord in the picture to be my rival". "They made me want to become a vigalanty so that when I DID, the cops, and more importantly STORMER, would have something else to worry about".

"Taking his attention off of the MARL"., Evo said in agreement.

Now EVERYONES eyes widened. That plan would've been a PERFECT master plan! It was so clever! They made a hero to hide themselves in the shadows and do their dirty work at peace, making them able to get their job done faster.

"Man, that's just WRONG"., Surge commented.

Joey spoke up: "Well, we won't have to wait for any more Storage break ins". Joey pointed to the plane itself, first enlarging the picture. "The plane's finished".

"Oh man"., Omega said, getting everyone elses attention. "They never intended to make us wait for 72 hours". "If Furno's theory is in fact correct, MARL's bombing this place TODAY".

Furno saw the eyes of Surge, Joey and Omega widen in horror as they realized the truth to Omega's words. But Furno wasn't afraid, for he remembered God's word to him in his head: You can stop this. And he knew he would. Furno KNEW that since birth, God had chosen him to save this city. To stop this bomb from going off and leaving Tommyville desolate. He would try now to protect the city and the people he loved until there was nothing left for Furno to fight with. He had let this thing get built, now it was his job to destroy it.

"Not on my watch".,Furno said, then touching his earpiece. "Computer1, send the Fireman suit to the roof of the Tommyville Police Department".

"Acknowledged"., Computer1 responded.

Furno looked then, to his friends. "I'm gonna go destroy this thing" "You should all go back to your workstations and listen for me in case something happens". "Either way, I'm ending this".

All of Furno's friends nodded and Furno turned, quickly running out the door and up staircase after staircase after staircase. All of them, leading up to the roof. Furno didn't care WHO was watching at this point, he was running up those stairs as fast as his legs would allow him to, keeping one fact in his mind: The fate of Tommyville rested in his hands.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finally having reached the roof, he stopped himself for a moment, catching a short amout of breath before looking up to see the suit hover over the edge with it's back open. No turning back now., Furno thought as he then took a deep breath and positioned himself to free run. Furno looked forward into the suit, seeing that his running position was perfectly aligned to it.

Furno took off, running full force into the suit. Upon reaching the inside of it, the back closed and Fireman leaned himself down activating his silver wings and zooming fast through the sky. Fireman silently commanded his visor to display the location of the MARL base on a map. Upon seeing it, he took off, heading fast towards Dukan's base. The MARL was going too far now. Building a bombing plane intended to wipe out a billion lives. And he was gonna stop them now, regardless of how many enemies he would go up against. Now matter how devastating his past secrets would be, he would never tire until every last one of those Marlikas were stopped... PERMANENTLY.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OHHHH! I am so EXITED to show you guys the next seven chapters to my story. They'll all be action packed, there will be some epic stuff, final realizations and YES, there may be a few explosions. :0))) Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review or PM if you want to see a fight move (Martial art wise) in the next seven chapters that you think would be cool. Yeah, I've already got these next seven chapters planned but I'm more than willing to add to it. Plus, I'll actually need some spare time to work on my second novel: Bioformers. I'd also like an opinion on another manner: Theme songs. As I've already gotten one theme song picked out, I'd like to hear Your opinions on songs you think fit this novel. But NO SCREAMO. PLEASE, I BEG of you, do NOT send me a screamo song because I will NOT put something like that in here. Again, I thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, along with the story, and I wish you all a God-blessed day! :0)


	41. Chapter 41

About to get real EPIC everybody! Brace yourselves! Prepare for the most action packed chapters of the story! I promise, you guys will love it, so please lean towards your computer screen or phones, relax and enjoy the chapter! :0) Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey and Computer1.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 41: I hate ceilings!

Dukan was standing happily in front of his newly constructed weapon of mass destruction, grinning and tapping a foot in what he saw would be the ultimate victory. After all, they had come quite a long way just to get this thing finished. And now, it was only a few seconds away from being finished. Dukan almost couldn't BELIEVE that he was about to see the one thing he had always wanted to see. In all those YEARS of waiting, Dukan was finally about to see the desolation of Tommyville. needless to say, Dukan WAS growing a bit impatient.

"Hurry up"!, he yelled as the Marlikas and thugs continued to load their red, nuclear bomb onto the plane. "Get the plane ready, NOW"!

But needless to say, Dukan WAS growing a bit impatient. He wanted to watch this city burn to the ground as soon as possible. Even if it meant getting him men into a tired rush. This city had hated him and now he would fulfill that one dream he had after a stab in the rib from his mother. The whole state, all eighty billion civilians, screaming for mercy. EVERYONE, engulfed in the flames of the pain they caused him all those years ago. It was the only dream that made him WANT to sleep, now his vengeance would become a reality!

Dukan lifted his head as he quickly heard the sound of hovering boosters come from outside the rusty metal doors. Everyone looked up as they head the loud echo of armored feet landing on the ground and taking steps closer towards the door.

"HEY"!, the guard outside yelled. "What are y-"!

Dukan and the others heard first the snapping of a bone, then the body of the guard collapsing to the ground with a loud thud. Marlikas readied their swords, Thugs got out other weapons and Dukan gave the doors a menacing smile. For he was sure... no, he KNEW that this was Furno. Or in this case, he knew it was-.

Suddenly, the end of a knife came through a part of the door, exploding and blowing the old door to bits as Fireman came walking slowly through the opening of the facility. A Marlika charged him, free running at full speed. Once the ninja was close enough, Fireman punched forward as hard as he could, knocking the Marlika back, hitting a few other Marlikas and thugs, knocking them off of their feet, and the previous marlika unconscious.

Two more Marlikas charged, armed with their swords. The left marlika reached Fireman first, swinging his sword. Fireman blocked this easily with his left knife gauntlet and punched him hard in the forehead, knocking him out. The right Marlika was about to swing his sword, but Fireman shot a string knife from his right gauntlet at it, swinging the arm in a way where the string would wrap around the sword. Once it did, Fireman pulled it back, out of the marlikas grasp and detaching the string. The marlika attempted a roundhouse kick, Fireman blocked it with his right knife gauntlet, making a cut in the Marlikas leg and grabbing his throat with his left arm, throwing him into a pile of empty metal crates which collapsed on top of this said marlika on impact.

Two thugs ran at him, Fireman shot two string knifes and spun around, slicing them in the legs and making a cut in their faces with a second swing. Fireman detached the strings, the gauntlets instantly reloading. Three thugs charged at him then. Fireman offered a butterfly kick, knocking the first one out. Fireman looked to the second thug, hitting hard in neck with his shoulder before then hitting him across the face with his left fist. The third thug came at him with a machete, swinging it across Fireman's chest. The machete broke to pieces on impact and Fireman shot a knife through this said thugs chest, killing him.

Several thugs and Marlikas came running towards him then. But Fireman didn't cower. Yeah, this was an army heck bent on destroying a state but he wouldn't fall to them. He COULDN'T. Upon then getting close enough to the charging stampede, he punched forward, while sliding on his feet, making a path in the crowd. Fireman then slid on his back across the cement floor in the path he had made bor himself, crossing his arms and shooting two explosive knifes into two piles of crates on both sides, exploding and sending several of them, flying into other thugs and Marlikas, killing most of them.

Fireman leaned up then, punching forward and flipping to his feet. Behind him all those Marlikas and thugs were either wounded of dead. Now was not the time to care. These men needed to be stopped. No matter how many died, the MARL had to be ended. And being the only one who could do so, it had to be him.

Fireman stood then and walked towards a smiling Dukan. As Fireman continued to walk towards him, the fire was shaped behind him in the way a spreading flame would be. That was who Fireman described himself as: A spreading flame of justice. Suddenly, a thug jumped up from behind another crate to Fireman's right, aiming a rifle and getting ready to pull the trigger. Without taking his eyes off of Dukan, Fireman raised his right arm and shot a poison knife into this thugs face, killing him.

Dukan kept his grin, clapping as Fireman angrily got closer and closer, clearly ready for a fight.

"Quite an ENTRANCE my friend"!, Dukan told him.

Still glaring forward and cracking his knuckles as he got closer to the one who STILL claimed to be his friend, Fireman told Dukan: "I didn't come here to make an entrance, I came here to give you the mother of all well deserved butt kickings".

Dukan walked towards Fireman then, asking: "Please take the time to enlighten me, how do you expect to do that-

Fireman offered the quickest and hardest punch he could give, but Dukan caught it easily in an armored hand, leaning forward and finishing:-, when I was the one who trained you"?

Dukan gave Fireman a HARD kick in the gut, making Fireman fly backward, skidding on the ground via back until he then made a back-flip, landing on his feet in a crouched position. Fireman looked up at Dukan who was now walking to the side of the bombing plane, still looking at Fireman.

"You used to be so much more than this Furno"., Dukan told him. "But now that you're so willing to fight for the guilty, you CAN'T beat me". "You don't have the skill to BEAT me or the gut to KILL ME".

Fireman rose, telling him: "As long as sentient beings like me exist, there will ALWAYS be someone to stop you".

Dukan reached the doorway of the plane then, laughing at Fireman's words and replying: "I doubt it".

Fireman was knocked back down again as the ceiling then exploded, causing a massive surge of light from the moon and the explosion itself flooded inside. Fireman rolled away from a burning piece of this roof, looking back up as Dukans plane started to rise, the rotors pointing downwards and spinning fast as the plane started to reach it's correct height.

"Now if you'll excuse me-, Dukan's voice roared from a speaker in the plane:-, I have a city to burn"!

The plane instantly took off at a fast pace. NO!, Fireman thought. Fireman looked to another point of the roof where piles of glowing metal were about to fall on top of him. Once more, he jumped away from another glowing, hot piece of metal after another. Dodging them with jumps then flips then twirls. Finally, a piece hit him, knocking him down on the front of his body.

"Ugh, I HATE CEILINGS"!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

You guys think this is getting good? Please tell me wether or not you think so. If you don't, trust me, I won't take it personal. Anyways, thanks for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	42. Chapter 42

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey and Computer1.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 42: Planning

Fireman jumped up with a twirl, dodging another raining piece of glowing metal. Immediately, he reactivated the thrusters in his silver wings, flying out as the rest of the building collapsed on the inside as much as the outside, still burning in a raging fire. Seeing as he was now flying in the sky, Fireman looked forward, seeing the bombing plane in the distance.

"Computer1, scan the plane and try to find the bomb inside"., Fireman ordered. "I need to find out what else is gonna be in this bomb besides a splitting atom".

"Acknowledged"., Computer1 responded, pulling up a feed on Fireman's visor, showing him just what it was scanning over". After a few seconds, the inside of his helmet beeped twice, replying: "Chemical device spotted"., while showing a holographic simulation of the bomb being token apart as if to show him just where specifically it was.

"What kind of chemicals have been installed in it"?, Fireman asked.

"Though this chemical does not have a name, it matches the same chemical formula found in subject: Breeze"., Computer1 responded.

"CRAP"., Fireman said aloud. "They WERE weaponizing it!

"Hm, that is strange"., Computer1 said.

"What is"?

"Breeze's fingerprints match the fingerprints of a young Matoa under the name of Natalie Breeze".

A Matoa was the equation of what happened if a Toa and a matoran got into an intimate relationship. And yes, Fireman knew this. Breeze had actually told him on the ride back that Natalie was her real name. He simply complimented her name after making a few wisecracks about it that actually made her laugh.

"Her father set up a missing poster, may I call him"?

"Never"., Fireman told it. "If you knew the things he did to her..."

"I... I understand, Fireman".

Fireman let out a small chuckle. Before Joey had given Furno an AI, he had told him that each of his AI's were well behaved and self aware. Furno had of course liked the idea of putting one of these AI's into his suit after hearing that, but in a way it was like he had adopted the most intelligent daughter in the world. One smarter than him. It was also understanding of emotions or emotional appeals to certain actions and very accepting. Keeping this in mind, he wasn't sure he would ever get a better AI than this one.

Unfortunately, now was not the right time to focus on that. Now was the time to focus on the safety of Tommyville and the sentient beings who lived there.

"Thank you for doing so, smarty"., Fireman joked.

A small chuckle came from the AI, sounding like: "Lol".

"Can you do me a favor and call Surge at the police station"?, Fireman asked it.

"Calling Surge, now"., Computer1 responded.

In case he was too late and the MARLs plan succeeded, he needed somebody to evacuate the state. And in one such as Tommyville, an atom bomb warning was more than enough of a reason to get out as quickly as they possibly could. Especially if it was from a police officer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at the station, Surge sat in his mini office located on one of the top floors, staring at the phone as he rocked back and forth in his chair, waiting for the phone call Furno had warned him about. And he was watching it rather intensely with a look of extreme worry on his face. And he WAS worried, about why Furno would even be making this call in the first place. Would he be injured or in a state where he was about to die when he did? But most over, what he thought was: Will Furno even be able to stop them without getting hurt? Or at least without getting hurt TOO bad?

As these thoughts continued to race through his head, he nearly jumped when the phone DID ring. Surge just stared at the phone for the first two rings. Was it Furno or was somebody else in danger? Either way, any missed call would dock his pay and YES the amount of calls they got really WERE monitored. Fortunately it was just the AMOUNT of calls that were being closely monitored. Not the subjects. But if the subjects WERE monitored, Surge could only hope that Furno would find a way to make the subject un-hearable and untraceable towards whoever would be interested in listening to it.

Surge quickly picked up the phone, putting it to his ear and saying: "This is the TommyVille Police Department, how may we assist you today"?

"Well for starters, you can get the heck out of there"., Fireman's voice responded. "Like NOW".

"Furno"?, Surge asked him, then looking around and making sure that no one was watching or listening to their conservation. To be extra cautious, he closed his window blinds, ALL of them, and asked: "What did you find"?

"Omega was right"., Fireman told him. "As I speak, Dukan is flying that plane you found towards the very center of the city".

"Dukan"?, Surge asked. Furno had told him about his time with the MARL, and the training he went through, but he hadn't really ever told him about Dukan. He never had the time and neither did the others.

"It's a long story"., Fireman responded. "Look, there isn't very much time". "You need to tell EVERYONE about the bomb" "Ok"? "Because if my AI's math is right, you guys only have an hour to save everyone".

"Sure thing man"., Surge replied with wide eyes full of fear. "What about Breeze"?

A few silent seconds passed before Fireman then asked: "What exactly did you mean when you asked that"?

"Stormer decided to let her go home for today"., Surge told him. "He didn't fire her or anything, she actually told me that he even APOLOGIZED to her".

Fireman's eyes nearly widened at this. STORMER of all bionicles, APOLOGIZING? He almost couldn't believe that, but then again maybe Stormer had listened to what he said earlier. If Surge was telling the truth, then Furno would have to apologize later.

Mind: If we even make it out ALIVE!

Light: Quiet you!

But there was still the fact that Breeze was home, farther away from the TVPD. Crap., he thought. Now he'd REALLY have to hurry if he was gonna get her out of here. He wasn't mad though. There was no way Stormer could've known that the bombing plane has heading towards the city today. Not before this at least. But Breeze actually lived somewhere in the middle of the state, meaning that it'd take her a longer time to get out than most other Bionicles. And if he was gonna fail to save somebody, he was NOT gonna let that someone be Breeze.

"I'll get HER out"., Fireman told him. "Just worry about everyone else".

"I will man, don't worry"., Surge told him.

"Thank you Surge"., Fireman told him before hanging up.

Surge hung up the phone himself, then dialing in a number that was connected to the speakers that were spread across the building. Surge heard a screeching sound echo down the building as he picked it up, putting it to the side of his face and saying: "Hey everybody, this is Officer Surge, I just thought I'd give you all a LITTLE heads up".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Fireman had put the thrusters in his wings to full speed and he sped past the plane, flying towards Breeze's home. He would worry about stopping Dukan later. As of right now, he had to at least TRY to get Breeze out of here before everyone else. Besides, Dukan's take off position was actually in a different state so hopefully, he'd have enough time to get everyone else out too.

Fireman continued zooming through the city until spotting the familiar building and the outside window he had picked a while back. Fireman put his thrusters to a complete stop, letting whatever motion he had left fling him to the window. With a front flip, he grabbed the edge of the window, then putting his hing thrusters to hovering mode. Fireman looked into this window, hoping to see Breeze somewhere. But the blinds were closed so he couldn't really see anything inside.

Immediately, Fireman knocked on the the glass of the window, being gentle so his armored hand wouldn't break it. He waited a few seconds but nothing happened. OK-, Fireman thought:- Breeze is probably gonna be real TICKED at me for doing this, but I don't really have any other choices. Fireman hovered back a little, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

"Get back"!, Fireman yelled, praying now that Breeze WASN'T in the room before then flying fast towards the window. Upon hitting the window, the glass broke into countless shards, flying almost everywhere as Fireman then flipped himself in the air, and landing on his feet in the center of Breeze's bedroom.

"Breeze, where are you"?!, Fireman called out.

Still nothing. Was she hiding or did she even get home yet or was she somewhere else? He REALLY hoped that she wasn't somewhere else. So much that he prayed she wasn't. If he was gonna find and get his girlfriend out of here anytime soon, he didn't want to have to go out on some wild goose chase.

"Uhhh, Bre"?, Fireman called out again.

Suddenly, he heard an engine start and ran into Breeze's kitchen, looking out the window to find the source of the noise. He saw Breeze sitting in her car, backing out of the hotel driveway. Crap!, Fireman thought, running quickly back to the bedroom window and jumping out, flying after Breeze's car as it then drove off. But catching up would be easy. After all, Breeze was only driving a normal 35 miles per hour. And his SUIT could fly up to a thousand miles a minute.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Breeze looked ahead, never taking her eyes off of the road as she continued to drive. Since Stormer had apologized to her, it didn't take her long to figure out that Furno had said something. She had gone home first to think about it, then decided that she'd pay him a little visit to talk with him. Just to hear what he had said. Upon thinking of this and watching the road, she didn't even notice Fireman flying right next to her, outside the car door.

She nearly jumped once she heard the knock on her window. She looked over to the window, seeing Fireman looking at her through this said window with a look that told her that he had to tell her something. Fireman pointed a finger down, she nodded then rolling the window down.

"I need you to stop the car"., Fireman told her.

Breeze slowly pushed a foot on the brake, taking her foot off of the gas pedal as the car slowed down on the street. Once the car had stopped, Breeze took off her seat belt, and Fireman landed right next to her, opening the door for her to exit. Breeze stepped out then, looking to Fireman as she then asked: "What's going on this time"?

"There's a bombing plane on it's way"., Fireman told her.

Breeze had a look of horror on her face upon hearing this

"I'm gonna fly you out of here and then I'm gonna try to stop it"., Fireman told her as he held out his arm for her to grab on to him.

Breeze stood and stared at him in silence for a few seconds before then giving a look of concern and asking him: "What about Furno"?

Now Fireman was silent. He looked at Breeze's face of curiosity and immediately wanted to tell her. He didn't want to keep his secret from her anymore, it pained him to. But now was not the time. Once he DID actually have the time, he WOULD tell her. But as of right now he had to get her out of here.

"I'll explain that later"., Fireman told her. "But as of right now I need to get you out of here".

Breeze walked to him, grabbing onto his neck. Fireman grabbed her tightly by the waist.

"You might want to hold on a little tighter"., Fireman told her

Breeze looked up at him with a curious glare.

"Flying slow isn't gonna be an option at this point"., Fireman told her then holding her neck still to prevent a whiplash injury. Knowing instantly what was about to happen, she leaned against him, grabbing tighter as Fireman zoomed up into the sky, causing Breeze to let out a short scream. Fireman would've laughed a little at her scream if he wasn't trying to focus on getting her out of an atom bombs probable blast radius. And with that staying in mind, he decided to just be a little more serious than his regular self usually was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Fireman continued to zoom across the city, flying towards the exit of the city, he looked down for a second, seeing hundreds of citizens running and or driving quickly towards this said exit. It didn't take him long to realize that the news had gotten out pretty far. Good job Surge., Fireman thought. Unfortunately, his thoughts were changed when he looked back up, seeing three familiar figures standing on a rooftop, two waving at him to land there. It was Surge, Omega and Evo.

What are they doing?!, Fireman angrily thought, then flying towards them.

Upon reaching the rooftop, he made a careful landing, then releasing Breeze who looked curiously at him first, then at the other three who stood there. Like they were waiting for him. He walked to them then.

"Surge, I told you to get EVERYONE out of here"., Fireman told him.

"The citizen's are still evacuating, but no matter what I say, I can't get THEM to leave".

Fireman looked worryingly at Omega who said: "You don't have to do this alone son, no matter what you say or do, I'm helping you".

"As am I"., Evo told him.

Fireman looked to Surge who smiled at him and said: "Same answer man".

"How do you know these guys"?, Breeze decided to ask him.

Fireman turned to her, telling her: "I'll explain that later". Fireman then let out an aggravated sigh as he turned back to his friends, remaining silent for a few seconds. At this point, it was pretty obvious that they weren't gonna leave him fighting alone anytime soon. For now, he was just gonna have to give them all something to do and deal with the fact that they weren't gonna take no for an answer.

"Ok, if you guys really want to help".

Evo, Surge and Omega all nodded.

"Omega, I've got my car on it's way here"., Fireman told him. "I'll need you drive it to the coordinates I've placed in it's computer, and shoot the sucker down".

"What do you mean shoot it down"?, Omega asked him.

"There's a switch on the wheel that activates at least four cannons on one, each shooting zamor spheres"., Fireman explained. "Once you turn those on, I need you to try your absolute best to turn that thing to ashes". "We can't let a SINGLE piece of it survive".

Omega nodded as if he was saying: Don't worry, I'll get it done.

Fireman looked to Evo and Surge, saying: "Surge, Evo, I'll need you two to get to the rooftops of the highest buildings you can find out here and snipe at any Fire Lord thug or Marlika you see". "Chances are, they'll try to shoot my wings out if they see me". "You'll also wanna keep a look out in case they try to keep anyone from escaping".

"I got it"., Surge told him, running to the side of the rooftop and climbing down the massive ladder on the side of the building.

"Good luck to you friend"., Evo told him, then following Surge's lead, climbing down the ladder as well.

Omega finally saw the Firebolt pull up next to the building and flew down quickly towards it. Fireman looked across the state entrance, seeing Dukan's plane coming fast in the distance. It was far enough now to give Fireman and his friends thirty minutes before the plane would hit something at the center of the city. Now, was the time to end this.

"What can I do"?, Fireman heard Breeze ask him.

Fireman turned slightly to her. "I need you to get out of here in case something bad happens and we're not able to stop it".

Breeze took out her pistol, saying: "I'm a cop too you know"., and then cocking it.

Fireman turned fully then, facing her as he then telling her: "A cop too valuable to get hurt".

Breeze remained silent for a few seconds as Fireman then turned back around, walking towards the edge of the building and crouching down, readying himself for take off. As Fireman's boosters activated, readying themselves to send him flying towards his destiny at hand, he heard Breeze suddenly exclaim: "Wait"!

Fireman turned off his wings, turning to Breeze and waiting patiently for her to say or ask whatever she needed to.

"Can you at least tell me who you are"?, Breeze asked him. "I mean who you REALLY are"? "I just think someone should know in case you don't make it".

Fireman looked down first as Breeze waited for an answer, then looking up, he told her in his normal voice: "If I do die tonight, then always carry that memory with you from the day I told you I love you, so you'll remember how important you've always been to me".

Breeze gave Fireman widened eyes with a shocked look on her face.

"Furno"?, She breathlessly asked.

Fireman gave her a smile and a nod before then turning back to the plane and taking off in flight. Breeze almost couldn't believe that she didn't think of this once Fireman had actually come into existence. But as she watched Fireman/Furno fly faster towards the incoming plane, she thought of how terrifying this sight truly was. She was unwilling to lose him, even now that she knew the secret that would bring him harm and danger for the rest of his years to come. she bowed her head in prayer.

"Dear Lord, please help Furno make it out of this OK".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

UH OH! She KNOWS! Lol! Anyways, tell if you're still liking this or if you have any other questions and or concerns. Or if you have any more fight move suggestions for the next five chapters and please, have a God-blessed day! :0)


	43. Chapter 43

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey and Computer1.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 43: I hate ships!

As Fireman flew faster and faster towards the Bombing plane, endless thoughts of how he had just put his friends very lives at risk, raced through him head at a dangerous pace. He had started to wonder why he had let them help combat the immense danger that lied before him. But there was ONE case where he couldn't really blame them: This was THEIR choice. They probably would've helped him wether he wanted them to or not. And as Furno had come to realize, that was an overall powerful quality of a friend: Not only being able but also WILLING to help them when they didn't request it. Plus, as of right now, Fireman would need all the help he could possibly get.

Fireman touched his earpiece, asking: "Evo, how are you and the others doing so far"?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Evo was lying down on the front of his body with his left arm/cannon pointed at incoming Fire Lord Thugs. As this said thug then turned to take a victims life, Evo shot this thug in between the eyes, three times. Evo did it this way because there had been cases in the past of humans surviving a gunshot to the head. He just wanted to be sure was all. This was a dangerous threat that had to be ended as soon as possible.

Evo touched his earpiece then, replying: "So far so good".

"Yeah man"., Surge said, touching his own earpiece as he expertly sniped several Fire Lord thugs and Marlikas, killing one after another. "We're doing fine".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Good"., Fireman replied, still flying quickly towards the bombing plane that waited for it's own destruction. "And, thanks again for the help"., He decided to add.

As he was trying to fulfill the destiny that God gave him, he was now thinking about how much good this really did for him. He thought now of the foolish bionicle he had been before. He had been angry, he had been selfish, he had been vengeful, and he had even been too proud of the help that he had to even try to be thankful for it. With that in mind, he was overall glad and thankful to The Lord for the changes he had made for himself in the past year.

Suddenly, Fireman heard a loud whirring sound behind himself, like a couple of helicopter rotors . Fireman turned in his flight, seeing a flame colored ship of some sort. It was probably half the size of the bombing plane. Fireman nearly panicked when he saw two large cannons emerge from the wings, ends glowing a strange plasma color. Fireman's armor was made to withstand nuclear explosions, yes. But the same couldn't be said for his mask or his wings.

"Crap"!, Fireman screamed as he began to dodge fire colored plasma balls that emerged quickly and fiercely from the cannons. As bad as this was for him, he was more angry than fearful. He was supposed to be taking down a bombing plane! Not getting fired at by a ship who's pilot was more than likely Fire Lord! At this point, he REALLY hated ships.

Then touching his earpiece, he screamed: "Omega, change of plans"! "There's a huge ship attacking me and I need to get into Dukan's plane as soon as possible".

"Alright, what do you need"?, Omega responded from the other side.

"This'll take just a few minutes at most, I need YOU to attack IT so it won't keep me from going after the plane"!, Fireman responded. "Meanwhile, I'll need Surge to drive the Firebolt to it's pin pointed location so it can destroy Dukan's plane".

"Wait, if the Firebolt's gonna destroy this plane anyways, then why do you need to get in"?, Surge asked.

"Because the cannon needs time to load itself"., Fireman responded. "If I get inside, Dukan will attack me, putting the plane on autopilot". "If the plane's on autopilot then we won't have to work as fast". "The plane will be flying at a slower pace".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I've already gotten the Firebolt to it's location, so I'm on my way there now"., Omega replied, then exiting the car as the side slid back into metal fragments, allowing him to exit as he then activated his own wings, flying towards Fireman's location.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'll get there soon"., Surge told him as he then climbed down a ladder next to the ledge he was lying on just a few seconds earlier. "I just need to get a jet pack from the weapons vault just behind the TVPD building". "If I hurry up with the jetpack, I can get to the Firebolt in just the right amount of time to shoot at the plane just before it can reach the center of the city".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ok, good"., Fireman responded, still dodging the plasma balls that fired now at a machine gun pace. "I'll have Computer1 send you the coordinates". "And guys"? "Please hurry".

As Fireman said this, he dodged another plasma ball that zoomed past him, hitting a small building which exploded on impact. Fireman looked at this and humorously thought: THAT'S gonna cost some money.

Fireman suddenly noticed that the firing had stopped as he then heard a loud clicking sound. Looking back, he saw Omega hitting on the side of this ship with his fire axe. The ship turned itself towards Omega who then raised his fire axe in a taunting manner and flew away. The ship took the bait, chasing after Omega who looked back long enough to see Fireman give him a nod as if to say thank you. Omega nodded back before then taking his turn at dodging plasma balls.

Fireman then turned back towards the plane that headed still towards the center of the state that he knew and loved. Fireman looked down then, seeing the millions of colored dots below, racing towards the exit. And at the pace that they were running, they would never escape their impending doom. Fireman looked up once more, glaring at the plane that wasn't too far away now and flying faster towards it with an angry thought that he wished Dukan could hear: I'm coming for you Dukan. And I'm gonna END this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Surge was sneaking his way across an alley way, past groups of thugs and Marlika's who were scattered pretty much everywhere. As he continued quietly running from cover to cover, barely avoiding their careful gaze, one thought was in mind: He had to be careful as bionically possible. If even ONE of these thugs or Marlika's spotted him, he'd be dead before he even got a seconds chance to run away.

At least I'm almost there., Surge thought with a quiet sigh.

A few more minutes of sneaking past armies and several close calls later, he stood at the blown open entrance of the vault. Surge made a quiet sigh of relief, glad to have gotten past as many enemies as he did. But he still had to be cautious. He then took his sniper rifle back out and entered the vault as quietly as he could, looking for the armory section. Upon finding yet another blown up entrance, he in fact saw the inside of the armory. The helves and racks on the walls containing weapons told him that this was it.

Upon walking slowly closer towards it, he had expected to see at least ONE row of jet packs on the wall. What he saw instead, were two Fire Lord thugs picking up different types of firearms, examining them with a great sense of insidious admiration. Surge simply grinned upon seeing this. There were only two robbers and neither of them were Marlikas.

Time for a little payback!, Surge thought as he then cocked his rifle and aimed it at them, looking through his scope.

"Yeah"!, the first thug yelled, picking up a flame thrower. He looked to the other thug. "Hey man, look at t-"!, he tried to continue before being shot in the back of the head, dropping the flame thrower and falling to the ground.

The other thug quickly turned around, watching as his partner fell to the ground dead. He raised an AK-78 in his anger and attempted to turn towards his enemy but then BAM! He went down as a bullet flew through his head, stopping at the wall. Surge re-cocked his rifle in case any other thug had heard that.

"That's for stealing from our vaults"!, Surge commented.

After that, Surge ran quickly into the armory, spotting the straight row jet packs that hung on the farthest wall. Upon spotting these said jet packs, Surge quickly ran to them, snatching one of them from where it hung. Surge quickly put it on his back, strapping it on and then running outside. But as Surge had nearly reached the exit, a horrifying thought came to mind: He had never really flown in one of these things before.

Surge wanted to stop dead in his tracks upon coming to this realization, but didn't. The lives of every single sentient being that lived in Tommyville were at stake. So now wasn't exactly the time to look for an instruction manual. But then he looked up as he was finally out of the blown open entrance... and he DID stop.

Fudge., Surge thought as he then spotted three Fire Lord thugs talking ahead. One tapped on anothers shoulder, pointing at Surge. Both of the other thugs turned to Surge and glared at him. Surge quickly re cocked his rifle, shaking as he lifted it up and pointed it at them. The three thugs charged.

"CRAP"!, Surge screamed.

In a quick pace of speed, Surge aimed his rifle at the head of one of the charging Fire Lord thugs. BAM! The bullet made impact with that first thugs head, killing him. This made the other two thugs stop dead in their tracks, upon realization that Surge was clearly a good shot. Surge aimed at another Fire Lord thug, then quickly pulling the trigger. But instead of a well expected bullet, all that came out was a loud CLICK! Empty!

Surge looked up at the other two thugs who stared ahead at him, one grinning and the other glaring. Oh no., Surge thought. They charged again. Surge went into a panic, frantically trying to reload at least two bullets into his rifle. But they were getting to close now. Surge would surely be dead in the next few seconds if he didn't hurry up. He looked up then, seeing the angry thug take out a spiked stone club.

Surge's eyes widened. Was this it for him? Was this how he was gonna go out? Clubbed to death with a club? As funny as that may have sounded, Surge was gonna die within a few seconds, for he didn't have enough time to reload his weapon. But maybe that was ok. At least he would've been dying for trying to help a friend. And to him, at least now, that seemed to be a better death than most. So as the thugs got closer, he closed his eyes, preparing to see the gates of heaven when he opened them.

Just let it be quick., Surge silently prayed.

"Say your prayer Fudge Nugget"!, The second thug said as he was now at least five feet in front of Surge. "Now di-"!

But Surge opened his eyes in that moment, thinking that the club just made a hard impact with his head, but instead, he saw this thug looking wide eyed over to his right side. Surge saw a familiar titan sized figure running and screaming at these thugs, wielding an ice axe. STORMER!

Stormer swung hard with his axe, slicing the thug in half by the waist, having a rather gruesome effect on the ground. Stormer quickly twirled, then swinging his axe upwards, slicing the other thugs head in half. Stormer pulled his stuck axe from this thugs head and both thugs (Including whatever was left of thug clubber) fell to the ground dead.

Stormer took a deep breath, leaning forward, hands on his knees as Surge just stared wide eyed, almost unwilling to believe what he saw. The one sheriff who claimed to not care about ANYONE just SAVED one of his cops from certain death.

"SIR"?, Surge asked in his disbelief.

Stormer looked to him with a nod, getting up then and saying in the calmest tone Surge had actually heard him in: "After what Furno told me, I've come to accept that wether we like it or not, we've all gotta work together". "Including Fireman if it means saving Tommyville from whatever Dukan's got planned".

Surge's eyes went a little wider upon hearing this. Stormer was speaking more calmly, he was accepting Fireman as an ally and he wasn't being the last jerk that he usually was. Was it actually possible that Stormer had... changed? Surge was about to say thank you, but before he could speak, he saw Stormer turn quickly towards an incoming and not too far away group of Fire Lord thugs.

Stormer glared at theses thugs, raising a crimson stained axe in a battle ready position. Then walking slowly towards this small gang that also walked slowly towards him.

"I can take these amatures myself"., Stormer told him. "You get going wherever you need to".

"Sir"!, Surge objected.

Stormer turned to him.

"GO"!, Stormer demanded, quickly turning and then charging towards the group of thugs.

Surge obeyed, turning around and running, while first thanking God for providing a way to save him, and then looking at the jet pack that remained strapped to him. He looked frantically at his first strap, seeing a green button with the power symbol on it. That must be it!, Surge thought. He quickly pushed it without a seconds hesitation and zoomed up into the air with a petrified scream.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

No joke guys. There was actually an attempted murder case a while back where this rapist tried to murder a teenage couple, shooting them at point blank range and throwing them in a lake. Somehow, these two survived and managed to make it back to shore. Anyways, Like the chapter? Review or PM to tell me wether you did or if you still have any more suggestions for gun or martial arts combat moves. There's still time for the combat thing cause I've still got five action packed chapters to go. But other than that Thanks again for reading and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	44. Chapter 44

Get ready everybody! it's Fireman vs. Dukan! :0) READ ALL THE WAY TO THE END. I thought of this beautiful ending in my head and decided to put it in. If you're a christian or you believe in God, it'll make you cry. Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey and Computer1.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 44: My words EXACTLY!

As Omega then led the ship farther away from his position, Fireman turned back towards Dukan's plane and flew faster towards it. A zoom on his visor told him that Dukan HIMSELF was flying the plane. And if looks could kill, the plane controls he was staring at would've shut down automatically. Fireman brought his visor back to regular sight and positioned himself where he would fly into the side of the plane at the exact time he would need to.

After a few long seconds, Fireman made it, grabbing the side of the plane and denting both of the places of the metal where he had grabbed it. Letting go with his right hand, he kept a hold of the metal dent in his left hand and aimed his right knife gauntlet at the wall, loading the gauntlet with an explosive knife.

Time to finish this., Fireman thought.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dukan was sitting proudly in the front seat of his plane, looking gleefully out the windshield as it edged closer and closer into the state borderline. He had come far now, and he wasn't gonna stop now. Even now, he thought back to that dream of fire and destruction of the city he hated the most and smiled. But this smile quickly faded for his patience for his men to finish setting the bomb was growing thin. To him, the full on amount of time it was taking for them to do so was very unacceptable.

Dukan turned briefly in his seat, angrily asking: "Is the bomb ready yet"?!

The Marlika installed a greenish orange tube before then saying: "Yes sir, it's finally finished".

"Good"., Dukan said aloud, never taking his eyes off of the city that he was gonna destroy within a matter of minutes.

The Marlika nearly jumped in fright and Dukan turned in his seat as a wall in the plane, directly behind this said Marlika, suddenly exploded, forming a large hole. Fireman immediately entered through the outside of this hole, staring down at the Marlika as he did so. The Marlika cowered in fear.

"Get out"., Fireman said as he then grabbed the Marlika, throwing him out of the hole in the side of the plane, the Marlika screaming as he quickly descended towards the ground below.

Dukan glared at him from where he sat. You want me?, Dukan thought as he quickly put the plane on autopilot. Tommyvilles destruction would come at a slower pace this way, but none the less, Tommyville would be destroyed. Dukan got up, exiting the piloting room. Fireman looked up, seeing Dukan exit and walked just where they could both stare across from each other in the long passenger deck.

Both fighters stared at each other in the eye, as they both began to think of just how far they had come to accomplish their opposing goals, they both decided that it was time for one last fight. A fight of opposites. Morality vs. Immorality. Love vs. Hate. Good vs. Evil.

Both fighters took a step closer and closer towards each other. First walking slowly, then running at a faster pace. They both charged now, intending to give their goals the best that they possibly could. To attack with the best moves that they knew.

As he then removed his clear sword from it's place, he angrily yelled: "You have been an interuption of my true destiny for the LAST TIME"!

"My words EXACTLY"!, Fireman yelled back.

Upon being close enough to do so, Dukan took a swing at Fireman with his sword. Fireman ducked and rolled on the ground to Dukan's left, quickly getting up in a crouching down position. In that instance, Fireman then tried to trip Dukan, kicking him behind both legs. Upon falling, Dukan did a back flip, swinging his sword at Fireman while doing so. Fireman did a side flip to his right, dodging the sword. Both fighters landed across from each other, landing on their feet, then turning quickly to each other.

Both charged towards each other again. Withing the fourth of a second, Dukan was swinging his sword at Fireman in a blind fury. Fireman followed his swinging motions with the knifes on the top of his gauntlets, blocking the motions of the sword with loud metal clashes and clangs until both came to a stopping point, pushing hard at each other. A few long seconds passed as Fireman and Dukan glared into each others eyes. Dukan quickly jumped up in the air then, giving Fireman a roundhouse kick with an armored foot hard enough to send Fireman flying up and hitting the ceiling. Fireman fell to the ground, landing on his feet and running once more at a charging Dukan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Surge FINALLY spotted the Firebolt parked in an open and completely abandoned roadway, Surge tried his his best to hover next to it without hitting it by accident. He was still trying to get used to this thing, but he didn't really think that'd be enough of an excuse for a temporarily or (if he was clumsy enough) permanently damaged car.

Anyhow, he carefully hovered around the Firebolt, trying to find the entrance. Unable to actually see one on this thing, Surge quickly landed next to it. Then taking off his jet pack and setting it down on the gravel road. Just as Surge did this, the side of the vehicle split apart into several metal fragments, making a big enough opening for Surge to enter.

He didn't waste another second as he quickly jumped inside, landing on the hard leather seats.  
Surge made sure to seat himself properly in the drivers seat as the metal fragments came back together, sealing him inside. The inside of the Firebolt was dark for a moment before lights came on from the roof and the inside of the windshield displayed several informational screens on the vehicle in general as a computerized voice then said: "Hello". "Welcome inside the x152 battle vehicle". "Or Firebolt if that's what you want to call it".

Surge stared at this programing in amazement, then replying: "Hello".

How much money did Furno spend to get all THIS?, Surge thought. He instantly forced that thought out of his head, seeing as now was not exactly the best time to start fooling around. Surge looked all across the drivers seat of the Firebolt, unsure of what to do as of right now. He thought voice control would've worked so he decided to give THAT a try.

"Um... activate cannon, please"?, Surge nervously asked.

"Acknowledged"., The computer system told him. Surge felt the vehicle make a light shake as four large red cannons on a mount, shifted itself, emerging quickly from the roof and loading itself (or if they were self aware, THEMselves) with what appeared to be a series of missiles. Surge smiled as he saw this, clearly impressed with how this vehicle could just operate itself like that under something as simple as a command.

Surge turned his head as he heard and then saw Dukan's plane coming closer and closer at a very slow pace. Slow enough for the Firebolt to shoot it down.

"What are you next orders, Surge"?, the programing asked him.

"Aim at that plane and wait for my signal to fire"., Surge responded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back on the plane, Fireman were going harder and harder at each other as if there was no tomorrow. Dukan swung his sword, Fireman blocked this with his left knife gauntlet, punching Dukan square in the face with his right fist. Dukan angrily returned this with a quick few punches into Firemans face, then kicking him hard in the gut, sending him backwards, feet skidding on the floor until coming to a complete stop.

Fireman jumped up in the air and flipped to his left, avoiding another sword swing from Dukan. Dukan furiously swung his sword again, Fireman used his right knife gauntlet to block it. Dukan glared at Fireman now with a look that would destroy a planet, but Fireman gave him a pleading look. Dukan disregarded this look as being of any importance and used his moment of distraction to jump and offer Fireman a twirling kick to the face, ending this spin with a slash at Fireman's mask.

Fireman flew back, landing hard on his back. Fireman felt the front of his mask, noticing a cut in it. Dukan jumped forwards, plunging the sword downwards as Fireman rolled out of the way, letting Dukans sword land in the floor. Fireman flipped to his feet then, as Dukan took a second away from his sword, punching at Fireman in a rage of hazardous fury. Fireman blocked each of these attacks using his gauntlets and legs and... well, whatever else he could use.

At one point, Fireman caught Dukans fist, twirling him in the air and punching him back. Dukan's feet landed on the wall and Dukan made a side flip off of it, side kicking Fireman to the floor again. Fireman got up screaming: "It looks like SOMEBODY didn't want to skip leg day"!

Dukan offered a quick smile before then charging again. Fireman went in for another punch, but Dukan caught Fireman's left fist in his right hand. Fireman quickly did a back flip, kicking Dukan under the chin. Dukan side flipped over to his right trying to avoid Fireman next attack, only to be grabbed and thrown next to his sword. Dukan landed on his feet, charging at Fireman who had started charging himself.

Both fighters gathered all the strength they possibly could into their fists and threw them forward. The impact of both fists made a force strong enough to knock them both back. Fireman stopped himself, landing on the ground in a crouching down position and hitting his fist to the ground, making him stop. Dukan landed next to his sword, grabbing the handel and letting the motion of the force that knocked him back, remove his sword from the floor.

Fireman stood up now as Dukan held his sword in a battle ready position and smiled at him with a spine chilling laugh.

"Tell me Furno, why do you fight so HARD to protect this evil, corrupted city after everything I had tried to teach you"?, Dukan asked him. "This city is a means to an end today, yet you still fight for them". "How Wanton do your way's remain"! "It's sickening"! "It really IS"!

"It's not the city I'm fighting for Dukan"., Fireman told him. "It's for the people". "And please, I BEG you, believe me when I say that there are good people here".

"NO"!, Dukan screamed, charging and swinging his sword once more.

Fireman clamped down both armored hands, grabbing the blade and keeping a tight enough grip to keep Dukan from getting it back. Since Fireman's hands were armored, cutting them off wouldn't be an option.

Now Fireman gave Dukan a look of pleadingful reasoning as he then looked into Dukans face, seeing the same anger that he let take control when he tried to attack Starge, and said: "Dukan, listen to me". "You have to take that anger and bury it deep". "I know what happened to you". "I know about your parents, the abuse, the bullying, your childhood, EVERYTHING".

Dukan looked angrier now, demandingly asking: "Then why do you fight me"?! He had grown up around evil people for most of his life. All of it coming from Tommyville! As far as he was concerned, they HAD to die! In his eyes, they HAD to pay! After everything he had gone through, he felt like he DESERVED to see this.

"Because I've been here long enough to know that not everyone is like that"., Fireman told him. "I also did a little research on that murder you and your friends committed". "Most of those kids were good". "And those GOOD KIDS that you murdered in cold blood, left many parents sad and angry". "Some of them even killed themselves"!

"I. DONT. CARE"!, Dukan screamed. "And even now, you're missing the point"!

"Which is"?!

"The fact that I trained you to see the truth"! "To HATE them as much as I do"! "So what kept you"?! "And don't tell it was that female you wouldn't shut up about"!

Fireman gave Dukan a silent glare.

Dukan made a face of clear realization, and replied: "Of course it was". "Well you know what, I just got a fascinating idea"! Dukan made a sick grin, replying: "How about THIS"? "Once we're done with our little fight here, I'll go ahead and pay her a little VISIT"!

Fireman immediately felt a powerful rage rise within him, squeezing tighter and tighter on the blade of Dukans sword. Dukan saw the rage in Firemans face and continued: "I'll come in when she doesn't expect it and I'll finish her VERY SLOWLY". "And when I'm done she'll be sent back to you and whatever remains of Tommyville, in PIECES".

Dukan suddenly saw the blade of his sword shatter into tiny silver fragments as Fireman broke it in a fiery rage. In that instance, Fireman then knocked Dukan back with a harder hit in the gut than he had used earlier. Dukan landed hard onto his back, but quickly jumped back up, staring into the murderous gaze that filled Fireman's eyes.

"You touch her... and I'LL KILL YOU"!, Fireman screamed.

Dukan held up the sharp remains of his sword, saying: "DO IT NOW YOU COWARD"!

Dukan charged at Fireman who stood in his rage, patiently waiting for Dukan's next blow. Dukan swung his broken sword towards Fireman with a swift felt arm. Fireman stopped this with his right arm, hitting Dukan harder in the face with his left fist. Dukan fell back then and got slowly back up. Feeling something moist coming from his nose, he ran his finger across it, seeing blood on it as he looked at the back of his finger.

Dukan angrily charged at Fireman, throwing his sword to the ground and swinging his left fist at Firemans face. Fireman dodged this, catching Dukan by the arm and twirlingly threw him at the left wall. Dukans back smashed against the metal wall with a loud DING!, then landing back to the ground, catching himself on his hands and knees.

Dukan got back up as quickly as he could, seeing Fireman directly in front of him. Fireman punched Dukan hard across the face again, knocking him back down. Dukan tried to get up again. BAM! Dukan went down looked up then, unable to get up as fist after fist came across Dukan's face. Each powerful hit, filled with the Fireman's new found rage.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the center of the city, Surge was patiently waiting in the drivers seat of the Firebolt for the go to blow the crap out of that plane that was coming closer and closer. As this plane of impending doom got closer and closer, Surge could only hope that when he was given the signal that the fourble cannon wouldn't miss. Hoping that once the missiles hit the plane, the plane would blow to bits. Never to be used again. But as of right now, all Surge could really do was watch and wait...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Fireman was still in his rage state, punching Dukan in the face without any more remorse. Not for the traitor that he used to call a friend. Dukan was still on his back with a partially bloodied up face, just staring at Fireman with a grin. Still in his anger, Fireman put his hands around Dukan's neck and started squeezing, trying not to squeeze too hard too fast. He wanted to hear whatever would be Dukan's last words before doing what needed to be done.

Dukan weakly laughed up at Fireman with a growing grin.

"It feels... GOOD... DOESN'T it"?, Dukan asked him. "All that rage... all of that anger"? "The POWER it gives you"?

Fireman loosened his grip just a little, staring out the window to see the city he loved so dearly.

"Go ahead"., Dukan told him. "Kill me in you rage and I will have already won".

Fireman looked back down at Dukan, realizing the truth in the words just stated. Anger was what gave Dukan his power. It had given much strenght as well. But this gate to power was a darkness within itself. It was a strength possessing an insidious nature that was relentless and unforgiving. Not only did this emotion give Dukan power, it had also driven him into the evil bionicle he was today. That was not who Furno was and he KNEW that. Keeping this in mind, Fireman started loosen his grip on Dukan's neck.

Dukan felt this and replied: "You might have a chance to STOP me Furno, but you won't stop this plane". "The flight controls were permanently disabled when I put it on autopilot".

Fireman smiled at Dukan, turning on his earpiece and saying: "Good thing I wasn't planning on stopping it then".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Surge heard this through his mic, and yelled: "Fire Now"!

"Acknowledged"., The system replied, firing off four missiles, one of three intended rounds fired. Surge watched as the missiles zoomed faster and faster towards Dukans plane and grinned. Tommyville would be safe now! If the missiles even HIT the thing that was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dukan and Fireman both felt the front of the plane shake violently as the missiles made impact with the piloting room, blowing it into glowing bits of orange. Dukan saw this, his expression full of horror, then looked up at Fireman who gave him a look of honest truth as he then said three words that made Dukan both afraid and sad.

"I'm destroying it".

Fireman release Dukans neck, starting to walk away. NO!, Dukan thought. It couldn't end like THIS! It couldn't! Dukan's eyes followed Fireman's walking form.

"What have you done"?!, Dukan angrily asked his triumphant opponent.

Fireman stopped then, turning back to Dukan and replying: "Keeping a promise". "Oh, and speaking of promises, I'm not gonna kill you"., Then shooting a explosive knife at the bomb, blowing it up.

Dukan looked at Fireman again in horror.

"But, quote from that movie you mentioned earlier, I don't have to save you either"., Fireman told him, looking at his used to be friend for the last time and flying quickly out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dukan saw the missiles coming closer and closer towards him, in a clear but unbelievable truth, he had lost. After all of those years of pain and suffering, he was to die by his own medicine in a practical sense. Now hopeless, Dukan laid flat on the floor, closing his eyes, waiting for the missiles to come in three...two...one... But nothing!

What?, Dukan thought.

Dukan felt his strength return to him then and got back up, looking out the hole Fireman just exited, expecting something to be wrong with the missiles. But instead, he saw a bright light and felt an unmeasurable blast of love explode from it, as he saw a clearly visible, ( At least what appeared to be) human wearing a robe of white with a purple sash around the waist. His brown beard was short and he had greenish-blue eyes more beautiful than anything he had ever gazed upon.

In an instant, he knew who this was. He wasn't a normal human being. This was Jesus Christ, the son of God. And savior of everyone's sins. Dukan was astonished that he was even here with him now. Jesus stopped in front of Dukan, saying: "I know what you've done Dukan". "I know the sinful deeds you have committed, but I'm here to save you now, to offer a chance to live in eternal happyness".

Dukan shook in his disbelief. A knowledge flooded his mind and he now saw the error of his terrible ways, but what he did was pure evil.

"Why would you give me a second chance"?, Dukan asked him. "What I've done is terrible". "I don't deserve your forgiveness".

"Yet I offer it, for I know what trully drove you into your wicked ways"., Jesus told him. "It was the lack of the one thing your mother and father never offered you". "It was the lack of love Dukan". "But I loved you enough to die for you on that cross". "And I still love you and everyone else that much, to this very day".

As Jesus said that, tears erupted from Dukans eyes. How beautiful his love truly was. And he felt more love than that too, along with a powerful knowledge. More than he could ever put into words. Dukan closed his eyes as wave after wave of tears escaped his eyes. Jesus came to him, wrapping him in a hug and saying: "I am more than willing to forgive you for all you've done, but only if you accept me into your heart". "Do you accept me"?

Dukan smiled happily then, replying: "Y-yes". "Yes Jesus, I accept you into my heart". "I forgive all who have wronged me and I am sorry for all the terrible things I've done". "I'm so sor-".

Jesus planted a kiss on Dukans head like a parent would to their child, saying: "I forgive you"., before then releasing him.

Dukan grabbed back onto him in fear. Jesus turned, smiling back at him.

"It's ok Dukan". "I know you're afraid, but in a few seconds, you're gonna wake up to the home my father and I have placed for you in heaven". "It's ok now". "You're saved".

With that being said, Dukan released Jesus's arm and he glew brighter until seeming to vanish into the air. Time started back up again and Dukan saw the missiles heading towards him. Dukan just closed his eyes and smiled as the missiles flew inside, destroying the bombing plane.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fireman felt the sky shake as the plane made a massive explosion. Once this shaking stopped, Fireman looked up, seeing pieces of it to fall from the sky, towards to ground. Fireman looked closely at the pieces of the plane. No signs of a body. But should there be? NO ONE could survive an attack like that. Dukan... was dead.

"NO"., He heard a voice say in his head. "HE'S BEEN SAVED".

Now, it didn't take long for Furno to figure out what that meant. Matter of fact, he saw Dukan's soul smile kindly down at him before then zooming up into the sky, to live an eternal life of peace. Fireman smiled up at the sky, saying: "Thank you Lord". "Tell Dukan I forgive him".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Stormer was busy swinging at hoards of Fire Lord thugs and Evo was next to him, shooting at them. Suddenly, the thugs looked up at the sky in horror and ran away. Stormer and Evo both looked up in surprise, seeing Fireman flying away from the falling debris. Stormers eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He actually did it"., Stormer breathlessly said.

He knew now, more than ever that he was wrong to accuse Fireman of being a criminal. He wasn't a wannabe or a thug or a criminal of any sort. Seeing as the city needed him, he now had proof to believe that was in fact an idiot like Furno had said. Now he knew that no matter what anyone accused Fireman of being, he was a hero to this city.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Like it? Leave a comment to tell me if you did or PM me for any other questions and/or concerns. Remember, no matter who you are, God loves you and is waiting for you in heaven with open arms. All you have to do is believe that his son took the nails for you and that he saved you for everything you have or ever will do. I thank you again for taking the time to read this and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	45. Chapter 45

Alright guys, you saw Fireman vs. Dukan. Now it's Fireman vs. Starge! Get ready! Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey and Computer1.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 45: Where is Omega?

As Fireman flew further and further away from the explosion and paining and burning pieces of metal, he thought of how glad he really was that The Lord saved Dukan from the terrible alternative. He wasn't sure if he could live with himself knowing that someone like Dukan, with the kind of past that he had, was suffering in hell for not knowing what love was. Or not fully at least. But The Lord knew that, and that made Fireman believe now more than ever that God's love was greater than he would ever understand for all of his days on this earth.

He looked down then at the crowds of humans, bionicles and alien-like robots that he didn't even know lived in Tommyville just yet, making a loud commotion. At first it sounded like some sort of scream, but then his hearing became very clear. They were cheering. They saw what happened and now they were cheering for the armored flame of justice who had just saved them.

As he flew over them then, he heard the cheering get even louder. And it wasn't just CHEERING either. As he flew over them he heard them chanting his name in the joy that their city was saved by one whom most at first considered to be a criminal. He heard that name he told that criminal he knocked out in the storage facility being repeated over and over again.

"Fireman! Fireman! Fireman"!

Now Fireman wasn't planning on letting all of this get into his head. That wasn't the kind of Bionicle he knew himself to be. But in all of this, he did feel a great sense of accomplishment. And this same sense even increased a little when he saw Stormer far down on the ground, give him a nod that said it all. Fireman looked ahead then with a smile, knowing that he did this city and, in a way, Dukan good. If only his parents could see him now.

Firemans eyes quickly widened. OMEGA!, he thought. Last time he had seen him, he was distracting Fire Lords ship, moving it away from Fireman's position. But where was he NOW? In that instance, Fireman pressed hard on his earpiece from the worry he felt.

"Omega, how's it going over there"?, Fireman asked.

But instead of getting an answer, all Fireman heard from his side of the mic was a static noise. Fireman slowly removed his hand from his ear in an increasing worry. This wasn't a very good sign after all. Omega could've still been busy with the ship. But on the other hand he could be captured. So where is he?!, Fireman thought. WHERE. IS. OMEGA?

Suddenly, Fireman heard the loud roar of this said ships engines from far behind himself. The other citizens saw this and ran for cover. For it was very clear to them, that this battle wasn't over. Not yet. Fireman simply hovered, holding still as the ships cannons emerged once more, aiming at Fireman.

"Alright, time to end this"!, Fireman tauntingly yelled, then flying fast towards the ship.

The ship flew towards him as well, firing plasma balls, missiles and red hot bullets at a machine gun pace. Fireman did twirls and spins, dodging what felt like a world of warfare. At some points, Fireman would try to shoot his knifes at them. Some hitting, Some not. This constant motion of dodging and shooting continued until Fireman was sure he was close enough and pointed both of his fists forward, crashing through the windshield and turning off his wings, letting force and motion carry him through a autopiloted room and a wall, landing on his feet and skidding to a stop.

Fireman quickly looked up, seeing that he was being centered by four Marlikas. Fireman got up straight, looking from Marlika to Marlika. Each Marlika just glared at him, taking out their iron swords. Fireman readied himself for a fight, then asking aloud: "So who's first"?

Two Marlikas charged at him from opposite sides. Fireman ducked as the swords swung towards him, missing. Fireman punched the first Marlika in the leg. A snap echoed in the room as the Marlika fell, screaming in pain over his broken leg. Fireman twirled, similtaniousely kicking the first Marlika in the head, knocking him out, and using his left knife gauntlet, blocking the second Marlikas next sword swing while keeping a half crouched position. Fireman kicked up, kicking the Marlika in the chin. This gave a short distraction, but the said distraction was short enough for Fireman to punch the Maklika square in the face, knocking him out.

The Third Marlika charged at him, THIS one, carrying a bow staff instead of a sword. Fireman readied himself. The Marlika flipped and then swung at his left side. Fireman blocked this with his left Knife gauntlet. This Marlika kept swinging his staff at him, only to have each swing blocked. Eventually, Fireman dodged one of the swings, then grabbing the end of this bow staff, elbowing the Marlika in the face and swinging it around, quicker than THIS one had been swinging, hitting him hard enough in the face to knock him down and out.

Talk about getting a piece of your own medicine., Fireman thought. The fourth Marlika came running at him. Fireman elbowed this thug in the gut with his left arm, then punched him in the chest with his right fist, bringing his left fist up to hit the last Marlika in the face, knocking him out.

Fireman quickly looked to his left as he heard a door open and air come in. This was a fifth Marlika who just stared at him for a few seconds with a lok of horror. Fireman recognized this one as the Bionicle who ran away when he was in that old neighborhood. And this Marlika immediately jumped out, activating a parachute.

"That was TOO easy"., Fireman said aloud. Fireman turned back behind himself then, seeing a metal door. SURELY this was where Omega was. It HAD to be. Fireman started walking towards this said door, before then stopping upon hearing that familiar voice yell: "HEY"! "Little brat"!

Fireman turned to see Starge standing a few feet away from him with a happy but angry expression in his light green eyes. Starge smiled and Fireman glared. After this, Starge took out a sword that gleamed an intense silver from a sword holster. Starge positioned himself then, taunting: "We still have a score to settle".

"Yeah, I guess we do"., Fireman said, staring straight into the eyes of his parents killer.

Starge charged then, but Fireman stood still, waiting for Starge to get close. Starge swung his sword, but Fireman blocked it with his left knife gauntlet. As he did this, a flashback instantly popped into his head. His parents being shot and him as a child running away from a kill desiring Starge. Fireman immediately used this anger, putting it into his right fist as he punched Starge across the face, knocking him back. Starge made a back flip and skidded on his feet, then coming to a stop as Fireman charged and swung at him again. Starge flipped over him. Fireman turned around and was punched in the face. Fireman turned back, flipping away from another fist and kicking Starge across the face. Starge tried to return this with a slash to the face.

Fireman caught Starges wrist with his left hand, then punching it with his right hand, causing Starge to drop his sword. Next, Fireman kicked Starge hard in the gut, sending him into a wall, which cracked upon impact. Starge got back up then, taking out a knife and charging once more at his foe. Fireman dodged as Starge swung his knife, then grabbed him by the middle of the body, spinning and then in all of his anger, throwing him harder across the room. Hard enough to stop in the floorboard.

Starge then tried to get back, but at this point, his limbs felt too weak to support him. Fireman saw this and walked closer towards him. Starge just gave up then, looking up at Fireman with a sick grin. Fireman was a little confused as to why Starge looked happy when he was about to face the consequence that Fireman was about to bring to him.

Starge then said: "End me William"! "End me for what I did to your parents"! "End me for the life that you now have because of what I did"! "END ME, little BRAT"! "You know in your light, that it is your desire".

Fireman leaned down in front of starge, pointing a knife gauntlet at his head. But as Starge kept that insidious smile of his, Fireman began to actually consider what Starge had just told him. And he was right too. Fireman wanted to kill Starge for what he did to his parents. But at the same time, he didn't exactly hate him. What was the point?

YES, Starge did something bad, but in his light he knew that that didn't give him a good enough reason to kill him. Plus, killing was all Starge was ever taught how to do, or at least he THOUGHT it was. And killing him wouldn't really bring him anything good either. If he killed Starge, it wasn't gonna bring his parents back, so again: What was the point? Make the right choice., Fireman thought to himself. For The Lord is always watching, and he will judge you for that. For killing Starge over an eleven year old memory.

But Fireman raised his fist, feeling the anger getting stronger. He thought again of all the pain Starge had caused him, gathered it in his fist and screamed as he swung down. Starge closed his eyes, expecting now to feel a death bringing pain. But nothing. Starge turned his head to it's right, seeing Firemans fist in a hole right next to it.

Deciding now to let it all go, he looked into Starges eyes as his head turned surprisingly towards him and said: "No Starge". Fireman pulled his fist from the hole in the floor, continuing: "Killing you won't bring them back". "Nor will it rid me of the pain I feel everyday I think back to it". "I've already beaten you, so for what it's worth, I forgive you".

Fireman got up then, walking past his weakened form and over to the metal door that waited for him. As Fireman's hand reached the door knob, he heard Starge laugh from where he was. Fireman turned to him then, seeing Starge lying his head down on it's side with a humorous face.

"You're not gonna like what you find in there"., Starge laughingly told him.

But Fireman ignored Starge as he continued his laughter and opened the door, stepping into the room to face his final challenge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OHHHH! Things are about to get REALLY good! Like the chapter, or the story so far? Just a little bad news as of right now: I'm going on vacation to Alabama so expect not to hear from me in a week or five days at the least. However, I will still try to work on the last chapters of this novel when I get back. I'm not going anywhere. And I thank you guys so much for getting me up to 400 views. Please try to enjoy your fall break and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	46. Chapter 46

I'm back everybody! Before you ask, YES I had a good vacation. I just wanted to get that question out of the way, since I KNOW you'll have more questions after the end of THIS chapter. Just wait. The end will literally have you hanging on the edge of your seats! :0))) Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Dukan, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Ra and Starge.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 46: Fireman vs. Fire Lord

Fireman slowly walked through the metal door then, and entered a concrete room that looked similar to a conference room. There was a long table with chairs all around it, and there were paper documents in front of them all with a single word in the MARL language. When translated, Fireman figured out just what that word was: classified. But as of right now, he didn't care about any top secret documents. All he wanted to do at this point was find Omega and get him out of here.

"Omega"?!, Fireman called.

The room was only partially lit so at this point, it was pretty hard to see anything in here. Fireman could see fine in the darkness, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, he was getting worried. REAL worried. He had a definite feeling in his gut that Omega was in here. But was he even OK? Did Fire Lord... No. No, he COULDN'T have. But Fire Lord WAS sick enough to do something like this to ANY form of sentient life. He was also too careless for the God-given gift of life to matter to him. If anything, Fire Lord was Fireman's opposite.

"OMEGA"?!, Fireman called out, louder this time.

Suddenly, Fireman heard a light moan coming from somewhere ahead of himself. Was it Omega? It SOUNDED like him, but he couldn't be sure. He walked ahead into the darker part of the room, turning invisible, following the place where he heard it, trying to find the source of this said noise.

"Where are you"?!, Fireman asked in a worried tone.

Suddenly, Fireman saw an outline in the shadows. He stopped then, turning on the light on his helmet. Firemans eyes widened in horror. He saw Omega tightly tied to a chair, bloodied, beaten and clearly too weak to get back up. NO!, Fireman thought. Fireman then ran to Omega, desperately praying: Lord, PLEASE don't let Omega be dead. Please let him stay alive for just long enough, so I can get him help!

"OMEGA"!, Fireman yelled louder this time, running even faster towards the unconscious body in the chair.

For all he knew, Omega could've had TONS of internal damage. That was what he ASSUMED in first glance though. The damage could've been even much worse. All that blood that was spread across Omega's body, it could've been coming from ANYWHERE. Not to say that it was EVERYWHERE. But one thing that immediately became definite in his eyes, was that if Omega had lost at least a gallon more of the blood that remained in his body, he would die of blood loss. In his infinite sense of worry, he ran too fast to see the familiar orange glow get any closer before it came out in front of him and then swirling up, hitting Fireman hard in the body.

Fireman flew back with great force and great speed, going through the conference table and breaking it in half. Fireman then slid on the stone floor on his back, then making a back flip and pressing his armored feet into the ground, skidding at an even slower pace until coming to a complete stop and getting up from his crouching position, staring towards the masked menace who slowly spun his fire staff while staring back with a spine tingling, calm but insidious grin. Lights dimmed then, making enough light for Fireman to see as Fire Lord spoke.

"Tell me-,Fire Lord started:-,did you or did you not expect to find me here"?

Fireman and Fire Lord slowly circled each other.

"I DID give you that warning just earlier tonight"., Fire Lord finished, spinning his staff even faster.

"Oh no, I KNEW you'd be here"., Fireman told him. "I just came here for Omega".

Fire Lord gave a quiet laugh before then stopping the spinning of his Fire staff, raising it menacingly and threatening: "Well if you wanna do that, you'd better try to kill me because if you come any closer, I'm GOING to kill YOU".

Fireman just grinned, then looking far enough into Fire Lord's eyes to see his own reflection.

"Same here Fire Lord"., Fireman told him. "So why don't we skip my usual Alrighty then-, Fireman raised his fists and crouched down in a fighting stance and finished:-, and END this"?

Fireman didn't even TRY to give Fire Lord enough time to answer. Instead he charged, determined to end Fire Lords acts of terrorism against Tommyville. He was NOT gonna let Fire Lord get out alive THIS TIME. He had threatened the state, his girlfriend and now his adoptive father. Fire Lord was NOT going to do that to anyone else. Not if Fireman had anything to do with it. And DEFINITELY not while he was still breathing.

Upon getting close enough, Fireman swung his fist forwards, aiming for Fire Lords face. Fire Lord dodged Fireman's fist and quickly grabbed his arm, then pulling him over his shoulder and throwing him hard onto the ground. Fire Lord released Fireman's arm, charging up the blade on his fire staff. Fireman saw what was coming. He rolled to his left across the floor as Fire Lord's blade cut through the floor like a butter knife through butter.

Fireman jumped up with a twirl, hitting Fire Lord in the face with his left fist. Fire Lord recovered quickly, looking back at him with an intense glare. He punched forward first with his left fist. Fireman blocked it. Fire Lord punched harder at Fireman's left side. Direct hit! Fireman felt pain surge through his left side as he went flying into a wall, making a hard impact and falling to the ground on his chest. DANG, that hurts!, Fireman thought, trying to take and pass through the pain as soon as possible as he got up again.

Fire Lord simply chuckled and kept spinning. Now matter how many blows Fireman had to take to go down, he WAS going down. As Fireman then glared at him, Fire Lord taunted him further, whistling the Jeopardy theme. Fireman charged him again, swinging his left fist. Fire Lord dodged this, only to be punched harder in the face with Fireman's right fist. Fire Lord looked back at him with a furious growl.

Fireman tried again and again to punch Fire Lord, but this time, Fire Lord was blocking them with simple spins from his Fire staff. Fireman almost couldn't keep up. Fire Lords staff moved quickly from one hand to the other, often hitting Fireman in the face. Fireman swung faster and faster and faster, but with each increasing speed from his arms, the speed in Fire Lords staff increased, moving even faster than Fireman's fists.

Eventually, Fire Lord stopped spinning and jumped high enough in the air to simeltaniously dodge Fireman's next few fists and twirled quickly enough to kick Fireman hard in the face. The overall force of this punch was nearly enough to knock Fireman off of his feet, but NEARLY wouldn't be enough to take Fireman down. Fireman looked up quickly enough to see Fire Lords left, armored fist make a powerful impact with his face.

The impact was powerful enough for Fireman to have to make three back flips to keep himself from falling to the ground. Then landing and glaring even more angrily at Fire Lord, he pointed his right knife gauntlet forward and shot a string knife at Fire Lord, intending to his and pull out something important. But if anything, Fire Lord was too fast for that trick to work on him.

Fire Lord ducked away from the knife and reached up, catching the string and pulling hard. Fireman instantly flew fast towards Fire Lord, getting yet another punch in the face right as he passed Fire Lord. Fireman quickly detatched the string from his gauntlet and rolled onto his feet upon making impact on the floor. Fireman looked up, seeing Fire Lord charging at him. Fireman waited until Fire Lord was close enough before then twirling in the air and attempting to kick him.

Fire Lord was ready though. He caught Fireman's leg with his left hand and slammed his right elbow hard onto the piece of metal, BREAKING it from it's place on Fireman's left leg. Fireman then tried to hit Fire Lord in the face with his right fist. Fire Lord caught it, then head butting Fireman in the face and throwing him face first into another wall. Fireman fell onto the ground then and tried to get up as fast as he could, throwing a left fist up, only to have Fire Lord use the glowing blade of his Fire staff to cut the left knife gauntlet across the top, damaging it.

In this distraction, Fire Lord grabbed Fireman by his back with a single hand and threw him in a spinning motion towards yet another wall. Fireman made a harder impact than earlier before and landed on the ground. Goodness gratious sakes alive!, Fireman thought. First it was Dukan with a constant kick (No more hard feelings against him), then it was Starge with his sword, now it was Fire Lord with throwing Fireman against a wall. What was this?!, He humorously thought. National signature move day!?

But now was DEFINITELY not the time for wisecracks. Especially not in this kind of do or die situation. Fireman quickly tried to get back up, only to have Fire Lord pick him back up again and throw him against another wall. HARDER each time. Fireman tried again and again to get back up, but Fire Lords wall throwing move repeated and repeated faster than Fireman could blink.

And to make things worse, Fireman was also feeling his body slowly and PAINFULLY weaken. No matter how fast Fireman tried to get up or give him a well deserved ANYTHING in the face, Fire Lord was faster. No matter how much additional strength this suit gave him, Fire Lord was stronger. And it was clear to Fireman now more than ever, that Fire Lord was a worthy opponent.

Every excruciating second, Fireman felt several painful waves pass through his body each hit getting harder and harder to even TRY to pass through. But he couldn't give up. For it was even more clear to him that Fire Lord was an evil force that would stop at nothing to see the MARL's plans fully through to see this state and all the sentient life that lived inside, burn. With THAT knowledge, he COULDN'T give up. And he WOULDN'T!

Eventually, Fire Lord stopped, kicking Fireman to a point where he skidded across the floor. As Fireman's body seemed to remain still, Fire Lord just stared at him with a smile. But this smile slowly turned into a glare as Fireman slowly got back up from the floor and slowly stepped closer towards Fire Lord. Fireman's body was in more pain than it had EVER been through, but his determination was stronger.

Fire Lord just glared with even more anger at Fireman's languid form, slowly getting closer. Fire Lord put his staff in his back and walked fast towards Fireman, tightening his fists and gathering a brute amount of strength.

"Fall"!, Fire Lord yelled, then punching Fireman back down onto the floor. Fire Lord backed up a little, being sure to pack even more strength into his fist should Fireman get back up again. But how COULD he? THAT punch had once killed a MATORAN. But none the less, Fireman got back up, walking again towards Fire Lord.

"Fall"!, Fire Lord yelled even louder, using the gathered strength in his fist to bring Fireman slamming back down onto the stone floor. That HAD to be it., Fire Lord thought in anger. THAT punch was strong enough to kill a TOA. There was no WAY Fireman was gonna get up from that! And for a while, it seemed like Fireman was gonna STAY down. But again, he got back up, proving Fire Lord wrong. Now, Fireman's eye sight was getting a little blurry, but he wouldn't DARE let his dizziness overcome the determination he still felt in his light. Nor would he let it be the end of him.

"WHY WON'T YOU FALL"!?, Fire Lord exclaimed as he then took out his fire staff, heating up the blade and smacking Fireman hard across the mask with it. Upon impact, a large fissure formed, quickly spreading and finally shattering into small yellow pieces that collapsed onto the floor. But THIS time, Fireman was staggering, struggling to keep his balance. And his back was to Fire Lord.

Now Fire Lords anger slowly faded away, for this was becoming far more amusing then irritating. And Fire Lord grinned as Fireman turned slowly, facing him and revealing the face of the one all knew as William Furno. Fire Lord chuckled again, putting his Fire staff away as Furno stepped closer and closer towards him. Furno's eye sight was more blurry now than earlier before, and his legs felt weaker. And NOW there was a little blood coming from his mouth.

Furno weakly wiped his mouth then, speaking his mind as he stepped closer: "I... will NEVER... FALL... to YOU"!

Then, gathering all the strength he had left, Furno swung his right fist, quickly towards Fire Lord's mask, but Fire Lord caught the fist and punched Furno hard enough to send him flying back down to the ground on his back. Fire Lord just smiled then, walking away from Furno's weak, blood-mouthed form. But Furno wasn't willing to give up just YET. Furno tried again to get back up, but fell back down again.

Fire Lord turned around then, back to Furno's weak form as it tried again and again to get back up without any success. Furno tried PUSHING himself back up, but his arms were too weak now to support him. Seeing this for himself, Fire Lord let out a sick chuckle, staring down at Furno's weak form. Furno looked back up at Fire Lord with a glare.

"I JUST"!, Fire Lord yelled, laughing while doing so. "LOOK at you"! "I mean, you're FIREMAN"! "The spreading flame of justice, yet upon facing one such as me, you're NOTHING"!

Omega suddenly awoke, feeling tons of pain go through his body.

"UGH"!, he grunted.

Omega looked up then, wanting to know where he was, and why he was taken here. He remembered flying away from the ship, then he had gotten knocked out by a flying Fire Lord, and now he was HERE. But why? But these thoughts stopped as he immediately felt a sickening feeling grow in his stomach as he then saw his son's beaten form on the floor. This was too painful for Omega to even WANT to look at, yet it was too horrific for him NOT to.

The one he had saved as ten year old child, adopted when he lost his parents, and dared to call son, was now a bloody mess that was trying harder and harder to get back up. And Omega felt his light weaken even more upon seeing him fall back down again. He may have been beaten pretty good himself, but he would've RATHER taken it AGAIN if it meant keeping him away from all of this pain.

"Furno"!, Omega cried out.

Furno quickly looked back up, seeing Omega staring worryingly down at him from where he was tied and tried to give him a look that said: look away! PLEASE, don't look at me while I look this way! But a returning look of concern told Furno that Omega couldn't. This was almost too much for the two of them to bear. Meanwhile, Fire Lord was looking from Omega to Furno and repeating this a few times with that sick grin of his.

Furno was about to tell Omega something, until seeing Starge appear behind him, punching him hard in the face and coldly asked him: "Will you shut up"?! "The suspense is KILLING me"!

Furno angrily tried to get back up again, only to fall again with an infuriated grunt. He was still too weak to get back up and fight again. Starge SAW this too and shared a laugh with Fire Lord. Fire Lord then looked down at Furno with a look of utter disapointment, confusing him. Starge held a knife to Omega's neck then, holding his head up.

"Permission to kill master"?, Starge asked him.

Fire Lord looked thoughtful for a moment, looking from Furno to Omega's weak form with a smile.

"No"., Fire Lord told him.

All three looked to Fire Lord in confusion.

"As a matter of fact, get everyone else off of this ship"., Fire Lord told him. "I'd actually like to be alone with these two idiots for a while". "Maybe I can... ENLIGHTEN them".

Starge grinned then. "Yes sir"., Starge obediently told him before making a humorous bow and walking out a back door, closing it behind him as Furno saw him grab a parachute.

Fire Lord waited a few minutes as Furno regained enough strength to get up on his knees and then turned to him, pointing the glowing end of his staff at Furno's throat and spoke: "Humor me Furno, please". "Cause I just HAVE to know WHY, out of ALL of the other citizens in Tommyville, why are YOU, a billionaire if I may add, the flame of justice"? "Why are YOU Fireman"?

Furno made a cough, then looking up at a grinning Fire Lord and replying: "Two reasons". "One, I was never willing to be one of those rich people who acted primarily on tempting and overall worthless desires". "Two, because no one else CAN BE".

Fire Lord just stared at Furno for a while as if he was trying to make sure he was telling the truth, and then laughed.

"OH, look at you"!, Fire Lord yelled. "You're as stubborn as ever"., then walking away from him and towards a window on a door. Fire Lord made a loud sigh as he continued looking out this very window, letting Furno weakly try to get the rest of the way up. Then stopping him with a single sentence: "And to think, in a way at least, I taught you most everything you know".

Furno stayed still for a second, trying to recount Fire Lords sentence over and over again. What?, he thought. What did he mean by that? What did he mean he taught me most of everything I know? And in a WAY? What does he mean by THAT? To all of these wonders that swam around in his mind, he could only respond with ONE QUESTION: "Who are you"?

Fire Lord turned quickly away from the window, looking down into Furno's eyes.

"Ah, so THAT'S it then, hm"?, Fire Lord asked. "Is THAT why you've been chasing me, because you think that I had some sort of involvement in your past"? "Maybe, I had something to do with the reason why your parents had to die, yes"? "And so you wonder... could ALL of the answers I've been seeking to the end of this very day, WAITING for me to find them, all behind that metal mask"?

Furno got up then, still unable to make any sense of what Fire Lord was doing. Was he telling him something? Threatening him? Trying to drive him mad? WHAT was he SAYING and WHY was he SAYING IT? Especially in a way that way that made him ask himself more questions? He had just about HAD IT with Fire Lords mysterious answers!

"Stop playing games with me Fire Lord"!, Furno demanded.

Seeming to ignore Furno's outburst, Fire Lord continued: "As a matter of fact, I KNEW your father". "I knew him VERY well".

NOW Furno was curious.

"ENOUGH, PLEASE"!, Furno screamed. "WHO are you"?! "And how do you know my father"?

Fire Lord seemed to grin then as he then walked slowly towards Furno, putting his hands on the opposite sides of his helmet. Furno heard a few buttons being pressed and a clicking sound from two locks that popped out of the sides. Fire Lord stopped at least three feet in front of Furno, putting his hands on the sides of his helmet and widening his grin as he pulled it up, making a hissing sound and removing it from his face, dropping him mask to the ground.

Furno's eyes widened. He stared in horror at the image of the face that his eyes allowed him to see. Stared in disbelief at the bare face that looked back at him. Fire Lord was right, the answers had indeed been lying underneath that helmet all of this time, and like Starge had told him before he entered, he did NOT like what he saw, nor did he EVER expect it. Yet this familiar face stared back at him. NO., He thought. It COULDN'T be! NO...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OHH, in one case, Fire Lord can easily out-match Fireman, but on the other hand, Fire Lord's secret identity is FINALLY being revealed. Care to take a guess who it is? :0))). Anyways, I'm SO glad to be back to work on this. Again, I enjoyed my vacation, but a part of me really missed being here to tell you guys the rest of this story, along with the other stories to come. Thanks for reading, and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	47. Chapter 47

Here it is everybody! The BIGGEST and probably most unbelievable revelation this novel has to offer! Just to add to the suspense, I added the very word I expect some of you to at least THINK once the answer is revealed.

Fire Lord: Yep, it sure is. Heh, just wait until they find out I'm-.

Me: NO! No spoilers!

Fire Lord: (glares) You're no fun. Besides, Answerthecall and Galem already got it right!

Me: (sighs) Yes I know... But at least they were probably paying good enough attention to the story to ask themselves the right questions and figure it out. Personally, I respect that in a reader.

Fireman: Yeah, only it doesn't exactly end very well for me.

Starge: (Laughs)

Fireman: (Glare) WHY YOU-!

Me: And, BREAK!

LOL! Anyways, lean forward in your chairs, get ready for a whole bunch of surprise along with some remaining epicness and enjoy! :0) Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Dukan, Omega, Starge, Ra, Joey and Computer1.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 47: WHAT!?

Furno's eyes widened. He stared in horror at the image of the face that his eyes allowed him to see. Stared in disbelief at the bare face that looked back at him. Fire Lord was right, the answers had indeed been lying underneath that helmet all of this time, and like Starge had told him before he entered, he did NOT like what he saw, nor did he EVER expect it. Yet this familiar face stared back at him. NO., He thought. It COULDN'T be! NO...

"DAD"?!, Furno unbelievingly asked him.

This didn't make ANY SENSE! Wasn't he DEAD?! Wasn't he BETTER than this?! How was this even a POSSIBILLITY?! Even Omega was shocked to hear Furno practically scream out the fact that Gordan Furno had been alive all of this time, behind the metal mask of a terrorist slash mass murderer. And the worse part was, Furno was RIGHT. The orange face and red eyes matched his description. Thi was indeed, Furno's father.

Gordan just grinned down at the weakened image of his son and replied: "Hello William".

Now Furno's disbelief immediately turned into anger. For all the amount of time that had passed ever since he last saw him, he THOUGHT he died! He was SHOT! What was he doing here?! And why was he here NOW? As a Crime Lord?! And as a Matoa who had chosen to stab his entire family in the back?! Furno glared up at him now, more than willing to give his father what he deserved for doing all of this!

"You SON OF A CRAP"!, Furno angrily screamed.

Gordan hit Furno hard across the face then, knocking him back down to the stone floor.

Gordan leaned down next to Furno's ear then and asked: "Didn't I ever teach you to respect me"? "I mean I AM your father"!

Gordan walked away for a second, pulling up a wooden chair that creaked against the floor and made an echo across the room. Gordan stopped then, walking back over to Furno and picking him up by the throat before throwing him like a rag-doll into the chair to sit down. Out of pain, Furno let out yet another groan. But not out of the long hours of pain that his body had endured, no. But of the emotional pain he had felt exploding from the light in his chest. His father was the family traitor, all along it had been HIM. As Furno started to think back to all the hints he had been given in the past, he KNEW it should've been clear to him. There was that SYMBOL, the familiarity he had felt upon seeing him, and the fact that his body had never been FOUND. But it still hurt worse than a Nui Rama sting to know the inescapable fact that out of all the family traitors that this could've been, it had been HIS father! All these YEARS, it had been HIM!

Gordan just slowly walked around his sons angry and saddened form with a grin and said: "Oh stop it, it's not THAT bad of a thing to realize your father was your enemy all along, MY father was and I took it". "Mostly, because he was old and wasn't a superhero".

Furno slowly looked up, replying: "I don't give a crap about your past, I just want to know why you did this"! "And HOW".

Gordan grinned at him, then explaining: "A few hundred years ago, there was a human case of a rapist who tried to kill two teenagers by shooting them at point blank range". "Both teenagers survived, swam back to shore and reported that rapist to the police". "Upon hearing of this case, I tested SEVERAL Marlikas, shooting them in the head from several different distances". "Eventually I found an even FARTHER distance that I could easily survive". "So Starge shot me with a regular bronze bullet, and your mother, my STUPID wife was killed by a different type of bullet". "The kind with enough electronics inside to make sure in hits AND kills it's assigned target". "That day, I went back home, spending AGONIZING hours trying to dig the pieces of bronze out of my min". "But once I finished, I decided to continue my PERMANENT role as Fire Lord, a leader of the MARL, setting up your future".

Furno was even angrier now. His father had WILLINGLY ordered Starge to kill his mother and make his own faked death look real! And set up his FUTURE?! What kind of father did THAT?! What kind of father was willing to kill his wife, lead a terrorist group in secret, threaten to destroy a city and try to control Furno all this TIME? But then another question popped into his head.

"What do you mean, you SET UP my future"?!, Furno demanded.

"I was TRYING to give you the necessary life, so you would have enough of the paradise that is RAGE to help us destroy Tommyville". "And not to protect it as a loving defender". "Love was always the enemy". "It was always OUR enemy".

"And what about DUKAN"?, Furno asked him. "What about all the parts HE had to play"!? "For your INSIDIOUS gain"?!

"Ohhh, THAT'S what I was gonna tell you next"!, Gordan said. "Dukan and I were BOTH leaders of the MARL, that's right". "We were two... out of FIVE" "But ALL of that's for another story". "Besides, I was also gonna tell you that Dukan was a PAWN". "An INSTRUMENT of my plan" "And he fulfilled the tasks that I gave him WONDERFULLY". "But of course for ME to get back into contact with YOU, he HAD to die". "And not for all those other moments we fought each other, but for THIS one right here". "It helps if I raise TONS of suspicion before providing the final answers to the final questions".

Furno tried to get up once more, realizing all of what Gordan was telling him. But he COULDN'T believe it! Not only did his father betray him, but he also tried to DICTATE his entire future! His entire LIFE none the less! All this time, he had tried to change him into something he could never Be: A cruel and merciless monster.

"Did he know he was gonna die the way he did"?, Furno asked him.

"Not exactly"., Gordan answered, walking closer to him and taking out his fire staff. "Dukan was planning to be rescued in my ship before the bomb went off, but I was never going to". "So-, Gordan said, then grabbing Furno by the throat with his right:-, overall, the answer's no". "He didn't know he was gonna die at ALL".

Furno immediately gathered up as much of the blood in his mouth as he could, and spat in Gordans face. Gordan simply turned his head away, wiping the blood of with his left arm and at the same time, squeezing harder on Furno's throat. Gordan looked back at Furno with a glare, saying: "Now THAT my son, was VERY disrespectful"., then throwing him into another wall.

But THIS time, Furno turned himself so that part of his shoulder would hit it instead of his head. Furno nearly fell, but caught himself, leaning up against the metal wall and glaring back at Gordan. With each passing second, Furno's anger was getting stronger and stronger. For he thought now of all of the times before this one, of which he and his father had spent together, knowing now that that father who had played with him, laughed with him and claimed to love him, was never real. The father he knew from age ten, he was a lie. And this LIE was painful enough to make Furno want to scream.

"WHY"?, Furno asked once more, his glare changing into a look of sadness. "I mean, you're my FREAKING DAD"!

Gordan just looked at him, with a look that told Furno that he was paying attention, but was NOT taking this as serious as Furno was.

"I..., a tear slid from Furno's face:-I thought you were BETTER than THIS". "But I was dead wrong, WASN'T I"? "Cause all along you played US". "You played ME, you played MOM"! "And for WHAT"?! "Nothing but your own SELFISH GAIN"!

Gordan angrily stabbed the ground with the glowing end of his staff, causing several glowing sparks to fly up.

"I did this to you, because I believe in the fact that this state is doomed anyways"!, Gordan exclaimed. "And JUST WATCH". "Before you know it, the entire STATE will CONSUME itself in the EVIL that's already started to CORRUPT it"!

Furno had finally regained the strength to stand up without needing any of the support from the dented wall behind himself as he then looked deeper into his fathers eyes and said: "Oh no dad, I see evil VERY clearly where I'm looking right now". "And no, I'm not looking at the city, I'm looking at you".

Gordan laughed again before then exclaiming: "Foolish boy"! "You KNOW now that this part of your life was planned ever since the day your mother BIRTHED you"! "You should KNOW now, that I am the reason WHY you possess the skills that you do TODAY"! "And you know why, because the second I held you, my mind had already told me what you were destined to become, my HEIR"! "The ONLY reason why you are still alive, is because you were BORN to take my place at the MARL the very day I die"! "NOTHING MORE"! "THAT is your ONLY reason to live".

Furno was silent for a second, looking first at Omega's eyes, then to Gordan with a smile, replying: "You're wrong Gordan". "I don't have to have a future just because you tell me to". "Because REGARDLESS of what you think I should be, it's still MY choice as far as who or what I AM is concerned". "We're ALL who WE CHOOSE to be". "Their lives are not decided by their bloodlines, and with God as my witness, it will NOT decide mine". "It never has, and it never will".

"William"!, Gordan yelled now in a voice of angry desperation. "Stop, LYING to yourself"! "What you want to be and what I want you to be are two very different things"! "So come on, quit being a sissy minded fool and take your place at my side". "Yes, we WILL destroy Tommyville, but if you join me in doing so, we will destroy it as father AND son". "Isn't THAT what you always wanted"? "To see your father again"? "Well here I am, and I HAVE been more of a father to you than ANYONE else has". "So be a son to me now".

Furno was in deep thought now, looking then, at the hard stone floor underneath his armored feet. He didn't EVER want to destroy Tommyville. He would've rather fought back, dying a thousand times if he had to. But this WAS his DAD. The parent he hadn't seen for the past eleven years of his life. Would it be so wrong to say yes as long as he got to see him. YES!, his mind screamed. When your father is asking you to join in a terrorist group that massacres several innocent people down, then YES! It IS wrong!

Furno looked then to Omega who still stared at HIM with a look of overall worry and concern. Furno's mind tornado of thoughts was dying down now as he read the concern in Omega's face. Gordan had never thought ONCE to show HIM a look like that tonight. But because of the overall care Omega had even bothered to have for him the day his biological father abandoned him, and because of the morality that Omega had always tried to put in his light, he looked back at Gordan ,who was patiently waiting, now with his answer already in mind.

"I already HAVE a father"., Furno told him. "His name's Omega"., then readying his knife gauntlets for another fight, keeping in mind that Omega had never PRETENDED to love him like a father figure, but DID love him and care for him like a real father figure always would. And to Furno, the unconditional love Omega had offered him was enough to prove to him who his real dad on this earth would always be.

Gordan just glared at him, taking his fire staff back out and making the blade on the end of it, heat up and glow orange once more. Upon doing this, Gordan charged, angrily pointing hit staff forward wher the blade would impale him. But this time, Furno was ready. Once the blade was close enough, Furno punched forward, his armored fist making impact with the blade and shattering it into pieces that fell to the hard ground, making a sound that echoed across the room. Gordan tried then to swing his staff at him. In a flash, Furno grabbed it and punched Gordan hard in the hand, making him release it, then twirling around and hitting Gordan hard enough across the face with it to break it in half! nearly knock Gordan down!

Gordan just glared back at Furno who stanced himself and taunted Gordan. Gordan ran at him, trying to give the butterfly kick, but Furno blocked both kicks. Gorgan landed then, trying to hit Furno in the face with his left fist. Furno dodged this, then hitting Gorgan hard in the shoulder, knocking Gordan back into a part of that wooden table that then smashed to pieces. But Gordan wasn't done YET. He picked up a broken piece of the wood, hurling the sharp end at Furno. Furno caught it, twirling around to continue the motion and threw it back, scratching Gordans face with a large cut across the cheek and blood quickly erupted from it, staining the floor.

Gordan cried out, but then ignored the petty pain and charged again. Fire Lord tried quickly to hit Furno somewhere. Left, right, left, right, left shoulder, right fist, but Furno was faster than BEFORE, blocking each and every hit and kick that Gordan threw at him. And as one more left fist came at Furno, Furno dodged it, then using his left fist to punch Gordan in the face, HARD enough to KILL. But Gordan simpily skidded back on his feet, failing to slow himself down before hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

Gordan quickly got back up, charging at Furno who was also charging. And as soon as they got close to each other, Furno's moves came quickly. Too fast for Gordan to even have TIME to react! First a right punch, then a HARD knee to the ribs, BREAKING them and causing Gordan to scream out in pain. Then two quick jabs to the body, then to the face. Gordan tried to give Furno a quicker right jab, but Furno turned and dodged, catching the arm and pulling Gordan over him to make a smashing inpact to the ground so hard, that pieces of stone went flying into the air!

Gordan was almost TERRIFIED now. NO!, his mind screamed. This is IMPOSSIBLE! I can't LOSE! I CAN'T! But he WAS. All this time, he had been one of the very best of the MARL leaders in combat, but now he was being OUTMATCHED! By his SON of all bionicles!

Gordan tried quickly to get back up, ignoring the pain of his back and broken ribs. But Furno caught Gordan by the arm, yanking him off the ground and throwing him first into the ceiling, then into a wall. As Gordan tried to get up, Furno armed his remaining knife gauntlet with explosive knifes, then pointing it at Gordan and firing at a machine gun pace!

As he continued to shoot, fire quickly and repeatedly exploded from Gordan's sitting spot. And Furno wasn't even stopping yet! He was gonna end this fight, one way or another. And it wasn't until he heard a loud scream of pain and saw shards of metal fly out that he then stopped, letting the fire continue to rage as he watched and waited.

Eventually he saw a languid shape get up and walk slowly out of the fire, towards him. Gordan emerged from the fire, with severely damaged armor that had wires sticking out of it. Fuirno even saw a few sparks emerge from these said wires. Gordan was also giving Furno an INTENSE GLARE. All of the pain he was going through, was making him ANGRY.

Gordan screamed and charged once more towards a Furno who had decided that it was HIS turn to wait and outmatch just like Gordan had to him in their last three fights. When Furno knew he was close enough, he bent down and grabbed Gordan by the feet. Furno lifted and twirled Gordan over himself, then punching him hard in the knees the SECOND the saw them falling in midair. As he hit both, two loud snaps echoed across the room. Gordan fell hard, back first onto the ground, screaming: "AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"!

Furno looked down then at the fragments of mone (organic, metal bones) that stuck painfully out of Gordans knees. Definitely broken. Gordan tried then to ignore the pain and pull himself together, then looking up at the knife gauntlet that was pointed at his head. He looked then at the face of an angry and saddened Furno. As much as it would really pain him to do so, he had to end this. Furno then gathered up all of the anger he was currently feeling and let his mind speak freely.

"You know, for most of my life, I sought to kill Starge for for murdering my parents, when all along the killer had been YOU". "YOU faked your own death in front of me... YOU killed my mother... And NOW you try to say my purpose is to join you when you ALSO hired Starge, to kill ME, you SADISTIC, DEATH WORSHIPING, PSYCHOPAPH"! "You didn't want me to join you, you wanted me to DIE the SECOND you SAW me"! "You HATED me... regardless of how much I LOVED YOU"!

Gordan just gave Furno a laugh smile, looking back at the knife gauntlet that was right in front of his face, and saying: "BOY... you don't... you don't have the BALLS to do it"!

Furno glared harder, replying: "TRY ME".

Furno and Gordan gazed into each others eyes for a total of five long seconds. Gordan's eyes were full of hate, and Furno's were full of a disappointed sadness. When these five seconds were up, Furno pointed at the bare spot in Gordans chest and pulled the trigger that shot off a regular knife. The knife flew then from the gauntlet, hitting Gordan straight in the light.

Gordan gasped then, coughing up blood as he felt he life quickly draining away. Furno saw pain then, in Gordan's face and said: "Hm, I'm surprised you still have that".

Gordan was glaring at first, but then, his facial expression changed into that of having an overall realization. Deep down, he guessed he DID regret killing all of the people or Matoran that he did. All that rage he had built up was over wanting to destroy the very state that had caused a majority of his joining Marlika's an emotional pain that could never seemed to be healed. NOW it just felt like it had been a waste of his time on this earth. But most of all, he DID love his son. He may not have loved his wife but he swore that the day he saw Furno's little eyes, something powerful had tried to replace all of the hate he had felt for Tommyville. For that day, he had created a family in this said state. But now, there was no way to change all of the bad he had done here in this state. And as he looked up, seeing a light emitting this powerful emotion, he had also realized what forgiveness and love truly was. It was never meant to be an enemy but something else to keep the positivity in this world safe. To keep EVERYONE safe from insidious desires and temptations that came from this life. Gordan accepted now the fate that awaited him, taking one last breath and closing his eyes.

As Furno saw Gordan die before him, he turned then and ran to Omegas beaten and tied up form in that wooden chair.

"It's ok dad, I'm gonna get you out of here"., Furno told him, cutting the ropes that held him loose and supporting him up onto his feet. Upon doing this, Furno looked to his side at what he now knew was some kind of gas tank. Furno shot an explosive knife at it, then tackling himself through the metal wall that seperated himself and Omega from the outside of the plane. Upon breaking through, Furno fell, keeping Omega tightly in his grip and looking up at the night sky. Good thing it's still dark out., Furno thought. If it was daytime a couple hundred bionicles might have seen him and recognized him. With that in mind, Furno activated his wing thrusters, flying towards the nearest hospital, and away from a ship that exploded.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

WOHOOOOOOOOOO! You have NO IDEA how much fun typing that last fight was! LOL! Well, Fire Lord's dead now, and the state of Tommyville won't have anything to fear from the MARL for a few years to come. FINALLY, the city is safe, but what about Furno? How will HE remember this for all his days to come? And will he ever get past the fact that he had to kill his own father to save the state? Find out in the next three chapters! Unfortunately the next two will be very short, but hey, at least the story's still going, right? Anyways, thanks for reading and have a God-blessed day! :0)


	48. Chapter 48

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Dukan, Omega, Joey, Computer1, Starge, Ra and Gordan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 48: Hospital

As Furno continued to fly towards a large white building that read: Tommyville State Hospital, he made sure to keep watch of the weakened Omega whom he held gently in his right arm. He was also flying very carefully, not wanting to make any additions to the injuries that Omega had already taken. He had tightly tied to a chair and beaten to the point where he was still bleeding on a part of Furno's armor. That's why he didn't even bother hugging him at the point of saving him.

But to add to Furno's currently bad day list, he had been wounded himself, beaten nearly to a pulp. Along with that, he had discovered that the insidious lead terrorist known as Fire Lord had actually been his father this whole time, controlling multiple points in his life, all just to anger him enough to join an angry cause, which of course he didn't. And next to that, Furno had to ensure the safety of Tommyville by KILLING him. Not that he had any problems with taking the life of a terrorist, but it still hurt him in a way. But WHY?

But for now, Furno would push this unanswered self question aside and just try to help the one who had actually BEEN THERE for him. He remembered himself now on the day he thought BOTH of his parents had been killed. He had sat down on that wooden bench that he had always done so with his parents, hoping it would bring them back somehow. But then Omega had approached him, out of the blue like it was Gods hand at work. And it had felt more so when Omega invited him to stay. And that next morning, Furno had felt even better when Omega received full custody of him. And aside from all of the negative feelings he had had towards Starge, everything was only getting better from that day forward.

As Furno continued to think back to all those days Omega had raised him into the good Matoa that he was now, he realized that he was getting closer and closer towards the hospital and lightly flew down, towards the main entrance. His mask had been smashed into pieces in his fight against Fire Lord and ,not wanting the world to know who he was, decided that this was gonna be a simple drop off. And so it was as he silently landed down on the ground and gently placed Omega on a bench that sat next to the clear glass doors.

Upon being sat down, Omega weakly looked to the hospital doors, then back at Furno who stealthily walked over to the door (In a way where hopefully no one would see him) and knocked. Furno then started to walk away, then briefly turning to Omega, said: "Get well soon dad".

But before Furno could take off, he heard Omega say: "Wait".

And Furno did, turning back to Omega once more.

After a few seconds of silence, Omega asked: "Why did you choose to save me and stop your real father instead of joining him"?

Furno just gave him a smile, replying: "Because he was never my real father". "Or better yet, he wasn't you". "You had ALWAYS been there for me, and because of that, I already knew you were the right choice on advice to follow". "It's because YOU will always be the dad that I needed".

And with that, Furno turned around and flew away. Omega just stared up at him as he flew farther and farther away in the sky as the morning sky was about to come into view. He watched as his son, the savior of the entire state, flew in the direction of his home, hopefully flying there to get a well deserved rest. And he watched him proudly too. Furno had come a long way, gone down a chosen path and walked a painful journey, still emerging as what he had explained himself to be: The spreading flame of justice.

"Good job son"., Omega said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but please take comfort in knowing that more are soon to come! Thank you all for reading the story this far and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	49. Chapter 49

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey, Computer1 and Gordan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 49: Home

Furno had landed outside his home just then, walking to the wall on the right side of his home, pushing in a bar code and standing back as the slit in the wall opened up, revealing the fleet of stairs that led to Furno's "Fire base". Furno walked slowly down the stairs, letting the mechanical arms take off the pieces of armor that had remained attached to him after his fight with Fire Lord. But as Furno walked down these said stairs, he was silently thinking back to the times his dad had tucked him in bed, told him he loved him or just spent time with him in general.

Even as he sat down in a chair, letting machines take care of his wounds, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his dad. The machines were repairing him as he was sitting in front of a computer, so why not look at a few pictures?, he thought. So he did, coming across tons and tons of saved photos of himself and his dad with that smile that had made him believe he was loved.

YES, Omega was a good father too, and he'd always respect him for being that good father figure that he had always needed, but his pain had nothing to do with that. He was feeling GUILT of all things. WHY?, he thought. I've already killed SEVERAL criminals up to this point and he didn't feel TOO ashamed of himself THEN. So why was this different? WHY?

After the machines finished patching him up, he instructed them to begin repairing his damaged suit, and of course they started right away like metal to a magnet. But as he then exited his fire base and walked up another fleet of stairs leading into his living room, he decided online pictures weren't enough and took out an old photo album laying it in front of him as he sat in the center of his living room.

He opened this album then, taking out several photos and laying them in front of himself in a circular pattern. Furno had even gone to the point where he organized them by memory, or at least by any memory that he could still remember. But still, something in his mind wasn't satisfied. But what WAS THIS? Why was he, after he killed his own father, looking back at photos of a past that was almost never real to begin with? But then... maybe that was why.

After all the challenges he had faced, all of the searching he did to discover his own past, he had never expected this to be the outcome. Maybe THAT was why his mind was in a twister of several different emotions now. Because no matter what Gordan had told him, he still couldn't believe the fact that he was betrayed by his Biological father. And in a lot of ways, it was just really unfair to him.

Suddenly, he looked away from the photos that now seemed to be scattered like several pieces to an unsolved puzzle, and felt all of those memories flood painfully back into his mind. Before now, it didn't seem this bad. But now all the memories were in replay before his mental eyes, just like the memory of his parents murder had been. And at one point, he looked to his side at another picture he had layed down: A framed photo of himself and his father, the very day before he had been shot.

Furno picked this photo up and stood, walking over to the dim daylight that shone through one of the windows, staring down at it for a long time. He remembered this day now almost like it was yesterday. On that day he remembered his father telling him something: "One day, you're gonna do great things with your life". "I just know it".

But was the MARL REALLY what he thought was GOOD? The SLAUGHTER of innocent beings of sentient life, who had almost NOTHING to do with what was wrong in their lives?! The DESTRUCTION, of a state that they had called home for the first few years of their lives?! And all filled with problems that couciling probably would've solved in a matter of days?! All of THAT, was the only reason Furno was BORN?! This... worthless emotion that was defined as hate?! Because if there was anything that Furno knew to be true about the time he left the MARL, it was the fact that hate never solves ANYTHING.

And now, as he gave an intense glare, letting his anger overcome the overall sadness that he felt, he let out a scream of rage and threw the framed photo. The frame flew fast from his hand, making a hard enough impact to cause an echoing sound of breaking wood and glass. And Furno watched it break at the exact same time, in the exact same way he had now felt his light shatter. Furno sat back down then, letting out the tears he had held back from discovering his fathers true ways in that plane.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So... HE'S not doing too good. See what happens next chapter. Again, I thank you for reading the story this far, please leave a Review or PM me for any questions or concerns and have a God-blesses day! :0)


	50. Chapter 50

Lego owns all characters except for Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey, Computer1 and Gordan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 50: Who am I?

That day, as the state was officially declared as safe from a terrorist attack, Breeze had decided to take a walk all the way from where she was left to watch her friends fight, all the way to Furno's mansion. After finding out that he was Fireman, she felt that they needed to have a talk. Of course she wouldn't try to talk Furno out of being this hero who was clearly keeping the state safer than the TVPD could've. That was not at all what she wanted to talk about.

Despite having been kept in the dark for a while, she wasn't really mad about that either. To be truthfully honest, she wasn't even angry. All she wanted was a little more info on how Fireman had even come to be. Yeah, Furno had told her about being captured by the MARL and being forced to train if he didn't want to die, but THIS was a surprise to her. She had had no idea whatsoever that it had inspired Furno to fight something much more massive than himself. Or better yet, WHY it had inspired him. Did he think it was some sort of calling, or was it something else? Whatever Furno had gone through back at that MARL base, couldn't have been TOO pleasant.

As questions and other thoughts continued crossing her mind, she kept walking next to the grassy path next to the long road where cars were still going back and forth at a constant pace. Breeze had eventually picked up her OWN pace upon seeing the stone mansion ahead, being sure to look both ways before running across the road. Upon then stopping at Furno's doorstep, she took a moment to catch her breath and then knocked. Breeze was a little surprised to see the door partially open, like it had been open all day.

But this also made Breeze very worried. This had meant that the door was never closed to begin with and before it had been open in a way where air could vent in at a comforting pace (A trick Furno had showed her a long time ago). But Furno normally only did this if he was feeling REALLY down. And Furno or Fireman didn't seem to be too down before he left. Was someone ELSE inside? Did somebody come in and...

Breeze slowly took out her pistol from her leg slit and then silently prayed: "Please Lord, please let him be ok".

After this prayer was made, Breeze slowly opened the door the rest of the way and walked inside as slowly and quietly as she possibly could. Still walking through, she made sure to follow her training at the force, always try to be cautious and observant of your surroundings. Unfortunately, she didn't have any other pieces of equipment from the force, so she also tried to listen very carefully for ANYTHING that would indicate unfriendly movements in the mansion. After all after last night, ANYBODY could've gotten inside.

As she then slowly turned around a corner, she quickly put her pistol away, seeing Furno's sitting form in the center of his own living room. And he wasn't even moving. She knew that this was Furno, but everything else was hidden in the slight darkness in the room that concealed his facial expressions. This worried her all the more since he didn't even move when Breeze stepped forward, making a creaking sound on the wooden floor. He just... SAT there. Like he didn't have a single care in the world left.

Breeze had to see his face. SURELY it would tell her something. She looked around then, for a light switch of some sort. SOMETHING that would bring light into this room. She eventually found it and watched the sitting form carefully as she quietly walked towards the light switch. Upon reaching it, she flipped it on... turning on the kitchen light. Breeze sighed to herself before then flipping on another one of the five switches that laid next to it.

Immediately, a light came on over Furno's saddened form, seated in the center of a laid out mess of family photos. Seeing only pain in his face, Breeze walked slowly towards him as to not surprise him. She then sat down next to him on her knees, seeing it all in Furno's face. Clearly, there was something wrong with him. Something VERY wrong with him.

Breeze looked down at the pictures that were laid out in front of them, and started to ask: "What's..."?

Upon realizing that it was Breeze, he answered her as honestly as he could: "When I was... when I was finished with Dukan's plane... I had found out that Fire Lord had captured Omega". "He's fine, or he SHOULD be". "But, to save him I had to break into Fire Lords ship, I found him, and I found Fire Lord". "I was planning right there and then to end him, to keep any more pain from being done to the state by his hands". "But along with THAT, I knew he had something to do with my past, and I WANTED to know WHAT". "I didn't like ANY part of the answers that I found, just like Starge had told me".

A long silence passed and Breeze watched as a powerful emotional pain stormed through his eyes, nearly making her cry. Out of all the things that she may have hated in this world, the one thing she hated most was seeing him sad.

"What did you find"?, Breeze forced herself to ask.

Another silence passed before Furno answered: "I found... I found out that that monster was my father".

Breezes eyes widened.

"He told me... he told me that he faked his own death by taking a riskless shot in the head while my mom's bullet was modified"., Furno painfully continued. "He told me that he did it so I would learn the skills that I now know". "He wanted me to... no, he DEMANDED that I join the MARL and lead it against Tommyville". "I said no, he tried to kill me, but I killed HIM". "And now, I can't stop thinking of all the ways he said he planned these past eleven years of my life". "Eleven years that I'll never get back". "You see Bre, in a way... HE created Fireman". "HE'S the reason why the state now depends on me to protect it". "And wether it's bad or good in logic, to me it's 50/50% of both". "And now, I don't even who I am". "Least not anymore".

Breeze let a few more seconds pass, taking in everything Furno had said, then leaning in close enough to see every emotion bottled behind the emotional shield that was his face. He was trying so hard to keep back a flood of emotions, but Breeze saw it anyways, and no matter what was wrong, she didn't want to see him like this. It was nearly too much for her eyes to bear, stinging like an onion being cut. She decided to try to make him feel better. But not by telling him something that was filled only with emotion. She would instead tell him what he NEEDED to hear. And overall what he NEEDED to know.

"You're you"., Breeze told him.

Furno looked over at her then, completely confused.

Breeze smiled at him, then continuing: "Who you're related to, it doesn't make you who you are". "Neither do the things that you experience in the past, not unless you let it". "Because that's all it is, the past". "And THAT, is because ultimately, your CHOICES are what make you who you are". "We're all who we CHOOSE to be".

Furno looked at her then, in a slow but definite realization. Yeah Furno had said the exact same thing to Gordan, or Fire Lord, but at that point in time, he wasn't even sure he believed himself. But now it was becoming more clear to him. Breeze was who she was today because she CHOSE to be. Furno was FIREMAN not just because of the skills or the knowledge of the MARL's plans, but because he CHOSE to be Fireman. It was the same with Surge, who chose to be a sniper, Omega, who was the second to Stormer in the force, and GORDAN, who had CHOSEN to be the Fire Lord.

"And I KNOW-, Breeze continued, then placing a right hand on Furno's chest:- that deep down in HERE, lies a caring male, a selfless guardian and even if you don't want to admit it, as much of a hero as a Toa".

The word HERO started to actually stick in Furno's mind. He might as well have started admitting it after everything he had already done. He had saved an entire state from being blown up and poisoned, at the same time, saving countless lives from being taken. And he did so in a good and selfless manner. The entire time, he didn't even RECALL acting selfish, greedy or even cowardly. In their times of need, he had replaced the logic in his mind with the desire to save lives.

"And not just their's-, Breeze told him with a smile that widened even further as she then placed a left hand on his right hand:-, but mine as well".

But now, Furno wasn't focusing on his righteous actions, instead he was focusing on the beauty in Breezes face as he felt his light go ablaze. Now, more than the fact that he knew he saved everybody, he knew another unconditional fact: He ADORED her. And no, it was NOT just because of the fact that she was so beautiful in his eyes. But in actuality, it was because of the fact that he loved who she was inside. And the fact that she knew and understood him so well.

Breeze felt the same as she then closed her eyes at the same time that Furno closed his. Their heads met quickly then, and their lips met. Breeze and Furno's hands both squeezed tighter together as they shared this kiss passionately, trying to make it last as long as possible. Deep down, both of them knew that they had waited a LONG time for this moment, and neither one of them wanted a SECOND of it wasted.

Eventually running out of breath, they both slowly pulled back and at the EXACT same time, they said to each other: "I love you".

Upon realizing that they had both said this at the same time, they shared a quiet laugh. A laugh of overall joy. A joy of knowing that now, for yet another fact, that they had loved and cared for each other deeply. And as long as this love of theirs would remain, as long as neither one of them ever gave up on each other, they would always think back to this moment and just like they did each other, cherish it for the rest of their lives.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well... look's like Furno's doing better now. Better than he was BEFORE at least. Still enjoying the story, cause from here there's only four chapters left. And as much as I love this story that I had been creating since childhood, it has to come to an end. Besides, there are also a few stories after this one, taking place in the exact same world this one does. Also, since this site prohibits more than 50 chapters for one story, I will put the last three chapters on another story-ish on here called Fireman(last three chapters). Anyways, if you're still enjoying this story, please leave a review or PM me for any questions or concerns that you may have. Again, I thank you and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	51. Chapter 51

Lego owns all characters except for: Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey, Computer1 and Gordan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 51: Apology

That next day, Stormer sat in his office, trying to keep an eye on his work for once instead of that online war game. THAT, he felt could wait for whenever he got home. But as he continued to sign a load of documents, he knew that there was something else that COULDN'T wait. So as soon as he finished up on the seven or so signatures, he got up, nearly walking out the door until seeing a conversation going on in the hallway that stretched just outside his said door.

This said CONVERSATION was going on in between Furno, Surge, Breeze, Evo and Omega. Now normally if he had seen this happening outside his office, he would've started screaming for them to get the heck back to work. But after everything that had transpired last night, Stormer had decided to go ahead and throw that part of himself away. Especially since he felt that he and Furno needed to have a talk.

"Hey Furno"?!, Stormer calmly called out.

Furno looked up then, indicating that Stormer had his attention.

"Can I see you in my office real quick"?, Stormer asked.

Furno nodded, then walking towards the doorway that led into Stormers office as he(Stormer) sat down then behind his desk, patiently waiting for Furno to enter. Furno knew that this conversation was gonna be about what had happened last night. THAT much was pretty clear. But at the same time, Furno almost wasn't sure he was ready to talk yet. He still felt a little bad about himself for yelling at Stormer the way he did. Yeah, Stormer had insulted Breeze, calling her collateral damage, but at the same time Furno still felt that he could've solved that problem with a better attitude and a more polite tone.

But Furno just entered at a normal walking pace, and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of Stormers desk and waited patiently for Stormer to say whatever he needed to say next. He didn't know if he would receive some sort of punishment, but if he did, he would accept it. There was no need to make anything any worse than it already HAD BEEN.

"What do you need sir"?, Furno asked.

Stormer looked up once more from his paperwork and said: "It's... it's about yesterday". "When you yelled at me the way you did, I'll admit, at first, I was pretty ticked off". "But then I TOOK a few minutes". "Thought about what you said, and eventually I realized something". "You were right".

Furno nearly widened his eyes upon hearing this. STORMER of all bionicles, was actually admitting that he was WRONG?

"After all you said, I started to realize that I DID in fact need to start trusting others". "And I also knew that I was wrong to accuse you of your reasoning to join the force along with talking bad about Breeze the way that I did"."So even though I don't catch very many bosses saying this, all I really have to say is I'm sorry".

NOW Furno was pretty surprised. Out of all the years he had seen Stormer working as the boss he still was today, he had NEVER heard Stormer apologize about ANYTHING. Well, he took that back. He had never seen Stormer apologize about anything in a calm or polite manner. And it was clear now that Surge had been right about what he had told him. He HAD changed. But now, it was Furno's turn to speak.

"Stormer, in actuality I think I should be the one apologizing to YOU"., Furno told him. "Because I KNOW why you were the way that you were with us". "I know about that mission when Thresher, your partner in the force and your best friend, was assassinated right in front of you". "And it makes sense that after seeing that, you didn't want to get close anyone ever again". "It makes sense that you didn't want to FEEL that ever again". "I don't and WONT blame you ever again".

Stormer then took a moment to look down at a small, framed photo that sat on his stone desk, next to his computer. It the frame was a picture of himself and the dark green armored cop known as Thresher standing and practicing at the firing range. That photo had also been taken on the same day they were called on a mission. A tear nearly slid down Stormers face as he thought back to it too.

On that said mission, Stormer and Thresher had been sent with a few other cops to take in a gang of thugs who had somehow gotten their hands on firearms that would normally be used by Toa forces. Upon getting there or better yet, being the FIRST to get there, Stormer and Thresher were caught in a firefight against this said gang. At the rate of which they had been firing, they were VERY unwilling to give these weapons away anytime soon.

Then it had happened. One second, Thresher was ducked behind a crate for cover with Stormer, both formulating a plan to take this gang down. And only a few seconds later, when they had been firing back at four or five other thugs, Stormer heard something pop and then splatter. He had looked to his right, watching as time seemed to slow down and watched in horror as Threshers head exploded. Upon seeing this, Stormer ducked back behind his cover, a bullet barely missing him, and tried to keep calm. But for the last twenty years, he never seemed to be ABLE to. All these years, that ONE gruesome memory had stayed with him, permanently engraved in his memory. Even now, it continued to scar him.

"But as I have learned myself, Anger only makes the pain stronger"., Furno told Stormer who then looked up at him, continuing to listen. "Anger is strong, but it only gets you so far". "And sometimes, it gets you farther away from where you need to be"., Upon saying that sentence, Furno started to think back to Dukan, what had happened to him and what could've become of him. Furno took a breath, continuing: "But it's love and friendship that makes us strong enough to pull through all the bad things that happen in our lives". "It helps us get past all the rage, that we are prone to feel as our days continue". "And when something as powerful as love exists within us, we find out then, how to live the rest of our days, as the best that we CAN be".

While Furno was saying all of this, he had truly realized how factual it all was. Love was why God created the universe and all of the races that inhabit it. Love was the reason why Jesus died on that cross for the sins of all. In the end LOVE was a reason to do all the good with his life that he could. And why everyone could do good with their lives. All along, all Furno had had to do was throw away his anger and move on, keeping love in his light for all those who would truly need his help now.

"And even if you don't realize that, I will always have enough respect to forgive you"., Furno told Stormer. "Like I am forgiving you now".

Stormer sniffed a little, obviously holding something painful back and replied for the first time in many years: "Thank you". "I know that might not be enough now, but it's all I've got right now".

Furno smiled at Stormer, saying: "You're welcome sir".

Stormer nodded to the open doorway and Furno walked out, first returning the nod with a greater deal of respect before continuing the conversation he was having with them earlier. As Stormer then realized everything in what Furno had just told him, all he could do was smile to himself. Yeah, he'd regret being the butt hole that he used to be, and along with that he'd always miss his best friend friend. But now, Stormer would go through the rest of his service as the TVPD sheriff as Furno would be living his as an officer. As the best that he could be.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well there's the message of the story. The story's not over yet, but it would make me feel great if whoever read this novel would take this message to heart like I had a year or so ago. Ever since I've accepted this fact, my life has been so much better than it was before I put this novel online. Remember, through God's love, we can all be the best that we can be. I thank you all again for reading this and please have a God-blessed rest of the day. :0)


	52. Chapter 52

I am SO sorry for what I posted on the previous chapter. At first I could'nt figure out what was wrong, but then I did a little tinkering with the document manager and figured everything out. Thankfully, the story can continue on the same document. Again, I apologize but at least you still have the story right? :0) Lego owns all characters except for: Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey, Computer1, and Gordan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 52: Can't change my past

Omega stood that night on the roof of the TVPD building, waiting to have a talk with his son AKA, Fireman over another issue that was slowly dawning on the state of Tommyville. He knew Furno/Fireman would come here so he continued to patiently wait. Just earlier in the day, it was what Omega and Furno had agreed to do. Every night, Omega and Fireman would meet up to talk about any upcoming threat the TVPD had any info on. This way, if a new and more dangerous (As in more than NORMALLY dangerous) threat arose, Fireman would be there to take care of it. And since Stormer now considered Fireman as an ally, hopefully this wouldn't be of any aggravation to him.

As Omega kept this in mind, he immediately saw Fireman's armored and fully repaired form flying towards his current direction. Fireman slowed himself down then as he was just ten or so seconds away from the rooftop. Fireman put his wing thrusters to hovering mode then, hovering over to Omega's position before then stopping five seconds away from him and landing slowly on the concrete roof in a crouched position. Fireman stood up straight up then, turning off a piece of music from in his helmet with a smile.

"You wanted to see me tonight"?, Fireman asked him.

"Yep"., Omega noddingly told him.

"Alright then, what's up"?

Omega walked to a hollatable with Fireman following him in curiosity. Omega pressed a few buttons before a picture of countless criminals, Dark Toa, Makuta's and Dark Hunters popped up before their eyes. Omega quickly turned to Fireman then, saying: "Since you were able to take down one of our most wanted criminals, the top ten list has... changed". "As of right now, there is a new number one on the list that we REALLY think we could use your help with". "You up for it son"?

Fireman happily considered this for a while. Obviously, Omega wanted to help Fireman wipe crime clean from the state by turning in the states top ten criminals until the list was no more. Wouldn't THAT be nice., Fireman thought. And he liked this idea too. In actuality, it made a lot of sense to him. Fireman had already taken down ONE powerful crime lord, why not? In doing so, he could continue his destiny to protect all of Tommyville and it's inhabitants.

"What have you got"?, Fireman tauntingly and jokingly asked.

Omega smiled and laughed a little, already noticing Fireman's readiness to take on this new challenge. But it was also more of a good thing than a joke. If Fireman was gonna take on this new threat, he was gonna NEED to be ready. Omega then began typing in some codes and passwords on the Tommyville criminal database, before then coming across the top ten most wanted list for the state.

"We've actually been trying to catch this one for a few years now"., Omega explained. "A few LONG years". A picture started to load as Omega backed up for Fireman to see and continued: "He's not our USUAL criminal either". "He's a mechanical genius, maniac, mastermind, mass murderer, Dark Hunter, had a taste for the overly extreme and crazy like you".

Fireman laughed a little at this.

"But the most interesting thing about this male, is that he's named after a zit"., Omega told him.

Now Fireman looked curiously at Omega. Was he KIDDING?

"And you know what they say about zits"?, Omega asked. "They always pop up at the worse possible moment".

A picture immediately popped up on the holographic screen. Fireman looked up at this, seeing a smirking male bionicle, probably the size of a Matoa with an AK-78 in one hand and a black sword for the other one. This male Matoa also had a black toa nuva chestplate and a head that looked like a black hand (2003) and eyes glowing an intimidating red. Fireman grinned.

"Blackhead"., Fireman said aloud in his realization.

Omega nodded, then looking at Fireman and seeing his grin. Fireman knew who this Dark Hunter was and was already formulating about a hundred plans in one to catch him. Blackhead was very clever but was also very dangerous. Fireman silently vowed to himself then, that he would catch this criminal. One way or another. After doing so he turned to Omega, still holding that grin.

"I'll get right on it"., Fireman told him before then walking to the edge of the building.

Fireman stopped at the very edge, crouching down for a second and looking out across the countless lights and buildings across this city. The night sky was clear now, allowing a full moon to shine down upon everything. From up on the building, he realized just how breathtakingly beautiful this state was. All the structures, and the lights and even the grass pathways far below along with the countless bionicles who were now looking up, trying to get a one in a million chance of getting a glimpse of the armored hero who saved them. It all came together in his mind like a well detailed painting that God himself had made. In a way, he DID make this state, all by providing the paths for workers to create it.

As Fireman thanked God for all he had done for him and everyone else there, he got up and started to activate the thrusters in his wings but stopped upon then hearing Omega ask: "Can I ask you something"?

Fireman turned to Omega with a nod.

"Why do you call yourself Fireman"?, Omega asked.

Fireman smiled now at the red cop who had adopted him all of those years ago and honestly replied: "Because I see myself as a spreading flame of justice"., before then turning back around, facing the city and jumping with a front flip off of the building.

Omega walked to the edge, seeing Fireman position himself and flying up into the sky and then flying quickly across the city, flying around in-between buildings and other types of buildings with a cheer of self exitement. Omega laughed upon hearing that and smiled as he watched his adopted son fly through the city area with great skill. Fireman did flips, turns, and at some points, ran sideways on buildings for a few seconds before flipping to his side and continued to soar.

As Fireman continued this flight throughout this city area, he had smiled to himself, thinking of all the ways he had changed in the course of the past year. He learned his past secrets, learned what it meant to love, all the consequences that came in the package of hate, and had even learned what it truly meant to be the hero that everyone was now thinking of him as. There had been bad outcomes of his past choices, but then, once he figured out how to fix them, he figured that there could always be a brighter side if he played his cards right.

Yes-, Fireman thought now to himself:-, what I had found that night had indeed changed me for the rest of my life, but so has everything else last year. No, I can't change my past, but this change that I have made, at the very best, was a good one if there were was ever a list. For my change-, Fireman thought as he landed in-between a gang of thugs and a helpless victim, giving the thugs a look that installed a bit of fear in them:- is Fireman. He braced himself then, keeping one fact in mind before engaging in the action that awaited him: I AM Fireman.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

THE E-(alarm blares) Ha ha ha! You thought it was over? Not just yet. :0) There are at least Two more chapters I have to post to this story before beginning my next story. And they're both for future novels that will happen after the next one I will set up on here. Also, I found a few songs that you could find anywhere on any internet music site to make a Fireman album if you wanted. Some of the songs are a LITTLE unpopular to the public, but I just thought they fit when I listened to them by random. The songs listed (All artists listed own the following songs next to their names) are:

1. Holding on to Heaven by Nickelback

2. Far Away by Nickelback

3. Same Old Kid by Froggy Fresh

4. What makes you beautiful by One Direction (If you don't like one direction, you could listen to it on any video site by any other artist)

5. Can't change my past by epic scores

6. Into the night by Santana

7. Best friend by Jason Chen (Again, even if it doesn't sound good, it still fits)

8. Wanted by Alex G (I kind of think her version is better than the original)

9. He is with us by Love and the outcome

Remember, I only chose the following songs because they fit, so please no negative reviews?

Thank you all again for reading, have a God blessed day and BRACE yourselves for the next two chapters. What happens next chapter, you WILL be a little surprised by it. :0)


	53. Chapter 53

Lego owns all characters except for: Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey, Computer1, and Gordan.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 53: Initiative

Just a while, Fireman noticed the sun starting to rise a little and came to the conclusion that the night was ending. Fireman quickly started flying back home, making his thrusters go as fast as possible. He had to unsuit soon or Stormer would get curious. For if he didn't get unsuited soon, he'd be late. With this thought in mind, he looked carefully across the street that he knew led to his mansion. Upon finding it, he slowed down and hovered over the roof. As soon as Fireman was then sure he was safe enough to land, he turned off the thrusters, letting his fact make impact with the concrete roof.

Fireman then walked over to an installed panel to his left and pressed a few buttons, putting in a code. Upon finishing this, a rectangular part of the roof pressed itself up and slid back, revealing a forming staircase that led inside. Fireman made a sigh of relief then, realizing just how great it was to be back home even if it was for a temporary amount of time. Fireman stretched then as he started to walk to the staircase.

Fireman was instantly stopped by an intelligent male voice far behind him, saying: "I think of myself as a spreading flame of justice, huh"?

Fireman turned quickly, seeing a Toa-sized form standing in the shadows, brownish-yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He readied his knife gauntlets. Who WAS this? MARL? A Makuta? Dark Hunter maybe?

"Pretty good line"., The voice commented. "But I'm afraid I have to ask: Do you think you're the only Bionicle who can do things that no other Toa ever could"?

Fireman looked at this form in the dark in curiosity. This was VERY confusing, considering the fact that no one should've know who Fireman was. Nor could anyone have SEEN him whenever he DID have his mask off. Why was this male here, and what did he want. But of course, that wasn't the first question he wanted to ask right now. Instead he asked another question. One question that picked at his mind more than others.

"Who are you"?, Fireman asked him.

Then ,from these said shadows, I, a Toa with a green mask of disguise, a silver chestplate, orange and green arms, and silver and blue legs, emerged with a slight grin. Ever since Fireman had actually emerged in this state, I had been watching him, and I planned to ask him a few questions over how he became the flame of justice, but that had to come later. Bigger things were at stake and I had to find a way to let Furno/Fireman know that I wasn't a threat. So I started off by answering his question.

"Most people know me as X, but you can call me Toa Tony".

"Ok"?, Fireman questionably stated, then lowering his knife gauntlets.

Though it was clear that Fireman was still confused and obviously had a lot of questions, I was silently praying that he wouldn't ask them. The reasons I had for paying the flame of Justice a visit was of very great importance and I couldn't waste any time telling him.

"What do you want"?, Fireman asked.

Luckily it was a question that could help me tell him why I was here.

"You think MARL was that bad of an enemy"?, I decided to ask. "An even bigger threat is rising". "And I'd like to talk with you about a team I am currently putting together".

"What team"?, Fireman asked me.

"The Alliance".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shocked? Lol! Anyway, that's my first extra chapter. Just one left before this story is completed as a whole. And the Alliance will be another one of my novels. The one ending phase 1 of my fictional storyline. So yeah, there will be a pretty long wait for it, but I PROMISE you all, it will be worth the wait. :0))) Thanks again for reading and please have a God-blessed day! :0)


	54. Chapter 54

Lego owns all characters except for: Fireman, Starge, Omega, Dukan, Ra, Joey, Computer1, Gordan and Tony/X

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 54: Elsewhere...

AMAZING., Joey thought as he slowly approached a stone hole in the floor of a barren desert. Just a few minutes ago, Joey and a team of other scientists had decided to take a plane to an egyptian desert, finding a powerful energy signature on the radar. Leading back here. Upon arriving, the team had started their search and this hole in the ground, well... THAT was where Joey had found himself.

But this wasn't just a hole all on it's own. Around it, he saw what appeared to be a part of an ancient, grey stone roof. Judging by looks, Joey assumed that this buried structure was at least a few thousand years old. Or was it older? Joey didn't know. What he DID know, was that this was the top of what he would discover to be an ancient temple.

Joey quickly approached this hole, stopping at a ledge so he could try and find a way in. Luckily, he saw a bunch of stones piled up in a formation that would allow him to slide down on his feet. And that was just what Joey did. He made a slight jump off of the edge, feet hitting the pile of stones and slowly sliding down the pile of gray stones.

Upon getting a few feet close to the bottom, Joey jumped off and landed on his feet which appeared to make an echo across the inside. Joey tried to look around. Too dark., he thought as he tried to piece together the thought of whatever structure was in the dark. Then,being unsuccessful to do so, he took out an LED light, pointing it all across the inside. Joey's eyes widened upon seeing at least eight pillars of silver stone, four on the left wall of bronze and four more on the right, THIS wall being a slight shade of a lime-green.

Joey was even more impressed with all of the markings and hieroglyphics on the wall that were somehow still in tact. They weren't at all readable (At least, not by HIS standards), but something about them seemed to be of great beauty to him. At first look, this might have seemed to go back to the earth days where bionicles hadn't even inhabited it yet. But, was it that really THAT old? For some reason, he wanted to say it was older than that. At this point, only a computerized scan would tell him the age.

But this discovery that God had put before him today was still amazing in his eyes. This temple was magnificent! He looked down then at the silver floor, taking admiration in it's flat and reflective detail. But then as Joey looked up and shone his light straight ahead, something curious had caught his eye. Joey looked closer in curiosity at the small blue structure centered in the large room. As he got closer, he then noticed what appeared to be an ancient, golden vase with some sort of angelic design that glew a brighter and brighter blue as he got closer and closer...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

You guys like it? In THAT novel, Joey will be the main character, returning with Evo. Other than that, don't expect to see any of the other characters from Fireman in this third novel to phase one. Again, I'd like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this. It's amazing what bringing God into something like this and spreading his word can do. I am almost overwhelmed by the amount of views I've gotten so far. I'm even MORE amazed that I even got any reviews. I almost didn't expect that to happen until at least a while later. I'd like to thank Answerthecall, Galem and Bioniclefuzzymelon for being the first ones to follow, favorite and review my story. You all rock! :0) And other than that, I'd like you all to remember this story the way it is and the way I put word of Jesus and God's love for us in it, overall so we can all spread his word and his love on this website together. If we could get even a FEW people saved by doing this, it would make my heart soar. So please, if it is what you want to do, then do so, we might even put a good smile on God's face in letting him know that we are willing to put his word into further action. Again, I thank you for reading this story, keep a look out for my next novel (Bioformers) to start being posted as late as next year, and may God bless the rest of your day. :0)


End file.
